Spellcaster
by SGCbearcub
Summary: Hermione Granger was a witch. By the time she was done, the whole damned pureblood world was going to know it. HG/SS. Spoiler HBP
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Introduction: Well, I had no intention of writing in this fandom at all, but as you can see, my muse decided otherwise. This story is fairly long, and complete – although it is intended to be part of a two-book series.**_

_**Fair warning! This is a HG/SS fiction, loosely inspired by the WIKTT Marriage Law Challenge. Hermione is of age, and when I say rated M, I mean it.**_

Hermione stared up at the rafters of the dungeon laboratory, her ears still ringing from the explosion. She tilted her head thoughtfully and stared at the nauseating color of the mixture plastering the ceiling. She was not truly concerned about the droplets raining down upon her. Her shield charms had gotten much better in the past year. Witness the fact she was still alive after an explosion like that.

"After five years of working with Longbottom, one would think you would have learned to duck."

For a moment, instinctive fear and conditioned caution held her motionless as silk-edged contempt reached out for her. His voice was just as she remembered. The chill disdain. The arrogant sneer. She wondered how long he had been watching her and surprised herself when she managed to roll to her feet and turn casually, mindful of the slippery goo coating the floor.

She had been beginning to fear she had miscalculated.

"Professor Snape,"she acknowledged without thought, her curiosity focusing on the patches on his robes and the odd glitter in his dark eyes.

Past his shoulder, an unfamiliar door now gaped in the stone wall. She couldn't help her initial surge of relief followed closely by a rather smug sense of satisfaction when she saw it. He had come, drawn by the Marriage Law as all her equations had predicted. She had been right. Not that being right under these circumstances was anything remotely like victory.

Firmly putting thoughts of the future from her mind, she focused on her prize. Even from where she was standing, she could see the odd convulsive shudder travel through his body and wherever he had been hiding, it had clearly lacked many of the more civilized amenities. His clothes hung on his wasted frame, and he smelled. Mostly of woodsmoke and rancid wool, but a sour note of illness lay beneath.

She studied his lank hair and sallow face with distaste. He had aged in the linear year since that night on the Astronomy Tower - and not kindly. Nor did he possess any of the mystique with which her younger self had once imbued him. There were no mysteries here. Just a malicious tongue and nasty temper. Something of her thoughts must have shown because he sneered abruptly, a relatively pale thing compared to her memories.

"You seem unsurprised to see me, Miss Granger."

She ignored his mocking attitude and saw him pause as he waited for her to take the bait. She felt rather proud of herself for recognizing it for what it was and wondered if he actually cared what emotion he inspired as long as he got the information he was seeking. A strange expression crossed his face as she remained silent and he sent a searching glare around the room that had once been his private laboratory.

"No one else wanted the traitor's quarters I take it,"he drawled.

"Hardly,"she said shortly.

Slughorn had been quite appalled at the thought. Especially when Hermione casually mentioned the possibility of secret passageways known only to not-so-former Death Eaters. Anticipating Snape's reaction with some morbid humour, Hermione removed her glove and raised her right hand. Snape studied the golden lines of the magical tattoo etched on her skin, and for a split second, the rage that suffused his expression was almost enough to rip away the grey veil that had muffled her emotions since the first of November.

Almost.

She watched with startled fascination as his rage abruptly disappeared and for a moment, his face took on an eerie, emotionless cast. Then the Snape she remembered spilled from his eyes, flowing over his shoulders and down his body as if he were black ink poured from a bottle. As disturbing as the change was, more so was the intensity of emotion that burned within him. When she had been younger, he had just seemed angry. Now, it was clear that whatever the emotions he held banked and smoldering, they were far more complicated than simple anger.

His curiosity had weight as black eyes focused with unnerving single-mindedness, and she shivered slightly. Anger. Rage. Fury. None of these words seemed to encompass whatever it was he held barely leashed and barely contained. The shadow of the potential she had sensed within Harry was fully mature in Snape. Whether it was the Dark magic or his understanding of it, she did not know. Only that it was dangerous, and held the seeds of madness within it.

"One would have assumed you'd be blissfully married to Weasley by now,"Snape said bluntly.

Hermione forced a casual shrug.

"He and Harry are still alive," she said," if that's what you want to know."

Motion stilled and black eyes met hers. Surprised, she thought. Although whether at the news or her assumption that he would care, she could not guess. Death Eater or not, it was valuable information. His mouth twisted into a sneer as he studied her again, this time letting his gaze roam over her body. There was no sexual question in his hard-eyed evaluation. Only suspicion, and speculation. She wasn't sure how to interpret the odd look he gave her boots.

His gaze returned to her throat and lingered.

He didn't ask if she possessed a Time Turner, but he had never been lacking in logic or wit. The three-year education exemption was the only way she could have avoided being forcibly joined by the Marriage Law six months after her eighteenth birthday. It was a fool's exemption, meant to soothe the mindless masses, but useful all the same. The magic hadn't differentiated between a Wizarding Apprenticeship and a Muggle University. She had also squeezed more time into that total than even Harry had suspected. The clock the Ministry used did not start ticking until midnight on the night of her eighteenth linear birthday. After that, they counted time lived.

Her Muggle identification declared she was nineteen. A few months older than Ron, almost a year older than Harry. Only a year and a half from that night on the Astronomy Tower, as linear time went. Still young enough to consider going back to Hogwarts. Finish her NEWTs. Take back the year she had missed. Minerva had tried to convince her to do just that when Hermione had come seeking sanctuary four weeks ago.

Too much had changed.

Her classmates had graduated. Most of the girls had been married off as soon as they turned eighteen. The boys were given an extra year to find jobs and an income, but those who had not married voluntarily were in their final months of freedom. Ginny was a Seventh year and the Head Girl was a Hufflepuff that Hermione had never personally met. Oddly, it wasn't the loss of that coveted position that made it impossible to rejoin those students and try to pick up her life from where it had left off. It was their ignorance. Their innocence. And their lack of understanding.

Hermione Granger was almost twenty-three biological years old...

...and that was four years she could never get back.

She had been surprised when Dumbledore gave the Time Turner back to her after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Especially when he had placed no limits on its use. Something in the way he had warned her not to tell anyone made her suspect the Ministry was not aware he had given it to her. She was a registered Time Turner user, so it wasn't illegal, but it was frowned upon not to tell the Ministry she had it in her possession.

"From your lack of surprise, I assume my presence here is not unexpected," Snape said dispassionately, eyes roaming the laboratory." My felicitations, Miss Granger. I did not expect such ruthlessness from a Gryffindor." He smiled mirthlessly." But then, your house is odiously self-sacrificing. Does Potter plan to kill me himself, I wonder? Would he actually risk trapping you in my bed long enough for the Wizengamot to extract their pound of flesh?"

The malice in his leer was strangely impersonal. The disgust and contempt, however, were not, and her hand itched to draw her wand. It was only by reminding herself that this was what he no doubt wanted - and the fact she seriously doubted she was fast enough even with his debilitated state - that she kept her hands still. She thought instead how ironic it was that Harry's paranoia had made this possible.

Harry had never rescinded his orders to Kreacher to follow Malfoy, and in the confusion following Dumbledore's death, no one realized that the elf had continued to be bound by that order. There had been a pattern in where Malfoy kept popping up and where the elf kept losing him. That pattern had not changed even after the Wizengamot fell victim to its own idiocy and allowed the Emergency Wizarding Council to pass the Marriage Law. Snape's name had never appeared on the lists of validated Marriages-By-Law published in the Daily Prophet and Arthur Weasley had confirmed that according to Ministry Records, Snape was still single.

She had not questioned her instinctive conclusion that Snape would never submit tamely to the Marriage Law. Nor did she think him incapable of resisting the compulsions that forced Unbonded wizards to wander if there were no eligible witches within range of the tattoo. By taking the outer range of the Marriage Law into consideration, and within the continuing pattern of Malfoy's appearances and disappearances, there had been only one place large enough to hide the two fugitives safely, isolated from marriage-age witches, and magical enough that no one would notice a host of new Confundus spells.

The Forbidden Forest.

"Did they beg?" she asked calmly.

Snape narrowed his eyes and watched her with something that might have been confusion in another man.

"The Fire Marshal said the broken bones were normal," she said contemplatively, having had plenty of time to contemplate this fact. "High temperatures cause the muscles to contract. Violently."

He stared at her, black eyes blinking slowly as he processed her words.

"Where were you four weeks ago?" she asked softly.

He twitched slightly, and for a moment she thought he almost seemed wary. He turned to keep her in view as she began to prowl the room, her body feeling oddly graceful and feline to her.

A cold smile appeared abruptly on his lips. Jarring, and curiously at odds with the utter lack of expression in his eyes. "You will have to refresh my memory, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord has a fondness for Halloween. I was many places."

The stunned disbelief on his face when the Lie Detector went off was almost worth the two week headache she had earned creating it. Snape stared at the whirling ball of red light as it shrieked and bounced in the air. His lips parted and for one surreal moment she thought she actually might laugh. The shock and astonished greed were so like Shacklebolt's when she had shown the Auror the spell.

Hermione tilted her head." Where were you on October 31?"she repeated.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She wondered if he did it to buy time or to hide his eyes. His shoulders slumped slightly, and if he had been an honest man, she might have suspected weariness. Then he dropped his hand and she saw only frustration, anger...and calculation.

"I was in a cave deep in the Forbidden Forest, Miss Granger. Whatever happened, I had nothing to do with it."

He had meant to sound bored, Hermione judged critically. The Lie Detector pulsed a cool blue and drifted lazily just out of his reach. For the first time, she wondered if she had overestimated his value. For a spy, she thought he seemed to exercise very little control over his emotions. And yet, the books had been very clear that a Master of Occlumency must first master his own emotions. Which suggested Snape could control himself.

He simply chose not to.

She grimaced, remembering some of the things Harry had endured. The digs and snide remarks that had nothing to do with being a spy and everything to do with being a petty, vicious man. It was probably why he had become a Death Eater in the first place. Her groom-to-be. The old Hermione would have gagged.

The new Hermione just figured better someone she wouldn't regret if she had to kill him.

Snape did not visibly react as she flicked her wand, wordlessly opening the door from the potions lab to the rooms beyond. There was no one lurking behind the door. Snape looked at the empty doorway, then frowned at her.

"What sort of game are you playing, Miss Granger?"

She ignored the threat rumbling in his voice." No game. For the moment, I need you alive."

She saw him add one and one and come up with Death Eater spy.

"Who died, Miss Granger?" Snape asked finally, the very dispassion in his voice an affront to the crime.

Hermione Granger was a witch. Whatever her blood and birth, she had earned that title. She would be damned if the Ministry took anything else from her. Not her revenge, not her pride, and certainly not her ability to make a choice. The Ministry would pay for what it had allowed to come to pass. For a brief moment the veil muffling her emotions split apart and Hermione stared into a raging maelstrom of guilt and fury and pain. Then mercifully, it snapped shut and all was quiet again.

"My parents," she said tonelessly.

The lab was excruciatingly quiet and she saw calculation in dark eyes as he considered her admission in light of whatever plot he was brewing. She saw him eye her warily when she smiled.

Hermione Granger was a witch.

By the time she was done, the whole damned pureblood world was going to know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus fought a suicidal urge to run amok until the Aurors dragged him off wandless and screaming to Azkaban. Instead, his hands barely shook as he slipped into the Headmistress's office and sat down to wait. It was with a somewhat ironic feeling of dislocation that he realized it was happening again.

Blackmailed by a bloody Gryffindor.

He supposed that as her intended bridegroom he should feel something over her parents' deaths. Regret perhaps. Sympathy. Frankly, her parents were just another pair of foolish Muggles who should have left for the Americas when they had the chance. The Order had suggested it to them more than once over the years. He felt more regret for what had been done to her familiar. Its fate was a sad testament to how far his old compatriots had fallen from the path they had originally taken.

Minerva's strangled scream was almost worth the smug looks he had endured whenever Potter took the House Cup. She grabbed for her wand, freezing when he lifted his arm slightly to show that his was already extended. With only a slight tremor marring her outward calm, she collected herself with an effort he could almost admire.

Almost.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Severus raised an eyebrow briefly, then waved his other hand negligently to show her the tattoo. Her gasp of horror was clearly audible and her limbs quivered with the desperate need to lunge, claws bared.

"Who?" she asked in a strangled whisper.

He regarded her with some contempt. Really, did she truly need to ask? "I don't appreciate your headstrong children interfering in my plans Minerva. Albus went to a great deal of trouble to protect your precious Potter."

Not counting the very personal contempt he had felt for Black, he had truly hated only three men in his life. One had held his allegiance by birth, the second by choice, and the third had refused to let him offer. His father had died before Severus could kill him. Voldemort refused to die. Dumbledore was dead by Severus's own hand. Twenty years of his life he had spent waiting for this moment and he would not be robbed of his freedom.

"Al...Albus?"

Snape forced an expression of grief onto his face. "Surely he told you?"

The tiny dart went home and she flinched.

"He was dying, Minerva. You know that. Albus felt his death could be used to achieve multiple objectives."

It had certainly been the best way for Severus to achieve his own. Regretfully, he had not obtained the outcome he had wished. Unyielding to the end, Albus had denied him in death even as he denied Severus honorable service in life.

"Clearly all did not go as planned," Minerva said coldly.

Severus allowed a chill smile to grace his lips." One of your house decided it was time for revenge."

"Gryffindor? But there's no one here even close to..." Her eyes widened as realization dawned. "Hermione? She has almost two years before she needs to worry."

He snorted as the obvious answer occurred to her and her face darkened with dismay.

"A Time Turner," Minerva stated grimly. "Damn them!"

Her outrage warred with her terror and he told himself it was spite and not the horror in her eyes that honed the edge on his tongue. "I can almost admire that level of ruthless dedication, but not when it endangers all that I have worked towards." That, at least, was the truth. "How do you think the Dark Lord is going to react when he hears I've gotten myself ensnared by Harry Potter's Mudblood friend?"

He used the word deliberately.

There was a long pause, then she whispered, "Is she...? What did you do...? "

Severus had thought himself inured to such speculation. It was with some surprise that he saw his own knuckles whiten as they clenched around his wand. "I left her in my potions lab. Alive and undamaged," he stressed mockingly." Although a bit annoyed I would not commit to her plan for murder and mayhem."

Minerva's mouth dropped." You have spoken with her already?"

Before breaching these chambers, he had made a quick trip back to the cave to corner Draco. He had been intrigued by the blank expression in the boy's eyes as he confirmed the story. Malfoy had emotionlessly related all the basic details, his voice empty of the glee his younger self might once have shown. Severus had not bothered to hide the contemptuous curl of his lip as the boy described the rumours of what had been done to Granger's cat.

"What happened on Halloween, Minerva?"

Pain and guilt flared in her eyes and in them he read confirmation of the story Draco had told. A Death Eater attack. No doubt the girl intended to use his position in Voldemort's inner circle to identify the guilty. At the moment, he wouldn't put it past her to demand he carry out the executions. There had been a look to her he recognized easily. The Dark Lord was going to howl with laughter at the silly little girl plotting to trap herself a Death Eater.

The fact that the child in question was a direct line to Harry Potter, however, was not to be overlooked. In the wake of Dumbledore's death, the Ministry had gone on a rampage. Suspected Death Eaters and Death Eater sympathizers were hauled into the Ministry and subjected to Veritaserum. Collusion had become twenty to life; a Dark Mark an instant death sentence. The Death Eaters were far from beaten, but there was no denying they were in disarray.

A confusion complicated by the most recent insanity of the Marriage Law.

No one had expected the purges of the Wizengamot to trigger an old failsafe designed to protect the community from a catastrophic loss of leadership. Control of the spells maintaining their world and the power of the Ministry itself had passed to the Emergency Wizarding Council. Composed of magical constructs; the combined life experiences of hundreds of witches and wizards through the ages were being filtered through ghostly bodies. The members of the Emergency Wizarding Council were tireless, remorseless, and incorruptible. Ruthlessly dedicated to the survival of the Wizarding world.

Ruthlessly dedicated to destroying everything for which Severus Snape had killed to preserve.

He would be the first to agree that the growing insularity of the pureblood lines had concentrated too much money and influence in the hands of a minority. It had been necessary...not necessarily wise. Nor did he disagree that inbreeding was the most likely cause of the growing rate of Squib children among the more traditional families. However, those same families were not the bigoted perpetrators of evil that simpletons like Potter would have them. They were the last of an ancient tradition and they were fighting for their lives.

If the pureblood world survived being saved from itself, all they had fought to protect would be lost.

"What do you wish to do?" Minerva asked quietly.

He scowled." I have been of limited use to the Dark Lord this past year. He has gotten out of the habit of calling for me."

Luckily, the soul-sickness had not been held against him.

The intentional magical murder of another tore most at the strongest - especially the death of a wizard possessing the innate strength of Albus Dumbledore. It had been Voldemort's willingness to suffer the consequences of murder that had convinced many of his early followers of his commitment to his cause. That had been before they discovered the depths of his madness. Before they began to understand he possessed not strength, but a terrible lack that left him unaffected by the deaths he caused. Fortunately, the Dark Lord was inclined to overlook this particular weakness in his followers.

A speculative look abruptly altered Minerva's expression and he was caught off guard by the assessing gaze she bent toward him. "About Hermione..."Minerva said slowly, then hesitated.

Exasperated, he cut off what was certain to be a tiresome recitation of the girl's dubious value." I may not share your elevated opinion about her, Minerva, but I have no intention of murdering her. I am not, however, pleased to be married off to a vengeful child bride. A student no less!"

Minerva continued to eye him oddly, nose twitching. "She did not register for Seventh Year," Minerva said absently. Her eyes came to rest on his exposed right hand. "And if her education exemption has expired, she hardly qualifies as a child."

He gave her a startled look, certain he did not like the idea of Hermione Granger resident at the castle and not conniving to take her NEWTs. It gave too much weight to the madness he had glimpsed in her eyes. The girl he remembered would have demanded to be allowed to sit the tests, regardless of greater plans. Nor did he like the ruthless evaluation he saw in Minerva's feline gaze. It was too much like Albus for comfort. Surely the woman did not approve of this travesty? Time Turner or not, the girl was young enough to be his daughter.

Unfortunately, every unmarried witch his own age had been taken off the market six months after the Marriage Law went into effect. The soul-sickness that had forced Draco to bind Severus hand and foot had prevented his uncontrolled wandering, but it had also narrowed his options. By the time he had recovered enough to make plans, it had been too late. Foreign witches refused to set foot in the country and his tattoo prevented his flight from Britain. The possibilities had become limited to a scant handful of Apprentices and schoolgirls still in the classroom.

He regarded those choices with only slightly less horror than they would have regarded him.

"We need to present this to the Order," Minerva said with sudden resolution.

Severus blinked, caught off guard by the unexpected comment. "Have your wits gone begging?" he demanded.

She smiled tightly, but there was something calculating in her eyes and he did not think it boded well for him. Nor, he realized with some surprise, had he ever expected to see such a merchant's stare in conjunction with one of her pets.

"I will call a meeting, tonight. 8:00 o'clock." she said slowly." Will you be there?"

Oh...

Absolutely.

Just in time to have Mad-Eye Moody try to crucio him like a stick-bug. No thank-you. The ex-Auror might be a paranoid excuse for a wizard, but he was still powerful. Especially when accompanied by friends.

"You are of no value to Voldemort at present. Am I correct?"

Severus glared.

"Then we'll see you at 8:00 o'clock."

* * *

It had been one thing to make her plans in the dead of night.

It was quite another to face her friends with her success.

She knew how Harry was going to react. Two words. Not. Well. Harry was known for his less than rational reaction to Snape. Not that she would be earning any awards for sanity. It should have sickened her to manipulate those around her in such a manner. She should want nothing more than to be free. Instead, she wanted revenge.

She wanted Snape to pay. She had trusted Professor Snape. If she had not been so damn gullible, so respectful of authority, maybe she could have prevented him from getting away that horrible night. She had no illusions that she could have bested him with magic, but maybe she could have warned the others. Done something.

Anything.

The very worst of it was that she had truly respected him. When she had found out about his status as spy for the Order, she had forgiven him for his rampant abuse of Harry and Gryffindor. God help her, on some level she had even thought him slightly tragic and romantic. That memory made her nauseous now.

Minerva had been giving her strange, thoughtful looks ever since they flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione had been vaguely surprised to find it was still the Order's Headquarters. Snape's knowledge and ability to gain access aside, the protection afforded by the Fidelius had been locked by Dumbledore's death. She wondered which was worse. Creating an unintentional hierarchy where the newest recruits were barred from the inner circle - or the possibility that they had not bothered to move because there were no new recruits.

There had been several startled looks as people recognized her, but Ginny was wearing suspiciously tailored robes. Hermione frowned grimly and wondered who had let it slip that Harry might be at the meeting and who else had gotten advance warning. Tonight, it didn't matter if anyone had overheard those conversations, but it was a disquieting note and she unhappily took note of it accordingly. Lupin and Tonks had already taken seats; Kingsley Shacklebolt and a handful of people Hermione did not recognize were busy transfiguring chairs for themselves.

Minerva stood and tapped her water glass. "I am pleased you were all able to make it on such short notice. I have much to tell you, but before we go any further, I must request that everyone peace-bond his or her wand immediately."

Instantly there were concerned and doubtful looks around the room. Within days of his death, there had been disagreement over who was to take Dumbledore's place as Head of the Order. Minerva was a powerful witch, but consensus had been more of a truce than an affirmation of loyalty. More than a year later and Hermione could see that Minerva's request was coming close to pushing some members to open protest. It was not unexpected, but it was alarming.

"I regret the request, but you will see why in a moment. Remus...?" Minerva asked, waiting tensely as the werewolf reluctantly drew his wand. A tap of her wand and it was done. Until Minerva declared the bond over, the wand was useless. Everyone in the room slowly followed suit. A few Aurors scowled when Minerva demanded they bond their back-up wands as well.

Finally, they were ready to begin.

Minerva cleared her throat uncomfortably," As I'm sure you are all aware, the recent Marriage Law has been creating some havoc in our society." She paused to let the scowls fade, then nodded to Hermione who pulled off her glove for the second time that day and held up her hand.

There were gasps from the witches and more than a few perplexed frowns.

Minerva raised her voice slightly," Due to the perfectly legal use of a Time Turner, Miss Granger's educational exemption has expired. She has now become subject to the Marriage."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, "Shacklebolt said, "But I don't understand the problem."

Hermione felt a shaft of irritation spike through her at his patronizing tone. From the quick glance he made toward Arthur Weasley, it was clear he had already paired her with Ron and dismissed the issue. Shacklebolt, she remembered, had been happily married before the Emergency Wizarding Council passed the Marriage Law.

Minerva cleared her throat." The situation is more complicated than it would first appear. It seems that Miss Granger used her condition to locate and attach a particular wizard. It is that wizard who needs to be discussed tonight."

There were several more gasps and a few strangled shouts as Snape stepped into the room from the hallway. Aurors jumped to their feet, presumably to wrestle him to the floor, freezing only after Minerva pointed her wand at them. Ginny was staring at Hermione's hand, a confused look on her face. Then her eyes widened and she darted a horrified look toward Snape.

Hermione suspected the damn wizard was actually enjoying the sensation he had just caused. Slowly, with what she felt was an unjustified dramatic flourish, he displayed his hand. She heard Mrs. Weasley moan softly, but conversely, Remus actually relaxed. She turned to see if she was mistaken, but the werewolf was looking at her with an approving light in his eyes.

"Well done, Hermione," he murmured.

Startled by his reaction she almost missed the tell-tale rumble of the Floo. She shifted her gaze just in time to see Harry and Ron belched forth accompanied by orange flames. She narrowed her eyes at the unusual color. Then her gaze met Harry's and she took a deep breath.

It was time.

* * *

The sight of the Order flapping about like so many agitated geese was mildly amusing. Contemptuously he sneered at the Aurors who had allowed themselves to be defanged so easily. He might be benefiting from that precaution, but he would have respected them more if they had refused to let themselves be disarmed. Had he been so inclined, he could have incapacitated the entire Order and still had time to set a trap for Potter. If Minerva was ignorant of that fact, the Aurors were not.

He judged her hold on the Order to be tenuous at best. Molly Weasley's habitual fluttering had been annoying enough when Albus was alive. He eyed the Black family china laid carefully across the table and resisted the urge to sigh. Minerva should have prepared the tea herself or - better yet - requested that Miss Granger do it for her. Muggleborn, Gryffindor and Harry Potter's left-hand lieutenant - yes, that would have gotten the point across nicely. Instead, the Headmistress had bowed to Weasley domination through social courtesy. Courtesy that fair shouted that Molly considered her family to be in charge.

It was a dangerous attitude to allow.

The Aurors had gathered around Shacklebolt, Remus sat next to Miss Granger, and the handful of those he did not recognize were scattered noncommittally around the room. They would likely support whoever emerged victorious. Severus resisted the urge to curse and wash his hands of the entire useless lot of them. Unfortunately, the tattoo on his hand precluded that action.

Minerva, the Weasleys, Shacklebolt, and Harry Potter.

Arthur and Shacklebolt were certain to disagree at some point in the near future. The Auror had inherited Fudge's contempt for the head of the Weasley clan. Severus's own opinion was not much higher, but at least he was not inclined to underestimate the family. Arthur might have let his love for Muggles distract him, but the children had inherited the ambition of the mother. Molly would not be satisfied until a son or husband became Minister of Magic and her daughter was wed to The Chosen One. She had chosen Miss Granger for her youngest son the moment they started calling the girl the brightest witch of her age.

The only thing likely to sooth her outrage over Miss Granger's rejection of Potter's other lieutenant was the removal of the witch from the list of serious contenders for the position of Mrs. Harry Potter. Far be it for Severus to call attention to the fact that Miss Granger's control over Potter extended far beyond anything a wife could accomplish. Molly would figure it out...eventually.

Acutely aware that Potter had not been present for the peacebonding, Severus eyed him warily. He had little fear of the boy himself. Potter's lack of control had always been his singular weakness. Overconfidence, however, was not a failing that Severus shared. In spite of his caution, Severus found himself ignored in favor of his affianced witch. Granger had risen slowly and she met Potter's hot glare with shoulders back and chin raised. The two stared at each other long enough to draw every eye towards them.

"You actually did it," Potter said flatly.

Granger set her jaw." I need him, Harry."

Potter tightened his grip on his wand until the wood creaked and knuckles whitened. "We would have helped you."

The girl gave a wild, half-hysterical laugh." When? Next week? Next month? Next year? I want them to pay, Harry!"

"He killed Dumbledore!" Potter yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Granger shrieked, her voice rising shrilly." They are going to pay. I want them to pay for what they did."

"You want it enough to whore yourself out to a Death Eater?" Potter shot back with contempt.

The people who had been looking away from the girl, embarrassed by her hysterical tirade, gasped in shock. Severus almost snorted. As if the sodding little brat had said anything the others were not already thinking. Prurient hypocrites.

"You think revenge is going to be enough when that greasy-haired bastard is grunting and thrusting himself into you?" Potter demanded brutally.

Granger paled and looked sick. Behind Potter, Weasley made a pained sound, as if he'd taken a Bludger to the gut.

"'Mione?" he whispered.

The girl refused to look at her friend.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded." Don't do this. This stupid law has made us all crazy. I'll marry you. You know I will. Please..."

Severus did not know who he despised more - Potter for his crudity and public lack of respect toward a supposed friend; Granger for her self-centered arrogance at a time when Potter needed every ally he could get; or Weasley for his piteous ignorance and sentimentality. Sniveling idiot. It was too late for eleventh hour weddings. Surely even an imbecile like Weasley knew that.

The girl gave another of those laughs that made Severus wonder about her sanity. It wasn't quite up to Bella's standards, but then, that cauldron had cracked decades ago. Bellatrix had more practice.

"What's the difference?" Granger demanded. "I whore for him or I whore for you. Is that what you want?"

Weasley actually had tears in his eyes, Severus noted with disgust.

"It wouldn't be like that..." Weasley whispered.

Expressions around the room ranged from appalled to angry and most were too offended by the blunt speech to know how to react. They certainly weren't paying enough attention to stop Weasley before he gave an inarticulate scream of rage and charged Severus. Expecting the attack, Severus quickly had the younger Gryffindor pinned to the wall, his wand pressed hard into the boy's jaw, forcing his head back against the scarred wood. Weasley shook with helpless fury and Severus turned his head just enough to glare at Potter.

"One move toward your wand, boy, and I'll take his head off," Severus snapped.

Potter clenched his fists and remained motionless. Severus turned back toward Weasley."I see you have been taking lessons from Potter. Are you so eager to commit murder then? Ask your friend how easy it is."

Weasley's body stilled beneath his grip and he was surprised to see a brief flash of - something - in the boy's eyes. Then it was gone and Severus grimaced.

"Did you think no one would notice, Potter? The stench of the soul-sick is all over you."

Minerva stared at Potter with horror. "Mr. Potter...?"

Potter shrugged." It was self-defense."

Severus snarled." You don't come that close to Soul-Riven in self-defense."

The boy stilled and for a moment Severus saw all his plans for the future hanging on a thread. Damn him. Damn him for being James Potter's son.

"Your lack of self-control will kill us all," he said flatly.

Granger was looking suitably shocked. He could assume whatever Potter had done was done without her knowledge. Then Potter truly surprised him. The brat looked at Granger and sneered.

"I told you we would take care of it."

"Harry..." she started to say.

Severus damned Albus again. Instead of waiting for the boy saviour, Albus should have chased after those blasted horcruxes years ago. The pieces to that puzzle had all existed. Albus had simply chosen not to look hard enough. Voldemort had not been the only one playing tag with causality.

He watched as Potter took a seat as far from Granger as he could get. Several people looked between them uncertainly, then avoided her eyes. Granger's lower lip trembled once, then stiffened. Severus was taken off guard when she stepped away from her chair and took the one sitting beside him. He stared down at her bent head warily, then pushed Weasley away from him with a warning look.

Weasley's expression hardened and no one in the room was surprised when his face filled with color and he stomped angrily to Harry's side. Arthur looked embarrassed at his son's juvenile behavior, but Molly, predictably, glared across the room at Hermione. Severus sank cautiously into the chair beside the girl and watched the rest of the room suspiciously. Several of the Aurors still looked as if they wanted to drag him off to Azkaban, but they were clearly dividing their concern between Granger and her debatable sanity and Potter and his brush with the Dark.

Mad-Eye Moody grumbled, then aimed his eye at Hermione." You, girl. Just what did you intend by this?"

Severus did not even bother to resist casting a disgusted glare." I should think that would be obvious even to old fools like yourself, Moody. She was planning where to hide the bodies."

Several of the Aurors blinked, then glanced uneasily at Hermione. Most everyone else looked to the cheerfully spinning blue orb bouncing lightly above the centre of the table. Severus felt a renewed impulse to covetousness. He wondered who had designed such an elegant and alarming spell. Minerva, most likely. It had some of her flare.

"Did you kill her parents?" Lupin asked quietly.

Severus eyed the werewolf warily. There was something in his tone...

"No," he answered truthfully.

The Lie Detector stayed blue. Luck was with him in that they did not ask him what he would have done had Voldemort demanded he kill them. They would not have liked the answer.

"Did you kill Dumbledore?" Potter asked, almost calmly.

Severus felt all expression leach from his face. "Yes."

He heard a small whoosh from Hermione as the breath left her body and saw more than felt the bodies around her seem to shrivel in on themselves. Given the tension, Severus regretfully restrained himself from another sneer. Fools.

"Why?" Miss Weasley asked in a small voice.

Severus eyed her thoughtfully. Perhaps not all the Weasleys were as moronic as they appeared. His expression flattened." Dumbledore demanded it of me."

There were more than a few startled glances when the Lie Detector darkened ominously, but stayed blue. Snape eyed the bouncing ball for a moment, then shrugged. "He was dying. At best he had another few months left to him as not even I can brew a cure for the Soul Reft." He paused to let the horrified onlookers absorb that fact. Dumbledore's wound had slowly been consuming his soul. "He wished to die at a moment when Potter's life was in peril and sacrifice himself in an attempt to replicate Lily's ancient magic."

There was a hiss around the room, but no cries of outrage or disbelief. _Of course not_, Severus reminded himself, thoroughly disgusted. Dumbledore had died for The Chosen One. Once again, someone had died to protect that boy's ungrateful Gryffindor arse.

"You're lying," Potter said flatly.

Severus curled a lip. "Do you think so? "

Harry tensed. "I'm of age. The magic is useless."

Severus resisted the urge to start beating his head against the closest wall. Had Potter learned nothing in seven years? Surely as zealous as she was in matters of research and memorization, Miss Granger would have studied the spell that had saved her friend. Severus found himself once again frustrated and angered by the fact that the future he required relied on a petulant teen and a girl who could not see past the obvious.

"Your mother's magic is useless," he snapped. "You, on the other hand, declared an oath of fealty when you created that ill-advised army of yours two years ago. An oath Dumbledore accepted and which you yourself freely acknowledged and reaffirmed with the Minister himself as witness. That is old magic, Potter. Such an oath holds until you recant or die. "

He pulled up his sleeve and held out his left arm, Dark Mark clearly visible. "I was acting as an agent of the Dark Lord. Neither Voldemort nor any of his Death Eaters can touch you."

The room was silent.

The slowly dawning expressions of hope made Severus want to shout with fury. Did these morons honestly believe this reckless boy could save them all? Perhaps it would be Potter's hand which fired the final hex, but it would be others who would need to carry the battle. And these were his allies? He was a bloody fool to have gotten himself into this situation.

Minerva cleared her throat awkwardly and slowly brought the meeting to order. It began in fits and starts, and neither Potter nor Weasley consented to give their former companion so much as a glance. For her part, Granger stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Much of the meeting revolved around how to best introduce Severus back into Hogwarts and how he was going to explain the sudden turn of events to Voldemort.

Severus just shrugged and pointed out that the Marriage Law would force him to follow his fiancé - and Voldemort was not such a fool as to disbelieve the Order would protect her. In his own mind, Severus rather thought this split between the trio might be turned to his advantage. Alienated from Potter, Granger would be a weakness the Dark Lord would want to explore. Especially if he thought Potter could be lured into the darker aspects of Dark magic. A direct threat, however - or worse, an assassination attempt- would surely cause the boy to forget his grievance and rally behind his friend.

Safer to leave the girl alone.

For now.

As the Order argued, Severus carefully weighed and discarded several arguments for the Dark Lord. By the end of the meeting he had decided how he was going to present his situation. If all went well, he would be reinstated into the Dark Lord's good graces before the wedding.

And Bellatrix might just have some explaining to do.

* * *

It was done.

Harry and Ron took their leave before Minerva could release the wands of the others. By the time any were capable of following, they were gone. They had not looked at Hermione as they left.

She shivered and became aware of someone standing next to her. She looked up and saw Snape staring down at her. Reminding herself that she had known the cost of what she did, she gathered what wits she had remaining and forced herself to stand slowly. He continued to watch her, his head tilted slightly to the side, as if trying to puzzle out her actions. But the truth was as she had spoken it. She needed him.

He leaned toward her abruptly and she recoiled reflexively. She froze as a small sneer crossed his face. Slowly he straightened, her cloak coming into view. She flushed as she realized he had only been reaching for the forgotten article of clothing. He shook it out, starting to offer it to her with rigid courtesy, and she wondered abruptly at the paradox of a man so thoughtless of others, yet who clearly ranked old-fashioned manners as important.

Then again, Lucius Malfoy had manners sharp enough to cut one's throat.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" Minerva asked from behind her.

She managed a short nod.

Snape dropped his hands - and her cloak - and bowed slightly, more than a hint of mockery in his posture. It was actually quite a feat considering the lack of expression on his face. She wondered if it was a difficult skill to acquire.

"I must gather my things and see to Draco,"Snape said, deliberately careless of the Aurors gnashing their teeth beside them. The Order had agreed - reluctantly - that Draco was of no use arrested. Nor, technically, was he guilty of anything except carrying the Dark Mark. Something not even the Ministry could hold against him as he had been underage when he was forced to take it.

Minerva nodded stiffly, still not resigned to Snape's presence, but as unwilling as the others to interfere in Dumbledore's last request. Harry had shown no visible reaction to the news that Dumbledore had deliberately used his life sacrifice to continue the protection Lily's magic had provided. The others had not been so sanguine.

She could practically see the hope blazing up inside them. The Boy-Who-Lived was still alive and stronger than ever. Dumbledore, gone but not forgotten. The old wizard had reached beyond the grave to the boy he had molded and shaped for the coming battle and given one last gift. She wondered if the cruelty of it had been unintentional, or just deemed unimportant in the general scheme of things.

Cruelty would seem to be a Gryffindor trait these days.

She stepped into the cloak as Snape once again held it out to her and she refused to react when the slight warmth of his hands brushed the skin of her neck. She was too tired to try and determine if he had done it deliberately - especially when she knew he probably had. What did it matter? She had won and all his petty stings and biting sarcasm were at her disposal. She simply had to find a way to motivate him. She wondered if a choke chain would be appropriate.

She was startled when both his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Very astute of you, Miss Granger," he murmured.

She stared at him blankly for a moment, then felt herself flush a deep crimson as she realized he had somehow picked up on her brief image of herself gingerly holding the end of a leash attached to a studded collar around Snape's neck. Given that the imaginary him was armed and watching her with narrow-eyed calculation, even her fantasy image recognized he was only restrained if he wanted to be.

Annoyed at his reading of her thoughts, she concentrated and deliberately had fantasy Hermione yank on the chain and bring fantasy Snape to his knees. She was startled when his eyes widened slightly, then he tilted his head back and laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh. She would have preferred rusty from disuse over a masculine amusement that slipped across her nerve endings and told her that she had erred in her imagery somehow.

"So the Gryffindor kitten has claws,"Snape said suggestively." This should be interesting."

It wasn't until he leered at her that she realized the unintended sexual overtones to her image. Wanting only to strip him of his defenses, she had stripped him of wand and clothes except for a loose pair of trousers her subconscious prudery demanded. She had also, she realized, given him a younger man's body. Not surprising given that her only experience with half-naked men were Harry and Ron, but annoying nonetheless when she considered how he might interpret that fact. He broke eye contact before she could alter the image and left her staring after him in frustration. Nor did he look back before he Apparated.

"Hermione?" Minerva demanded.

She shook her head." It's nothing. I...it's nothing."

Minerva gave her another one of those strange looks, then smiled tightly. "We have to talk, my dear."

"Now?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No time like the present."


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva's private sitting room was overly warm, and as welcome as tea could be, a nice tall glass of cold pumpkin juice would have been preferred. Her former professor took a seat on the overstuffed and embroidered chair across from Hermione.

"What do you know about Severus, Miss Granger?"

Hermione paused, teacup frozen in midair. She took a careful sip and lowered her hand to her lap. She wrapped both hands around the reassuring warmth of the bone china.

"What do I need to know?" she asked cautiously.

Minerva grimaced." Probably more than I can tell you. "

Hermione wet her lips and took a deep breath. She was not certain what Minerva was willing to reveal and did not want to say anything that might inhibit her. The Headmistress had a very proper sense of the proprieties and would not be comfortable invading another's privacy no matter how noble or noteworthy the cause.

"Severus had a difficult time here at Hogwarts," Minerva said finally. "He was not a popular child as you can imagine. Brilliant, but lonely. He made an excellent target I am afraid." Her lips tightened. "Had he been less capable, we might have intervened, but as it was we never heard about half of the attacks until long after they were finished."

"The Marauders," Hermione said flatly.

"Don't misunderstand, Miss Granger. Severus was quick to fire off a hex or two if the opportunity arose. Nor did he restrain himself if a chance to mock or humiliate appeared. He honed that razor-tongue on James and Sirius and took great pride in making them feel like idiots. But we never thought..."she trailed off.

"You never thought Sirius would try to kill him," Hermione said as emotionlessly as she could.

She had very little sympathy for the ex-Professor Snape. He had chosen to let a twenty year vendetta dictate his actions toward an eleven year old boy who had known very little kindness in his life. Hermione still felt betrayed by Professor Snape and suspected she always would. Angry. Disappointed. He was the adult. Harry had been a child.

But...

"Sirius didn't try to kill him," Minerva protested." It just went too far..."

Her voice trailed off as Hermione stared at her with disbelief. Minerva's rigid posture collapsed as her shoulders slumped.

"Albus blamed himself," she said quietly." It was why he let Severus stay, afterwards."

"I don't understand why he didn't do anything," Hermione said angrily." Sirius should have been expelled. Dumbledore didn't even take House Points. "

"He couldn't," Minerva exclaimed. "Not without revealing Remus as a werewolf. "

"And he needed a friendly werewolf," Hermione said bitterly.

"It wasn't like that!" Minerva snapped.

Hermione said nothing, but she rather thought it was exactly like that. Dumbledore must have seen the power the Wizarding world was handing Voldemort through their continuing prejudices against non-humans. This had been before the prophecy and the werewolves in particular had been a most effective threat. Lupin and his family had been the victims of that campaign of terror and - like Harry - Remus could be counted on to fight to the end if molded properly.

She supposed Dumbledore might have wanted people to get to know a real werewolf and hopefully see he was still a good person. Hermione admired the effort, and agreed with the need, but suspected it had been a secondary objective. Scared people were stupid people and could not be trusted. She had only to remember how everyone had blamed Harry when the Chamber of Secrets was opened to realize that fact. People didn't want logic or even proof and the very fact Dumbledore had seen the need to protect Lupin showed he knew just how they would react, given the chance.

Dumbledore had sacrificed Snape because he wasn't a potential spy.

Ironic, really.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. "In retrospect, it was inexcusable. In our defense, we felt that the shock of what he had almost done might be enough to bring Sirius back from the wild edge they were all treading. We had already lost so many to Voldemort's cause and Severus was..."

"Not worth saving?" Hermione filled in politely.

Minerva's lips tightened." He was already headed in that direction, Miss Granger. No single action of ours forced him to take that Mark. Lucius had already recruited him. There were reasons James and Sirius made him a target."

Yes, she could understand that.

But she could also understand the anger and betrayal he must have felt when he went for justice and was denied. She still remembered the burning hatred she had felt when she looked at Harry's scarred hand and realized there was nowhere to turn. No one to appeal to for justice. She had never felt as guilty about what she had done to Umbridge as everyone had thought she was supposed to feel.

"Was it because Snape was a half-blood?" she asked, returning to the conversation.

Minerva widened her eyes. "Whatever gave you such a foolish idea? James Potter married a Muggleborn, Miss Granger. He was never a follower of Voldemort."

She sounded affronted that Hermione could even suggest such a hideous thing.

"Voldemort was a half-blood. Snape is a half-blood. There has to be more to this whole thing than just a hatred of Muggles."

"Does there?" Minerva asked stiffly." They hated their fathers. Both of them. And they were far too aware of their bloodlines. Arrogance of that sort is never pleasant, Miss Granger. I'm sure they felt that the strength of their Wizarding blood overcame any weaknesses they might have inherited from their Muggle fathers."

It was not the first time such a suggestion had arisen. Ron and Harry had both thrown it up as an argument back when they had been dissecting Snape's character, trying to discover where he might have fled in the wake of Dumbledore's murder. She still came back to the same issue.

"He never called me a mudblood,"Hermione said, carefully noncommittal.

Minerva's eyes blazed as expected." I should say not! Albus would have fired him immediately. Severus may have been allowed a certain latitude of bitterness due to feelings of guilt, but I assure you, Albus would not have stood for that sort of intolerance."

Hermione stared at Minerva incredulously. Intolerance? The man was an ex-Death Eater. They typified intolerance. Not to mention the emotional abuse Snape had dished out long before Voldemort returned and it became necessary. There had been no need. He could have pretended to be Harry's friend. Claimed to be trying to win Harry's loyalty and blind obedience. No one would have questioned the tactics. Harry would never have known until it was too late.

Another irony.

If Snape had not made his partiality so clear, essentially given tacit permission for his baby Death Eaters to torment as they pleased, would Harry have identified his enemies so easily?

The troll had cemented their initial friendship, but there had been times when Harry had been vulnerable. Ron's potential for jealousy must have been obvious. If they had not accepted her as their friend, if Harry had been alone when Ron abandoned him, an unsuspected enemy could have...

"Hermione?"

Snape had impugned her intelligence and her character, but he had never once, not even by implication, suggested she didn't belong in the magical world. He drew attention to her faults in a way that injured, but did not leave her surprised when some of her schoolmates followed his example. It had hurt, but she had known who her enemies were. His attacks had even forced Ron to leap to her defense just when she had feared it had all fallen apart.

Ron was always willing to forgive after he had a chance to play the hero.

Snape needed Harry to defeat Voldemort. It was a given that a man as arrogant as Snape would resent calling any man his master. It was also true that if he had made a friend of Harry, he might have been expected to get Harry away from the protection of Hogwarts. Easier to use his very real bitterness against James Potter to stir the Slytherins to intemperate action, then claim Harry did not trust him as a result.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione snapped her head up to find Minerva studying her with a combination of concern and exasperation.

"I'm sorry. Just thoughts. You were saying?" Hermione managed.

Minerva eyed her for a moment, then sighed. "I could wish you had chosen another path, Miss Granger."

"You know my reasons," Hermione said softly.

Minerva winced."Yes,"she replied, guilt touching her voice." But do you truly understand what you have chosen? Severus is not a gentle or patient man, not at the best of times. His values are old-fashioned in many ways. As his wife you will have a certain claim upon his loyalty, but that will not be the same as loyalty to you personally."

"Are you suggesting he will try to abuse me?" Hermione asked bluntly. It was a valid question, but not one she was certain that Minerva was prepared to answer. The Wizarding world was parochial in more ways than one and Minerva was old-fashioned in many respects herself.

Minerva tightened her lips and said nothing for a long moment, then she sighed. "I do not know. He is not fool enough to do anything that might cause the Order to decide he is too great a liability - but Miss Granger, there are many ways he can hurt you. Never underestimate him."

Hermione nodded. It was much as she had suspected.

Minerva picked up her tea and peered into the cup before scowling at it and setting it aside. "While I do not believe it possible - or even wise - to attempt to manage Severus, it is possible that he might respond positively to some approaches over others."

Hermione found herself wanting to smile in spite of the situation. Instead, she pasted a grave expression on her face and tilted her head." Are you suggesting I try to seduce him?"

Minerva stared at her with horror." Good gad, no. That..."she shook herself briefly, then finished primly," I do not believe that would be a wise approach. However, Severus is a Slytherin. If there is one thing a Slytherin understands it is opportunity."

Hermione waited, listening intently.

"Make yourself valuable to him, Miss Granger," Minerva directed." Don't challenge him. Don't try to control him - he has had more than enough of that I think - and whatever you do, don't ever let him know where you are weak. He will use it against you."

Hermione rather thought the last was out of her control. Snape had far too many years as her teacher not to know some of what made her vulnerable.

"Make myself valuable in what way?" she asked with curiosity.

A tired expression worked its way across Minerva's face." I wish I knew, Miss Granger," she said wearily. "I truly wish I knew."

* * *

Not even married and already he was waiting on his bride.

Snape sneered at his own observation, but could not deny the truth of it. Worse, the chambers over which he had held ownership for so many years were no longer his own. Nominally, he supposed they were Slughorn's but the puling coward valued his comforts too much to ever venture this far from the kitchens.

Snape shook his head with contempt.

Courting favors was one thing. Every good Slytherin had a keenly honed sense of balance in these matters. But Slughorn took an art form and turned it into the lowest form of pandering. That Slughorn himself was a victim of his own need for fawning gratification was a delightful irony Snape had used to enjoyable advantage when last they met. Regrettably, Slughorn had proven more cowardly than expected and had thereafter avoided his former student with all the diligence and commitment of a house elf.

At least his books had been left relatively unmolested. The disarrangement was likely caused by Aurors searching for Dark grimoires. As if he would be fool enough to keep them displayed in the open. The placement of the gaps suggested that, most likely, the Gryffindor witch had been raiding his tomes. Snarling in reflex irritation, he avoided his potions' lab, already knowing she had invaded that portion of his former territory.

Surprisingly, his bedroom appeared untouched and he wondered if the girl had been sleeping in the sitting room. Certainly there was no trace of her among the sheets of his bed or his abandoned closet. Feeling something strangely akin to desperation, he reached out to the clothing kept fresh by the house elves.

So many months...

He tore the worn shirt from his body and left trousers and unmentionables in a tattered heap on the floor. He refused to look at the disgusting fabric. It had been years since his linen had been grey as a result of poverty rather than disinterest and the inevitable result of wearing black all the time. Since the day he first started teaching, they had been properly washed and stored with a sprig of lavender.

Until the day he killed Albus Dumbledore.

It was a foolish weakness, but one he indulged as he slipped into the steaming water of the private tub and scrubbed months of cave-born filth from his skin. A severing charm chopped his hair back to a manageable length and a wave of his wand disposed of the garments on the floor. When the water ran clean at last, he dragged himself reluctantly from the warmth and headed for the his closet.

He was not certain what made him hesitate as he passed the mirror.

No doubt it was only Potter's crudity that kept the issue in his mind, but however ugly, the truth was still the truth. He would be forced to bed the girl. They would have a few weeks at best, then the Marriage Law would take all choice away. The spell would not force weekly congress unless the witch failed to become pregnant within a reasonable period of time. Twelve months was the figure Draco had heard. Severus snarled. Reasonable.

When he got his hands on Scrimgeour, he would show him the definition of reasonable.

It was not his practice to worry overmuch about his looks. Those who valued pretty features had never been interested in him and he'd yet to meet the witch interested in taking him home to meet her mother. As he viewed the prospect of domestication with only slightly less horror than the idea of putting out his own eyes with a flaming wand, it had never been an issue.

Even he had to admit his present condition was far from ideal, however. Lanky body starved to the point of caricature, fish belly skin, and sunken eyes that burned in bruised sockets. The lusterless length of his hair fell about his face, broken only by the prominence of his nose. At least when he was younger, he had held the virtues of youth. Now his skin was crisscrossed with dueling scars and hex damage.

He regarded his reflection soberly. He had never expected to win Lily's favor. Not really. She had been the quintessential Gryffindor in many ways, but had never truly understood him. In spite of their shared interest in potions, they had not possessed much else in common. She had wanted little more than to birth Potter's brats, brew kitchen potions, and practice elementary heal-craft. A waste of a good witch as far as he was concerned, but she had not asked his opinion.

It had been a contest in which he could never compete. Not with Black's aristocratic good looks nor Potter's athletic build. Even Lupin, in spite of his shy avoidance of the female species, had come in for his share of attention. Not that Severus had courted with any real commitment. Aside from Narcissa, Lily had been the only female he could stand in close quarters for any length of time and even her charm tended to pall once they exhausted potions as a topic.

He was still musing on that undeniable fact when he stepped into his bedroom and found himself face to face with Miss Granger. He flushed with humiliation as her eyes widened, dropped, then hastily returned to his face.

"A bit eager aren't you Miss Granger?" he heard himself say." What would your friends think?"

He did not feel any better when her face flushed an angry vermilion, but at least she whirled around and showed him her back long enough for him to yank trousers and shirt from his wardrobe. He eyed the back of her head as he did up his cuffs.

"Whatever you may believe about me, I do not lust after unwilling females," he said shortly.

She did not explode or otherwise stalk from the room in disgust. Instead, she shook back her hair as she turned around and sauntered over to the bed. Gryffindor arrogance and obstinacy fairly oozed from her body as she sat down and regarded him with a slight smile.

"That's your problem then, isn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes in deliberate warning. She smiled back as if greatly amused by something.

"Do try for some decorum, Miss Granger," he snapped. "And please explain that odious look on your face. I guarantee you will not be so amused when it comes time to fulfill the terms of this contract."

She shocked him by falling backwards and rolling around on his bed until she was on her stomach, feet waving in the air like a schoolgirl, chin resting lightly in her hand.

"Actually," she said calmly," I expect to be quite amused. Very satisfied, if you know what I mean."

A seething fury crackled and burned as she mocked him. "I do not find your levity amusing," he forced himself to say with a modicum of coherence.

"I assure you," she said flatly." I'm not joking. I fully expect you to see that the experience is as mind blowing as it is humanly possible for it to be."

Rage guttered in the face of utter shock.

She smirked." It isn't fair, I suppose, to put the responsibility completely on you, so I'll make you a deal. You do your level best to seduce me, and I won't resist your efforts."

"Seduce you..."Severus echoed blankly, feeling distressingly like one of the morons he had so recently had the pleasure of teaching.

"Seduce me," the lunatic girl agreed. "After all, it's to your benefit is it not, to keep me happy?"

He stared at her, bemused.

"If I'm going to prostitute myself for my cause, it's only fair you prostitute yourself for yours."

"And what," he asked, finally managing a biting tone that pretended an authority he did not appear to possess at the moment," makes you think I have any interest at all in your ridiculous notions of fairness?"

"The fact that you're still here," she said.

He started a cutting reply, then noticed the cynical look in her eye and hesitated. Whatever else the fact-regurgitating mimic might be, she was unnervingly correct about his own motivations.

"This law is obscene," she said flatly." If I must marry, it will be on my terms. I need you to find my parents' murderers, but now that the Order knows how to find you, you need me to stay alive. Therefore, if you want my active cooperation, you will do what you do so well."

Understanding dawned.

"I see," he said finally, unwillingly intrigued by her demand.

Weighing her words, he debated with himself, then shrugged. He was not pleased, being the victim of her revenge, but he could not help but appreciate the elegance of her reasoning. It had a ruthlessness worthy of Dumbledore at his best and he had already seen that he might be able to turn this to advantage. He felt her eyes on his back as he strode over to an unobtrusive section of wall and tested the wards that hid his private potions' cabinet. Surprisingly, the cabinet was undisturbed and he had to wonder what sort of Aurors had searched the rooms.

Undoing the wards, he selected five bottles and let his hand hover over the sixth. He slowly added it as well. He reactivated the wards and returned to place the bottles carefully on the bed. He sat in the nearest chair and leaned back to watch her reaction.

It was not the first time he had exchanged potions for sex. Such exchanges were usually cloaked in an offer to satisfy mutual curiosity, but the underlying offer had always been there. Borderline Dark magic and very tempting to some witches. Brewing potions, after all, was what he did so very well.

He watched through half-lowered eyelashes as she explored each bottle with a curious finger. He even felt a touch of smug satisfaction when her eyebrows shot up as she recognized the contents of the sixth. There were maybe seven people in the entire world who could successfully brew that potion. It was literally worth its weight in unicorn tears and very few of his acquaintances had the wit to understand what it meant that he held it in his possession.

She sighed with what sounded like genuine regret. "While tempting, this is not what I meant."

Severus froze, torn between offense and confusion. He watched silently as she stared at him like an overzealous cat. He narrowed his eyes and wondered just how far she had progressed in her transfiguration studies. She moved to a sitting position, limbs curled comfortably beneath her.

"True arousal begins in the mind," she said without apparent embarrassment. "And no one would ever question that you are a master of the mind."

"You want me to use Legilimency on you?" he asked, startled. And shocked.

And still confused.

She snorted inelegantly." Now that would be cheating, would it not?"

She smiled like the proverbial tiger and Severus felt oddly threatened as she leaned forward. He reminded himself she was barely more than a child. A haunted, broken child whose temper had failed at the first true blow.

"Manipulate me, Snape,"she dared him, her direct gaze a deceptive invitation to the complexity of her mind.

He snorted.

"You pose no challenge to me, you foolish child."

She surprised him when her eyes darkened but she did not look away. He felt the tiniest draw of curiosity begin to unfurl. What would it take to seduce her? Even in her madness, she was pure Gryffindor. It was a tantalizing realization.

She tilted her head. "Perhaps I overestimated your intelligence. This is what you do, isn't it? Manipulate people? Tell people what they want to hear. Give them what they want. Twist them to your satisfaction."

He smirked at the far too obvious insult.

"Gryffindors,"he sneered, leaning back with lazy disdain, "have absolutely no subtlety."

She shrugged and continued to meet his eyes boldly. It was disconcerting, given she must know it gave him direct access to her mind. Surely she did not think her pathetic defenses proof against his skill?

Perhaps he would be doing her a courtesy at that.

Gryffindor arrogance would be Potter's downfall if not kept in check. A sharp lesson in vulnerability might be just the thing to shake her out of her certainties.

Those same Gryffindor certainties invaded his personal space as she crawled toward him, stopping just within reach. Her face was far too close to his own for comfort as she continued to meet his flat gaze in full knowledge of what he was and seemingly unafraid. The lack of caution should have aroused his anger. Instead, he found himself breathing shallowly, curiously unwilling to move or speak lest he startle her.

"Tell me, Snape,"she said huskily," what do I want?"

People did not want to know the truths lurking in their hearts and minds. They averted their eyes and preferred to wallow in ignorance. Ignoring the sudden dryness of his throat and the shocking desire to run, he twisted his mouth into the approximation of a smile. "Don't believe everything you hear about Slytherin, little girl."

She made a small sound that resembled nothing so much as a throaty purr and the impulse to flee spiked sharply. He beat down the cowardly response and glared at her.

"Tell me why I should bother," he demanded.

His skin quivered slightly as she smiled with feline satisfaction.

"Because you want to."

* * *

Hermione managed to saunter out the door, excruciatingly aware of the hard-eyed gaze at her back. She ignored the nausea and the voice screaming hysterically in the back of her mind until the door closed behind her. Then she ran to the nearest washroom and threw up.

Oh god.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

What had she just done?

She had been possessed. That was it. Demonic possession. All she had started out to do was talk to Snape about the consummation clause. By all accounts they had about three months before the spell forced them together. She had just meant...but then she had seen him naked...and she had realized her plan wasn't theoretical anymore. She really was going to have to sleep with him.

Oh god.

He was not attractive. His unpleasant personality obscured the intelligence and intensity that normally drew her attention. He was ugly inside and she didn't understand the feelings that had burst over her. She had stared at the starched white shirt he'd been buttoning and had been unable to clear the afterimage of the scars from her mind. Snape was a genuinely dangerous man. Not just bitter. Not just mean-tempered or sarcastic. Not someone compensating with vitriol for a lack of confidence in other areas.

Snape was dangerous.

It had finally struck, emotionally as well as intellectually, that his very life depended on his ability to read what the people around him wanted him to say. As she stared at him, something cold and angry had wanted to strike out him for reasons she did not want to look at closely. With those scars on his body, he had sneered at her and she had felt childish and inadequate. All she had ever wanted was his approval and he had hated her for caring what he thought. He truly hated her. She knew that.

She didn't know why it mattered so much.

Lots of people disliked her. It hurt, but it had never made her angry. It had never infuriated her to the point where she wanted to hurt them back. She had wanted to yell at him, hit him, force him to acknowledge her in some way other than disdain. She wasn't certain where she got the nerve to challenge him the way she did. All she had known, was that she had managed to startle him, and when he had looked at her, really looked at her, the insane woman in control of her mouth didn't seem to know when to quit.

She was fairly certain she did not want him.

But if she had to endure a stranger invading her body, she was damn well going to enjoy it.

She shifted uncomfortably as the ache between her legs intensified. She should be horrified. Terrified. Grossed out and nauseous. She was nauseous all right, but mostly because of her own boldness. Beneath the terror was a burning curiosity she would let herself be beat to death by Bludgers before she would reveal. What would he see, when he finally looked at her? Nor could she forget the almost intoxicating flush she had felt when she realized she held real power over Snape.

She didn't understand herself. She hated the whole idea of this forced marriage with a passion she could not even articulate. She despised the Wizengamot for their uselessness and she despised herself for taking advantage of the situation. Because she was going to take advantage. She was going to demand Snape study her like a bug under a microscope until he knew every little thing she didn't understand about her own desires.

Then she was going to force him to use it against her until she screamed.

The ache intensified to a throb and she rubbed a surreptitious hand against herself. Squirming with embarrassment she rubbed until she came, a disappointing little orgasm that barely deserved the name and left her aching and wanting and wondering what was wrong with her.

He hated her, but he wasn't going to say no. The demonic slut who had done all the talking was whispering softly that he would do it, if only to have the pleasure of forcing Harry Potter's mudblood friend to beg. That should do it for him. The proper little Gryffindor on her knees. Something deep inside was crowing with wild delight that for once, a game of Wizard Chess was going to go exactly the way she wanted it to go.

But was Snape a knight or a pawn?

And how many pieces would she lose before she found out?

* * *

The little witch was more sophisticated than she seemed. That, or she had caught the snitch completely by accident. Regardless, she had thrown down a gauntlet no Slytherin could ignore. He told himself it had nothing to do with Potter, then wondered if he was lying to himself.

A disconcerting question, regardless of the answer.

The game would amuse both himself and the Dark Lord. It held a duel purpose he could use to advantage. The idea that Potter's mudblood friend would voluntarily place herself in Severus's clutches, thinking she had the Slytherin by the tail, would make her anticipated debasement-and Harry Potter's despair - that much more appealing to the Dark Lord. It would also keep Voldemort from wondering why Severus did not kill the girl outright.

Though it galled to admit, she could be more of an asset than he had originally anticipated. The thought of returning to his cave and waiting for Potter to save them all was abhorrent in more ways than one. Clearing his name of Dumbledore's murder by whatever fiction the Order chose to create was much more useful. He did not wish to depend on the Wizengamot to give him a fair trial after the fact. Treating Miss Granger well could only improve the Order's opinion of him.

Which meant she was correct.

It was in his best interest to keep her cooperative.

As he paced about his rooms, he could not help the quick glance into his former potions' lab. The melted cauldron sitting on the table caught his eye and he wandered over, abruptly curious about what she could possibly have been doing to elicit such a violent reaction. His frown grew as he realized that the side of the cauldron had actually vaporized.

Her notes were liberally spotted with something incredibly pink and gooey and he recalled the lurid slime he had been too annoyed by her impertinence to study. His eyebrows shot up as he realized what she had been trying to brew. That she had failed was not surprising. What was more surprising was that she had survived. She had been lucky she had not been standing in front of...

Yes, she had.

He mentally reconstructed the position of her body and the location of the cauldron. He had only heard the explosion, but it must have thrown her clear across the room. Nor had he sensed any of the standard protective shields while speaking with her. He frowned and tapped the cauldron cautiously with his wand, looking for traces of a shielding charm. Nothing. Nor was he picking up traces of anything anchored to the floor.

Whatever she had used must have been on her person and he could not think of a single shielding charm that would have provided that sort of protection without leaving traces. Unwillingly impressed, he wondered what spell she had managed to find. Whatever her faults, she was a dedicated researcher. If the spell was unknown and could be adapted to battle situations, it might be a valuable defensive weapon.

The Floo chimed and Minerva announced the arrival of Proudfoot and Shacklebolt. They needed the details of Dumbledore's death for sealed Order records, and they were also to construct a believable story to explain Severus's flight and subsequent reappearance. Severus took a moment to check his robes. They fit more loosely than they should, but they would do. Stepping into the fireplace he emerged in Minerva's chambers prepared for anything. Luckily, both Aurors were sitting stiffly on brocaded chairs, holding cups of tea.

Hermione watched him emotionlessly from across the room and he deliberately took a chair near enough to make it clear he was not avoiding her, but not so close as to appear to be crowding her or taking advantage of the situation. Shacklebolt glared at him anyway.

The better part of the next hour was taken up with the recounting of personal histories. His was short and to the point. Cave. Sick. Saw no one except Draco. The girl was more cagey. She answered their questions readily enough about her location over the last month. Hogwarts. But she was deliberately vague about what she had been doing prior to that time. Finally Proudfoot lost his patience.

"Hermione, we understand you want to protect Harry, but by your own admission, you've used the Time Turner and have been in at least two places at once for the last several months. We can't make up a story without knowing someone won't contradict it."

Hermione stared at him coolly. "Poppycock."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the prim note of spinsterish censure in her voice. Proudfoot flushed angrily.

"I've been here at Hogwarts for the last month. That's all you need to know. I used the Time Turner too much and my tattoo went active. It's Snape's whereabouts you need to ascertain, not mine."

As Proudfoot's flush deepened, Severus wondered if the Auror was acting on his own or if Scrimgeour wanted to take advantage of the situation in order to locate Potter. Shacklebolt intervened, asking a few more general questions about Hermione's immediate plans. Severus saw her stop and blink when she realized the Christmas holidays were only a few days away. She seemed to freeze and from her widened eyes, Severus was uneasily certain she was about to burst into tears.

Both Aurors hastily shifted their questions back to Severus. Inevitably the conversation arrived at the plans for the wedding and how to handle the announcements. Hermione started blushing so furiously that Severus wanted to hex her into the New Year. Whether she was doing it deliberately or not, her apparent mortification with the implied time constraints was about to drive Shacklebolt to precipitous action.

"That reminds me," Severus said abruptly, as if recalling something forgotten. "What shielding charm are you using? That explosion knocked you halfway across the lab."

With only a twinge of regret over his lost advantage, he saw both Aurors forget about Hermione's marriage woes and perk up. Good shielding charms were always of interest, especially to Aurors.

"You discovered a new charm?"Proudfoot asked eagerly.

"There was an explosion?" Minerva demanded.

Hermione glared briefly at Severus. "It's just something I've been working on. An old spell I found. It's not ready yet."

Vaguely surprised that she didn't rush to show off her discovery, Severus wondered what it was she didn't want anyone to know.

"It's not stable," Hermione added.

"Does it have a name?" Severus asked, only mildly sarcastic.

Hermione tightened her lips, then sighed." It's a variation of the Rainbow Shield."

"Oh,"Proudfoot said, visibly wilting." That one."

Given that it had been something of a Holy Grail for Charms experts over the last hundred years, Severus was aware of his own feeling of disappointment.

"Miss Granger," Minerva said finally," I'm sure you're aware that charm is known to be unreliable, especially for witches. It is hardly the sort of protection one can count on in a potions lab."

Hermione nodded." I had it layered over my personal shields. I just forgot it was there."

Severus studied her face for a moment, wondering if she was lying and what her motivation might be. Was she ambitious enough to delay the announcement of a protective spell until the trials were ready for academic publication? The layering of shields definitely suggested a testing phase of some kind. Shacklebolt and Proudfoot had both dismissed the charm as a known failure, but if there was anything Severus knew about the Golden Trio, it was when one of its members was Up To Something.

There had always been hints that the creator of the spell had hidden a journal before he died. Reportedly, a daughter had claimed that he had solved the instability problem, but the journal was never found. Until today, Severus had assumed it was just another tale told after too many butterbeers. But maybe not. Perhaps Miss Granger, in her indefatigable haunting of libraries and bookstores, had found something.

In the meantime, the distraction had worked. An hour later, they had a story that was as wild as it was just barely plausible. The only thing left to do was make sure the story got out to the public in a way that Scrimgeour could not contradict. Since the last thing the Minister would want was to give any member of the press the impression he did not have complete control over his Ministry, they did the last thing any of them wanted to do.

They called The Daily Prophet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Polyjuice Strikes Twice At Hogwarts**

In a stunning turn of events that this correspondent finds frankly a little alarming, Ministry Aurors recently provided yours truly, Golda Gershwin, special correspondent for the Daily Prophet, with a confidential interview where they revealed that not only has Ex-Death Eater Severus Snape been located, he's innocent!

Is there anyone who does not recall the horrifying events of last year when revered wizard Albus Dumbledore was brutally murdered on the very grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, causing the historic school to close for the next school year? Now, in this insider exclusive, learn the truth. Not only did the former Professor Snape (see previous Daily Prophet article: _Death Eaters in Our Schools_, for an in-depth look at the wizard himself) not throw the deadly Avada Kadavra, he himself was a victim of the murderous rampage.

After exhaustive testing with Veritaserum, Ministry Aurors have concluded the unthinkable. Albus Dumbledore was murdered by an unknown assailant using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Severus Snape. Readers may recall that this is twice now that Polyjuice has been used to impersonate professors at Hogwarts (see sidebar: Polyjuice: Should it be on the Proscribed Potions List?), calling into question both the security measures at Hogwarts and the safety of our children.

"Really, people need to understand that the followers of You-Know-Who have no reason to infiltrate Hogwarts at this time." Rufus Scrimgeour commented after questioning the Aurors responsible for the Truth Testing."As we all know, You-Know-Who was most concerned with Harry Potter."

See Prophet Archives. _Harry Potter: The Whole Story_

When asked if the Ministry plans to refer the case to the Emergency Wizarding Council (EMC), the Minister replied,"I see no reason to bother the EMC with something that is a purely Ministry issue. The Aurors are satisfied and I am satisfied that Severus Snape is telling the truth. The EMC has other things to worry about."

In a bizarre twist to this already unlikely tale, Severus Snape was found trapped within Hogwarts itself by none other than Hermione Granger, long-time friend of Harry Potter and most recently recuperating from the emotional turmoil created by the gruesome deaths of her parents this past Halloween. While never proven, unnamed sources have confided that the Grangers are suspected to have been murdered by Death Eaters, possibly in an attempt to lure the Boy-Who-Lived from wherever he has been hiding these past months.

"Miss Granger was most helpful with the brewing of all the many healing potions that Severus used to provide for the school hospital," says Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." Normally, we might have turned to the seventh years for assistance, but with the events of last year, fewer Sixth years returned to take their NEWTs. Under the supervision of Professor Slughorn, Miss Granger has thankfully reduced the strain on the hospital resources. "

"The dimensional bubble where we found Master Snape goes a long way to explaining why we couldn't find him after Dumbledore died,"explained Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry Auror. "Some of the oldest parts of the castle are Unplottable, you know."

At this time it is not known if the bubble was created by the unknown assailant, or if it was already present in the castle. What is known is that while over a year has passed since the murder of Albus Dumbledore, for Severus Snape, barely six months went by. This correspondent can only wonder at the shock and horror he felt when he was rescued, only to discover himself subject to the recent Marriage Law and engaged to his former student, Miss Granger.

"Certainly, we have reason to be grateful that Severus has been located,"comments Headmistress McGonagall."I could wish the circumstances were different."

"This new law is just terrible,"states Professor Flitwick, current Hogwarts Professor of Charms. "Imagine: a teacher and a former student. It's scandalous, oh yes it is. What the parents must think. Terrible. Just terrible."

As readers are aware, the Emergency Wizarding Council wished to balance educational requirements with population demands. In addition to the six month delay built into the tattoo that allows the young adults time to find an acceptable genetic match (See: _Blood Tests- They Aren't Just For Muggles Anymore_), wizards will not be added to the pool of eligible candidates until they are 19, allowing them time to acquire a paying position with sufficient income to support themselves and their new wives. Also recognizing the difficulty witches will have completing a three year Apprenticeship should they become pregnant, witches engaged in a further education are granted a three year extension from their normal candidate age of 18.

Miss Granger, a registered Time-Turner user, passed the biological age of 21 prior to residing at Hogwarts and her six month grace period expired while at the school. As Miss Granger has no formal Apprenticeship on file with the Ministry, officials were confused as to how she had received her educational extension (these are granted automatically by the Marriage Law and do not require Ministry intervention). While Miss Granger provided no details, the Ministry has determined that registration at a Muggle University might qualify a witch for the exemption.

"Certainly it was never intended to act that way,"a senior Ministry official commented."The Emergency Wizarding Council was gravely disappointed to find that any witch would take advantage of such an oversight in the legislation in order to avoid the responsibilities her sisters are so bravely shouldering in this time of desperation. Although it deplores the necessity, the Council is taking steps to make certain that this cannot happen again. It wouldn't be fair, after all, for certain segments of the population to avoid their fair share of the burden that goes hand in hand with being a responsible witch."

One can only wonder what must have been going through Miss Granger's mind when she discovered that her soon-to-be fiance was none other than her former Potions professor and a suspected murderer.

Whether a dimensional bubble would have prevented the nastier side effects of an unconsummated Marriage By Law is anyone's guess, however one can only speculate what she and her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have been doing all these months. One must also wonder what affect her marriage will have on whatever plans the three have been making. As neither Harry Potter, nor Miss Granger nor Severus Snape are available for comment, we can only wait and see.

See previous Prophet Article, _Harry Potter: On the Run or Making a Strategic Retreat_?

For more information on the Marriage Law, see _Emergency Council Measures: It's a Brave New World_.


	5. Chapter 5

Several students gasped, but many more smirked as the Daily Prophet in his clenched hands burst into flame. Severus dropped the burning sheets onto his breakfast plate and glared as they blackened and curled. Rubbish. Complete and utter rubbish.

Dangerous rubbish.

"Certain segments of the population", indeed. One would not have to be an Arithmancer to comprehend that the witless author meant muggleborns. As if most of them would even be capable of acquiring a seat in a muggle institution. The lack of muggle math skills alone would prevent ninety-five percent of them from passing any sort of secondary school exemption test. That would not occur to the seething stupidity that passed for the masses as they honed their anger and resentment with the Marriage Law and aimed it at the hordes of muggleborns they just "knew" were escaping where they could not - or would not - go.

Never mind that he could count the number of muggleborns in this school on his fingers and toes.

Hordes, indeed.

Nor did anyone seem to be asking where the majority of the education exemptions were supposed to be acquired. Masters were limited to three apprentices at any given time. By law. Most Masters would already be carrying two as a matter of tradition and practicality. Severus was unusual in that his position as a professor had exempted him from taking apprentices. He fully expected to start receiving pleas and solicitations from desperate families now that he was visible again. Money was the least of what they would offer him.

Minerva gave him a covert glance as his water goblet exploded.

"Severus,"Minerva said firmly,"if I might have a word in private."

Severus jerked his head up, then sideways as his attention was caught by one of the school owls gliding toward the girl seated next to him. An ivory envelope sealed with gaudy red and gold ribbon was clutched in its talons and most of the student body turned their heads as it landed before her. Student reaction ranged from sympathetic to disgusted.

Severus ground his teeth as observation of his fiance's stricken expression was followed by sly looks in his direction. He scowled at the more impertinent, noting names and faces where he recognized them. He was growing heartily tired of the girl's pathetically downcast expressions and the foolish hopefulness on her face as each new meal brought the return of one more letter that her so-called friends had refused to accept.

He was fast losing all sense of charity in the face of her public bravery.

"Severus,"Minerva snapped.

He sighed and stood impatiently. The Headmistress led the way to her office and he eyed the rigid posture and the snap in her step with some misgiving. His irritation with the girl faded as he tried to anticipate what Minerva could want with him. There were no foolish passwords at the stairwell and he was startled to realize he actually missed them. Anger with Dumbledore was a familiar friend, but never had he felt such bitterness.

Craven old fool.

He seated himself respectfully and was surprised when a flicker of anger gleamed in her eyes and her posture stiffened even further. He eyed her warily, wondering what he had done. Surely she was not so lost to reason as to blame him for the girl's choice in allies?

"I wished to speak to you about Hermione,"the Headmistress said tightly.

Irritation flared again and he resisted the urge to scowl. She could not blame him for the girl's antics. He was relieved someone else was finally considering the effect her situation would have on school morale, but did Minerva think to task him with controlling the witch? He looked at her and as a slight flush crept into her cheeks he paused to consider Gryffindor loyalty. As her former Head of House, he conceded that Minerva might consider herself responsible for the girl.

"If you wish to speak with her about her behaviour, I would be most grateful,"he managed more or less gracefully. It galled to allude he might need her assistance in a family matter, but perhaps her gratitude for not being forced to ask permission to interfere would weigh in his favour the next time he had a request to make. He watched with confusion as her eyes darkened with ire.

"Her behaviour!"Minerva bit out, voice beginning to rise.

Thinking himself a fool for ever considering a Gryffindor might have any thought on proper decorum - not to mention the futility of wasting concessions on a woman who clearly thought she owed none - he snarled silently. Minerva huffed once, then visibly restrained herself from further outbursts.

"I wished to ask if you had given any thought to the holidays,"she said finally.

He stared at her blankly.

"Miss Granger's parents are dead and I understand that she is not close to the rest of her muggle family. With the recent estrangement between her and Mr. Weasley, I find it unlikely that she will receive an invitation to spend the holidays at the Burrow."

"A cause for celebration, I am sure,"Severus said with heartfelt revulsion."I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"You are all she has left, Severus."

He returned to staring at her blankly.

Minerva's voice took on a spinsterish edge. "While no one would expect you to lavish gifts on her, a small token of respect would not go unappreciated, I think. However it came about, you are her fiance."

"I am well aware of that fact, Madame."Severus snapped, not certain he had completely absorbed the unlikely concept that the girl might actually consider herself family. "I am a means to an end. Nothing more."

Minerva slapped her hand down on her desk. "She is a young woman, Severus. Whatever she may have done to try and salvage her pride, the fact is that she had hopes and dreams. This law..."

He watched with some alarm as her eyes took on an angry, liquid glitter and prayed she was not about to give way to tears.

Minerva straightened her spine and set her jaw. "This law strips us of all dignity and self-respect. I will thank you to remember who is the older in this relationship and act accordingly."

Incandescent fury exploded as she chided him like the schoolboy she had once taught. Launching himself to his feet, he ignored the sudden expression of fear that crossed her face and glared. "I need no lessons in courtesy from you, Madame. I will remind you that you are not the one who will be required to answer to the Dark Lord the next time he calls us to him. I will act as I see fit and thank you not to interfere."

Her anger, he expected. It was the flash of real hatred that sent a warning shiver down his spine. Deciding retreat was in order, he bowed stiffly and turned to leave.

"Severus..."

Her voice was cold.

He turned cautiously and found her studying him with a resentful expression.

"Your position as spy is valuable to the Order, but does not excuse everything. I will thank _you_ to remember that fact. The next time I request to speak with you, I expect you to act with the same respect you would have accorded to Albus."

He had no idea what she was talking about.

"The next time, wait to be asked to be seated."

Confusion warred with a tired impulse to laugh. Of all the foolish...but it wasn't foolishness, was it? It was the heart of the matter. Something as simple as who sat first. He had the rare impulse to explain, if only because she could be a threat. His position as spy was a tentative one, and his freedom could be revoked. Fresh anger with Albus mingled with old hurts and bitter knowledge. He would never be free. Voldemort would be dead and all the reasons Severus had become a Death Eater would still exist.

"Sometimes I forget you are muggleborn,"he said wearily.

Fury turned her face purple and he did not bother to explain.

She would not understand him anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

She was finding it harder than she expected, having the whole school witness her abandonment. She had known what would happen when she chose this course. She had thought she was prepared. But knowing what to expect did not make it any easier to see that owl gliding toward her, feathers ruffled and attitude snappish with frustration.

That sad little letter was a symbol of all she had lost.

As hurt as Harry was by her choices, she thought he would forgive her - truly forgive her - long before Ron. No matter what happened however, her decision had separated them in a way that time could never heal. Harry and Ron had always been better mates to each other than they were to her. They had so little in common and less so now that they no longer shared the trials of a schoolroom.

She would always love them. Always. Nothing would ever change that. Not her marriage to Snape, not even the fact she probably would not survive the coming confrontation with Voldemort. As much as she loved them, however, many of the things that had held them together as children no longer existed. It was the differences that might keep them apart.

Unable to stand her own thoughts she strode from the Great Hall, ignoring the sideways looks and whispered conversations. As had become her habit recently, she avoided the dungeon and spent two hours practicing her charms. Minerva had given her permission to use an empty classroom and the Headmistress had started making it a practice to pop in on her in the evenings. Lately though, they had spent more time on the discussion of theory than actual practice.

She knew muggle and wizarding paradigms were not identical, but magic or no, the laws of physics were the laws of physics - at least in this dimension. Muggles had been using math to explain the physical world for centuries. She refused to believe the magical world did not have a defined set of rules for all nine dimensions. She had hoped Minerva could help her, but the witch was clearly at a loss to understand many of Hermione's questions and Professor Vector was not much better. Nor was Vector a member of the Order, which made conversation cautious at best.

Her failure to perfect the Animagus spell was terrifying.

She had not said anything to Minerva, but she was beginning to worry that she had reached the pinnacle of her abilities as a witch. Maybe all she was doing with her studies of Muggle physics and chemistry was delaying the inevitable conclusion. She knew she had no instinctive feel for her magic. It had held her back in Defense Against the Dark Arts and it had almost destroyed her when Miss Demley had quietly suggested to her parents that maybe eleven-year-old Hermione Granger wasn't cut out to be a witch.

It had taken a year of work, learning the wizarding language of spells. Learning to perfect her accent. Learning to copy the swishes and flicks of wanded magic. She memorized and she practiced and she did her spells with excruciating precision. No one could have been more surprised to discover how much sheer power she had - as long as she could learn the spell. The things that required instinct were the things she feared. Those were the things she failed. Things like Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Things like flying.

Was this all she was good for? Was she destined to be some Ministry plodder, good for skilled repetitious work, but useless once the work moved into the realm of theory? Hadn't she had a taste of her future their last year of Potions? Harry might have been cheating, but she had been cheated. What good was memorizing spells and formulae if the bloody instructions were wrong? A younger Snape had been able to see the answers that eluded her. She would never in a million years have considered using a silver knife to...

It wasn't fair.

She still remembered the shock she had received when her OWLs had arrived and she had failed to an achieve an O in Defense. Ron had thought she was upset not to have perfect marks. She had never been able to put her fear into words. If the best they could do was an E in a safe, controlled setting, what were they likely to do on the battlefield? They were children. Inexperienced children who would be facing Death Eaters with twenty years their experience. They didn't need to be good. They needed to be brilliant. She'd practiced so much, had mastered the Patronus even, and what had brought her down? A boggart.

A simple, ridiculous, boggart.

She had been so grateful to Professor Snape when he taught them nonverbal magic. She'd grabbed the knowledge desperately, certain it was the edge she needed to keep Harry alive. Snape might not have complimented her out loud, but after she mastered it, he had never turned his back on her. She had hugged that fact to herself and felt a feral eyed desire to grin as she contemplated the actions of a former Death Eater. She had thought he respected her. She had thought he cared what happened to them.

Then he had killed Dumbledore.

Her most recent transfiguration shivered as she faltered in her concentration and it lost cohesion. Staring down at the puddle of goo that used to be a chalice, she grimaced. She wasn't going to find any answers here. Maybe she wasn't going to find the answers anywhere, but damned if she was going to stand around wailing and feeling sorry for herself. Hermione Granger had a plan and the will to see it through. She'd fight with the weapons she knew best, and worry about the weapons she lacked, later.

She did not neglect to probe the surrounding walls for hidden charms as she strode down the hall, heading for the dungeon. Enough time had passed, surely, for Snape to have vanished into his reclaimed laboratory. Several students eyed her exposed wand with surprise, then rolled their eyes when she deliberately cast a revealing spell on the nearest portrait. Too many more days of this and she would have a reputation as paranoid as that enjoyed by Mad-Eyed Moody.

Better safe than sorry. She had too few illusions to let herself feel safe anywhere,anymore. She heard the whispers and wondered what they were saying. _There goes Hermione Granger_, she could almost hear them say in hushed tones. The Ministry drove her mad. She's to marry a Death Eater she is. Who knows what horrible things he'll do to her.

No doubt the expressions turned various shades of green at that point, nausea competing with ghoulish curiosity as they contemplated all the disgusting things he might demand in the bedroom. Even if he wasn't a nasty Death-Eater with the skin of a corpse and the personality of a Hungarian Horntail, he was old. That in itself merited a few turns of the stomach.

That he seemed content to leave her alone was a blessing she intended to savour. No doubt he had forgotten all about her challenge. She had. Did. Would. She must have been insane. When the time came, she would happily swallow whatever potion he gave her and spend the rest of her life forgetting anything had ever happened. She was still holding out hope that a way could be found to break the Marriage Law long before she had to worry about birthing a litter of bushy-haired, beak-nosed brats destined to hate their parents, themselves, and the world.

Probably in that order.

She considered herself extraordinarily lucky that Snape seemed as disgusted by the thought of being physically intimate with her as she found the idea. She assumed some of his abhorrence derived from the fact he had not really had a choice in the matter, but whatever his thoughts on sex in general and her in specific, the thought of actually looking up and seeing non-potion induced lust glittering in his eyes was enough to give her nightmares.

Had given her nightmares actually.

She was partway across the dungeon sitting room when she froze at the sight of her former professor sprawled on the sofa staring broodingly into the fire. She highly doubted the amber liquid in his nearly empty glass was butterbeer. She couldn't help a derisive sniff and he raised his head slowly to peer in her direction. His hair fell untidily across his face and all she could see past the shadow of his nose was the shine of malevolent black eyes.

Real fear skittered down her spine, awakening the screaming instincts of every furry little ancestor back to the first monkey to crawl from the primordial slime. Before she could go for her wand, Snape tilted his head back and the shift in angle took most of his face out of the shadows. His expression was a strange combination of anger and a bleak despair she did not understand. But her heart started beating normally again and she wanted to laugh hysterically at her own instinctive panic.

He wasn't going to kill her.

Of course he wasn't going to kill her. He'd chosen to cooperate for reasons of his own. Those reasons had not changed. She drew a slow breath and ignored the shaking in her limbs. She was an idiot. Worse, she was acting as feather-headed as Lavender Brown. She could not best Snape with the Dark Arts, but she already knew her plan would not depend on magic. She had Minerva. She had the Order. She had Snape's own desire to be free of Voldemort. He was hardly going to risk almost two decades of plotting simply to get his jollies tossing a few hexes. She might not be able to beat him with magic, but she had other weapons.

"Don't stand on my account, Miss Granger," Snape drawled lazily. Then he laughed, a bitter, mocking sound.

Hermione jumped violently as his glass shattered against the fireplace causing the flames to flare wildly. She took a cautious step backwards and he sneered.

"Do you even understand the situation?"he demanded, slurring his words slightly. "Has the redoubtable Miss Granger ever bothered to research the commonest of courtesies?"

She eyed him with wary confusion, uncertain whether she should hold her ground or run for the door. Snape lurched to his feet, and peered at her through the fall of his hair as he fought for balance.

"Pass or fail, Miss Granger. Who sits first?"

She blinked.

Snape waved an arm with drunken coordination. She wasn't certain exactly what the gesture was supposed to encompass.

"Well?"he bellowed.

She jumped nervously, unhappy with both his drunkenness and the situation. This was nothing like when Ron or Harry got drunk. Harry got morose and Ron tended to try peering down her jumper. She suddenly found herself extremely aware of the fact that Snape was bigger than she was. The boys were bigger than she was too, but they never felt like they were bigger. They weren't...mean. Snape was unpredictable at the best of times and she didn't like the way this was making her feel. She rubbed her arms against a sudden chill.

"Answer me, Miss Granger,"Snape demanded again."Who sits first?"

"I don't understand the question,"she ventured finally, her voice sounding small and weak. Resentfully she watched as he sneered and nodded.

"Exactly. You don't understand the question. You don't understand anything at all, do you?"

His knees buckled, and he sat down heavily and glared."You don't even know enough to know if you should be insulted or not."

He dropped his gaze to the floor, then gave an ugly laugh. "Please leave me alone to wallow, Miss Granger. I don't feel up to courtesy tonight."

She stared at him in disbelief. He poured himself another glass of Firewhiskey and ignored her. Disgusted, she watched for another minute, not trusting him not to change his mind and hex her the minute she turned her back on him. When he did nothing further except sip his whiskey she sneered at him with all the contempt a mean-spirited drunk deserved. Then she turned her back and headed for her bedroom door. She refused to admit in any way that he scared her. She certainly didn't care what he thought of her. Stupid question. Who sat first?

Who the hell cared?

* * *

Snape was gone from the sitting room the next morning.

Hermione felt a bit foolish as she surveyed the neatly tidied room, all sign of excess magically cleaned and removed. There had been no unwanted attacks in the middle of the night. She had known it was silly to even bother with wards, but sleep had been impossible while staring at the vulnerable, unprotected bedroom door.

The bottle of Firewhiskey was missing and her lips tightened as she considered whether Snape had swallowed the whole bottle. Viciously, she hoped he had the headache he had earned. She might be forced to live with a Death Eater, but be damned if she would live with an alcoholic. Snape was unpredictable enough when he was sober.

Hermione made her way down to the workroom Minerva had assigned her for her potions work after Snape had reclaimed his private lab. Although he had agreed to take over the brewing of the more complicated medical potions, he had also made a case to the Order that he should concentrate on designing antidotes for the vicious hexes the Death Eaters had started using recently. The Order had agreed and as a result, the simpler potions that made up the bulk - and more boring - part of the hospital stores were assigned to Hermione.

Her lips tightened. It wasn't that she resented brewing the potions; Minerva had been generous with both her permission to stay and space to work. She had even seated Hermione at the Head table, making it clear to all that she was to be considered part of the staff as far as the students were concerned. It was just that she resented the assumption that she had nothing else of worth to do.

Her own research into the Rainbow Shield was at a critical stage. Much as she wanted to thank Minerva for her generosity, every minute spent brewing potions for sprained ankles and skinned knees was a minute sacrificed from greater work. No doubt similar concerns had contributed to Snape's bitterness over the years - but he at least had had the 6th and 7th year students to act as dogsbodies. They had done most of the grunt work if rumour were true, and that was before Harry came to Hogwarts.

What grand work had Snape contributed during that decade?

She was partway through a straightforward, if slightly temperamental potion, when motion at the door caught her attention. Unable to take her eyes off her stirring she ignored the person, hoping they would have enough sense not to interrupt. Whoever it was remained quiet and when she finally added the last ingredient and turned the cauldron down to simmer, she stretched her back muscles with relief and turned her attention to her visitor.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked politely, fairly certain she knew what the girl wanted.

Madame Pomfrey had a habit of forgetting that teenage girls were not as comfortable with the human body as the mediwitch was with theirs. Snape was even more intimidating. Hermione, who had had years to get used to living with two boys, found the thought of asking him for something to relieve mild cramps to be just plain horrifying. The idea that he would know...that she would have to admit she was bleeding...that was just...just...

Hermione repressed a shudder.

Marcy Greenley's lips tightened at Hermione's question and Hermione was caught by the brief resentful look in the girl's eyes. She would have ignored it as pureblood resentment at having to approach a muggleborn for anything - except the girl's resentment faded as she explained her need for a pain reliever that did not caused her to fall asleep. An unfortunate side effect for some witches using the more common remedies for PMS.

"Why did you look like that?"Hermione asked abruptly, unintentionally cutting off the girl's explanation of her symptoms.

Marcy froze, startled.

"Why did you look so insulted?" Hermione persisted, aware she was probably confusing the girl.

Marcy eyed her cautiously, visibly replaying the start of their conversation in her head. She flushed suddenly. Hermione studied her, completely caught off guard by the response.

"I apologize,"Marcy said stiffly.

Hermione frowned."I'm not angry. I just don't understand why you were upset."

Marcy eyed her sidelong, her flush deepening. Then her fingers tightened on her schoolbag. "I'm almost seventeen, Miss Granger. I didn't like being treated like a child." Resentment roughened her voice slightly.

Hermione stared blankly.

"How did I do that, Miss Greenley?" Hermione heard herself ask. Inside,the little girl who was so desperately uncertain of herself sat down on a mental curbside and started to cry.

Marcy stiffened and her expression chilled.

Hermione dropped into her chair."I am not trying to trick you or insult you. I really want to know. "

The girl eyed her suspiciously.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose. Why was she thinking of Snape and his expression last night? He had been drunk. There was no answer to a question that didn't make sense. What kind of question was that to ask anyway? Who sits first?

"I do,"Marcy answered.

Hermione's head shot up and she gazed at the girl watching her with uncertainty and confusion.

"What?"

Marcy shifted uneasily."You asked who sits first. I do. "

Hermione gaped, feeling like an idiot. She closed her mouth with a snap, then leaned forward. "What do you mean? Why? How do you know the answer to that?"

Marcy straightened in her chair. "In non-social situations, the person of lesser rank sits first to acknowledge the higher rank. He or she will wait to be acknowledged before speaking."

Hermione felt her jaw drop open as the girl clearly quoted a well-rehearsed etiquette lesson.

"But didn't I acknowledge you?"she asked, fumbling for the first thing that came to mind.

Marcy sulked slightly. "Sure. But you didn't have to tell me to hurry up. If you were busy I could have come back later."

"How did I acknowledge you? For that matter, how did I tell you to hurry up?" Hermione demanded.

"You turned and looked at me of course."

"Of course,"Hermione echoed weakly.

Marcy frowned, then tilted her head. "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Hermione resisted the urge to start banging her head against the desk. "Marcy, I really truly do not. From my perspective, I acknowledged you when I asked you what you wanted."

Marcy shook her head violently. Then paused and narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Grandmother keeps saying that muggleborns have no manners."

If it had been Snape saying it, it would have been an insult. As it was, the girl sounded more confused than anything.

Then again, Hermione realized, maybe Snape had been saying it.

The old Hermione, the bloodhound who spent hours in the library until she understood a problem, reared her head. Marcy shifted again as Hermione stared at her, a new determination in her eyes. Marcy flinched slightly when Hermione launched herself to her feet and strode to her storage cabinet. Hermione stared thoughtfully at the rows of neatly labelled bottles.

Picking up a fair sized lined box, she carefully selected two dozen bottles. Pepper-Up, Wit-Sharpening potion, remedies for everything from skin blemishes to frizzy hair and stage-fright. Throwing in a couple of general anti-hex potions she walked back to her desk and placed the box where the girl could see it. Each bottle contained several doses and while the ingredients were not expensive, the time and skill needed to make most of them placed them beyond the resources of most Sixth Years. Even Ravenclaws. There was over a hundred Galleons worth of potions in that box - and the potions themselves were nearly priceless in terms of what a smart teenage girl could do with them to improve her social life.

Marcy looked at Hermione with cautious hope.

Hermione smiled. "Miss Greenley, I propose a trade."

* * *

Snape was still missing and she was glad for other reasons besides not wanting to see him.

She needed time to absorb everything Marcy had told her. There were rules for everything. Who drank first, who sat first. Who bloody well spoke first. Each could only be accomplished by a combination of practice and knowledge of respective ranks. Then it depended on the topic of conversation, and how each person perceived the ranks of the others and could be used as both conversational tool-and weapon.

Marcy had also made a strange point by dragging Hermione to her feet and asking her who sat first. Mindful of the fact the girl was the teacher in this circumstance, Hermione promptly sat. Marcy had giggled and shook her head. Hermione was higher in rank by virtue of being an adult and a teacher. Hermione had pointed out that Marcy was teaching her. The girl had hesitated, then explained that their bargain was in the nature of trade, which made them business partners, which made them equals within that bargain. Thus Hermione's secondary rank took precedence. Hermione pointed out that teachers were paid to teach the students and Marcy had tugged on her hair, frustrated.

"It's not the same at all. Don't you see, the money is nominal. It covers basic expenses, sure. But our parents are asking for more than the value of the money. The education alone is priceless. But you are also responsible for us, for our safety. That is a sacred trust. It places our parents deeply in your debt, thus grants you the higher rank."

Marcy had been unable to explain it any further, but it had begun to make sense when she also explained that although business partners were assumed to be equal in theory, in practice, most trades gave one partner a much greater benefit. Hermione was surprised to find that contrary to what she would have assumed, a partner who received too much of an advantage was not rewarded for being smarter or a better bargainer. Instead, it placed him in a position of debt to the other, and thus made the weaker partner the higher in rank.

It put a whole new spin on the concept of fair.

It also explained why acts of charity were viewed with such suspicion. Social charity, Marcy explained, was expected. However, personal charity was generally viewed as an attempt to place the other in debt. The fact that the person being helped had allowed themselves to be placed in such a situation in the first place counted against them.

Hermione had dazedly made arrangements to meet with Marcy on a regular basis for lessons and saw the girl happily gather up her potions and head for her dorm. No doubt she was eager to explore her half of the trade. Hermione wandered back to her rooms to think. She was still thinking several hours later when the bell rang to call everyone to supper.

She was surprised to see Snape already at the table and hesitated briefly when he stood at her approach. Frantically she tried to recall everything Marcy had told her. As his fiance, it was proper that he stand, but had he waited just a shade too long? He had certainly timed it so that he was not kept waiting. She arrived at the table just as he finished standing.

She accepted the chair he offered, wondering what else he was saying to the purebloods of the group. Was his lack of a smile considered restraint? Did it shout that he saw her as beneath contempt whatever he might be forced to do by courtesy and the Marriage Law? He couldn't be too obvious. As his fiance, her honor reflected on his, so too much contempt would be taken as foolish and self-pitying.

Hermione resisted the urge to groan and drown herself in the soup tureen.

This was going to be impossible.

She just wouldn't do it, that was all. She wasn't a pureblood. Why should she worry about pureblood manners and make herself look ridiculous by trying? Then the memory of Marcy's resentful expression reminded her that she had been raised to be courteous, and if she was going to insult somebody, it was probably wiser to do it on purpose.

Before dinner could be announced, the space in front of her chimed slightly and a wrapped parcel in gaudy ribbons and paper shimmered into view. Hermione almost winced at the eye-bleeding shades of purple the sender had used. Squinting slightly, she located the tag and couldn't help the shocked turn of her head toward Snape.

He was sitting back in his chair, watching her politely. Past him, she could see several teachers craning their necks for a better look. Flitwick seemed entranced by the ribbons, but Minerva had a pinched look of disapproval around the mouth. The students had not missed the by-play and avid looks of curiosity were being bounced between her and Snape.

She supposed she should be grateful he had not used particularly offensive shades of red and gold. Given that she wasn't quite sure why she was getting a present at all, she regarded the box with due caution. Finally she reached for the uppermost ribbon.

Her subsequent yelp echoed across the Great Hall.

Clutching stinging fingers she glared at Snape and prayed for an excuse to hex him. Oddly, few of the Slytherins were laughing. They seemed to be waiting for something. It was Marcy's curious look that told her that maybe nothing untoward had been communicated. Yet. Hermione ran her wand over the parcel, mildly insulted to realize how simplistic a spell he had used.

A wave of her wand disabled the charm and she defiantly unwrapped the box. Then she stared with confusion at the barely smaller box that had been hiding inside the first. If anything, this one was even more tackily decorated. She cautiously checked for hexes and was not surprised to find this box charmed as well.

For someone who despised foolish wand waving, the charmwork was solid. She glared at the box wondering whether she should prove to him that he couldn't intimidate her that easily, or ignore him and his tainted gifts. Finally she growled and gave her wand a defiant swish. The charm on this box was more complicated than the first, but not by much. She would have been able to defeat this one in her second year.

By the time the fourth box was unwrapped, many of the students had lost interest. Each charm was progressively more complicated, but nothing had jumped out of the box to eat her. When the food appeared, Hermione became significantly less interesting. They were still watching her, but idly.

Snape had a bored expression on his face for the first four unveilings. It wasn't until she reached the fifth box that something, some tension she couldn't identify, captured her attention. Cautiously looking from his black eyes to the fifth and just as luridly decorated box, Hermione approached the box with true caution. This time her yelp was strangled scream and several of the students looked horrified. Even some of the Slytherins looked disapproving.

Hermione clenched her teeth against the pain and mumbled a quick counter-curse. Grimly taking in the unveiled looks of shock on most of the pureblood faces, she supposed it wasn't polite to torture your fiance in public.

"Severus!" Minerva was on her feet and glaring.

Severus just leaned back in his chair and regarded the older witch with a slightly malicious smile on his lips. "If she cannot disable a simple hex, Headmistress, then she doesn't deserve the prize."

Blinking back tears of pain and humiliation, Hermione swore he'd eat those words. She'd break his curses if they killed her. Which, given the increasing complexity of the unfamiliar spells, they might.

"I'm fine,"she said tightly.

Frustration and anger battled for supremacy on Minerva's face. Frustration won.

"Hermione..."she said pleadingly.

Excruciatingly aware of the purebloods watching her for weakness, she realized she literally didn't dare ask for help. Minerva offering was already telling some of them that the Headmistress didn't think Hermione was up to the task. She doubted the thought that the Headmistress might simply be opposed to torture would ever cross their demented little minds.

"I'm fine,"she answered firmly.

The hex was definitely not one that Hogwarts included in the syllabus. No doubt Snape assumed she would never figure out the basic foundation. It wasn't like any of the curses Viktor had shown her, nor anything in the Restricted section. Non-verbally activating the vision-altering spell she had invented while researching the Rainbow Shield, she heard a gasp from one of the students close enough to see her eyes. Tapping the package lightly with her magic, she studied the vibrations that resulted, then relaxed. Everything vibrated cleanly in the first three dimensions. There would be no surprises with this one.

Deciding that she could safely leave off the second half of a standard countercurse, she tweaked the upward flick of her wand to adjust for the lower vibrations this curse gave off compared to the one the countercurse had been designed to combat. When the curse unravelled, she let her eyes go back to normal and smiled tightly in Snape's direction. She was gratified to see him sitting bolt upright, a shocked look appearing in his eyes. Then he regained control and a cool expression of polite interest slid over his face.

"Very interesting, Miss Granger. Who showed you that counter-curse if I might ask?" he asked bloodlessly.

She bared her teeth at him. "Worried I might actually solve your nasty little package?"

Black eyes studied her for a long moment, then he shrugged as if the answer was unimportant. Deciding to take her victories where she could - and not feeling up to tackling whatever curse came next -she threw her utensils on the table and pushed away from her chair. Everyone except Snape stopped to look at her with varying shades of pity, sly amusement, or surprise.

Ignoring everybody she grabbed her tainted gift and headed for the doors. The silence was oppressive, almost thick, and by the time she reached her exit, she was clenching her fist to keep from whirling and hexing them all. Just to break the silence. Just to hear them scream. At that moment, she would have preferred to see fear instead of acidic sympathy and false compassion.

Her hands still burned and she headed for the hospital wing. She had several potions she could use on them, but she wanted a professional to check for nerve damage. She didn't dare risk her hands. Madame Pomfrey often took dinner in her office and Hermione was unsurprised to find her there. The mediwitch looked up, startled. Then her eyes felt to the parcel and Hermione saw her recoil from the noxious hex residue.

Hermione placed the package on a bedside table and seated herself while Madame Pomfrey bustled about muttering to herself. The mediwitch ran several tests on her hands, then had her place them in a bowl of burn ointment to soak. Hermione stared at her box somberly.

Whatever Snape might say, that spell had not been an innocent - or even mildly malicious - hex. Given the size of the gift and the tight layering of the boxes, she had many more layers to go. She felt her hands tremble slightly. The hexes - and the risk - was only going to get worse. Doubts about his motives and her ability began to burn more corrosively than the hex had attacked her flesh.

A stationary, planted charm of this malevolence was more like curse-breaking than not. So far, the charms had been triggered by touch, but she could only assume that eventually, that would change. Unlike curses however, these spells were shaped like hexes, designed to have an immediate and direct physical affect on the victim. Curses, with their complicated effects on Fate, were more difficult and less practical in the heat of battle.

Hogwarts was not Durmstrang. The school had never endorsed the Dark Arts as a subject. The professors deliberately avoided areas where their specialities overlapped into the arena of the Dark Arts. Even the Restricted Section was mild compared to some of the texts that Viktor had described. She simply didn't have the training or resources to fight these sorts of spells.

They were not hexes, but she hesitated to call them charms. The first four had been malicious only in intent - the charms themselves were not Dark. Two were taught below the Fourth Year level. But the way they had been perverted to hurt or maim was Dark enough in her mind as to require another name. She supposed they could be classified as a sub-category of hex, but that didn't feel quite right either. Counter-hexes relied on the instinctive magic she did so badly. Whether it was a desire for correctness or a wish not to intimidate herself , Hermione preferred another classification.

_Trap_, her mind supplied. 

That was what it was. A planted charm designed to be sprung by the unwary. She supposed that in theory, the simple alarm spells with which students regularly mined their belongings could be considered to be similar. In theory. But not intent. Trap, she thought again, the word describing perfectly the way the charm made her feel. Something in her relaxed as she rolled the word around in her mind. Trap. A stationary charm. Something she could study and analyze as long as she wanted before trying to deal with whatever nasty curse or hex the trap contained.

She could do that.

It was her reflexes that hurt her in DADA. If she knew ahead of time what spell or counter-charm was required, she was fine. She could ask Bill Weasley for help. She paused as she remembered why she could not.

"I will dispose of that thing now, Miss Granger,"Madame Pomfrey announced stridently. "It's too bad the students had to see something like that, but there's nothing to do about now I suppose."

Hermione bristled at the implication that she was at fault for exposing the students. Glaring at the mediwitch, she pulled a hand out of the basin and slapped it on top of the package, praying that the ointment wouldn't soak through the paper and trigger the next trap. Madame Pomfrey looked at her hand with incomprehension, then she pursed her lips with irritation.

"Now see here, Miss Granger. I'll not have something so dangerous floating around my school. I deal with enough hex-damage without having to deal with Dark Magic as well."

Hermione narrowed her eyes."It's not up to you. Once it's in my quarters, no one else will be threatened by it."

Madame Pomfrey pointed at the parcel accusingly. "That thing reeks of Dark Magic, Miss Granger. I doubt the Headmistress will take your possession of it lightly."

Hermione met the mediwitch's triumphant gaze and wondered if she was actually scared of the Dark Magic or if she was just using it to win her point. Wearily Hermione tried to pinpoint when all the adults around her had turned into such petty people, jockeying for personal position and jealous of authority.

"The Headmistress already knows,"she said shortly, grabbing her wand and disposing of the burn ointment so she wouldn't drip all over the floor.

Confusion crossed Madame Pomfrey's face as Hermione jumped off the bed, grabbed her parcel of ill will, and headed for the door.

"Miss Granger! Your hands..."the mediwitch stammered.

"They're fine,"Hermione said."Thank-you."

She felt Madame Pomfrey staring after her as she stalked down the hall, but was too confused herself to try and sort out her feelings. Everywhere she turned it felt like everyone was treating her like a child. Or maybe she simply felt like a child and that was how they treated everybody. She didn't know and she had no one to ask. She had thought she knew how adults treated one another, but if the parcel Snape had given her was any clue, they were no less childish.

They were just more dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas passed with more noise than usual.

With so many families trying to deal with the results of at least one, if not more forced marriages, many parents felt the younger students were best kept out of harm's way. Nearly half of the students stayed over the holidays and without the structure of daily classes, the teachers were hard-pressed to keep them out of trouble. Nor were the staff happy with being forced to give up their own anticipated vacations. Severus was profoundly glad he was no longer considered staff.

Two weeks into the New Year, he found the puzzle box sitting on the table where his erstwhile fiance had left it. He didn't feel any magical residue, nor was her bleeding body lying unconscious on the floor, so he could only assume she had successfully unravelled the latest layer. He stopped to contemplate the box with a fond eye.

That had been a brilliant piece of Slytherin cunning. Minerva had received a sharp but well-deserved lesson and would think twice before demanding anything from him in the future. The Slytherins had been reminded that he was not to be taken lightly, and he had reconfirmed his Death Eater status in the eyes of his brethren. Already he had received several cautious notes commenting on his ability to torment and torture in a way that not even a Gryffindor could protest.

The girl herself was the only unexpected piece on the board.

Severus felt a frown gather as he contemplated the garish yellow and silver ribbons of the latest layer and wondered just what the little witch had been doing during her years on the run. He had expected her curiosity and desire to prove herself to provide more than enough motivation for her to continue in spite of the pain and the danger. He had not, however, expected her to work her way through so many layers so quickly.

He was unwillingly impressed.

He was also confused. The latest warding spell should have given her more trouble. The foundation was obscure. It was nothing she could not have found with a little research, but she should not have been able to adapt a counter-curse so readily. He doubted half the Aurors currently active would have recognized it. Another few more layers and only professional curse-breakers like Bill Weasley would recognize any of the rest.

True, he had been forced to leave clues and hints to future spells inherent in each layer. The nature of the spells made that inevitable, given that they were all based on a limited number of foundation spells. The progressive nature of the box itself was providing her with the skills she would need to continue as the spells got more complicated - and deadly. As he expected, that little touch of education had been the sole reason Minerva had been persuaded by Miss Granger not to destroy the box out of hand.

He tapped his wand lightly against his leg in thought. Clearly he would have to keep an eye on the witch. At the moment, death was only a possibility if she was unforgivably stupid, but it would behoove him to be cautious. He had plans for his life and they did not include earning himself a Ministry approved execution should the witch get herself killed this early in the game.

He had to admit to a certain feeling of satisfaction every time she was careless enough to get bitten. That would teach her to believe she could collar a Dark wizard like a dog. Long before she cried defeat, he expected her to finally understand her arrogance and the position she had placed herself within.

Dark magic was an unforgiving master.

His smile faded as he wondered where she had gone. For the last two weeks she had seemed content to spend her mornings in the sitting room, pawing through his books, and working on the puzzlebox. Her afternoons were taken up with some foolishness regarding her Rainbow Shield and her evenings were spent making potions. The rest of the time, she wandered about the castle in an attempt to avoid her husband-to-be.

That all of the professors were abetting her avoidance tactics was apparent by their communal inability to remember where she was at any given time. Even most of the paintings gave him blank stares. The few that did not, leered at him with an offensive impropriety that made him wonder as to their existence in a school of children. He was reduced to relying on the witch herself and her endless schedules. As her habits seemed ruthlessly compulsive, he could only assume something of import had sent her scurrying from the dungeon.

Several of his books had been left sprawled across the coffee table and he glanced down to see which ones she had borrowed. He blinked several times before he realized that he was staring at a muggle textbook of some kind. An Arithmancy textbook lay open to a treatise on fourth dimensional time shifts and at least one book, a Potions text of all things, appeared to have no bearing at all on the problem of the puzzlebox.

He reached a hand for the notebooks hidden under the Arithmancy text and felt his eyebrows climb skyward as he recognized the graph-work. At least, he thought he did. Severus flipped through the papers slowly, looking for elements he understood. Arithmancy had never been his best subject and frankly, he had little use for it. It was a relatively new science, and neither Potions nor the Dark Arts relied on it heavily. He was comfortable enough with the equations for the first three dimensions and had enough knowledge of the fourth to adjust his potions for time release. Yet clearly Miss Granger had been delving into the esoteric field of multi-dimensional magic.

He felt a surge of terror-filled horror.

New hexes, limited as they were to the physical world, were fairly common. Combining genres -a hex with a transfiguration charm for example- was a career for only the best and the brightest. A fact which gave one pause when one considered the success of the Weasley twins. He truly would not have thought them capable. Yet if he was reading these charts right, instead of learning the proper counter-curses, Hermione Granger was blithely creating completely new ones in her attempts to defeat his puzzle.

His anger grew as he flipped through the pages.

Wizards of the calibre of Albus Dumbledore were cautious about even minor changes to Dark spells. Did she have any idea how dangerous such an effort could be? His eyes narrowed as he saw several areas where she had underlined specific syllables in her charms. Of course she did. But far be it for the Wizarding World to tell the great Hermione Granger that she wasn't as smart as she thought she was.

Lily had been the best of her age. Her instinctive understanding of her magic, her fluid intuition in potions, all had combined with passion and intelligence to create a witch who truly had been the brightest witch of her age. That she had chosen to waste herself on Potter had annoyed. That Hermione Granger should even presume to think she could inherit that title was an affront to the dead.

Her need to show off had always betrayed a desperation for approval that had been as annoying as it was a weakness that could be exploited. Her regurgitated papers spewed words like she thought they were galleons. The point was to solve a problem, not prove one could recall every loosely associated fact back to Merlin. Her social inadequacies won her no friends and isolated Potter when he should have been concentrating on making alliances. The lack of any real intellectual competition from her House made her seem brighter than she truly was. Miss Granger and those around her were in for a rude awakening.

It was unfortunate that such a lesson would likely prove fatal.

If he had ever loved Lily Evans, he no longer remembered. Would he could forget the look on her face when she realized why the Dark Lord made his heinous offer. Would he could forget the amusement he had seen in Voldemort's memories as the Dark Lord offered Lily a choice: death or his favored spy. Would he could forget the hatred and betrayal on her face, and the courage as she deliberately gave her life for her son.

He had seen that look on his mother's face every time she stood between her husband and her son. Eileen Prince might have allowed her love for her muggle husband keep her from protecting herself, but she had never allowed his anger to touch her son. He knew why his father had married a witch. The man had shouted it at her often enough, his hurtful words as painful as fists as he sneered at her plain looks and rued the day he ever thought magic might make his fortune. Severus, who had looked at his mother and seen only the love in her eyes and the beauty of her smile, hated the tears she shed and secretly smiled in glee whenever he made his father jump in fear.

Oh yes, he had enjoyed the fear.

It had been his mother's eyes, different only in color, that had stared up lifelessly at him from the floor of the Potter home when he had accompanied Dumbledore to retrieve the bodies. It had been his mother's eyes that forced him to swear to the child's dead mother that he would protect her son. It had been his mother's eyes that had raged at him for being a short-sighted fool to give an Unbreakable oath to Albus Dumbledore before he learned what the old bastard planned to do with the baby.

Lily's son.

He could have redeemed himself by raising her son. He would have taught the child the way his mother had taught him. About his heritage. His proud bloodline that stretched back to the beginning of the beginning. Taught him the ancient obligations and codes and responsibilities Merlin himself had taught Arthur. He would have raised the boy to understand the true meaning of power and the child would have learned proper respect. Proper understanding of his place in the world.

Instead, Dumbledore let the child be raised by animals.

Severus had accepted the necessity. He had understood the reasoning. He had not expected how he would feel the first time he saw Lily's eyes staring at him with a combination of suspicion and fear. Worse, Potter had made it so easy to be angry with him. He was ill-mannered and ignorant, oblivious to the danger he was to himself and to those who were trying to protect him. Potter had ignored all his warnings, choosing to hear only the insult, and not the meaning behind the words. There had been days Severus had scared himself with the violence with which he wished to lay hands on the boy and shake him until he understood the consequences of his willful insubordination.

Potter had refused Draco's tentative gesture of friendship, preferring oafish sentimentality to skill and cunning. It had disappointed greatly that Potter had not had the wit to see what Draco kept offering. Instead, he chose as his lieutenants a boy who abandoned his friends in sullen fits of jealousy and a girl lacking in both social character and any true understanding of the power that gave her entrance to the world Severus was trying to save.

They were both liabilities.

So he did not understand how, today, she could be so successful with his puzzle-box. She might have been able to piece together bits and bobbles of existing counter-curses and accidentally gotten away with it for the first few layers, but the most recent specifically resisted the more common counters. Nor had she gotten the answer from his own personal-and exceptionally well hidden - library. He had warded the bookshelf to warn him if she ventured into those waters.

He stalked from the room, hand still clutching several of her charts and graphs. Instinct sent him striding down the hall toward the empty classroom Minerva had assigned Miss Granger for the charms work that could not be done in close quarters with volatile potions and ingredients. Her wards were impressive, but predictable, and clearly showed her inexperience. It was a matter of mere moments to unravel them and force open the door. He was barely two steps inside when he heard her voice ring out high and angry.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Conditioning and reflex had him spinning, diving for the floor. Rolling into a crouch he had his wand out and pointed at her before he could register the fact that the ringing in his ears had been caused by a silent explosion from the other side of the room. Adrenalin surged and he found his hand shaking with the effort it took not to loose the hex on his tongue. Fury cascaded through his veins, and the papers in his hand drifted slowly across the floor as he unclenched his white-knuckled grip.

A flick of his wand and the door slammed shut behind him.

The fear in her eyes as she jumped and spun around to face him was mildly gratifying, but did nothing to sooth the anger surging through his blood. How dare she? How DARE...

He did not realize he had moved until his hands fisted themselves in her robes and he hoisted her off her feet. Slamming her back against the wall, he glared, unable to articulate the words screaming inside his head. Distantly he was aware of her white face, the fear in her eyes, and the fact he was more out of control than he could ever remember being. Instead, all he could hear was her voice shrill with hatred as he tasted his own death in the sound of the Unforgivable.

How dare she.

He wanted to scream at her. Flay the arrogant hide from her bones. Shake her until every foolish muggleborn idiocy fell out of her head. Did she think he had risked his life, his sanity, his very soul to hear her speak those Words?

He threw her away from him in disgust.

She sprawled on the floor and he glared through half-lowered lids as she scrambled into a defensive crouch. Her eyes flashed with hatred and he wasn't surprised when her wand came up slowly to point at him, held in a shaking hand.

"Don't start something you can't finish,"he hissed venomously. Dark magic twisted angrily, whispers telling him to goad her to attack so he could defend himself. Energy crackled across his bones and the barely healed wounds in his soul stretched as his inner self twisted in agony. He shuddered, then gave her a death's head grin.

"Do you want to know what you risk, you stupid, arrogant girl? Do you think you know what it feels like to be Soul-Riven?"

She had one moment for her expression to shift from anger to confusion, then he reached out with his mind as he shouted ,"Legilimens!"

He punched through her defenses, tearing the tissue thin protection of her mind. He did not even bother to look around. Grabbing for her consciousness, he had one moment to question just what the hell he thought he was doing, then he yanked her into his mind and dropped his barriers.

She screamed as he relived the moment he had killed Dumbledore. He was deaf to her cries as he experienced again the searing agony as his soul tore itself apart in protest. The mindless flight from Hogwarts where he had only enough thought left to communicate their destination to Draco before passing out. The sickness. The nightmares. The pustulant psychic corruption that had to be lanced again and again as his Dark magic whispered terrible things and his soul tried to knit itself back together. He let her feel the nauseating awfulness that came when one part of a soul tried to reject another.

This was what Dumbledore had demanded of him. Not death. Not honorable service. Just the crushing fear that he might be left not Riven, but Reft. He threw everything at her. Twenty years of disappointment. No redemption. No forgiveness. None of the acceptance that had been all he had ever wanted. Just betrayal.

Again.

Sweat poured down his face and soaked the collar of his shirt as he recalled too much. The agony and convulsions. Draco terrified and helpless to do anything more than bind him as tightly as possible, then crouch across the cave, hands over his ears as Severus screamed.

Dumbledore had damned him without a moment's hesitation. Without more than a passing regret.

Again.

Severus shoved the girl out of his head and watched emotionlessly as she fell to the floor, her body shuddering as her soul recoiled from the blackened edges of his own. She crawled away until she hit the wall, then pushed blindly down its length until she came to a corner. She curled mindlessly into it, rocking back and forth as tears ran down her face.

He waited.

He wasn't exactly certain why.

Her shudders quieted to faint shivers and he saw the moment she began to regain awareness of the physical world around her. Her hand clenched spasmodically on her wand and he held his own pointed in her direction as a precaution. It was only as he watched her claw her way to her feet that he began to realize what he had done. He'd be in Azkaban by midnight, he thought dazedly.

He did not even know why he had taken the risk. What did he care if one more holier-than-thou Gryffindor knew the true consequences of playing with Dark magic? It had been foolish and beyond dishonorable. Powerful as she was, he already knew she was no match for his skill and ability.

So why was he still waiting to see what she would do?

Was he that desperate for acknowledgement he would take it from anyone? Surely he did not care about the opinion of a muggleborn child even if she was to be his wife. She was no wife of his choosing and certainly not the type to bring honor to his family line. True, she was loyal if misguided with it. Diligent. Obsessive even. Her position as Harry Potter's left hand lieutenant was not to be underestimated from a political point of view. But all of that rated his consideration, not his concern.

He ignored the possibility he might be waiting for her judgment.

When she opened her eyes to stare at him, he thought for one moment that he had broken her mind. Absolutely no emotion betrayed that cold expression. He had no clue as to her thoughts and he scrambled for a believable lie, an explanation a Gryffindor would accept. Something that would keep him free of Azkaban and working for the Order.

Fool,he damned himself. Of all the fool...

Her wand flicked.

The unexpected power shivering through the air had him reacting instinctively. He sent the power back toward her before his brain had time to catch up with his reflexes and he watched in frozen horror as he realized what he had done. In the split second before the magic reached her he moved his hand toward her...

...and screamed in agony as the space around her pulsed with the brightest ripple of color he had ever seen, slamming the energy back through his body triple-fold, flinging him into the air. Fire danced along his nerves and he barely felt the bones break as he hit the far wall. Disbelief warred with incredulity as he realized what had happened. What she had done with full knowledge of the consequences.

Rainbow Shield.

He felt the broken ends of bone grate against one another as he tried to move. Tried to defend himself against the attack that would be coming. His mind screamed at him to stand, get to his feet. Get to his wand. Helplessly he watched as she bent and retrieved his wand from where it had been thrown. He could not even apologize or beg her forgiveness. She strode toward him and he saw his own death in flat brown eyes.

He laughed.

She stopped and stared down at him as he choked on his own blood. He continued to laugh through the pain. It was too ridiculous. Survive the Dark Lord, survive Albus Dumbledore, and die at the hands of his muggleborn, affianced wife. It was too ironic for words. He wondered if she was prepared for first hand experience of the Soul-Riven. Couldn't say he hadn't warned her, could she? Of course, with the damned Gryffindor mentality, her soul would likely decide it was well rid of bad rubbish and bless her with no more than a stomachache.

He stopped laughing when, with a convulsive motion of utter distaste, she cast his wand away from her. He ignored the way she rubbed her fingers against her robes and stared in disbelief as it landed near his hand. Close enough for him to defend himself. Close enough to...

...call for help?

"If you ever do that again,"she informed him, her voice a thing of steel and ice, "you _will_ regret it."

He wanted to laugh again, almost as much as he wanted to cry. He regretted it already, but not for the reasons she thought he might. The Rainbow Shield. She had fixed the damned Rainbow Shield. He recognized the significance of the graph-work now, and dear Merlin, it was not the work of some long dead wizard. At least two of those equations had only been discovered in the last century. A dead pig stared at him from across the room suggesting even more. The unthinkable. Now that he was paying attention, he could see it was not the Unforgivable that had killed it.

The animal had clearly died of concussive injuries received when the shield ruptured.

Dumbledore should have told him what she was capable of becoming. He recalled the odd look in Minerva's eyes and wondered if he was the only one who had not known. Had it been protection from the Dark Lord should Severus fail to completely defend his own mind? He rejected that possibility when he realized Dumbledore must have known far earlier. Perhaps as early as her Third Year when the Headmaster had approved the gifting of a Time-Turner to a student, a rare occurrence at the best of times and a privilege near exclusively restricted to Seventh-Year Ravenclaws.

Severus had seen it as just one more exception being made for Harry-bloody-Potter.

Her eyes glittered with an odd silver sheen he could only assume was a side-effect of the Shield. His mind raced as he tried to reshuffle years of expectations and assumptions into a new whole. He could still turn this to advantage. He had not harmed her beyond repair. If anything, perhaps she could be convinced to view this as an object lesson. Her precious Harry Potter was walking a very fine line.

He slowed his breathing as best he could, then watched as she turned her back on him and walked away. It was a brutal lesson, and he could not help but admire the cruel precision of it as the pain of summoning Madame Pomfrey nearly sent him spiralling into blackness. He ignored the mediwitch's horrified cries and suspicious eyes. The punishment, he acknowledged, suited the crime.

He would not underestimate her again.

* * *

She couldn't stop shaking. 

The Room of Requirement had recreated the Gryffindor Common Room as she remembered it from Fourth Year. It was not the place she would have assumed she needed, but apparently the castle did not agree. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, golden light spilling over ancient tapestries and abandoned schoolbooks. Harry's Quidditch robes were flung carelessly over a chair, his broom and maintenance kit both lying on the table.

If she turned her head just right, she could almost imagine that he and Ron were just up the stairs. Just about ready to come flying into the Common Room and demand she go watch them practice some new move the Chudley Cannons had invented. Or perhaps they had taken Harry's Invisibility Cloak for a midnight raid on the kitchens and were on their way back with all the things she'd never admit she wanted - but never failed to eat.

Yes, that was it.

Before Delores Umbridge and the betrayal of the Ministry. Before Sirius and the prophecy. Before Harry became an angry stranger who scared her with his hatred and lack of self-control. Before Ron decided he loved her and became such a prat. Before Voldemort returned and a Tri-Wizard Champion died and it was no longer safe in their world. Not that it had ever been safe, but that had been the last year she had truly believed with the confidence of a child that they could all survive.

She curled into her chair and wished with all her heart she could return. She reached for the lump of the Time Turner beneath her jumper and wanted to cry. She, with her magical skills, could do what no muggle could dream of doing. She could actually travel back in time...

...and she already knew it was pointless.

She could never return to the Hermione she used to be. She couldn't stop what had happened. She couldn't save Cedric or Sirius or even herself. Not because of all the Ministry warnings, not because there were spells to prevent that sort of thing. There were of course, but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. There were ways around everything.

She couldn't go back because of Harry.

The prophecy was coming true. Voldemort had set everything in motion by his choices and everything she had ever read about causality meant that by setting that prophecy in motion, he had guaranteed Harry a chance to defeat him. She had no way to know at what point events became inevitable. If she went back, if she changed anything, she risked changing everything. If time travel were the answer, no doubt Dumbledore would already have travelled back to that day in the orphanage and killed Tom Riddle in his cradle.

Or maybe not.

But she would.

If she would do it, willingly breaking the law and taking the damage to her soul, she had to believe Dumbledore would have done the same. Since he had not, she had to believe it was because he believed he should not. She had grown more cynical since her Fourth Year, but she had to believe in something. In this matter, she chose to believe in Dumbledore.

Why _had_ Dumbledore made Snape the Slytherin Head of House, she wondered suddenly.

Surely an ex-Death Eater, even one who had claimed to repent, was not the right man to mold the next generation of Slytherins. Not unless one wanted a crop of Dark wizards. According to Harry, Lucius Malfoy had intimidated the governors into removing Dumbledore after the Chamber of Secrets was opened. How much power had Malfoy had back when Snape was being considered? Had Dumbledore agreed, or had he simply considered Snape the best of bad choices?

Unless Dumbledore had considered Snape the controllable choice.

Now that she had time to recover somewhat from the emotional assault, information and images connected to Dumbledore had begun to wiggle loose from the seething mass of anger and bitterness and hatred that had poured into her head. Images of a white-faced Snape on one knee swearing an Unbreakable Vow to a slightly younger Dumbledore.

Whatever his beliefs, the Vow would have placed limits on his behaviour. Yet Dumbledore had trusted him as well and Dumbledore had been a Master of Occlumency. He must have seen the hatred Snape felt for him - and yet Dumbledore had still trusted him. Hermione felt as if her own head were going to explode. Questions, questions, and more questions; none of them had answers.

The only thing she knew for certain was that the urge to kill Snape had finally passed. The raging bitterness had almost drowned her. She had felt portions of her soul trembling, impotent fury at the Ministry and Voldemort urging her to reach deep down and force everyone to listen to her. Only when she had broken the purebloods to her will, would the world would be safe again. She would be a hero.

She had recoiled at the thought.

A hero, she had thought with disgust. What good did being a hero ever do anybody? Harry was a bloody damned hero and it had made his life miserable. He'd be lucky to survive, being everybody's hero. Her parents had been sacrificed for a war they had never understood and no amount of gold or tarnished respect from frightened fools was ever going to set that part of her life right.

The most brilliant witch of her age, the whispers then said. Intelligent. Daring. A witch to be admired.

Beautiful...

Hermione had almost laughed. What a joke. People did not admire intelligence. They envied it or they were jealous of it or they saw it as something to be feared or used. True friends like Harry and Ron took pride in her intellect most of the time, but even they had often been her friends in spite of her intellect, not because of it. Although, if she was honest, sometimes the reverse had been true as well. There had been days she got tired of owl-eyed looks when stating something that seemed so damned obvious. Then there were the rolling eyes and sceptical looks from the other Houses. Bookworm Hermione, who if she was so smart, would have been in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.

Although what did that say about Dumbledore?

She certainly wasn't courageous. Not anymore. She couldn't even sit a broomstick without shaking hard enough to fall off and that fear had only grown stronger over the years. It was a fear that had solidified into a crippling weakness. Harry and Ron were the daring ones. During their school years, Sean had always been up for a fight and even Lavender and Parvati had possessed the courage to take chances for what they wanted. Hermione seemed to have lost what little courage she started with.

It had been easy enough to tell the boys what to do when they had been First and Second years. Then they had started growing up and neither of them seemed to understand her anymore. They were still her friends, but suddenly she felt like a bossy older sister, not a partner in crime. She had tried, but oh, it had been so easy to see where things were going to go wrong and she had been terrified they were going to get expelled.

As the classwork got harder, she had felt a mindless panic beginning to take over. She was going to fail Harry and he was going to die. She was going to fail Ron and he would no longer want to be her friend. She would fail to pass her OWLs and Harry and Ron would both go on to be Aurors without her. She would fail her NEWTs and Dumbledore would look at her with those cool blue eyes everyone thought were so friendly and calmly decide she was a liability and couldn't be Harry's friend anymore.

She was so tired of being afraid all the time.

Wistfully she admitted to herself that she would have liked to be beautiful. No one would ever stop in their tracks and stare at her the way Ron had stared at Lavender. In the end, however, the only difference between being admired for her intellect and being admired for her beauty would be what the admirer wanted from her. If being beautiful had sometimes made things easier for Lavender, at least Hermione had never had some stupid boy have a conversation with her breasts. No one expected anything from Lavender and as a result, Hermione suspected Lavender expected nothing of herself.

Hermione's expectations might kill her, but no one would underestimate her.

Gilderoy Lockhart had proven the adage about inner beauty quiet nicely. Snape might be a bastard, but at least he didn't lie about it. He was honest about his ambition. Snape was unfair when it came to awarding points to his Slytherins, but he didn't hide it. Not even Draco had ever taken credit for someone else's work. He might ruin it, or sabotage it, but he never stole it. Come to think of it, none of the Slytherins ever had.

Hermione frowned as she considered that oddity. They connived, they lied, they maneuvered, and they plotted. They were ruthless, and ambitious, and quick to take advantage of a situation. She would hardly call them honorable. But thinking back, she had never once seen one of them cheat on a test or claim another's potion for their own. Not that Snape would have stood for it, and who would have been foolish enough to try?

Her thoughts, finally, came full circle. Her hands stopped shaking and she forced herself to consider what she was going to do about Snape. She already knew she wasn't going to kill him. She had known that when she deliberately provoked his reflexes and let her shielding take revenge for her. She had accidentally tripped Harry's increasingly hair-trigger reflexes one too many times not to know what was going to happen when she fired that hex at him. Her shield was a valuable tool, but so was Snape in his own way and he would be no use to her if he got himself sent to Azkaban. She could live with his disdain.

She would not forgive the failure of her mission.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing for the night, leaving only a magical alarm set to inform her if her services were needed. Recalling the look of veiled satisfaction in her eyes as she repaired his injuries, Severus decided it would behoove him not to get himself seriously injured in the future. The mediwitch had demanded he spend the night in the Hospital and had dosed him with a sleeping draught before he was coherent enough to stop her. 

He had a high tolerance for sleeping draughts, however, and three hours later he was awake and discharging himself from the hospital. He suspected Madame Pomfrey would not be pleased when she discovered such flagrant flouting of her authority, but he really did not care. There were things he needed to discover about his Gryffindor witch and the middle of the night was the perfect time to go looking for answers.

His status as Professor had been revoked by the governors, but through some paperwork shuffle Dumbledore had not detailed, all his old privileges remained intact. Since this included - among other things - the continuation of his salary, Severus was not unappreciative. He used that privilege now to sneak into the Records Room attached to the staff lounge.

Academically, school transcripts were used to determine a student's progress and fitness for access to further education after the OWLs. Outside of Hogwarts, however, the marks were worthless. OWLs and NEWTs were the only marks that mattered in the Wizarding world. It had alternately amused and disgusted him that neither Potter nor Miss Granger had ever figured that out.

He tapped the index with his wand, searching for Hermione's name.

"A bit late to be grading papers, isn't it Snape?"

Reflex had him spinning, wand high before he recognized the voice. "Come to bore me with another lecture about the Goblin Wars?"he asked sarcastically, praying the ghost was not in a chatty mood. Binn's dry monotone had been a torturous exercise when Severus had been a student and he had not improved in death.

Binns sighed. "You never paid attention as a child, Severus. I don't expect that to change now." He floated over to the index and peered down at the index. "Pity. You might have learned something."

Narrowing his eyes at this unexpectedly acerbic remark, Severus was about to ask if the ghost had a point, when he realized he had just missed it. "I do believe that's the first time you've ever gotten my first name correct,"he said slowly.

Binns ignored him and laid one translucent hand against the index. Names began to flash by, the index pausing every once in a while on a specific name. Names that meant nothing to Severus.

"History has much to teach us,"Binns said vaguely,"if we listen."

The names began to look familiar. It wasn't until he saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape pause in sequence, that he realized the last fifteen or so had all been Death Eaters. There had been others, he remembered, but they had never been the ones he had considered true to the traditions. Power or weakness, yes. But not faith.

"I'm listening,"he said.

Binns grew solemn. "Sir Nicholas told a part-truth to the Potter boy, when his godfather died. He forgot to tell the child that we all fear death for different reasons. Most of us fear what comes next, of being nothing. Of being alone. Some, however, fear what we leave behind." Binns frowned. "I feared Dumbledore. Oh, yes. I feared Dumbledore a great deal, my friend."

Two more names flashed onto the index, one by one.

Harry Potter.

Ronald Weasley.

"A great wizard, Dumbledore,"Binns said softly. "A great and terrible wizard. He burned...so very bright."

The index shivered softly and came to rest on one last name.

Hermione Granger.

"Stop clinging to the past, Severus," Binns said quietly. "There are too few of us left. We can't afford your self-pity."

Severus watched the ghost's expression harden as the silence stretched, and the living evaluated the dead without speaking.

"I remember you,"Binns said."You were arrogant then and you haven't changed. Your ambitions blind you."Binns glanced briefly at the index and smirked. "Perhaps you are about to discover how badly."

Binns rippled, his image growing more opaque as he drifted closer. The absentminded history professor had disappeared, and Severus regretfully considered the fact that neither Legilimency nor an Obliviate could be used on a ghost. Binns twisted his head as tendrils of nonverbal magic slid past him. He laughed.

"Do you actually think to threaten me, boy?"he said, amused. "I'm dead."

Without warning, the tendrils exploded upward into a thorned cage of light. Binns screamed as the nearest tendril whipped across his arm, ripping into his substance and sending pain spiking into what passed for his brain. The ghost contracted sharply, recoiling instinctively into the center of the cage and stared at Severus in horror.

Severus studied him coldly.

Boring Binns. Severus remembered the jokes. They were the same ones the children still told today. He should have remembered that it took a very specific reason for a ghost to return.

"We're fighting for the same future!"Binns protested.

Severus nodded slowly.

It was possible. It was even probable. It was not, however, a certainty.

"I regret you felt it necessary to draw yourself to my attention,"Severus said. "Clearly, we share many of the same beliefs. It would have been better for you had we not."

Desperation flared in translucent eyes. "You don't understand. You don't understand the world Dumbledore wanted to create."

"That was never a mystery,"Severus said quietly. "If I can prevent it, I will."

Binns dropped his gaze to Severus's left arm. "You follow the abomination,"he stated contemptuously.

Severus shook his head.

Confusion flickered. "Then I don't understand,"Binns said.

Severus drew his wand. "You were an intelligent man,"he said bluntly. "A man of true faith. A man of faith always has plans of his own. I cannot risk discovering what yours might be."

The cage shuddered, then contracted sharply as Severus clenched his hand.

The ghost began to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

The carousel had finished spinning, obedient to the last entered request.

Hermione Granger - Fourth Year: History of Magic.

Severus reached into the tray and grabbed the topmost, unrolling it with a sigh. As expected, the paper was as filled with memorized fact as ever her potions essays had been - although with Binns she had taken the time to annotate her sources. Probably a requirement given the number of muggle references she had used. He was about to toss the scroll back in the tray when a note at the bottom caught his attention.

She had asked why the Goblins had not been Bound, like the House Elves.

Surprisingly, Binns had responded.

It took three more scrolls before he realized that Miss Granger had deliberately used her essays to elicit information about the House Elves not generally found in the history books. She would pose the question in her essay and Binns would answer. Her questions ranged from the reasons for their enslavement, to the economic implications of that slavery, and the cultural factors maintaining the situation. Severus frowned as she posed a question regarding the ethics of forcible freedom.

On impulse, he compared the date of the essay to the date the castle had on file for the creation of SPEW.

A thoughtful frown gathered. It would appear that Miss Granger's campaign had not been as thoughtless as everyone had assumed. It had simply been more ruthless. Far more ruthless than her friends had realized. Rereading the convictions of her fifteen-year-old self as she compared the House Elves to the muggle Feminist movement, he was an interested observer as a muggleborn debated the nature of free will with a true follower of the Dark. Severus rubbed his nose and wondered if Lucius would appreciate the irony.

He was not certain that it changed his opinion much. It merely proved his original contention that she possessed Gryffindor arrogance to a foolhardy degree. Binding the elves had been for the elves' own safety. Nor had Binns told her everything. Freeing them was a dangerous move on many levels. She should have realized something of the sort when Gryffindor and Slytherin had been united in their lack of support for her actions.

Abandoning the subject, he reluctantly called for her last few potions essays. He scanned the last essay she had written for him, wincing as he did so. He had never understood why Dumbledore had encouraged her friendship with Potter all those years ago.

Pulling other records, he paused when he found a copy of a letter Dumbledore had sent to her parents, advising them that ten-year-old Miss Granger would be best served taking a remedial magic class before she attended Hogwarts. Severus glanced at her scores. Expecting the usual high marks, he had to flip the page over to double-check the name on the front.

She had failed almost every exam.

An apologetic recommendation from the instructor of the class had been issued to Dumbledore regretfully informing him that Miss Granger was not capable of taking advanced training. There was no record of a reply, but one week later Hogwarts engaged the services of a tutor in magical language. A bank draft from her parents covered the cost of a basic textbook on charms and one wand from Ollivander.

Severus scowled as he confronted the certain knowledge that these records had not been present the last time he read her file. Dumbledore had been plotting...clearly. If one considered only the facts, he might have assumed the teacher in charge of the class to be a hopeless moron. He recalled Miss Demley, however. Nauseatingly cheerful.

Hufflepuff, of course.

Competent, though. Miss Granger had not been shortchanged in her early education. If she had failed, it had not been due to lack of effort on Miss Demley's part. He looked briefly for written material, then recalled that nearly all of the training centered around exercises designed to teach students to access their innate connection to the subconscious knowledge that would tell them how to use their magic. Miss Demley had noted that while Miss Granger appeared to be trying, she was incapable of the simplest of wandless magics.

Reading between the lines of several increasingly frustrated comments, the only reason Miss Demley did not declare the young Miss Granger the next best thing to a Squib was the undirected magical energy that surrounded her whenever Miss Granger lost her temper. Severus tapped his fingers thoughtfully against his mouth at that last comment.

The exercises were designed to teach the children how to recognize and use their own instinctive knowledge to focus their magic. Once they could do that, they were ready to use a wand as an external focus. Without that control, the more powerful magics allowed by a wand became exceedingly dangerous. He had known Miss Granger appeared woefully ignorant about her own instincts. It was a problem all muggleborns encountered to some degree. Perhaps her debility was more extensive than he had first thought.

Requesting all her potions' assignments for her First Year, he steeled himself to read. Five minutes later, he was scowling. If ever Severus had complained about the length of her essays, he should have recalled these papers. Her first had taken what should have been a half-parchment exercise and turned it into five times that number. Every fact had been referenced, cross-referenced, and triple-referenced until she had quoted Hogwarts: A History so many times he had scathingly derided her for retelling facts that everybody knew.

Her second and her third assignments had been almost as bad, with her references being reduced to two in number for every fact on the page. Again he had scrawled red ink through her assignment, ruthlessly scratching out secondary and even primary references where they were not required. He had accused her of vomiting facts across her paper with no regard for the person reading it, and Severus winced slightly as he reread some of his own comments.

She had been annoying and irritating, and he had been cruel - even for him.

Her desperation for his approval had inflamed his temper and his disgust. Even now, her childish attempts to display her knowledge set his teeth on edge. It was pandering of the lowest sort and his contempt for the vulnerability she had displayed was not tempered by his burgeoning understanding of the fear driving her. Miss Demley, he decided, had something to answer for after all.

What could that witch have possibly said to convince the girl that she could be expelled from the Wizarding world? No witch of any sort, muggleborn or not, would have been allowed to slip from the Ministry's fingers. If nothing else, a muggleborn witch could breed magical brats. That had been amply demonstrated in the past.

Halfway through her First Year, the abrupt change in her writing style caused him to pause. He had gotten so used to her near-plagarism and regugitated style, he had forgotten that she had ever had a different manner. He compared the writing in her first few essays to this new evolution, and could see traces of the thoughtless recitation of facts that would become the hallmark of her work.

And yet, the Rainbow Shield had not been repaired by someone unable to think.

As he reread the paper in his hand, he felt familiar disgust arise. Had the girl thought he was an idiot? Any fool with a passing knowledge of potions would recognize the language and style of Hammerguard's Inventory of Poison. Just to prove his conclusion to himself, Severus called in the book in question and flipped to the proper page for comparison.

A moment later, he was frowning.

It was ... close.

Close enough that he could be forgiven for thinking she had plagiarized the entire passage, but there were significant differences. Differences that had blended so well with the style and language of a 16th century Potions Master that Severus had never noticed. On a wild hunch, Severus pulled up library records from the week of the assignment and felt his eyes widen at the sheer number of Potions journals she had checked out.

She could not have understood half of what she was reading. Although, considering her success with the Polyjuice Potion in her Second Year perhaps he was not giving her enough credit. Truthfully, his mention of the potion was normally a trap and a test. Any student willing and capable of brewing it needed to be watched carefully - if only to see that they did not venture too far into the Restricted Section before they were ready.

He certainly had never expected the little blighters to actually brew the stuff. There were reasons he usually mentioned it at the Fourth Year level. Potter's naivete, however, had led Severus to think a subtle warning about appearances might be in order. That Miss Granger had successfully brewed the potion had spoken to the same focus that made her capable of nonverbal magic so early in Sixth Year. A vexing discovery, at the time. After six years, he had hoped to have finally discovered something to trim that overweening ego to a proper size.

Now, he didn't know whether to curse Miss Granger, Dumbledore, or himself.

Early apprenticeships had been done in extreme secrecy. Papers written by Apprentices were deliberately vague on reference material as it was assumed that the Master reading the work had a complete knowledge of the material. A reasonable enough assumption in those times. Her attempts to copy the style were what had contributed to his feeling that she had plagiarized the work. He had never considered the fact that her increasing lack of reference material might be deliberate.

The manipulative little witch had been slowly copying the style of the early Potions Masters

Severus could see the moment his own comments became resigned rather than vitriolic. Something in him must have subconsciously recognized the style even as the conscious part of him assumed the worst. That any student should have successfully manipulated him even in so small a matter was annoying beyond belief. Interesting too were her assumptions about what Severus himself knew about potions.

Apparently everything.

He tried to place just why she might have thought the effects of Transfiguration on wormwood in a Third Year potion might be significant. In irritation, he pulled a Transfiguration essay from the same time period. He blinked in disbelief, and for the second time that evening found himself double-checking the name on the front. Aggressive intelligence practically crackled from the pages. Points and counterpoints sizzled across the parchment and Severus didn't even recognize half the arguments she was pulling from cross-disciplinary studies. Nor was she shy about using muggle science when she thought she could get away with it.

Her work was still that of a child he noted, somewhat dazed, and her lack of instinctive understanding of her magic was apparent. Charms and Arithmancy showed the same pattern, her formidable memory a tactical asset in proper context. She leapt from random theory to abstract magical conclusion in a dizzyingly alarming fashion until one considered the muggle logic behind her ability to see connections between superficially unrelated fields. Muggle ability married to wizarding power.

A combination that Dumbledore had always held forth as the symbol of things to come.

Severus sat back slowly, emotions chaotic and confused. He must have looked the veriest fool all these years, ranting about her inabilities. Anger sputtered, then died as he accepted that he had no one but himself to blame. The information had been available. The other professors had not hidden their positive opinions- and even they, clearly, did not suspect the final truth. The brightest witch of her age, they had said.

He, like everyone else, had looked no further than Harry Potter.

He had never doubted her ability to perform flawlessly if all that was required was memory. It had been her ability to apply those skills to real world problems, in a real time battle situation, that he had doubted. Fixing the Rainbow Shield had taken imagination and innovation - two things he would not have considered her capable of displaying. The pieces were finally coming together. Too many obscure or undeclared facts were rearranging themselves in nice neat rows and he now knew one more true thing.

Dumbledore had intended for her to meet Harry Potter.

There could be no other explanation for her delay in starting First Year. At least two other muggleborns with almost her lack of skill had been admitted to Hogwarts without her additional training. Dumbledore had deliberately seen to it that she had the skills to protect herself and Severus would not have put it past the old wizard to have arranged for her to meet Potter on the train. He had never assumed Potter's meeting with Weasley had been completely coincidental in any case.

One fact was certain.

He had too few advantages to throw one away before he knew what it could be.

* * *

It was too early in the morning for students to be up and roaming the halls and he was grateful for the lack of witnesses. As he left the staff lounge, he was startled to discover the castle attempting to intervene. Cautiously curious, he did not resist as he found himself being led toward the Room of Requirement. That the castle appeared to approve of his presence should have concerned him, but he had more important things on his mind.

Such as how to apologize.

The door opened silently on the Gryffindor Common Room, and for a moment Severus stood in the opening uncomfortably aware of the fact that, in linear time, Hermione Granger was a barely a handful of months past being a student. He did not know what she had been doing during her years in the past, but if he had to speculate, he doubted it had been filled with social activity. For all intents and purposes, whatever her biological age, in many ways she was still a student.

She had fallen asleep.

He stared down at her curled up form and felt a small flicker of remorse. He did not trust kindness. Too often it hid agendas that were costly in both self-respect and pride - and as such, he was aware he had little to show. Charity, such as that she had directed at Longbottom, was also suspect. He valued loyalty however, even the mindless sort that Gryffindor tended to practice. Even more, he could understand a need for revenge.

He bent forward carefully, and when her eyes opened, allowed himself to fall into their startled depths. He sliced cleanly through the upper layers of her mind, searching for the damage he knew he must have done. Expecting a battlefield of teenage angst and Dark magic, he floundered uncertainly as he twisted about, looking for the mental battle he had intended to join. At least in this he could have repaired the damage and offered a silent apology.

He was again the intruder. He had neither the right nor the requirement to be here and she would be within her rights to send him to Azkaban. Worse, he burned with shame and humiliation as the truth occurred to him. She had won a battle he had lost decades before. He waited for her untarnished soul to reject his tainted one as she had already rejected the lures and whispers that had brought him down. It was too late to retreat and he cringed instinctively with the anticipation of pain.

He became aware of a waiting silence, a stillness that went all the way to the center of her mind. Curiosity buffeted him, then pulled back to circle in watchful, waiting silence. She was aware of him, he realized. He waited another heartbeat, and when pain was not immediately forthcoming, he straightened a metaphorical spine and gazed around warily. She should not have been allowing such an intrusion. Instinct alone should have protested his presence and he found himself deeply intrigued by the anomaly.

He pushed personal desire aside. He had an apology to offer and he could not do so without more information. He moved lightly through her mind, carefully healing what bruising he could find. It was not enough, and he could sense she was not fooled that this was his sole reason for remaining. She did not protest, however, and he took that for tacit permission to proceed.

Courtesy alone dictated he leave the heavily reinforced wall of grief and guilt alone. He did not need to read her mind to know what lay behind that impressive barrier. Instead, he searched for the memories he knew must exist. He skimmed past school memories and vacations. He avoided scattered images imbued with love and lust and teenage frustration. Instead, he searched for the year that had created such a crippling desire to please.

- _Dumbledore gazing at her, a serious expression on his face. "Then you understand Miss Granger, that Mr Potter will be very alone. He will need a friend like you to help him cope with his new world."_

_- Dumbledore handing her a wand and a new chance. Her internal determination not to fail._

_- Language lessons with the tutor; the cruel taunts and whispers of the other students when the tutor wasn't looking._

_-Confusion and pain as a young woman looked down at her with frustration. "If you would just try a bit harder, Miss Granger."_

Severus was assaulted by a riot of preteen angst and anger as Hermione tried again and again to do the simplest of wandless spells. He frowned at the impossible fact of a witch with her innate power unable to work controlled magic without her wand. He searched for the instances where she lost control; moments when she had instinctively reached for knowledge and directed her magic using the more primitive portion of her brain. His frown deepened as he found nothing that could not be explained by simple energy overload. Instead he found a wish that Hermione had been hiding from everyone, including herself.

Hermione Granger, hater of all things Quidditch, wanted to fly.

He felt the hopeless longing well up as she remembered the graceful Miss Demley gliding to ground, the very image of a proper witch. He was attacked by images of Harry Potter rolling and whirling through the air, wild and unfettered by gravity or the fear of failure. He felt her anger and self-hatred as she failed in the most basic of skills; the one skill that typified what a witch should be. And beneath it all, a corrosive fear that was too large, too intricately interwoven into her personality, to have come from this one failure.

_Get out._

The words were angry, and Severus felt himself propelled back through the layers of her mind. The force of his ejection sent him stumbling backwards, leaving him sprawled across the Common Room floor. Instinct had him raising his wand, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring with bitter longing at the simulation of Potter's broom and Severus did not have to read minds to know what she was thinking. He could see it in the way she turned her head warily in his direction.

He heard Minerva's voice echoing in a fragment of memory. _Don't ever let him know your weakness; he'll use it against you._

He could see it in her eyes. The resigned expression. The tension in her shoulders. She was waiting for a mocking sneer. A hint of the humiliation to come. He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the twinges from his many bruises. He had the information he needed; now he just had to decide how to use it. Staring down at her bent head, weighing everything he had learned, he made his decision. He headed for the door.

"Come with me,"he ordered.

Snape's relentless long-legged pace forced her to run to keep up. Still off balance from his latest invasion of her mind, she ignored the alarmed looks several early rising students were giving her as they scrambled out of Snape's path. More concerned with what he had seen in her mind and what he planned to do with the information, she didn't realize what he intended until it was too late. A swish of Snape's wand sent a cascade of power sheeting around the deserted Quidditch pitch. He smiled sourly at her open-mouthed astonishment.

"Come, Miss Granger. Surely in all the many times you have read Hogwarts: A History you noted the fact that the Quiddich pitch does double duty as a ceremonial circle."

"Well, yes...but..."she stammered.

"The wards are aural and visual and quite impenetrable. Given the season and the traditions, no one who could break those shields will try unless they fail to drop sometime tomorrow." Snape smirked. "The Headmistress may be a bit irked I did not ask permission first, but she knows better than to interrupt a possible Summoning."

Hermione backed away a few steps and eyed him warily.

Snape looked disgusted. "I assure you Miss Granger, your virtue is safe. My only concern in this matter is an affair of honor."

The concept that any Slytherin might have honor was alien enough to force away the images of debauchery his initial remark had conjured up. She narrowed her eyes and waited for the punch-line.

Snape shifted uncomfortably. "I owe you an apology, Miss Granger. My actions were inexcusable."

The words were said stiffly, each syllable bitten off as if physically painful. She suspected his desire to stay out of Azkaban more than sincere regret, but was willing to pretend she believed him. She was vaguely surprised to find that she was not even that angry. There had been too much that was familiar in the pain he had shown her. So she was willing to forgive. Once. It was too soon for open warfare in any case, and all the reasons she needed him still held.

She still wasn't certain what he had hoped to accomplish with his second invasion. Truthfully, she had not realized it was him at first. Harry had taken his self-appointed task as Occlumency instructor extremely seriously and mental ambushes had become the norm. Snape had been inside her barriers before she recognized him and then curiosity had held her wand.

She had no idea how to interpret the mixture of dismay and frustration she had sensed from him. When he had done nothing worse than heal a few bruises, she had waited. If an Obliviate had been his intention, he would not have needed to invade her mind. Although it was possible such an invasive technique might be more effective than the usual smash and burn approach. She had decided the risk was worth finding out what he wanted.

Strangely, he had bypassed every memory of her school years and concentrated on her disastrous year when she was ten. She flushed. Reliving her worst failure with Snape as a critical witness was beyond mortifying. She had no doubt he had plans to use it against her somehow, she just did not know yet what form his revenge would take.

She heard him mutter a quick charm and turned her head to see a gleaming Firebolt expanding in his hand. Years spent with Harry and Ron allowed her to pick out the loving polish, the careful detailing, and top of the line features.She jumped nervously when he held it out to her. She could only blink owlishly.

"It isn't going to bite, Miss Granger,"Snape said finally, exasperation in his voice.

She took it gingerly, miserably becoming aware of what was likely to come.

"For my sins, Miss Granger, it would appear that I have been elected to teach you how to properly ride a broom."

Hermione stared at him in open horror. For a moment he looked expressionlessly back at her, then his mouth quirked slightly.

"It isn't exactly a fate worse than death, "he said dryly.

Hermione shook her head, then changed her mind and nodded. Snape studied her for a moment, his expression bemused. He took the Firebolt from her hands and set it to hovering barely two feet above the ground.

"Do you know how your Mr Potter was able to fly his broom so well, Miss Granger? With no training and never having been exposed to the concept before?"

Too involved with watching the broomstick to make sure it didn't make any sudden moves, Hermione was silent until she realized he was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Magic?"she speculated.

Snape gave a snort. "Five points to Gryffindor for a correct answer." He smirked. "Ten points off for the sarcastic delivery."

Open-mouthed at the concept that Snape might actually have a functional -if twisted -sense of humour, she didn't react until it was too late. She squeaked with fear as he swooped down on her and bodily picked her up. Dropping her on the broomstick, his delighted grin at her terrified expression was almost more frightening than the broom.

"Magic,"he confirmed.

Hermione clutched at the handle, denting the wood with her nails and not giving a damn. Served him right, the sadistic bastard. Snape eyed her hands and winced but otherwise made no comment.

"Magic leaves an impression, Miss Granger. An echo of itself. Much like life, except stronger and more practical."

Hermione tried to listen, but the broom was starting to sag sideways. Snape reached out and righted it with a touch.

"Did you never wonder how Potter could have lived the life he did and not become an animal?"

Startled, she forgot the broom and snapped her head to look at him. Snape smiled sourly.

"He is arrogant, foolhardy, and smug...but he is neither an obsequious coward nor a rampaging egomaniac. Either could easily have resulted given the circumstances of his upbringing. I assure you, I have met both and they with far less cause than Potter."

Hermione saw him grab for the broom again as she studied him with confusion.

"You admit that? Then how could you have treated him the way you did?"she demanded.

"I make no apologies for my actions with Potter,"he said tightly. "The boy was given far too much latitude by Dumbledore."

"And I suppose you never favoured your Slytherins?"she demanded scornfully.

"I was their Head of House,"he said bluntly,"not their Headmaster."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, then paused. She glared at Snape, remembering his bitter hatred of a child and his ugly ambition. But he was right. As Headmaster, Dumbledore should have been impartial. Any of the Houses should have felt free to come to him with the expectation of fair treatment. Uneasily she recalled the fact that Sirius had gone unpunished for something that in best terms could only be called attempted murder. True, Dumbledore had wanted to protect Lupin, but...

"Wizards leave an impression on the world, Miss Granger. Our magic collects in places where we gather and with it our memories and knowledge. The magic, we utilize. The spells the Ministry uses to protect and care for our world are maintained by the Spellnet. In truth, we have no choice. In the numbers we have now, were we to leave the magic to pool uncontrolled, the result would be chaos."

Hermione frowned. "No one has ever said anything about a Spellnet."

Snape sighed and rubbed his nose."That's because they shouldn't have to."

Hermione stiffened, sensing an insult. Oddly, Snape appeared to be choosing his words carefully.

" I mentioned that in addition to our magic, our memories also accumulate. These memories form what muggles might call a collective Wizarding unconsciousness - and it is something that every wizard can connect with and draw from."

Hermione discovered she was less surprised by Snape's knowledge of muggle terms than she was by the sudden understanding where he was going with his explanation.

Snape studied her assessingly. "When did you first start using wandless magic, Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "I didn't."

Snape sighed."Every witch or wizard starts using wandless magic eventually. The knowledge of how to do so is your birthright, Miss Granger. All you have to do is learn how to access the information. So again, when did you start using wandless magic?"

"I didn't,"Hermione repeated shortly. "There were some incidents when I was a baby, but whatever they were, I grew out of them."

"Magic is not something you grow out of, "he said with exasperation.

Hermione shrugged and clutched at the broom. Finally Snape let out an impatient huff of air.

"Fine,"he snapped."We'll do this the hard way."

She drew in a panicked breath as he stepped away from the broom, then tried to calm herself. She could do this. She had passed her flying test in First Year. She chose not to remember how her fear of flying had gotten progressively worse, culminating in a disastrous attempt by Harry to help her over her fear. But that had been years ago - literally. Surely with more experience she could do this.

She shrieked as the broom shuddered and every instinct in her body screamed that she was falling. She curled in on herself,convinced she was going to die. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes cautiously to see Snape staring down at her in disbelief. She looked around shakily and saw the broomstick hovering above her head.

"Did I fall?"she asked carefully.

Snape's mouth worked for a long moment. His expression was a humiliating mixture of astonishment and disgust.

"You screamed,"he said finally."You jumped."

Hermione winced, then tried a weak smile."At least I didn't throw up."

Snape growled something under his breath. "You jumped,"he repeated,"in absolute terror from a broom no more than two feet off the ground."

"I thought I was going to fall,"Hermione mumbled.

Snape's eyebrows tried to climb into his hairline."Jumping was supposed to help?"

Anger and frustration coiled in a nauseating ball inside her stomach and Hermione felt the hot ache of tears behind her eyes. "I was going to fall,"she repeated wearily.

Snape started to respond, then looked at her sharply. He stalked a few feet away, then returned, the angry pacing a good fit for how she felt.

"Try again,"he said shortly.

She was conscious of his gimlet stare as she awkwardly remounted the broom. He walked around her as she hovered, and she was conscious of a sick feeling of terror beginning to build. Snape was a horror when she managed to do everything right. What sort of scathing sarcasm and biting remarks would she have to endure with her incompetence clearly on display?

"No feelings of falling?"he demanded.

Hermione shook her head.

He gave the broom a small push and she heard herself shriek again-although this time she managed not to leap off the broom. Her arms were wrapped around the broom in a death grip and she didn't care that Snape could see the tears leaking from her tightly clenched eyes.

"I'm falling,"she said. "I was falling."

"Yes, Miss Granger, you were,"came the unexpected answer. "You were falling off the planet."


	9. Chapter 9

Severus stared down at the terrified witch, certain that all his sins had come home to roost. By rights, seeing the Gryffindor pain-in-his-arse clutching his broomstick like it was the last thing between her and the Dark Lord should have held some measure of enjoyment. Instead, he was conscious of a feeling of fury growing inside him.

Had no one thought to pull the witch aside and explain the problem?

Weasley and Potter would both have been as clueless as she, but Madame Pomfrey must have recognized the symptoms. If nothing else, Dumbledore should have been aware of the possibility. He was the one to engage the blasted language tutor after all. Severus frowned as he tried to envision any sort of advantage in leaving the girl crippled. It was a weakness that could explode in Potter's face on the battlefield.

Unless...

Severus reconsidered her disability in light of her position. It was possible, he acknowledged calmly, that Dumbledore might have wanted her out of the line of fire. A reserve weapon. A crippled weapon with a known weakness that could be used to manipulate that weapon if she ever showed signs of influencing Potter in a direction Dumbledore did not want him to go. Truthfully, the girl had made it so clear that she despised flying, maybe Dumbledore had thought it no great loss in the greater scheme of things.

He, however, was not Dumbledore.

And Hermione Granger wanted to fly so badly he could still feel it echoing in his mind.

He needed to find out when and why she had learned to mistrust her deepest instincts. He stepped forward and tilted her face up toward his own with one finger. With a resigned sigh she met his gaze, knowledge of what he was about to do swirling in brown eyes. She did not resist. Images and snippets of thought and conversation whirled around him as he shuffled through her life, searching for the thing he sought. Ten years old. Eight years old. Five. Severus frowned as he still found no evidence of wandless magic. Three years old. Two. Then he found the images he wanted.

And wished he had not.

Swearing softly to himself he watched helplessly as a chubby faced witch toddled toward a window, broom in hand. A cat hissed and cried at her feet, trying to stop her. A Kneazle, Severus suspected, although he doubted her parents knew that. He could taste the confidence and determination in the baby as she climbed out the window and mounted her broom.

Her muggle broom.

Terror shrieked through his mind as she fell. Betrayal and confusion were uppermost in her mind as she whimpered, her tiny body broken in the bushes. In his own mind, Severus furiously cursed her muggle parents for leaving her unattended - but he knew it would have made no difference. Hermione Granger was living in a world that did not work the way her every instinct told her it should. Burns from heating elements that would have been cool to the touch in any Wizarding home. A broken arm that no one would set with the wave of a wand. Fireplaces that burned instead of took one elsewhere.

Brooms that fell out of the sky.

Severus traced the physical connection to the Spellnet that should have existed. Had existed, years too young and in a witch who could have rivalled Albus Dumbledore had she not been maimed by being muggleborn. In flashes of random memory Severus followed her baby self as she struggled to understand a world that would not work the way it was supposed to. He felt her suspicion and mistrust grow. Her certainties wavered and her deepest instincts became something to fear.

Bit by bit she withdrew from the Spellnet, learning to rely totally on what was proven and safe. She must have amputated her wizarding inner knowledge and let the wound heal over. Severus traced the whitened scar deep in the furthest reaches of her mind and knew Dumbledore had seen this injury and known what it had meant.

_Permanent disability._

The scar tissue - for lack of a better description - had been too long established and the witch had learned a reflex mistrust of her own primitive instincts. Even could they force the connection to the Spellnet back open, it was unlikely the girl would ever be able to use it. If anything, they risked destabilizing her mind.

He withdrew as gently as he could and knew from her stricken gaze that she had heard his last thought.

"Permanent,"she whispered."I knew...but I thought maybe..."

He winced as her unspoken hope whispered through the connection he had not quite severed.

_I hoped you might know how to fix me._

"You are not broken,"he snarled, suddenly furious. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

She avoided his eyes and he grabbed her chin and forced her head up.

"We existed quite adequately before the Spellnet, Miss Granger," he pointed out, not quite able to contain the sarcasm. Damn Dumbledore and his infernal meddling. Worse, she was broken, in a way that had nothing to do with her magic. He could use her, but he didn't think he would ever be able to trust her.

As hope filled her eyes he felt a chill work its way down his spine. Every instinct urged him to bind her to him, claim her loyalty and the advantage that she represented. But it was too much power. He could never justify not killing her. If the Dark Lord ever discovered the plans Dumbledore must have had for her...

Severus drew a slow breath and reminded himself that there had never been another choice.

Before he could change his mind he sprang up on the broomstick behind her. She squeaked again - an incongruous sound from one of her House - and he couldn't resist the jab.

"Where is that Gryffindor courage, Miss Granger?"

The glare she gave him over her shoulder should have turned him to cinder. He chuckled, then wrapped one arm around her waist and directed the broom a few feet higher. Her body stiffened as he pulled her closer.

"Relax,"he advised dryly."I'm merely moving your center of gravity."

She hesitated, then looked at him oddly.

"Pay attention,"he told her. "What you have been sensing are the shifts the broom makes in polarity and gravitational mass. I warn you, this broom does so much faster than those plodding excuses the school uses to teach flying. When we hover..."

He demonstrated.

"...the broom and rider are in equilibrium with the planet. Now feel with your senses the same way you do in transfiguration. Feel what happens to our center of gravity when I do this..."

He nudged the mass point of the broom backward causing the handle to tip upwards. Slowly, he nudged it forward and watched as her hands clenched on the broom as the back of the broom went up. He answered what would likely be her first question before she could ask it.

"The broom is charmed. When any portion of the rider's body touches it, the rider becomes part of the broom for mass purposes-which is why we usually don't fall off. However, the further away from the mass point of the broom our own personal center of gravity is, the harder it is for the spells to compensate."

Her fears had never been as irrational as they seemed. She had sensed the gravity shifts and the falling away of the planet without possessing the reassurance from the Spellnet that all would be well. Children with weak connections to the Spellnet were usually too weak in power to use a broom, and no one had chosen to give her the explanations that would have allowed her to overcome her fears.

When he was convinced she understood the principal, he climbed as high as they could reasonably climb without breaching the wards and let them fall. She shrieked as the world reached up and grabbed them, then stopped the broom a good thirty feet from the ground. She stared down suspiciously. He chuckled without intending to, then smirked at the look on her face as she glared back at him. He decided he was enjoying teasing the little know-it-all.

He forced her to stop the fall several more times, each time requiring her to pull out of a more difficult "crash" situation. He let her take control as she grew more confident, showing her how to nudge the mass point in the direction she wanted. He instantly regretted showing her how to reverse polarity.

With a whoop, she sent his Firebolt back and forth, zipping and zagging chaotically in all directions. After several head snapping changes of direction, he had had enough. Dropping the racing hooks he jammed his heels into the supports. Pulling her feet back he hooked her boots around his calves and leaned forward. The position flattened both their bodies parallel to the broom and he grinned evilly into her startled eyes when she craned her head around to look at him.

"Hang on,"he warned her.

He sent the broom into a crazed spiral worthy of Harry-Bloody-Potter, then sent them flipping end for end across the Quidditch pitch. He was not completely certain her screams were of delight, but when he conjured a snitch, her body tensed against the broom and her nose pointed forward practically quivering with determination. He felt her fumble for control and let her try her luck. When they almost crashed three times, he snorted and sent them skipping off after the disdainful flirting of the snitch.

It wasn't until he reached past her head and snatched the snitch from the air that he felt her trembling beneath him. Instantly regretting his momentary lapse of sanity he tried to remember that he was apologizing, and that usually didn't include traumatizing the witch in question. Her hands were clenched on the broom handle and when he leaned forward slightly to get a better look at her face, she moaned slightly.

He brought the Firebolt to a hovering halt.

"Miss Granger?" he asked finally, when she did not respond.

"Can we go down now?"she asked in a small voice.

He cursed his own unusual impulsiveness. Out here chasing the snitch like a bloody teenager. He stared grimly at the back of her head, feeling his advantage slipping away. He leaned forward to shift their weight and frowned when she gasped. Peering around at her averted face all he saw was skin flushed red. She glanced at him unexpectedly and he was surprised by the strength of the shame and bewilderment on her face.

She shifted awkwardly, and an elusive scent reached his nose.

His nostrils flared and he felt his eyes widen in shock. Surely not...? Common sense kicked in and he realized what must have happened. Adrenalin combined with exhilaration had had a natural effect on the girl. It was her misfortune to be in this condition with a man who...

...had every intention of claiming the only advantage he possessed.

He briefly considered his options and decided there was no profit in acting like a gentleman. Besides, he smirked with momentary amusement, he had orders to seduce her did he not? He cautiously brought his hands to rest on her thighs, letting the heat of his palms compete with the chill in the air. Certain escapades related to him by Lucius Malfoy when they were both sixteen came back to him with unexpectedly vivid detail.

"I was a Seeker for Slytherin in my Fifth Year,"he said conversationally, ignoring the slight squirming she was doing as he lightly rubbed his hands forward and back. "I was too tall for it really, but Lucius was team captain and there was no one that much better."

He would have made a much better Chaser, but he had let his envy of James Potter override his House loyalty.

Lucius had understood about the need for revenge.

"There's a trick to it, you know,"he said matter-of-factly, trailing his fingers slowly from her knees, halfway up her inner thighs. He paused, waiting to see what she would do.

"Oh?"she asked in a tiny voice.

Severus repressed a smile of triumph.

"Hmmm, "he agreed." Keepers take everything that comes their way, while Chasers..." he heard her breath pick up speed as he leaned forward, using his hands to lever her knees backwards and to the outside of his own. He had not doubted his own conclusion, but he was still taken by surprise when after a brief hesitation, she hooked her feet more firmly around his lower legs and braced against the broom to maintain the position.

"...everyone knows Chasers have no subtlety at all." He cast a warming spell around the broom, then carefully ran his fingers under her jumper and across her stomach. She shuddered in gratifying reaction and before she could think about what he was doing, he handed her control of the Firebolt. She gasped and fumbled as they fell and by the time she righted the broom he had one hand inside her muggle jeans, his finger pressed firmly against her pleasure point.

"But Seekers,"he murmured in her ear as she shuddered,"do only one thing well - and that's find the snitch."

Fluid slicked the fingers of his right hand as he rubbed them against her.

Her response was inarticulate but from the way she was flexing into his hand, he didn't have too much longer to act. Once the tension released, once she came to her senses...

She froze momentarily when he charmed away certain portions of her clothing. Shocked, no doubt, by the sudden realization of what she was doing. He didn't give her time to reconsider. He freed himself from his buttons and pulled her firmly against him as he tilted the broom forward. Amazingly, the anti-gravity charms really did make this as easy as Lucius had said it did. She tensed as she felt him probing at her entrance. He flicked a finger quickly across her nerve bundle to no immediate success.

"Use me,"he muttered into her ear. "Take what you need."

For a moment he thought she was going to refuse. Then she shuddered and pushed backward. He grabbed her hips before she could change her mind and thrust himself inside. Too long, he thought then. It had been far too long and not the right sort of women at all. The slow cadence he had just discovered was needed to do this by broomstick would give her far too much time to think.

The broom bucked wildly and spiralled out of the sky. He let them fall, catching the broom just above the ground and tumbling them onto the frozen surface of the pitch. On her knees she looked dazed and a bit disorientated. He ignored the confusing realization that she had truly been prepared to finish in the air. Instead, he ripped off his outer robe, shoved it roughly under her hands, and mounted her again. He was determined that she would not regret her decision.

He had too much to lose.

* * *

Exhilaration still bubbled through her bloodstream, setting her skin on fire. She had flown. Had flown as high and as fast as Harry and it has felt unbelievable. Fears she had held onto for far too many years were suddenly breaking their rusty chains and escaping into the winter air. She had flown. She had done it. And if she could fly, she could do anything.

She still wasn't certain she understood how it could have been Snape who had done this for her.

Snape, of all people.

Head down, hands clenched in heavy black wool, she moaned as the friction he was causing only went so far to ease the tension she was feeling. Her skin itched. Her bones itched. Her bloody toes itched! She squirmed desperately, her body telling her to move and stretch, anything to relieve the feeling of her skin trying to turn itself inside out.

Her senses swept out, touching on everything around her. Further than she normally allowed herself. The air, the earth...the seething energy of the man inside her. He grunted when she squirmed again and one of his hands came down between her shoulder blades and pinned her upper body to the ground. For a split second, the change of angle caused - something - to happen and she widened her knees frantically trying to get it to happen again.

It had never been anything like this with Ron.

She had been mortified when Snape had shifted positions to chase the snitch. The literal one, she thought, her face burning. Gravity had forced him into her on the tight turns and in spite of the sheer exhilaration of the moment, she had been humiliated to discover herself reacting to the slight pressure. By the time he caught the snitch, she had been beyond mortified and well into something she didn't have a name for.

Her nerves had started to burn. Colors and smells were too big. Too bright. She had wanted it too stop and she had wanted it to never end. She didn't even want him. Not like she had wanted Ron. It didn't have anything to do with Snape and who he was or...or...anything. She didn't understand the way her body was crying out for him to rub away the almost burning, almost itching tension that was almost pain. When he had finally touched her, she hadn't cared it was him. She just..and then he stopped... and now what he was doing was almost helping.

But not enough.

She whimpered and stretched her fingers wide, stretching them to the point of pain.

Snape's rhythm stuttered and she felt like banging her head against the ground. Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes and she heard him mutter something in a condemning sort of tone. She was certain she wouldn't want to know what he said - she would no doubt be humiliated enough when this was over.

"Hurry,"she begged, beyond pride. "Please hurry."

Yes, she wanted him to hurry. She wanted him to slam into her and scratch that itch she couldn't reach. She whimpered again as his weight shifted, then she felt his hand leave her shoulder and had a moment to wonder what he planned to do, then she felt fingers slide across her swollen clit. Sensation was silver bright as it spiked through her painfully and she threw herself away from him. He grunted again, this time with surprise as he slid out of her.

"Hurts..."she tried to explain.

There was silence, and she whimpered again as he lifted his other hand allowing her to move.

"Hermione..."she heard him say, her name sounding odd and wrong coming from him. The baritone rumble of his voice tickled deep inside, vibrating along her bones and she could sense the magic coiling just beneath his skin. Just out of reach. She moaned again as something in her stomach twisted hungrily.

"Hurry,"she said again."Oh please hurry."

She had her eyes clenched shut, not wanting to see the triumphant expression on his face as she begged. Bad enough that she didn't know why she was begging. She didn't even have a name for what she wanted. She felt herself shaking, then she heard him move behind her.

He didn't push back inside.

Instead, her eyes flew open in shock when he grabbed both her ankles and flipped her over. She had one quick image of hard black eyes glittering down at her, then he pushed her knees apart and ducked his head down between them. She screeched and tried to push him away, shock and mortification and...and...

She screamed as lips closed around her clit and he sucked. Hard. Her body arched as every nerve in her pelvis seemed to explode. It hurt...and it didn't...and the look on his face as she stared at him in horror was beyond her ability to describe. She didn't even realize he was finished, that he wasn't going to do anything further, until he buttoned himself up and stood. A wave of his wand restored her clothes.

Snape absently retrieved his Firebolt, then after eyeing her for a moment, stepped close enough to grab her hand and wrap her fingers around the handle.

"Feel free to practice, Madame,"he said, his tone bored.

She looked from the broom to his unreadable eyes.

That was it?

She could still feel his hair as it rubbed against her most private parts. She could still see the top of his head as he...as he...

She gave a choked sob and ran.

* * *

Severus watched as his wife of less than ten minutes ran away from him as if chased by giants. He stared at his empty left hand in disbelief. His Firebolt. He had given the girl his Firebolt. He carelessly wiped his face with a sleeve, the taste of her still in his mouth, and felt his deflated cock twitch.

Angrily, he considered the fact that he did not care for oral sex at the best of times. It was intimate and intrusive and not in the natural order of things. Still, he had accepted that he had botched his whole reading of the situation and had tried to apologize as best he could under the circumstances. He had ended it for her; his own need having flagged when he saw her tears.

He refused to admit to a slight feeling of disappointment. Or perhaps he did not. It was only natural to regret a lost opportunity. Ever since the girl had turned siren in his bedroom, he had been conscious of a burning desire not to look the fool. Clearly she had some misconceptions of the skills a Slytherin might possess. Resentfully he had realized that given the Gryffindor habit of feeding all passions with headless and reckless abandon, his affianced wife was likely going to find herself disappointed in the bedroom.

Damn the girl anyway.

No, damn Albus Dumbledore. He would not be in this position if he had known about the girl from the beginning. They could not have been friends, but he would have chosen a different strategy. He would have ensured that he was not placed in the position of enemy. How did one woo a woman from justified hatred? If he had been underestimated as consistently over the years as she had been, his desire for revenge would have been infinite.

Something he refused to admit was despair lanced through him. Despair would mean admitting that what he had waited for all those years might have been sitting literally under his nose. Despair would mean admitting he had let his bitterness rob him of the one thing he had told himself no longer existed. Had Dumbledore done this deliberately? Had the wizard hated him that much? Had it all been a ploy, a dangle, a Gryffindor plot to use Slytherin ambition and Slytherin need to his own ends?

If he had acted differently, would she have broken so easily?

Severus sank to his knees and stared dully at the dusting of snow covering the sand before him. He touched the Dark Mark through his sleeve and felt anger and despair bleed the colors from the world. He did not have to be a mediwizard to sense the twisted corners of his own soul. He could not even blame the Rivening. Not completely. He had been marked long before he ever came to Hogwarts.

It was what it had always been, he thought bleakly.

Too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Heedless of the curious looks as she ran, Hermione raced for the dungeon.

"Miss Granger!"

Minerva's voice brought her to a halt as years of obedience and conditioning kicked in. Hermione shuddered as images replayed in her head, images she did not want to be seeing while trying to hold a normal conversation. Images of him...as he...

Her whole pelvis throbbed with the memory.

"You are shaking child!"Minerva said in shock."What has happened?"

Hermione just shook her head and looked longingly down the hall. Five minutes. Just five more minutes and she could break down in private. Phantom fingers traced patterns on her inner thighs and she blinked hard and shoved the memory firmly out of her head. She yelped and jerked away when something touched her shoulder and she turned to see Minerva standing frozen, her hand in midair. The Headmistress was staring in consternation.

"Miss Granger, I demand you tell me what is wrong."

Hermione took a deep breath."I'm fine. I just...I'm sorry for running in the halls. I just need some time alone."

Minerva's frown grew deeper and her eyes fell to the broom in Hermione's hand. She blinked as astonishment crossed her features.

"Is that Severus's Firebolt?" she asked incredulously.

Hermione tightened her grip when she saw her hands were shaking. "Yes. He said I should practice."

Minerva's eyebrows flew upwards. "Practice?"she echoed."On a Firebolt? You must be mistaken child."

The Headmistress reached for the broom. Acting on the finely honed instincts of a woman who had spent all of her teenage years surrounded by Quidditch-mad boys - not to mention what had happened the last time she had handed over a Firebolt - Hermione jerked it out of reach. Snape would kill her if she lost it.

Minerva's lips thinned.

"My office, Miss Granger. Now."

Resentfully, Hermione stared at the woman, tempted to tell her to go to hell. Then she recalled that she was allowed to stay on sufferance and that through the Order, Minerva was technically her boss. Voluntarily, perhaps, but still her boss.

Shaken by her own disrespectful anger, Hermione allowed herself to be led into the Headmistress's private sitting room. Bad as it would have been in her office, this was worse. Hermione stared in horror at the brocaded cushions and silver tea tray and couldn't sit down. It would be wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong while she could still feel his lips as they fastened on her most private flesh. Wrong while she could still smell him on her skin.

Oh God.

What if Minerva could smell him too? Mortified she wondered if any of the dampness between her thighs had soaked through her robes. He hadn't...at least she didn't think he had...but everything was so wet down there it was hard to tell.

"Would...would you mind if I freshened up a bit, first?"Hermione heard herself ask timidly, praying the Headmistress wouldn't guess why.

Minerva gestured toward the tiny powder room and Hermione bolted for it gratefully. Then she stared into the silvered glass in horror. Her hair was tangled and matted, bits of sand from the Quidditch pitch liberally coating her face and her robes. Tear stains were clearly visible on her face and her eyes were wide and dazed.

She looked like a car wreck.

Or the survivor of one.

Not trusting her magic to be highly accurate when she was this out of sorts, she took off her outer robes and shook them out before casting several cleaning and freshening charms. Magically smoothing and braiding her hair into a thick plait down her back, Hermione carefully straightened her cleansed robes, looking for any missed evidence.

The tingling between her legs had abated somewhat as she worked, although she could swear the inside of her clothing must still have been coated with sand. Casting another charm didn't help the situation. In fact, the feel of her magic slipping over her body nearly had her leaping out of her own skin. She was hyperconscious of the rub of the soft fabric across her shoulders and down her sides and prayed Minerva would just let her escape quickly so she could get a hot shower. That was all she needed.

Just a shower to get the sand off her skin and she'd be fine.

Minerva looked at her suspiciously when she sat carefully and took the proffered cup of tea with moderately steady hands.

"Now what is all this nonsense about Severus lending you his broom?"

Hermione swallowed her tea too abruptly and burned her tongue. Lowering the cup to her lap she shrugged, careful to make it look casual.

"I appreciate the concern, really I do Professor. But it was just flying lessons. I...you know I don't like to fly. But I'll need to know. In case of another attack."

She winced at the hard look on Minerva's face. She was a terrible liar and she knew it. Worse, she was lying to her former Head of House who knew it too.

"Severus was teaching you how to fly,"Minerva said flatly.

Hermione nodded.

"I see,"Minerva said again, still toneless.

Before Hermione could think of something else to say, a banging at the door distracted her. She could not see who was at the door when Minerva opened it, but thought she recognized Flitwick's voice sounding tense and perturbed. Minerva's mumbled something to Flitwick and sent him on his way. She stood for a moment, her shoulders slumped, then turned to Hermione, her face unreadable.

"Thank-you. That will be all Miss Granger."

Caught off guard by the abrupt dismissal, Hermione fumbled with her cup as she tried to place it back on the tea tray. Certain she did not like the Headmistress's tone, but not sure what put it there, Hermione looked at her uncertainly.

"I'm not hurt,Professor,"she said finally."Really."

Minerva just nodded sharply and Hermione left with the sinking feeling the Professor was going to say something to Snape. That was all she needed, for him to blame her for whatever painful conversation was about to take place.

She'd be lucky if all he did was hex her.

* * *

From the expressions he was seeing, the entire school must have witnessed his wife's headlong flight. He carefully noted which faces were guarded and which were slyly amused. He then found himself in the unusual position of being angered on a Gryffindor's behalf. That any would smile was distasteful. That she ran through this castle unprotected was irritating. She was of no advantage if she were dead.

She would never see the danger, he mused.

Slowly he became aware of a scrutiny that felt excessive for a few tears from a distraught witch. He slowed warily. Hostility from children was nothing new, but there was a feral quality to this silence he did not like. The outright hatred on the face of a Sixth Year Ravenclaw caught his attention. He noted - with some surprise - the small cadre of pureblood Sixth and Seventh Years standing with her. In the quick glance he had time to send them he recognized three Hufflepuffs, two more Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin.

It was the sober way all seven witches held their wands that warned him something had changed...and not in his favor. He stalked through the halls feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt outside of the Dark Lord's circle. The younger children divided confused glances between him and their older compatriots. It wasn't until he neared the Great Hall, that he realized whatever had stirred the children to anger must lie within.

The doors were shut and two Prefects stood guard.

An increase in the volume of the whispers behind him had him turning to see a confused Hermione being rushed down the hall by the Head Girl. He frowned when the Seventh Year Hufflepuff stopped a good ten feet from him and blocked her from proceeding further. Before he could decide how to react to this unpleasantly public development, Flitwick opened one of the doors. Severus nearly flinched at the hard light in the eyes of the normally good-natured Charms professor. He pulled his robes tight around him and edged through the door when Flitwick stepped back.

Minerva clearly had not expected Hermione to accompany him. Uneasily he took note of Madame Pomfrey standing off to the side and two Aurors he did not recognize flanking the Headmistress. He looked at Minerva warily but was at a loss as to how to proceed. The Headmistress refused to meet his gaze and he felt a chill when he realized it was deliberate.

A flicker of desperation ignited when the Aurors continued their level stares. Whatever had riled them, it was beginning to look like it would end with one Severus Snape in official custody. He had no illusions how that would end. He could only be grateful he had destroyed the wand which had killed Dumbledore. Not that a 'prior incantato' on his current wand wasn't going to have its own embarrassments.

It was when one of the unnamed Aurors shifted to keep Severus in a clear line of sight that he was able to see what had triggered all the fuss. Grimly he stared at the innocuous wooden box sitting at Hermione's table setting. Cursing himself for three kinds of fool, he rapidly tried to calculate how many students eating an early breakfast might have seen the box and comprehended its meaning.

Enough, clearly.

He felt a shift in air pressure and looked down to see Hermione standing to his left, her head tilted to the side.

"Dear me,"she murmured softly."That was rather indelicate of us, wasn't it?"

Her blase attitude confused him. Where were the tears? The horror and shame? The two Aurors-although if either was a decade past graduation, Severus would be greatly surprised-regarded her expressionlessly. Severus did not recognize either which made him wonder just where Scrimgeour had been doing his recruiting. Durmstrang, perhaps?

"Hermione Granger, the Ministry wishes to know whether you acceded to the consummation of your marriage willingly," the older Auror asked tonelessly.

"And that,"Hermione snapped,"is rather indelicate of you."

In spite of the situation, Severus was amused to see a bright red flush spread across the otherwise imperturbable young man's face. From his accent and manner, he was a pureblood of the old traditions. Severus wondered if anyone realized that entirely by accident, Hermione had managed the precise tone and attitude to reproach the Auror both socially and professionally.

"Hermione,"Minerva said quietly,"you were seen running from the Quidditch pitch around the same time the Prince Dowry appeared. Combined with recent injuries,"at this she glanced from Madame Pomfrey, "your apparent distress has led us to believe you might not have participated voluntarily."

Minerva's lips were a thin, rigid line across her face.

"Hermione,"Madame Pomfrey said softly,"you don't have to be afraid. The Ministry is taking steps to see that people forced into these horrible marriages are protected. If he's done anything illegal, anything at all, he'll be sent to Azkaban."

Severus forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"And the Marriage Law?"Hermione asked dryly.

Minerva's eyes flicked again to the mediwitch. "When it becomes necessary, conjugal visits will be arranged with due care for your safety in the event his crime does not warrant the death penalty."

A small smile came and went on Hermione's face. "I see,"she said.

Severus frowned as Hermione sauntered forward, stepping between the two Aurors to pick up the Dowry. Then she propped herself up on the table with typical Gryffindor disrespect for public furniture and eyed Minerva as she kept one foot on the floor and swung the other slowly back and forth.

"I told you my reasons for seeking this marriage,"Hermione stated coolly.

Both Aurors snapped their heads around and Minerva's eyes widened in horror. Hermione kept her gaze firmly on the Headmistress. Minerva twitched nervously, then smiled tightly.

"You were distraught over the deaths of your parents."

Both Aurors watched Hermione with intense speculation, clearly aware of her history and just as clearly, aware of the subtext of the conversation. As if there was a wizard in Britain who didn't suspect Potter's best friend had revenge on her mind. Although without knowledge of his espionage activities and Potter's recent condemnation and abandonment, most people likely thought she was keeping an eye on him while Harry Potter plotted the Dark Lord's downfall.

Hermione turned her attention to the Aurors and smiled politely, her eyes cold.

The youngest Auror frowned, but waved his wand briskly. Severus felt an eyebrow rise slightly as the Lie Detector spell flared into existence. Hermione studied it for a brief moment, then turned to look at Minerva, her gaze flat. From the furious look on the Headmistress's face, the Order had not given that spell to the Ministry on her orders.

It had just become extremely doubtful he would survive the next twenty-four hours. If Hermione failed to answer any of the questions asked and the worst was assumed, it was unlikely he would make it through official questioning. Nor could the Order risk his exposure to Veritaserum. On the other hand, if she admitted to voluntarily submitting to him, the Dark Lord would have to wonder why.

Severus could argue that as an apparent member of the Order, the girl had been fooled by his act - but that would beg the question as to why Severus would want to seduce her in the first place. None of the potential reasons lent a true advantage to the Dark Lord and all risked the good opinion of the Order. The Dark Lord would not look kindly on any hint, no matter how remote, that Severus might have plans of his own for the girl. Admittedly, he should have thought of this problem an hour ago, but he had assumed he would have longer to come up with a good answer.

"Would it make this easier for everyone if I said that I voluntarily had sex with Snape?"Hermione asked casually.

Severus was uncertain whether everyone present was more horrified by her candor or the mental images her blunt speech conjured. In the minds of most present, she was the next best thing to a student. He was rather appalled himself if he thought about it. The older Auror crossed his arms.

"Did you?"he asked pointedly.

"Yep,"Hermione said cheerfully. "I quite enjoyed myself too, particularly before we...er...crashed."

There was a choked noise from the direction of Madame Pomfrey, but Severus was too busy staring at the Lie Detector to bother to look. It was blue. He narrowed his eyes and slanted a glance at his wife in confusion, then looked back to make sure. Still blue.

"Of course,"Hermione added, smiling slightly,"please note that I said I was willing. Snape was under orders to seduce me. I believe the phrase I used was something along the lines of 'blow my mind'."

If the previous silence had been appalled, the suspended feeling of disbelief made this one surreal.

"Are you saying you ordered him to have sex with you - and he complied?" the younger Auror asked in a choked voice.

Severus resisted the urge to snarl as everyone turned to look at him.

"I fail to see how this has any bearing on the question at hand,"he said coldly.

Everyone ignored him.

Hermione's eyes were glittering slightly as she smiled malevolently. "Oh, I'd say he's Gryffindor's bitch for the duration."

"Miss Granger!"Minerva shrieked, her voice rising shrilly with shocked anger and a hint of disbelief.

Hermione shrugged,"Not much point in being married to a Slytherin if you don't make use of him."

Madame Pomfrey stuttered and started mumbling in the Aurors' direction,"The girl has had a shock. Her parents. She doesn't know what she is saying."

Severus imagined that if he had his wand in his hand, everyone would be dead. As it was he watched the Aurors exchange glances, then turn back to Hermione.

The younger Auror dropped his voice slightly,"Hermione...you know what he is."

For the first time, Severus realized that both Aurors knew the demented witch.

She regarded them stonily. "Have you found my parents' killers yet?"

Both Aurors looked away guiltily.

"Then leave me to take my revenge where I can find it,"Hermione said grimly.

The older Auror snorted. "You think this is revenge? "

Hermione tilted her head, her odd smile flashing brightly. "He's alive at my whim. He stays alive at my whim. He can't leave without the Marriage Law dragging him back and after Dumbledore, everyone knows he used to be a Death Eater. If anything happens to me, he's a dead man and he knows it. I'd say he hates every minute of his life right now. Don't you?"

Severus could feel his face whiten with sheer rage. Hermione giggled alarmingly. "See?"

Both Aurors shivered as though disturbed by inner thoughts and the younger looked at her unhappily.

"Someone is going to get hurt,"he said flatly.

Hermione just looked at him for a long moment. Then her eyes darkened and even Severus was taken aback by the sheer brutality of her expression.

"I'm entering an angry, experimental period of my life. If - hypothetically - during the course of those experiments, Snape gets hurt..."Hermione shrugged. "Who really gives a damn?"

Severus ignored the goggle-eyed professors, his deranged wife, and the truth of that statement, focusing on the Aurors. The older one squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly, then glared at Severus.

"Your wife has freely admitted to using coercion to solicit sex. That constitutes rape should you choose to pursue the case. Do you wish to press charges?"

From the look on the Aurors' faces, the answer damn well better be no.

For one split second, sheer rage almost made him do it. Arrogant, know-it-all, muggleborn bitch. He'd show her the cost of making a fool of Severus Snape. He snarled. How pleased would she be in Azkaban? He opened his mouth to wipe the smug smile off her face, then reality dashed him in the face.

The Dark Lord would kill him.

Harry Potter's mudblood friend in his grasp and he let her go? Not to mention, Potter would likely get himself killed riding to the rescue - assuming the Ministry wasn't deluged by angry protest letters for locking up a witch who had clearly been sent witless as a result of the Ministry's incompetence. Her parents murdered. Engaged to a murderous Death Eater.

He'd be dead the minute she was escorted from Hogwarts.

His face flamed as he considered actually having to give testimony to such a charge. He'd be a laughing stock. A soon to be dead laughing stock. The Order would smile the entire time they were escorting him to the door. Minerva would have him tossed from Hogwarts so fast, he'd hit London without Apparating.

"No,"he bit out, choking on the words. "I have no desire to press charges."

* * *

...were they all insane?

Clearly they must be, because the Aurors quickly took their leave and she was left to bear the semi-fascinated, slightly nervous looks that muggles reserved for a ticking bomb. She had an insane urge to jump up and yell 'boom!'

She waited for someone to laugh. To slap her on the back and congratulate her for successfully averting disaster. Instead, Flitwick was muttering the word 'shameful' over and over, while Minerva had a pinched look of betrayal plastered on her face. Madame Pomfrey vacillated between concern and avid horror. Snape had descended into white-faced silence and she watched him warily as he turned slowly toward her and bowed stiffly.

"If you are done making a fool of yourself,"he said icily,"might I suggest we leave the Headmistress to deal with the students?"

Minerva jumped slightly and shot him an acid look, but guilt flashed over her face quickly and she turned to the others,advising them to call all the professors together for a staff meeting. As Minerva swept from the room, Hermione heard her tell the students that classes had been cancelled until the afternoon. There was a brief swell of voices, then the sound of feet and jostling bodies. No doubt those who had seen any part of the drama were off to tell those who had not been there.

She was not surprised when Snape followed her from the Great Hall like a malevolent shadow. Truthfully, she was a bit surprised he was not frothing at the mouth. The Snape she remembered should have been having a temperamental meltdown. She found herself almost morbidly curious how he would react once they were behind closed doors. This, in spite of the fact that she would be alone with him. She might have been acting when she played to the crowd, but that didn't mean that every word she had said was not the god honest truth.

She owned him.

God help her, she really did.

Her skin flushed alternately hot, then cold as that truth sank in. She literally held his life in her hands and it was a heady mix of sweet vindication and sheer relief that almost made her giddy. All those years of being at his mercy and now the tables were turned. Theory had turned to reality and the reality was scary as hell. Even as she flushed with a newborn sense of power, she felt a tiny voice inside laughing hysterically.

Harry and Ron were never going to forgive her.

Tears gathered behind her eyes and she was suddenly swamped with a disturbing and almost overwhelming need to sit down and cry. In her mind, she could imagine the looks of disgust in their eyes as she tried to tell them, tried to explain the unexplainable. She had accepted that the Marriage Law would force her to have sex with him. She had accepted that she might even be forced to do so for other reasons. She had not expected part of her to like it.

Part of her had liked it a lot.

That bewildering and frightening thought was uppermost in her mind as she stepped into the dungeons. She feared him. She feared his bitterness and his malicious flashes of temper. She feared his ambition and what it might make him do. Most of all, she feared whatever it was that made Dumbledore trust him, because she feared the desire she could feel in herself to seek it out.

And she did not know why.

No part of her liked him, but she discovered that part of her still respected him. He was undeniably brilliant in his own field. Oddly though, except for a box of traps she did not actually know if he had created, she had no real feel for his abilities elsewhere. She tried to recall seeing him use his magic and realized that in almost seven years of memories, she could remember seeing him actually use his wand only a handful of times. Harry had described the battle outside Hogwarts, but still...

"Perusing the merchandise, Madame?" a drawling voice asked, fury clearly audible.

She blinked, then realized she was standing in the middle of the sitting room staring blindly at him as he glared at her. It took her a minute to register the unfamiliar address, then she dismissed it as unimportant to her purpose. It occurred to her that she had always taken his duelling ability for granted.

It had been one of the assumptions that had formed the foundation of her student world. Snape was a git. Snape was a powerful wizard to whom Dumbledore refused the Defense Against the Dark Arts positions for a reason. Probably reasons related to student health and longevity. Snape was a mad dog on a leash and no one wanted to be the one to prove his unreliability to Dumbledore given the likelihood of not surviving the demonstration.

Snape _acted _like he was dangerous and they had all believed him.

Good god, what if it was all an act?

"Are you any good with a wand?"she demanded, too busy wondering how this affected her plans to be tactful.

His eyes widened slightly, shock and indignation appearing briefly.

"Except for those last Defense against the Dark Arts classes,"she told him,"I don't ever recall seeing you use it."

She couldn't interpret the odd look that abruptly crossed his face. Then he startled her by snorting briefly and shaking his head. When she stared at him, he folded his arms across his chest and inclined his head mockingly as if apologizing for interrupting.

"I am certain you don't expect me to answer that question honestly,"he said flatly.

"You're of no use to me if you're dead,"she snapped.

His smile was unexpected and disconcerting. It was not a nice smile. Nor particularly reassuring.

"Ah yes,"he purred,"and what use was that to be again? Sex toy, wasn't it?"

She had a brief impression of swirling dark robes as he swooped toward her. Reflex had her jumping backwards only to fall ungracefully into the chair she hadn't realized was behind her. He had one hand planted on each chair arm, effectively trapping her as he leaned forward menacingly. It was familiar and not, as she stared into glittering black eyes.

"Just how far are you prepared to go, little Gryffindor?"

It was his voice, she decided, half-mesmerized by fear. The velvet timbre of it hinted at pain and degradation and all the things parents warned their children about. The disdain withered all hope of self-respect should she continue. She could only admire the elegance of it, not possessing such a weapon herself. But weapons had weaknesses and she had just discovered one of his.

She didn't care if he liked her.

She didn't care if he approved of her.

She could do anything she wanted to him without caring if she hurt him, because in the end, he deserved the pain.

She had always been the responsible one. She had been mature. She had forced herself to think only of the Order and Harry and this gods-be-damned war for more weeks than she could remember. It was all a blur of planning, and study, and fury-driven focus that was the only thing keeping her from gathering her hatred in her hands and screaming her rage to the heavens. She didn't dare. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she did. The people around her needed to be protected. She cared if she hurt Harry. She cared if she hurt Ron. She cared if she hurt Minerva or Flitwick or the Weasleys.

She didn't care if she hurt Snape.

It was liberating not to care. Terrifying. Glorious and seductive and exhilarating all in one. She didn't care and she didn't have to care. She didn't have to worry whether she'd shock him or injure his feelings. She didn't have to die a little as the slightly intimidated fear in her lover's eyes made her wonder just how far over the edge her rage had taken her. She didn't have to care if she was odd. If she was becoming a freak.

She didn't care. And he was hers to do with as she wished.

Bringing her feet under her she shifted into a kneeling position on the chair. The move placed her face just above his and he craned his head back slightly to maintain eye contact. She saw something flicker in his eyes when she pulled off her outer robe and she gleefully wondered if it was uncertainty.

About time, she thought viciously.

She bent her head forward until her lips almost touched his. Until they were almost too close for words. She held his eyes with her own and let him see the tiniest part of the rage she held within. He didn't move as she silently used a cutting charm to slice her jumper down the front and shrugged the ruined garment from her shoulders. Her bra followed and she arched slightly to bring her breasts into his view.

He didn't react, not a muscle twitch or flicker of expression as she twisted to brush her straining nipples across his lips. The contact shivered through her, heat pooling in her stomach and the wild energy from earlier returned with a vengeance. His face had filled out slightly with regular food, but he looked his age and more, and the comparison with her youthful flesh was obscene.

Instinct guided her hand into lank black hair and she wrenched his head back.

"You're mine,"she stated, anger and disgust running through her voice like liquid steel."Until _I_ decide otherwise. "

That last was a hiss and she wasn't certain what emotion blazed in his eyes then. She only knew she couldn't back down. Not because she needed to dominate, but because she needed him to accede. She had to know he would do what she wanted, because she didn't want to kill him. Not now. Not yet.

But she would if she had to.

He kept his eyes on her as she pulled his left hand toward her and placed it on her breast. For a fractured moment she thought he looked startled, then his face was impassive and his hand unresisting and uncooperative. A flash of angry defiance sparked and she bared her teeth as she used her own hand to direct his touch. It was oddly like touching herself. Her hand flexed and his palm massaged her sensitive flesh. The strangeness of it gripped her stomach and twisted. She swallowed and felt the throbbing from earlier return.

She had not heard the vanishing charm he had used earlier, but a slicing hex sufficed to deal with her jeans. Her quick grab for his right hand caused him to fall heavily to his knees. For a moment rage flashed in his eyes, then he stilled when she pulled his hand between her legs and clumsily tried to get his fingers in approximately the right place.

"Touch me,"she ordered shortly.

She challenged his gaze, daring him to back away. Daring him to acknowledge her the victor. He snarled slightly and moved his fingers in response. She flinched slightly and grabbed his hand without thinking.

"Not like that,"she said roughly.

He was hers. She did not have to worry about hurting his feelings. She tilted her head back as she closed her eyes and experimented until she found a motion that drew a gasp from her lips.

"Like that,"she whispered.

He didn't move and when she opened her eyes she found him staring at her with something that looked like astonishment. Before she could do more than frown, he moved his fingers. She shuddered and clutched his shoulder as her hips bucked uncontrollably. His left hand left her breast and her instinctive protest died when she felt his arm curl around her waist and pull her forward. She didn't realize he had stood until one knee planted itself on the chair and his grip on her waist arced her upper body backward.

She moaned when his mouth closed over her breast, hot and wet. She was shocked when he curled his tongue gently around her nipple, then began to suckle. She was not certain whether the shock was more that Snape actually understood gentle, or that he would use it with her. She didn't recognize her own voice in the deep moan that echoed around the room as he increased the suction and she began to writhe against his hand.

He was still working her breast as she fumbled for the front of his trousers. He stilled and before he could do more than raise his head to look at her with a confusion she did not understand, he had fallen hot and heavy into her hands. A shudder worked its way down his body and his hips flexed involuntarily, pushing him against her palms. She closed her fingers around the length of him, imagining the feel of him where his finger currently resided. Imagining the thrust of him, the male strength Ron had always kept in check.

"Finish what you started,"she demanded hoarsely, tugging on him slightly with impatience.

This time, the low groan was masculine. An unexpected burst of energy trailed magic across her skin. Her own magic reacted, crashing heedlessly into his. Sparks flew, literally, as he thrust his arms under her knees and hoisted her upwards, exposing her to his body. There was no polite probe. No nervous check of her eyes to see if this was alright. The chair supported her back just enough to hold her in place as he bent his head into the curve of her neck and thrust hard inside. She groaned as she felt it all the way to her spine.

"Again,"she heard herself tell him. Snape grunted softly, a sharp exhalation when she dug her fingers into the curve of his bum and pulled him into her on the next thrust. As if that was some sort of release, he abandoned all efforts of control and pounded into her. All she could do was feel. She barely knew what she was saying as she yelled at him, ordering him to go faster. Harder. Deeper.

Ron had always complained that she was bossy even in bed.

His magic started spiralling abruptly. She felt it rising from somewhere deep inside him and she keened as her own magic responded. She couldn't even say she lost control, because she didn't. She thrust her magic into him, coiling it with his own and drawing shudders from his body as he pumped mindlessly into her. His magic retaliated, thrusting into her and exploding outward. She was only vaguely aware of herself as she convulsed repeatedly in his arms.

Her mind reached for the dark depths she could sense just beneath his skin. The straining magic. The whisper of dark emotions and darker magic. It called to her and she teased her own magic over it lightly. Tempted and taunted, knowing she was safe from the whispers. Knowing she had already denied their lure. Instead, she forced her magic into the heart of his body, and imitating what he had done to her, she let it explode outwards until his back bowed and he screamed as he came.

She didn't move when he collapsed against her. His panting was harsh in her left ear and as the uncontrolled flexing of his hips slowed to a halt, she became aware of an ache that went all the way to her bones, of the cramping of overstretched muscles, and the cold sticky feel of her skin exposed to the chill of the room. She stared across the room at the wall of books, feeling oddly out of step with the world. Her knees remained hooked over his elbows and her legs were stretched wide, her body open to his. She felt vaguely like some absurd butterfly pinned to the chair by the softening flesh she could still feel inside her.

And she wondered why he didn't move.

* * *

Her knees were cutting off the circulation in his arms and his hands were going numb. The sting of salt in fresh wounds suggested her nails had ripped flesh across various parts of his body, and his lower back would never be the same again. It occurred to him, with some irony, that he had returned from Death Eater revels less in need of medical intervention.

So why wasn't he moving?

She would recover from her fit of insanity soon. It was inevitable. He was courting scorn and bitter recriminations by remaining where he was. Now that the flush of need was over, she would not welcome the intrusion of his body, skin against skin, his sweat mingled with her own. He was not certain himself why he was not withdrawing, why he was not reaching for his robes, why he was frozen, helpless to do more than feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

_You are mine_, she had said.

A shiver ran through his body and he opened his eyes to stare bleakly at the Mark on his left arm. It was half covered by her leg and he wondered that she did not feel it cold and ugly against her skin. Familiar rage stirred and he wanted to lash out at her for her careless claim. She could have no concept of what the words meant, nor any intention of holding true to such a claim even did he chose to acknowledge it.

Voldemort had been the same.

He had aped tradition and Severus had believed him. Believed with every hungry fibre of his soul that he had found someone worthy to hold his oath. Someone who understood the ancient ways. Someone who held to the rules that had guided their world through the ages, kept them safe. Someone who was not afraid to look into the darkness in his own heart and turn it to something good. Something worthy.

Something great.

He was a fool to think for even a moment she could understand. That any of them would understand. Not even Dumbledore had looked beyond what he had needed to bind Severus to the cause of Harry Potter. Severus, fool that he was, had spent far too many years looking for forgiveness where there was none to be found. They hated him, this generation of Gryffindors. Cursed him for the practicality they did not possess and the ruthlessness they refused to admit to owning. None of them had the strength to use him properly and Potter, like his godfather before him, had rejected all that Slytherin House was or could be.

If they would judge him, let them judge him for his true crime. However, they did not even possess that much knowledge of tradition. They did not have the knowledge or strength to judge his actions and as such could not forgive him for them. They had nothing to offer him in strength or advantage and he was a fool to keep searching. Dumbledore had been his last hope and in the end, Severus had failed there too, for he would not - could not - accept that final judgement. He was no Gryffindor to find redemption in empty sacrifice, no matter how worthy the cause.

If she would have his life, he would have something in return.

He could no longer stand the smell of her body or the scent of her hair. Keeping his face averted he pulled away from her and her body fell heavily into the chair. A wave of his wand and they were both decently clothed. It belatedly occurred to him that she had handed him the perfect tool to survive. Her hatred and odd ideas of revenge would appeal to the Dark Lord. It would amuse him to taunt Severus with his mudblood wife and the fool she was making of him. Given a choice between physical pain and emotional torment, the Dark Lord had always known which hurt more.

When the Dark Lord discovered Potter's new line of defense, Severus's humiliation might just be enough to keep him alive. Which meant he owed her an advantage in return. He considered a fact she clearly did not know. Her overenthusiastic and nearly uncontrolled use of magic implied an innocence yet to be tested. In light of her disability, it was prudent to plan for all eventualities. Dead Gryffindors did not kill Dark Lords.

She gasped as he pushed his magic back into her body, drawing a moan from her lips as exhausted flesh ignited and she orgasmed briefly. Her eyes flared and sparks flew as her magic slammed against his own in self-defense. He smiled mirthlessly and withdrew.

"A pleasurable trick, Madame, but I feel it only fair to warn you. Potter has the strength to keep his mind and magic intact. I assure you, however, that Weasley does not. I trust you'll restrict your games to those who can survive them?"

Pain flared in her eyes and he was not prepared for her low question.

"What makes you think they'll ever forgive me?"

For a split second he had to wonder which particular sin she was concerned about: marrying him or enjoying herself with his body. The shame in her eyes abraded already sensitive nerves and he snarled.

"Don't worry. Once I'm dead, they'll forgive you."

Shock had her gaping at him most unattractively.

"Manage the feat yourself and they'll weep themselves sick over your noble sacrifice," he sneered.

Far be it for him to suggest such fickle friends were little better than enemies. The only gift he had for either these days was betrayal. As he stared at the youthful curve of her face, for a moment he almost thought he heard wicked laughter and once again saw the joy in Bella's eyes as she whirled and leapt with wanton innocence, practicing dance steps she would never get to perform. Dumbledore had banned all private Summonings that year, citing Ministry and parental concerns about the Dark underpinnings of the tradition.

He had never heard Bella laugh like that again.

One way or another, he thought the last sound he would carry with him into the final darkness would be the laughter of a madwoman.


	11. Chapter 11

With her body still humming with aftershocks, Hermione couldn't define what she was feeling as she stared at the door he had slammed behind him. She had done it. She had sex with Snape. She had lost her mind, as Minerva and the aurors would only be too happy to attest. But she had sex with Snape. The proof was in the Dowry she now possessed.

Not that she was likely to forget.

His voice was lethal, she decided. The boys had heard the menace of it all their lives and she had never admitted that it could have a different effect on witches. Hermione had watched Lavender staring at him one day in potions, half-hypnotized as he insulted her intelligence, her competence, and her future prospects. Parvati had dragged her roommate out of the classroom and Hermione had overheard Lavender mumbling that she needed to start wearing earmuffs to class.

Or learn a good silencing charm.

Lavender and Parvati had despised Snape and hated Potions. But there was no denying that both the girls had gotten funny glazed looks to their eyes every once in a while as they listened to him. Hermione had simply been glad she wasn't the only one. It had been exceedingly embarrassing to have those fantasies about anyone, let alone a teacher. Worse, they hadn't even been full grown fantasies. They'd simply been vague desires she could not name and thus could not fight.

It had been very disconcerting.

There were times she had despised him. Loathed him for his treatment of Harry. Hated him for the way he would never give any of them a fair chance, just because they were Gryffindors. She hated his anger. His bitterness. His mean-spirited mockery of her friends. And every time he leaned over her shoulder to check her cauldron, she had been so aware of him she wanted to die. She certainly hadn't been willing to look him in the eye.

His voice, she could blame on biology. He was male. She was female. It was only natural that the baritone slide appealed to her feminine senses. It was just unfair of nature to have wasted the rest of that voice on someone like Snape instead of someone like Ron. Although maybe nature had known what she was doing. It wasn't like she had over-endowed Snape in any other area.

Except for his intelligence, Hermione thought, determined to be fair. And he was quite agile all things considered. If his jealousy of Harry's father was anything to go by, he might not have been the best athlete at Hogwarts, but she now had ample evidence that he was athletic enough when he wanted to be.

Her face heated uncomfortably.

She was unutterably relieved there was an explanation for her undeniable attraction to a man who, really, wasn't attractive at all. Magic. Her magic was attracted to his magic. Simple as that. Her recent desire to see how far she could push him had more to do with her own anger than anything to do with Snape. He just happened to be in the way.

Satisfied that she had an explanation that made sense, Hermione stood slowly, wincing as her muscles protested. She had no intention of venturing up to see Madame Pomfrey. When she had time, she would avail herself of one of the painkillers she had brewed for the mediwitch these last few weeks. In the meantime, she had other things to explore. She bent slowly and retrieved the Dowry from where it had fallen to the floor.

It was made of wood and worn in places. From the way the wood was stained, she suspected the corners had once been protected by metal - brass probably. If so, the metal had long since been stripped away, likely sold. Unlike the contents of the box, the decorations would not have been protected. In spite of its careworn appearance, the carvings were delicate and had clearly been done by hand. Hermione traced the runic symbols curiously.

She found the Dowry concept to be quite fascinating and this was the first time she had seen one. She supposed entailing property so that it couldn't be sold or lost made sense, but people had been ruined after being tricked into buying something that returned to the Dowry three days later. Even Dowry owners had been ruined, trying to maintain properties they couldn't afford, but which pride would not allow them to let rot.

Hermione remembered the subject coming up in Muggle Studies as they compared the two traditions and the professor had regaled the class with stories of dark political intrigue and arranged marriages made to keep Dower properties in certain family lines. It wasn't just jewels or houses that could be Dowered, but grimoires and magical objects as well. It was rumoured that Ollivander had learned the secrets of wand-making from his mother who had inherited the secrets from hers. The identity of her Dower-heir was a favorite topic of speculation and gossip.

There had been tales of revenge as well, Hermione remembered. Dowries created to be rid of expensive and unwanted property. Dowries that had been used to manipulate suitors into spurning a preferred sister. Even Dowries that had inconveniently appeared at the birth of a child who should have had none, publicly declaring the infidelity of a spouse. There were also tales of fabulous lost treasures. Lost Dowries, hidden in sacred groves and waiting to be found.

Hermione examined the box one more time, looking for traps, then carefully lifted the lid.

Harry had tried to describe falling into Riddle's diary. The best she could say was that the box reached out and grabbed her. She could feel her feet leave the floor and then she was falling, careening through no-space and all-space with all the grace of a first-time Portkey traveller. She was spit out across the floor of something that smelled like a library and she had a brief moment to wonder if it was a commentary on what the Dowry thought of its new owner.

Hermione glanced around quickly and heard herself give out an involuntary cry of outrage. It had indeed been a library. Once. Whatever charms were embedded in the box were clearly working else the mildew and water damaged books would have crumbled to dust long since. Moldy carpets, fire-damaged portraits, cracked and damaged pottery and china were crammed into every available nook and cranny. There wasn't a free space to be had except for where Hermione was lying and a narrow pathway wending through tottering piles and leading to a door in the far wall. Further exploration proved impossible as the room beyond was filled entirely with junk.

Hermione stared around herself in dismay.

Surely no one in their right mind would keep any of this stuff? Yet here it was, likely returned to the Dowry upon the death of the last owner to use it. Hermione scrubbed at her face in horror. From the looks of it, former owners had used what they could and let the stasis spells take care of the rest. She had a morbid moment of wondering if she was going to trip over the bones of some long ago Dower-heir killed by a falling pile of garbage.

She needed a plan.

As if sensing her intent, the box threw her back out into the dungeon.

* * *

Severus had never liked the former Head of Gryffindor, but he had always respected her. That respect was the only reason he did not hex her when she accosted him as he left the Forbidden Forest. Ignoring his over-full hands and the sack of potions ingredients slung over his shoulder, she demanded the whereabouts of Ms Granger. He would have sneered at her use of the muggle term, but he suspected the girl herself would chose the same salutation once she realized she was officially married. As he saw no point in creating a battle he was doomed to lose, he restricted himself to a smirk

"Afraid I may have lost her in the Forest, Minerva?"

Minerva started."Don't be ridiculous,"she snapped. Then, least he get the impression she trusted him at all, she added,"You were seen going into the forest alone."

"Did anyone think to check the girl's potions lab? Or the library? Or the empty classroom you gave her to test her shield spell? Or maybe she went to beg mercy of Potter and Weasley - I assume she isn't a prisoner in the castle."

He deliberately stressed the word prisoner and was rewarded when she flinched slightly. Ah. This was just an excuse then. No doubt Minerva wished to see how the girl reacted when faced with him in private. Snape stalked toward the castle, feeling his robes billow and snap around his ankles. He heard Minerva puffing slightly as she trotted behind him, but did not feel charitable enough to slow down.

"Honestly, Minerva,"he said mockingly,"one would think you'd credit me with enough wits to have an alibi before committing such a murder. Especially a bare three hours after being accused of rape."

He heard her inhale sharply.

On instinct, he chose the potions lab. She would have wanted privacy to explore the Dowry and of all the rooms at her disposal, was the one she had most claimed as her own. Besides, he needed to store his gatherings from the Forest. If she wasn't there, he could at least relieve himself of his burden before searching elsewhere. His rage had cooled an hour into the Forest and he had remembered that he was supposed to be courting her cooperation. He anticipated several questions regarding the obvious freshness of these particular ingredients and planned to prove his usefulness by luring her into the Forest and showing her some of his favorite gathering spots.

Dark wizards had their uses...especially in the Forbidden Forest.

The wards on the lab were not set, and he was an arm's length into the room before he realized what she was doing.

"Put that down,"he thundered, too shocked to do more than lunge for the chair she was holding above her head. He wrest it from her grip, wrapping his arms around it and backed away from her in horror. A feeling of betrayal flooded through him as he examined the wood for damage.

"Surely even a muggleborn has some respect for tradition,"he spat.

The unrepentant witch had the audacity to place her hands on her hips and glare at him with a combination of guilt and exasperation. After six years of catching her and her little friends in all sorts of extracurricular unpleasantness he was familiar with the expression. All that was missing was the edge of fear. He tightened his grip on the chair ignoring the ominous creaking it made and the smell of...rot? He glanced down just in time to see the chair fall to pieces and slip through his hands. He was left holding a part of the left arm.

The wood on the floor drew his attention to the previous items he had missed upon entering. Horror-stricken he spun to see pile upon pile of damaged and discarded items she clearly planned to destroy. His robes began to billow as his magical energy surged almost out of control.

"I realize this is a bit of a shock,"the witch said,"but surely even you can see this stuff is beyond a Reparo." She stared at the floor with distaste. "And some of it was just plain shoddy to begin with. Really, this is for the best."

His eyes moved past her shoulder and realized the nightmare was stilling unfolding. Whipping out his wand he pointed it at the smelting cauldron behind her."Finite Incantatem!"

She scowled at him and-evidencing a complete lack of survival instinct - she stood her ground as he dropped the chair arm he was still holding and stalked toward her. She leaned back slightly as he planted both hands on the potions bench in a vain attempt to control the urge to throttle her. He leaned as close as he could without touching her and tried to remember why he wasn't allowed to kill her. Quite as menacing as he had ever managed in class he held her eyes as he snarled.

"Tell me,"he said very slowly,"why I shouldn't chop your muggleborn body into very tiny pieces and brew a potion to gift the Dark Lord?"

Her eyes widened satisfactorily although they seemed to glaze over a bit faster than he would have expected. He would have given her at least one or two more good threats before she passed out from fear. He sneered. Clearly they didn't make Gryffindors like they used to. She swallowed once or twice.

"Which potion?"she asked weakly.

He answered without thinking,"The Filium Potion."

She drew in a slow breath. "Garfan's translation or Nelis?"

He scowled."Garfan, of course. I..."he froze as he remembered that there was no copy of either book in the Restricted section.

Her grin was unrepentant.

"Boiling in oil is too good for you,"he muttered even as he wondered with exasperation how she had gotten past his wards.

"Better than heresy,"she said blithely."Voldemort would kill you if you used a muggleborn in that potion. Thank you for the compliment though."

He wondered if it was possible for teeth to explode if one ground them together hard enough. Worse, the little termagant was right. He had not been thinking when he grabbed that name out of thin air. Only the strongest and most respected enemies had been used in the past. After all, if one was going to suck the living essence from anyone, only the best would do.

She scowled suddenly and she nearly clipped his jaw with her head when she straightened. Dueling reflexes were all that saved him as he jumped a foot backward. He was still frowning when she shoved a book into his hands and he transferred his frown to the book in question.

"Your relatives are a bunch of uncivilized louts and should be shot,"she fumed. Energy crackled through her hair.

"Find the mummified body of a house elf, did you?' he asked absently, watching her hair with interest. Her eyes widened in horror and he smirked. Really, she was too easy.

"Don't even suggest that,"she said, stamping one foot. "You have no idea what it's like in there. Look at that!"

He was startled to realize she was actually vibrating with fury. Warily looking at the book, he heard himself give a strangled squawk when he saw the title. Then he saw the water damage and nearly fainted.

"Whoever was responsible..."

"Great Aunt Casey,"he muttered grimly.

"...is not welcome. You tell her that."

"She's dead,"he pointed out.

"I don't care!"Hermione wailed."They are all like that."

He couldn't help the smirk as her hair bushed out with static. She really did look like an affronted Kneazle when that happened.

"I can fix this,"he offered craftily.

She peered up at him suspiciously, no doubt confused by his unexpected charity. Her face lit up. "Truly? You..."her eyes narrowed, abruptly."You just want a chance to make a copy that won't vanish back into the Dowry,"she accused.

He raised an eyebrow.

She frowned at him, clearly wrestling with some vague Gryffindor ethical dilemma. He waited impatiently. Merlin's Beard, it was not like the girl had a choice. Finally she tilted her head to the side and eyed him with consideration.

"One copy of one book for every ten you repair - and each lot of ten are my choice,"she offered slowly.

Severus rolled his eyes."You could hardly enforce such a restriction you foolish girl."

She crossed her arms."I'll just have to take your word of honor then won't I?'

Severus froze. He wanted to sneer at her gullibility. His word, indeed. He would show her. He'd make a copy of every damn book she handed him. Bloody Gryffindor mawkishness. As if she would trust him in either case - and if she did, more fool her.

"I get to choose which books to copy,"he returned calmly, as if he actually intended to hold to the agreement.

She continued to squint at him suspiciously. As well she should. After a long moment she held her hand out to him awkwardly. It wasn't until he saw the angle she was forced to hold her arm that he realized how close he had continued to stand to her.

"I trust we aren't supposed to spit on our palms,"he drawled to cover his discomfort over that discovery.

Her eyes flashed with anger and he realized belatedly that his words could have been interpreted to have accused her of childishness. Before he could extricate himself - or at least move to a safe distance - she swung her legs up and hooked her heels behind his back. With his weight already shifted off-balance in order to move out of her personal space he was unprepared for the strength in her legs as she pulled him forward. When she reached for a handful of his robes and yanked, he was forced to slam his hands back onto the bench to keep from falling onto her.

"We can discuss swapping spit later,"she purred, her lips close enough to his own for him to feel the puff of air as she spoke. From the gleam in her eyes, she knew damn well he would find the sudden shift in manner to be unpleasant and embarrassing. Damn witch had done it deliberately.

He glared. She had best learn she could only push him so far. He shifted his weight forward to bring his point home when a not so discreet cough reminded him they were not alone. Appalled he turned his head to see Minerva regarding them, her face frozen in an expression of horror.

His wife squeaked and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus muttered a few choice descriptors aimed at Gryffindor cowards and scowled at the Dowry. She could at least have had the courtesy to take him with her. The fact it was prohibited by the charms that defined the Dowry was not the point. He glared at the Headmistress.

"I trust that you are satisfied she is neither dead nor under the Imperious Curse,"he said, forcing each word out with exquisite courtesy.

Minerva's lips tightened and the scathing look she dragged across his person was eloquent. Then she whirled and swept from the room, leaving him no doubt that she considered him the worst of debauchers. He resisted the appalling urge to run after her and protest.

If anyone was being debauched, it was him.

Swearing softly to himself, he carried the book over to an unused bench which he transfigured into a large desk. He examined the binding carefully, thinking unfilial thoughts about his mother's family. He was relieved to find the damage minimal. Repairs would be simple enough.

It was inevitable that any true study of the art of Potions forced one to spend hours pouring over ancient tracts searching for hints and glimmers that could cast light on a new approach or an old remedy. Potions apprentices spent more time than he cared to remember learning the right charms and binding techniques for different grimoires. Severus could still recall copying 12th century herbals until his fingers bled.

Had it been possible, he would have provided the inventor of the Copy Quill a lifetime supply of the potion of his choice. Regrettably, during the first Dark War, the Dark Lord had seen fit to take offense over something the man had been quoted by the Daily Prophet as saying, and the Dark Mark had floated over his shop not a week later. Severus had barely had time to grab a box of Quills and slide a journal containing the man's notes into a pocket before Lucius had sent the building up in flames.

Severus headed for the dungeons and his former office to collect the things he would need. His ink testing kit and repair supplies were easily located exactly where he had left them before his flight from Hogwarts. Sneering at yet more evidence of Slughorn's inherent laziness he stopped by the Library on his way back to the lab.

As expected, Madame Pince would have refused him anything just to be difficult, but acquiesced when he told her he was running errands for Hermione Granger. From the gleam of malicious glee at those words, he deduced his wife had unknowingly gained an ally - although whether due to her love of books or her current holding of the whip hand, Severus could not say.

Madame Pince had never liked him.

Then again, he and Lucius had always suspected she hated males of any age. Gleefully, he pushed her generosity to the limit as he deftly shrunk ream after ream of quality paper, then nabbed a stack of lovingly cured dragon hides. Lesser hide would do for anything not related to potions, but dragon-hide held up best under laboratory conditions given that the covers inevitably ended up being splashed with something caustic. By the time he returned to the lab, nine decaying books awaited him on the desk.

The books were badly damaged and barely legible, but nothing he could not handle. Unfortunately, his wife had decided not to test his word of honor. All nine were nothing more than primary texts any wizard might read in First Year. To stave off boredom as he waited for the various stain removers to cure he set about manufacturing the blank grimoires that would become copies of whatever treasures might be found.

He frowned as he ran his fingers over the tanned surface of the hide, seeking flaws in the grain that could weaken the integrity of the finished work. True grimoires were never transfigured. The spells the books contained carried too much magic for that. Combined with the Binding spells, a transfigured book would be unstable at best.

Severus had always taken a quiet pride in the clean lines and solid craftsmanship of his own work. His grimoires would certainly never rival the cleverness or artwork the old Masters had preferred. He had often regretted that he did not possess the skill to shape the hide in such a manner. His stitches were neat, however, and the pages would lay flat when required.

He had barely finished choosing the parchment for the book pages when well-honed instincts twitched and he looked up to see disembodied eyes peering down at him. The eyes shifted to peer behind him, then widened. Before he could do more than turn his head, a dusty and dishevelled witch tumbled out of thin air, landing awkwardly on her feet. The books in her arms went flying and from the lightning fast wand-work used to save them, Severus suspected it was not the first time such an accident had occurred.

It took him a minute to understand that her fascination was for the book reclamation going on behind him. Recognizing that this was likely to end up being a relatively large project, Severus had transfigured several benches into wall to wall columns of hanging shelves made of planks and chain. More rows could be added as needed and he suspected they would run out of room before they ran out of books. He had inherited his respect for the written word honestly.

Her first ten books were already undergoing various stages of cleaning and repair. Jars of mold-killing stain remover darted up the line to be brushed onto the pages by charmed brushes, while other charms turned the pages. He realized after a moment that she had never been in position to see him use extensive charmwork.

"Basic recovery process,"he advised.

Indeed, his old Potions Master had often been called in to help recover old libraries that had been rediscovered or recently inherited. With the allegiances of all involved, it had been inevitable. Private libraries were not safe places to be without a strong fundamental grounding in Dark magic. Then there were the large public collections damaged by flood or fire. Given how few Potions Masters there were in the world, it was a guarantee that all - Master and Apprentice alike - would be approached to help in the event of a disaster.

She gave the shelves another disbelieving look, then carefully placed the next stack of ten on his desk. His tenth of the bargain was an extremely valuable herbal from the 14th century, which was just as well, because the other nine were Grade 2 textbooks at best. By the time the third stack of books arrived he had resigned himself to a seven year recreation of the Hogwarts syllabus with some additions and changes.

He was halfway through the Third Year selections when the first of the sacrificial lambs arrived. While his glare was mostly for the damaged condition of his trade item, the student standing in the door shuffled nervously as she peered around anxiously. Having expected one of the teaching staff, not a student, he found himself staring at her with a bit more confusion than he intended. He could think of nothing else that would induce the girl to straighten her shoulders and actually question him.

"Will Ms.Granger be back soon?"she asked anxiously.

His curiosity caught by the oddity of a pureblood using a muggle salutation - even if she had probably heard it from the Headmistress - he simply nodded briefly. The girl smiled weakly and sank into a nearby chair. It was, unluckily perhaps, not one of the discards and held up perfectly fine under the witch's weight. When his scowl generated nothing more than nervous shifting he sighed and returned to his repairs. The first shelf was full of books in various stages of stain removal and he could feel the girl's curious gaze from across the room.

"So, Miss Greenley, what could possibly induce a Ravenclaw such as yourself to wander into the dungeons today?"

As if he could not guess.

She mumbled something she did not intend him to hear. Since it sounded a lot like '...because we couldn't find a Gryffindor on short notice...', he was admittedly distracted by wondering just who the "we" in that sentence might be. Before he could pursue the matter, the missing witch in question staggered into view, barely making it to the table with her stack of books.

"You have a wand, do you not?" he demanded, exasperated.

She shrugged. "Habit."

Which, he reflected with a touch of horror, was likely true. Madame Pince had forbidden the use of wands in the library decades previous. Another reminder of his wife's age that he did not need. He inclined his head toward Miss Greenley and lowered his head to his work, steeling himself for the typical clash of muggleborn and pureblood pleasantries. When silence was the only response he looked up, startled to find his wife gazing at an atypically embarrassed Ravenclaw. Before he could wonder what had happened, the girl straightened and inclined her head in a formal greeting.

"Dowry-Heir,"Miss Greenley acknowledged.

It was, in all respects, quite startling. Students rarely acknowledged formal status at Hogwarts - there was little need and plenty of reasons to keep them reacting as students. Plus, given the girl's age he doubted she had much experience using the formal greetings with herself as principal. He was even more alarmed when he realized the girl had acknowledged his wife as her social superior. The implications...

He didn't have a bloody clue.

Granted, all else being equal, Hermione was older and more powerful in a magical sense. She...

She was opening her mouth.

"Heir-Presumptive,"his wife said politely, inclining her head formally.

Years of experience in Death Eater social circles told him something of import was happening. He did not like the feeling. He did not like watching from the sidelines, unable to guess what his wife did or did not know, or what she was doing. Nor did he like learning that Ms. Granger was aware of Miss Greenley's Heir-status. It was not something a muggleborn should, by rights, have reason to know. He narrowed his eyes.

Harry Potter's little friend was Up To Something.

Greenley dithered slightly, clearly nervous. Severus decided he could put most of that down to inexperience. What the girl could possibly think she was doing, he did not know. Nor, surprisingly, had she glanced toward Severus since the moment Ms. Granger had arrived. Which meant her business was with his wife. And it was business. None of the pleasantries that passed as social courtesy fell from the child's lips.

Miss Greenley inclined her head, this time in caution. "Rumor has it that you have been trading your heritage for equal favor."

Rumor, Severus thought grimly, had likely been Slytherin.

He had been worse than incautious earlier. No doubt some enterprising young student had been lurking behind the Headmistress and had run to tell all his friends that the former Potions professor had been seen being led around by a nose ring held by his muggleborn wife. What he did not understand was how that concerned a Ravenclaw. Her words could have been interpreted as a criticism, yet if he did not know better, he would think that an offer of some kind had just been made.

He was stunned when the muggleborn in question smiled toothily.

"Sometimes rumor has been known to be true."

* * *

Dowry property was the next best thing to sacrosanct. Protecting and adding to the value of the Dowry was a sacred trust. Knowledge was power in the Wizarding world, even more than for muggles, and Dower-heirs guarded that power jealousy. It wasn't sold, traded, or given away. Her bargain with Snape had been one part opportunity and two parts pissed off. Besides, it was his bloody family heritage she was bribing him with, so he didn't really count.

Marcy, clearly, did not agree.

The Ravenclaw was sweating in spite of the cool of the dungeon and from her slightly wild-eyed attitude, she was half a bad manner from bolting. So Hermione practiced counting in her head, forced herself not to reach for the tea tray, and prayed like hell she didn't do anything to force the girl to react instinctively. Marcy was intelligent and practical and if Hermione could stand to let her come to her own conclusions...

Marcy leaned forward and gingerly picked up one of the raspberry biscuits Hermione had requested along with the tea. Hermione was conscious of Snape sitting frozen in his chair, black eyes fixed unmoving on the book in front of him. She could only pray his instincts as a spy outweighed any desire he might have to be nasty.

"Book binding is not a common skill,"Marcy said noncommittally.

Hermione managed to shrug lightly as she thought furiously about the meaning being the implied question. "There are advantages to being married to a Potions Master,"she said finally.

Marcy blinked at her, astonishment in her eyes and Hermione had a sudden suspicion she had just said something unexpected. When Marcy's gaze slid slightly to the right, Hermione realized she was trying to gauge Snape's reaction to Hermione throwing him into the proverbial pot. Hermione had no worries about getting him to agree. He hadn't seen the books she planned to bribe him with yet. His head had come up and he was staring at Hermione, expression unreadable.

"I see,"Marcy said softly.

There was another long silence as Marcy struggled with her thoughts and Hermione dared not say anything at all. That Marcy would even consider what Hermione thought she was considering was almost unbelievable.

Marcy stood abruptly and Hermione watched with dismay as she bowed formally with a rigid courtesy she had only shown once-and that as a demonstration. Slowly, Hermione followed suit as she was expected to, then sat down heavily as the girl left the room. She stared blindly at her hands for a moment, disappointment and angry frustration with her own inadequacies sweeping through her. She had been so close. Why had she not pushed a little harder? She could have said something more. She should have ...

"Well,"Snape said quietly."It would appear that you are not incapable of holding your tongue when it is appropriate after all."

Expecting his usual sarcastic sneer, she was disconcerted to find him studying her with narrow-eyed intensity. She looked away and forced herself to reach for the tea things. With Snape sitting there, witness to her failure, she suddenly missed Harry and Ron with a wild desperation that threw her first miserable reaction into shadow. Harry would have been quietly supportive, certain she would come up with a brilliant idea to salvage her mistakes. Ron would have sprawled in the chair and eaten the last of the biscuits.

The loneliness she had been avoiding for all these weeks suddenly found her. The places where her friends should have stood gaped dark and empty and she fancied she could almost hear the wind whistling through that barren space. If she listened for it, she rather thought it might drive her mad. She did not even realize she was shaking until something tugged at her hands and she found Snape rescuing the teapot before it slid from the tray.

She did not bother to wonder why he had moved to physically stop the teapot from falling rather than use his wand. All she could do was stare at her hands in some confusion as they gripped the tray tight enough to bend silver. Her skin was cold, her muscles felt leaden and her mind seemed incapable of stringing two coherent thoughts together. She had only enough presence of mind to avert her eyes when Snape placed one finger under her chin and tilted her head back.

There was a strange silence, then she heard him sigh.

"We are running low on the ingredients for the recovery potions. As you are clearly in no state to negotiate anything at the moment, I trust you can handle such a simple task instead?"

Hermione felt a flicker of anger at the hint of mockery in the drawled tone, but could not focus properly on the words. Half of them disappeared into the strange fog that had stolen her brain. She stood, watching Snape walk back to his desk. He waved his hand and a long piece of parchment separated itself from everything else. She continued to watch as he frowned deeply, then tapped the parchment several times with his wand.

A tiny sliver of the fog disappeared as he handed it to her and she read the long list of ingredients. Then she noticed the quantities and a large portion of the fog was shunted aside as outrage warred with disbelief.

"What are you planning to do?"she demanded."Open your own bookshop?"

There was more paper and dragon-hide listed than Madame Pince used in a year. Not that Snape hadn't ordered staggering quantities of other ingredients, but it was the dragon-hide that was costly. Even if the beasts did shed the stuff every year, it was extraordinarily expensive. Ron had said once that the only reason the Weasleys managed dragon-hide gloves at all was the fact Charlie sent them several pieces of it every year for Christmas.

"I don't have the gold for all this,"she said flatly.

Home insurance had rebuilt the house, and her parents' lawyer was renting it out for enough money to cover the mortgage and taxes. Her parents' partners had promptly bought out their shares using the business insurance and Hermione had inherited enough to see her through her last year of Hogwarts and a three year apprenticeship. She had needed to dip into it in spite of Harry's insistence on paying for their expenses while on the run, but there was still enough there for an apprenticeship should she live long enough to acquire one. She'd be damned if she'd spend her parents' gift on Snape's family library no matter how it hurt to see those abused books.

Snape sighed again and threw a small object toward her. She grabbed it out of the air and found herself holding a small key. She frowned.

"Weren't your assets frozen?"

Snape rolled his eyes."You think far too much like a muggle, Madame,"he stated, clearly disgusted. "Gringotts is run by goblins. They would hardly allow the Ministry to dictate internal affairs to them."

"The Ministry lets them get away with that?"Hermione asked, startled.

"The Ministry has no say in the matter,"Snape stated with clear satisfaction.

Hermione had known of course, that the relationship between goblin and Ministry was a strained one, but she had never imagined that the ethnocentric wizards would allow a non-human race such power over their world. In spite of her odd feeling of dislocation and woolly-headed reactions, she felt her curiosity temporarily engaged.

"Why didn't the Wizarding world ever try to start their own bank?"she asked curiously. Binns had never said and it had never actually occurred to her to ask before. She had just assumed it was another example of Ministry abuse of non-humans. But if the goblins maintained that amount of power even after the Goblin Wars...

Snape raised one eyebrow."What makes you think they didn't try? The Goblins responded by calling in all their loans and pulling their gold from Britain until the Ministry abandoned the idea. It took our economy seven decades to recover."

"I see,"Hermione said slowly. "And how do they feel about Dark wizards."

Snape narrowed his eyes."Getting involved in wizarding politics is considered bad for business."

For a moment, Hermione was furious. The sharp spurt of emotion flamed up inside her, burning away some of the sluggishness. How dare they! Parasitic leeches, making money from other people's misery. Why, all they had to do was close down access to all the Dark wizards' accounts and most of the Death Eaters would become powerless overnight.

Hermione paused as she tried to envision how that would work. She had no problems with Draco Malfoy suddenly finding himself in poverty. It would serve the git right. But not all the Death Eaters had children in Slytherin. What would happen to all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who suddenly found themselves as poor as the Weasley's - or worse. Where would those people turn if not to Voldemort if they were left with nothing and only a madman offering to get it back?

She shuddered as she considered the damage someone like Lucius Malfoy could have done if he could have influenced who the Ministry stripped of their assets. Fudge would have done it for personal gain, Scrimgeour because he was a fanatic who believed he was saving the world. No one was to be trusted with that much power. Not when there were too many ways for scared people to overreact.

The brief surge of energy drained away and Hermione was conscious of nothing else but a desire to escape. She needed to get away from Snape, from Hogwarts, from the looks and the sideways glances. She couldn't go home. She couldn't go to Harry or Ron. She couldn't even go to Minerva who would not understand even if Hermione could explain it to her.

"I'm going to London,"she stated abruptly, realizing too late that the note of challenge in her voice was rather pointless considering he'd already given her the key to his bank vault. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes tightly, waiting with resignation for the comment that was sure to come.

When she heard nothing more than a soft rustle, she opened her eyes just in time to see Snape settle himself behind his desk and return to the book he was carefully repairing. She stared at him in disbelief, then felt annoyance return when he didn't so much as look up at her. Dismissed like a house elf, she thought angrily, as she stalked from the lab.

Apparating to London would leave her little energy to fight should she find herself face to face with a Death Eater. She wondered if Snape had considered that fact before he sent her on this little errand, then decided of course he had. No doubt he was hoping she would get herself injured or killed. Since the attacks, all the Floo connections into Diagon Alley had been shut down to all but pre-approved travel. It took days to get a permit. A simple 'accio' brought both the Firebolt and her travelling cloak from her room.

She was doing a fairly good imitation of Snape's angry stalk out the front doors when Ginny came racing down the stairs, cloak in hand. The two witches eyed each other warily as Ginny came to a halt and Hermione wearily wondered what the younger girl would say next. Ginny had not spoken to Hermione since the Order meeting and Hermione was in no mood to fight.

"Snape said you were going to Diagon Alley,"Ginny stated bluntly.

Did he now?

Ginny was an Order member; it was possible he was just covering his own arse. After all, if Ginny refused to have anything to do with Hermione, it would not be his fault. Plus, he was sending her off with a teenage girl as her escort. Ginny might be of age, but she was still only seventeen. Hermione had to consider the possibility that if Snape could contact one person by Floo, he could contact two.

Was it worth the risk?

Just then, two Slytherin Fourth Years wandered by, and the sideways glances decided her. She needed to get out. Even if it was by broomstick. Better she died free than suffocating to death in the dungeon. She nodded shortly and spun on her heel. She didn't pause to think about the fact that Ginny didn't know about the Firebolt until she restored it to its proper size and heard Ginny gasp behind her.

She heard Ginny mutter an 'accio broomstick' but did not wait to see it arrive. Mounting the broom she shot into the sky and for the first time in her life felt the tell-tale feeling of the planet dropping away from her as a release instead of a torment. Adrenalin spiked as she swooped around in a big circle, making sure she remembered all that Snape had taught her. The gut-wrenching conviction that she was falling had not disappeared, but the sure knowledge that she was neither crazy nor a coward allowed her to turn her face into the wind and finally enjoy the feeling.

She had enjoyed muggle carnival rides as a child. She would never be the instinctive flyer that Harry and Ginny were, but she found herself grinning as she sent the Firebolt screaming straight up into the air. Then she let herself fall. Pure gravity, untainted by charms reached up and grabbed her. Her hair streamed past her face and lashed her skin with brittle ends. Her feet wedged securely into the racing hooks, Hermione spread her arms wide and reached out with her magic.

The planet was huge and solid beneath her and as she raced toward it, Hermione fancied she could feel all the tiny people as they scurried about their business. She felt terror and anger and guilt stripped away and the only truth was the mass of rock and life racing toward her. A strange calm filled her as her magic mapped the contours of the ground below and a rising feeling of exhilaration curled from her toes and up her spine with electric power. It was almost with regret she reengaged the charms on the Firebolt and brought the broom to a shuddering halt.

She stayed that way for a long moment, feeling the energy of her fall passing through the grass and into the ground beneath. She swayed slightly, upside-down, her magic merging with the breeze until she looked up and saw the branches of the trees above her swaying in the same time. Then, like a rock thrown into a still pool, Ginny streaked across the lawn, anger and fury spinning off her in waves enough to sink the Queen's Navy.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!"she hollered, white-faced and furious.

Ginny's broom - Ron's broom from when he was made Prefect - snapped into a tight skid that brought Ginny to a halt beside Hermione. Lazily, Hermione righted the Firebolt.

"I needed to know I could do it alone,"Hermione said quietly.

If anything, her answer inflamed the witch more.

"Do what?"Ginny shrieked."Die? People have died pulling stunts like that!"

Hermione considered this gravely. She supposed it was possible. If the broom failed. If the wizard misjudged the distance-although how you could miss a rock the size of the planet, she didn't know. Now that she knew what to look for, her magic danced over the landscape like wizarding sonar rays. No wonder Harry had never been able to explain how he knew where the other players were. There were no words to describe the feeling.

"I don't see how,"Hermione said calmly, certain that Ginny was just overreacting due to her knowledge of Hermione's past lack of skill on a broom. "It's just a matter of knowing where you are."

No different from any other form of magic, really.

Ginny snorted inelegantly."Did Harry tell you that?"

Hermione frowned, then decided she didn't want to fight. The amazing calm had started to fade, but the adrenalin had burned away the fog and she found herself eager to explore her new playground. She left Ginny shouting something behind her as she shot into the air and hovered. She waited until the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain caught up with her, then she pointed the Firebolt in the direction of London and pushed it as hard as it could go.

She soon discovered that warming spells did not work at such speeds. Worse, when she looked back, she found Ginny a bare speck of black in the sky. She slowed to a hover and glanced down at the gently humming Firebolt with new respect. Ron's broom was by no means top of the line, but it wasn't Mandrake leavings either. She let the warming spells ease her chilled skin as she waited for Ginny to catch up.

Harry had wanted to give Ginny his Firebolt, but they had regretfully decided that not only might they need at least one good broom, but that the Firebolt would be too valuable a gift. In the end, Harry had worried it would make Ginny a target and Ron had given her his broom instead. He had brushed at it gently before wrapping it up and Hermione had never been prouder of him than when he handed it to Hedwig.

Unfortunately, it appeared a Firebolt really was in a class by itself.

She frowned as she contemplated the sudden thought that it really wasn't fair for the students to be able to play on personal brooms. No wonder First Years never made the House teams given that they were forced to use school brooms. Harry would have won on any sort of broom, but she bet someone like Snape would have seen only the Nimbus 2000 - and then the Firebolt. Really, Sirius should have had more sense before he gave it to Harry. She'd often felt half the House had admired the broom more than Harry anyway. And if Dumbledore had been willing to let Harry ride a Nimbus 2000 in First Year, no wonder the Slytherins had felt justified in taking Malfoy's bribe.

Just plain bad judgement all the way around as far as she was concerned.

Now that she thought about it, what sort of example had they been setting anyway? Minerva might have won the game for her House, but Snape had struck right back, hadn't he? Not only had he managed a clear warning that anyone thinking to benefit from Harry's celebrity better be prepared to suffer the consequences of reprisal as well, but if she took a moment to consider that he might have been communicating to someone other than Harry, he had managed to turn a warning to Dumbledore and Minerva about the concept of fairness and escalation into an advantage for Slytherin House. Assuming he was making a point and not just taking revenge.

Of course, with Snape, maybe it was all the same thing in the end.

It all came down to motive, she mused. Every book she had read on police procedure had said the same thing. Find the motive, find the killer. Of course, they already knew who the killer was, so neither Harry nor Ron had been very concerned with motive, but Hermione had not been able to leave the thought alone. Ron had accused her of becoming obsessed with the bastard, and she had not been able to tell him he was imagining things.

Somewhere deep inside she couldn't help feeling that if she could just figure out his motive, then everything else would make sense. She had known it was a foolish thought. No one ever said the world had to make sense, and on the surface of things, Harry had the right of it. Snape had been Voldemort's man all along. It was just...

Dumbledore had trusted Snape.

Dumbledore had known about Draco and the Unbreakable Vow.

Dumbledore had trusted Snape.

It all came back to Dumbledore, didn't it?

Who were they supposed to believe the stronger? The slightly dotty old wizard known for giving second chances to anyone or the Death Eater who despised Harry Potter? A failing old man or a dangerous younger one? The hero or the double-dealing spy? And yet...

...and yet.

Dumbledore had never wavered in his trust in Snape.

It had occurred to her after several weeks on the run that the only proof they had of Snape's duplicity was Dumbledore's body. Yes, Snape had killed Dumbledore. That had never been in question. Yet, if Harry was to be believed, Dumbledore knew of the Unbreakable Vow that obligated Snape to kill him. Knew and had flat out told Harry that it was not a concern. That was the one piece that didn't fit. Dumbledore had never been anybody's fool.

So why were they so convinced he had been fooled?

Snape had known exactly what killing Dumbledore was going to do to him and he had hated the old wizard for it. She could not tell herself differently. Yet, if he truly had done it all on Dumbledore's orders, that is exactly the emotion he would have needed to feel, wasn't it? Voldemort would want a first hand memory. He would want to savour Dumbledore's demise and the mental image of Dumbledore begging for his life would guarantee Snape's rise in favour.

Again, it all came down to motive.

Were they to believe that Snape had the ability to hide his true motives from one of the strongest wizards in the world? A Legilimens of extraordinary power? A wizard that Voldemort himself had feared? Or did they trust that Dumbledore knew what he was doing? Did they trust that Snape was a man of honour? A wizard who had committed the last twenty years of his life to a cause he had never given any evidence of supporting. A man whose only motivation appeared to be a wizarding debt to a dead man and a desire to avoid Azkaban.

A man who had believed in pureblood hatred enough to become a Death Eater.

It was the very fact that Snape could fool Voldemort that made it possible to believe Dumbledore could be fooled in turn. Yet, there was one very big difference between the two wizards. Voldemort was a psychopath. He didn't understand love and she suspected he gave lip service to the concept of loyalty. Tom Riddle had learned how to manipulate those around him by understanding their needs and fears. He told them what they wanted to hear. Given his belief in his own infallibility, she could see him eager to believe anything that validated his view of the world.

She found it hard to believe Dumbledore had had the same weakness.

Then there were the memories Harry had finally recounted to her and Ron. Snape's memories from the Pensieve in Fifth Year. The one with the woman and the shouting man she could pass off as simply being too personal to risk. But why the memory with Lily? Snape had removed that memory for a reason. He must have had tens, maybe hundreds of memories of confrontations with the Marauders. What had it been about that memory that had made it too important or too shameful to expose almost two decades later?

Was it Lily? Was it the fact that this was the moment she had turned on Snape too? Or was it the fact that Snape had been the author of his own fate? Did he regret the single word that had murdered a ... had he even had a friendship with her? Or was it simply the poverty he despised? The vulnerability and the shame of being held victim by his own spells. Was this the moment that had damned him? The moment he let hatred shape his future? And if he was truly Voldemort's man, why would this memory rank as one his most shameful? Hermione shook her head as the questions tumbled over and over, a spinning knot of confusion she didn't know where to begin to unravel.

Maybe Ron was right.

Maybe she was getting too obsessed. Knowing the answers to her questions would not change anything.

And yet...


	13. Chapter 13

Snape scowled at the book in his hands and refused to look at the clock.

Instead, he focused on the impossibility he had witnessed. An impossibility that was going to see the laboratory awash with females if he was any judge of the situation. He cast a slightly bewildered gaze at his hands as they refused to stop shaking. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to resent a slip of a witch casually obligating him in her name. He was too busy, however, remembering a pureblood witch bowing sincere respect and acceptance to a muggleborn.

At least three Seventh Year witches had casually wandered past the open door of the lab. Seventh Year purebloods and every single one a Dower-heir or Heir-presumptive. He held no illusions they were curious about ex-Death Eater assassins. Of all the bloody complications and he had no one to blame except himself. He was the one who had accused her of ignorance regarding pureblood manners. Three sheets to the wind he had forgotten who he was sneering at. Hermione-bloody-Granger. The witch who thought ignorance was the first deadly sin.

He laughed shortly, surprising himself with the true amusement hidden beneath the disgust. Throw the woman in a snake-pit and she starts a revolution. The aborted House Elf Liberation Front should have been a clue. She couldn't lie worth a damn, her manners were blunt - although they had finally ceased to grate- and she didn't have a clue what those manners meant. Then again, neither did half the purebloods in the school. The blood had thinned in more ways than one.

He glanced at the clock and frowned.

Diagon Alley was safe enough. The Death Eaters had scattered and Aurors patrolled at all hours. She had finally learned caution and the last orders the Dark Lord had given had been not to capture, but to follow. Voldemort had hoped either she or Weasley would lead them to Potter. It was a risk, but the greater risk was to her psyche, if not her soul. He had recognized that shattered look. The dazed shock. The imminent collapse of all barriers as the mind lost track of which life it was living. He supposed he would never know what had set it off.

The danger was what she would do if she was left to wallow. He needed her responsive and working on that shield charm. He didn't think her the sort to sink into depression, but a slightly crazed Gryffindor was infinitely preferable to what might be left if the walls containing her grief and fury came down without warning.

So he had sat like a meek little puppy dog and let her yank on the chain. From Miss Greeley's startled look he had no doubt it would soon be all over the castle that Hermione Granger fully expected her husband to meet any and all family obligations. Whether she might have to threaten him to do so was not the point. He had not protested and that would do more than anything to convince any watchers that he was her dog to call. He scowled again and wondered just what sort of retribution might be appropriate, when the time came.

For now, however, the role had its advantages.

From the speed at which Miss Greeley had made up her mind, the group she represented had been seeking confirmation only. They had clearly been prepared to make their decision. He thought it curious that a decision had been reached so quickly, but the little Gryffindor had not found those rough-edged manners in the Library. He wondered which students had found such a bargain to be of advantage. The thing that concerned him, however, was how many of those females had trade on their minds, and how many would be spying for their parents.

As for the bargain itself, he saw little harm in it. If nothing else it would be a short lesson in dealing with Gryffindors. If asked by the Dark Lord, he could always point out that females of any age gossiped. Given their ages, the prime topic of curiosity would be Harry Potter. Voldemort would be amused at the thought of his dour potions master trapped for hours on end in a sea of female hormones. The more so if he was in the mood to gloat over his spy's deranged and sexually predatory wife.

The books she had left were under charm and well into the initial recovery stages when the last class of the day raced from the dungeon and headed to the Great Hall for the evening meal. The parade of frustrated and impatient witches had trickled to a halt. No doubt they were regrouping in the Great Hall and strategizing over their food. Severus sighed and bent to the manufacture of several more blank grimoires. He had no doubt they would soon be needed.

He refused to look at the clock.

* * *

The novelty of fear-free flight had worn off long before they landed atop The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was silent as she followed Hermione into Diagon Alley. Truthfully, Hermione had expected Ginny to confront her about Ron in the weeks long before the tattoo had captured Snape, but the few times Hermione had ventured into the Great Hall, Ginny had avoided her eye. At the time she had thought Ginny was only keeping up the pretense of her seperation from Harry. Since the meeting at Grimmauld Place, however, Ginny's silence had turned sullen and angry.

"My mother is still upset with you,"Ginny said finally in a low tone.

Hermione shrugged as she continued to scan for Death Eaters. "Your mother is easily upset."

"She just..."Ginny started angrily,then paused and continued in a more controlled voice,"she just doesn't understand."

Hermione stopped and turned around to face Ginny fully."She doesn't or you don't?"she challenged. Then, because she couldn't trust Ginny to keep watch on the shadows behind her, she spun around and started walking again. There was a silence, then the sound of rushed footsteps as Ginny hurried to catch up.

"Fine,"Ginny said flatly. "I don't understand. There are other ways we can find out who murdered your parents. I don't understand why you married him. And I don't understand why..."her voice broke off abruptly.

The truly terrifying part about the mask she felt slipping into place, was the fact it no longer felt like a mask. There were elements of truth in all deceptions, and Snape had taught them well that the best lie was the absolute truth. She wondered suddenly, if the lies were not lies so much as justification for actions she would never have allowed herself under normal circumstances.

"Which bothers you more?"Hermione asked bluntly."The fact I had sex with him? Or the fact I liked it?"

There was a sharp indrawn breath behind her. Then a hand gripped her arm tightly - not her wand arm thankfully - and pulled her around. Hermione automatically scanned the bodies she could see over Ginny's shoulder. Only when she was certain they were safe did she allow her eyes to settle on Ginny's face.

"You've changed,"Ginny said accusingly. "And not for the better."

Hermione gazed at her emotionlessly and wondered if she understood that Hermione was not the only one who had changed.

"We had to grow up, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head sharply."This isn't growing up. This is...you were never this cruel before."

Hermione looked at her blankly."Maybe you just didn't know me very well."

"I'm not sure I want to know you now!"Ginny snapped.

Hermione shrugged. "Tough."

She spun on her heel and strode toward Flourish and Blotts without a backward glance. She felt a mild pang of regret for what she had said, but it was lost in the anger. Hermione was done with being emotionally blackmailed by Weasley women. Clearly it did not occur to the girl that even if Hermione had regrets, it was not like she could shout them out in public where anyone could hear.

She had a mission to complete.

Snape was her weapon now. Her responsibility. She could hardly risk his life just to make Ginny feel better about what Hermione had to do to succeed. If Ginny didn't get it through her head that they were fighting a war, then it was going to be a long time before Ginevra Weasley had the chance to hurt Harry with her lack of understanding. Hermione would see to that.

The interior of the bank was cool, even compared to the colder temperatures outside. Hermione grimaced as several goblins eyed her suspiciously. She had always felt uncomfortable under that intense scrutiny, especially after Third Year. Her parents had taken her to the bank to open a wizarding account for her and the goblin behind the counter had refused to serve them. Instead, a younger goblin had reluctantly taken them to a table, nervously glancing from Hermione to the older goblin standing behind her as he processed her request. He had all but sighed with relief when everything was finished and they took their leave.

The few times Hermione had been back, none of the other goblins would serve her and had been quite rude when they pushed her back on Apprentice Bank Officer Senrick. Her parents had been quietly incensed, certain it was because she was muggleborn, but there had been nothing they could do. When they attempted to complain to the manager, he had simply asked if Senrick had done anything wrong. When they said no, he had said shortly that Senrick would assist them, then he walked away.

Everyone standing in line had watched the Grangers with blank expressions as they trudged past the old wood and marble to wait in the darker and unadorned cavern at the back until Senrick could see them. Senrick did not even have his own office, just a desk jammed into the space along with what seemed like a hundred other apprentices. Hermione had begun to think of it as the Walk of Shame and refused to look left or right whenever she could not avoid banking in person.

Unfortunately, the apothecary was a gold-only business.

She started past the end of the line only to swing around in alarm when Ginny hissed her name frantically. Her eyes darted left and right but she saw only two goblin guards eying Ginny suspiciously.

"Where are you going?"Ginny demanded in as a low voice as she could imagine.

Hermione flushed as others in line looked at her curiously. She tipped her head toward the apprentices' cavern.

"Back there,"she said as quietly as she could.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. Hermione stared at her, puzzled by the reaction. Ginny stepped quickly out of line and hurried carefully across the polished marble floor.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were Clients?"she demanded in a furious whisper.

Hermione frowned."I don't know what you mean."

"I mean - hey, this isn't the way to Client Services,"Ginny said, sounding disappointed as Hermione stepped off the marble.

Hermione flushed."Senrick is an apprentice."

There was silence from behind her and when she glanced back she saw Ginny had stopped walking. There was an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong?"Hermione demanded.

"Senrick is an Apprentice,"Ginny said flatly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"And he continued to take care of your account after your parents died?"Ginny continued, her voice strained.

Hermione flinched slightly, but nodded. "He did a good job actually. Making sure everything was handled properly. All the transfers from the muggle banks."

"I'm sure he did,"Ginny said faintly.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips."Look, he's done a good job. He's been looking after my account ever since my parents opened it for me and the others wouldn't give me the time of day. "

Ginny's eyes widened at Hermione's bitter tone. "Hermione..."she began,"I don't think you understand. If he's an Apprentice and your parents are dead, and he's still handling your account, that means you're his Prospect."

There was a hint of awe and a clear note of envy in her voice.

"Percy was ever so certain he'd get tapped as a Prospect when he got the job with Fudge. Went on and on about how he'd be a Client in no time. I wanted to hex him every time I saw Mum's face. It's not like Dad was ever likely to make Client and there was Percy, rubbing his face in it, the great git."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, something she found herself doing more and more these days. "Ginny, I still don't know what you are talking about."

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh."Hermione Granger, I swear, if it's not in a book you don't pay attention. He's an Apprentice. He's only allowed one Prospect and he can't make Officer until you become a Client. Or,"she added pointedly,"he decides you are never going to make Client and chooses someone else. But from what I understand, it's a very embarrassing thing to have to do. When did he take over your account?"

"When it was opened,"Hermione said faintly. "Mum and Dad started it for me just before Fourth Year."

Ginny was staring at her blankly."But that means you were only fourteen."

"Fifteen,"Hermione corrected. Ginny kept forgetting she had started Hogwarts a year late.

Ginny waved off the correction. "Whatever. You were still underage. Normally only Bank Officers would take a risk like that. They can have as many Prospects as they want after all. And it's not like you are heir to the Malfoy fortune like Draco. He's likely been a Prospect since he was born. Harry's been a Client forever; Mum was thrilled to get a chance to talk to a real Bank Officer when she got his gold for him back in Fourth Year. But he's Harry. "

Her narrowed eyes were suddenly speculative.

Hermione sighed wearily."It's just my connection to Harry. I'll bet when Ron opens an account, he'll be a Prospect too."

Ginny stared at her unsmiling."Maybe."

Before Hermione could respond, an older goblin came hurrying toward them. Hermione was startled when he bowed to her slightly and smiled apologetically.

"My apologies that I was not available to greet you when you arrived, Madame Snape. If you could come this way, I'll be happy to assist you."

Hermione froze."Ms. Granger,"she corrected.

The goblin hesitated and flicked an ear uncertainly.

"It's muggle, I know,"Hermione said politely,"But it's how I prefer to be addressed."

The goblin completed his bow without a change in expression, then smiled."Ms. Granger then. This way."

Ginny was wide-eyed and silent as the goblin led them into a modestly furnished office. A handful of small, tasteful accessories in gold and silver were placed prominently on the highly polished desk. A gleaming nameplate etched gold in black marble said Bank Officer Himley on the front. Hermione eyed it warily.

"Now,"the goblin said,hopping into his chair and pulling a piece of parchment toward him,"I see you have been charging purchases to your husband's account. If you could just sign here, we'll take care of that right away."

He smiled pleasantly and pushed the parchment toward her.

Hermione scanned the document, seeing all her recent purchases tallied neatly. It seemed accurate.

"I don't recall having to sign anything when I charged items before,"she said slowly.

The goblin flicked an ear."Yes, well that was because you were charging to your own account, wasn't it? This is your husband's account and I need your signature."

Hermione squinted as she tried to read the fine print. Senrick had always warned her to read everything and had always taken the time to explain whatever she didn't understand.

"This isn't going to merge our accounts is it?"she asked.

Himley tapped a claw impatiently. "Goodness me, no. Nothing like that. Your account will remain your own. Master Snape will not even have access to it unless you give him your key. Of course, once you do that, we will need to be informed if you wish to limit or revoke access."

A second claw began to tap as she continued to squint at the paper.

Hermione started to pick up the quill, then peered at the goblin watching her. "Where's Senrick?"

Another ear flick and a faint sigh that made her feel vaguely guilty for wasting his valuable time and furious that he should make her feel that way. She scanned the pristine surface of his desk and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Senrick has mints."

The tapping hesitated."I'm sorry?"

"Mints,"Hermione said vaguely, tapping the parchment with her wand. The words squirmed slightly, but refused to get bigger. "Senrick has mints on his desk."

Himley blinked. "Would you like me to get you some mints?"he asked politely.

"No,"she said."Thank-you for the offer, though."

Himley blinked again and she heard a cough from Ginny's direction. Before she could demand to see Senrick, a scuffle became audible in the hallway and Senrick pushed his way breathlessly into the office, pausing only to straighten his jacket. He bowed politely.

"Bank Officer Himley."

He bowed again again, a bit more deeply in Hermione's direction. "Ms. Granger. May I offer my congratulations on your recent alliance and my deepest apologies for failing to meet you immediately. I was...unavoidably detained."

Hermione glanced at Himley who was sitting frozen in his chair, an overly polite smile pasted on his face and the tips of his claws digging into the arm of his chair. She stood, carefully keeping the parchment Himley had tried to get her to sign in her possession.

"Thank-you for your time, Bank Officer,"Hermione said, then bowed in her best pureblood manner. She saw Senrick shoot her a startled glance while Ginny narrowed her eyes. They followed Senrick out into the hall leaving the silent Himley in his office. Senrick gave her a sidelong glance.

"Would you mind if I took a look at that document, Ms. Granger?"

She handed it over and watched his ears flick back and forth as he read it silently. Finally, he sighed. "Yes, well all certainly seems to be in order. I would draw your attention to the annual service charge on line 45a - as a Prospect you are currently not required to pay one. But if you wish to sign, I see nothing here that I would counsel against."

"Except...?"Hermione asked dryly.

Senrick looked confused.

"What does that parchment do, Senrick?"she asked, exasperated.

"Oh,"Senrick said, startled."It transfers your account into Himley's Portfolio. Himley is your husband's Bank Officer. He has offered to take you on as a Client."

The last was said a touch sadly and she realized that Senrick expected her to sign immediately.

"I have been perfectly happy with your services, Senrick,"she said calmly. She ignored the muffled sound of protest from Ginny.

"But...but you would be a Client,"Senrick protested. "Himley is a very good Advisor. He has never had a reportable net loss,"Senrick added. "I can't begin to offer you the services and experience that he can provide."

Hermione shrugged."That may be true, but I like you."

Senrick stopped dead in the hallway. For a moment his eyes brightened and she thought she heard him swallow a couple of times. Then he took a deep breath. "I thank you for the compliment, Ms Granger,"he said."But this should be a business decision."

"It is a business decision,"Hermione said firmly."You have never taken advantage of the fact I'm muggleborn and you have always taken the time to explain the fine print so that I understand what I'm signing. Himley may be a good Bank Officer, but he tried to pressure me into signing something I didn't understand and that, my friend, is not good business. In short, I trust you. Not Himley."

She was a bit startled when Senrick's eyes glowed and his shoulders straightened proudly.

"Do you truly mean that, Ms. Granger?"he asked.

"I most certainly do,"she stated.

He stared at her for a long moment, ears twitching, then drew in a deep breath. "Well then,"he said gruffly."Let's get down to business."

He shepherded them back to his desk where Hermione smiled to see the little bowl of mints. They were just party mints. Any muggle hotel bought them by the gross lot. But she had never seen them in the Wizarding world and Senrick's desk was the only one sporting such an accessory.

"I do owe you an apology Ms. Granger. I found out about your engagement a few weeks ago, but the Ministry only published notification of your marriage this morning."

"Then how did Himley know?"she asked, puzzled.

Senrick's ears flattened. "He must have used a Notification spell. Unfortunately, they are very expensive and the bank can only authorize them for a limited number of Client accounts. Accounting did not have a record of such a request, so I must assume Himley purchased the spell from his private funds. It is quite common for Advisers to do so, you see. Again, it is my fault I did not know of your change in status. I feel it only fair to point out that I am an Apprentice. My resources are limited, compared to Himley."

"And the very fact you feel obligated to tell me this is why I trust you,"Hermione said, only half her attention on his ears. Something in what he had said had grabbed her attention.

"These Notification Spells,"she said slowly,"they draw their information directly from the Spellnet?"

"Oh yes,"Senrick said enthusiastically."They are truly amazing. Any change is automatically made to the appropriate form and the Advisor is notified immediately. It is most useful, especially with extremely complex or active accounts."

Or for assisting with the hi-jacking of an account? It would appear that goblins took the adage 'knowledge is power' to the extreme. She eyed Senrick thoughtfully.

She had run across references to inner knowledge and inborn wisdom in almost all her textbooks. She had read every article ever written about the challenges faced by muggleborns. Every single one had accepted that there was an instinctive level of knowledge, one that could be accessed best by the unconscious mind. All the authors of those self-same articles had implied it was something inborn, something held inside her. Something she had to find within herself. Until Snape, no one had ever told her it was a place, something that could be accessed, like a library or a hard-drive.

Then again, no one had ever bothered to tell her why she was scared to fly.

"Do you have some spare parchment?"

Without hesitating, Senrick handed her a clipboard and quill. Hermione was conscious of his curious, yet unobtrusive patience. He never said a word as she started drafting equations.

She had created new spells before, but not like this. Her research with the Rainbow Shield had been about measuring the intangible, and defining the unseen, but in the end, it was all science. The language of spells had evolved after observation that certain words had certain effects when spoken by certain individuals. Meaning, therefore, had been defined after result. Magic, then, was the result of a physical process - whether the spells were verbal or not - not the wish or whim of the caster. Intent was important only insofar as it kept the wizard from saying one thing, but thinking another.

It had been that fact which gave her hope after years of trying and years of failing to find any trace of an inner eye within herself. It had never occurred to her that the information that a spell used - such as for a notification spell - could come from an outside source unrelated to the caster. She might not be able to access the Spellnet, but that did not necessarily mean that her spell could not. In fact, now that she thought about it, it had to be possible, or watchspells like that overseeing the use of underage magic could never work in practice. A single wizard could never act as an open conduit for a spell that pervasive and geographically widespread.

She found she was in the mood to experiment. She could fly, couldn't she? Maybe she was not as crippled as she had always feared. Snape had said it himself. She wasn't broken. She was just different. For a moment she felt a shiver of delight as she considered that she was walking in the footsteps of Merlin himself. That wizard had not had a Spellnet to draw upon.

If Merlin could do it, so could she.

She could think of at least three spells that must draw their information directly from the Spellnet. There was even a common denominator. With a bit more thought, she readily identified the phrase that had be the control that tagged specific bits of information for updating. She added more bits and pieces, tailoring the spell. Hermione tightened her mouth as she saw the conflicts. It was tricky, solving the Arithmancy for what she needed it to do, but several sheets of parchment later, she was confident the math was solid.

Just like building a computer program.

Just because she couldn't access the hard-drive herself, didn't mean the information wasn't there.

When she was certain she had the spell ready, she glanced around absently, noting in passing that both Senrick and Ginny had their attention fixed on the clipboard. She grinned slightly as she picked up the candy dish and pulled out her wand. Wordlessly transfiguring it into an old-fashioned ink stamp, she started weaving the charms. She had a brief moment of uncertainty when the stamp grew hot in her hands near the end of the spell, but it cooled before burning her flesh and when she opened her fingers, she knew she had succeeded.

Senrick looked at her curiously when she handed him the stamp. It was short work to charm a blank piece of parchment using an Adjustable Length spell. It would expand as more information was added to it, and old unneeded information could be deleted with a tap of the finger. Then she wrapped her hand around the quill and finished the second half of the spell.

Senrick looked puzzled when she handed the quill to him.

"It's a Notification Stamp,"she said with a grin.

"I...er..."Senrick said cautiously.

Hermione chuckled and realized that she could not remember the last time her laughter had not had cruel edges. Weeks? Months? Since she, Harry, and Ron had left Hogwarts?

"It will only work for you,"Hermione said with glee. "All you have to do is stamp the your form and it will embed the Notification Spell. The spell will continually query the Spellnet. The minute it senses a change, it will highlight the affected field in red. Tap your finger on the form at the end of the field once to see the new information, twice to change the information permanently. Also, I've Charmed the quill to keep a record of all stamped forms and which fields have been updated." Her grin widened at the flabbergasted look on Senrick's face.

"I trust you'll be able to make good use of it?"she said blandly, glancing at the Apprentices around them.

"But I can't afford such a thing,"Senrick whispered."The stamp fee alone..."

"It's my spell,"Hermione reminded him."I have the paper to prove it. It doesn't violate patents because all of the spells I borrowed from are in the public domain. Therefore,"she grinned, this time with a touch of evil,"I can give it away if I wish."

"Oh...oh no...I couldn't"Senrick said, horror in his eyes. "It's much too valuable."

Hermione tilted her head. "Can you honestly tell me that with the resources this stamp would make available to you, that I am not going to benefit?"

Senrick sat very still, his ears quivering as he stared at her.

"No,"he said slowly."I cannot."

"You took a chance on me,"Hermione said."Consider this me returning the favour."

Senrick stood slowly and shoved his hand forward awkwardly. Goblin apprentices around the room paused, startled, as they absorbed the muggle gesture. Hermione took his hand carefully, mindful of the claws.

"Business is going to be very good,"Senrick said, baring his teeth slightly.

Hermione bared her teeth in return. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

He rushed to his room, hastily throwing his cloak over his shoulders. His mask he stuffed in a pocket even as he tossed a pinch of Floo powder in the fireplace.

He used the time spent waiting for her to arrive to be certain his thoughts were in order. He had long enough that he began to think he would have to leave a note. Abruptly there was flare of green flame and Minerva's irritated face appeared in the fire. Her expression altered radically when she saw what he was wearing.

"Severus?"

"I am called,"he said shortly. "Hermione and Ginny Weasley are in London. It is possible they have been taken."

Minerva blinked several times and he resisted the urge to shove a hand through the flames and shake until her teeth rattled.

"I must go."

"Yes,"Minerva said sounding slightly dazed. "I will contact Tonks."

"It's the full moon tomorrow. Try Shacklebolt,"Severus snapped.

Minerva's head shifted as if she had straightened her shoulders."Yes, of course. Do take care."

Severus rolled his eyes at the overly polite and relatively insincere concern. He nodded his head shortly, then kicked open the hidden panel and ran for the gates as he pulled on his mask. He Apparated at a run.

The familiar lurch combined with his speed threw him face first across manicured lawn to land sprawled in the mud. Shaking muddy water from his eyes he froze as he found himself nose to robes with familiar boots. He craned his head back to see astonished red eyes peering down at him. It was difficult to determine which way this ungraceful entrance would go.

"My Lord,"he said respectfully, but without the grovelling Avery and Nott were known for spewing.

A grin cut across Voldemort's face and the serpentine head tipped back and laughter spilled free. "Enthusiastic as ever, my friend."

Severus allowed himself a wry smile before kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robe with practised sincerity and true homage to a power he could feel burning within that scaly body. Power, but no concept of honor. Pulling himself to his knees, he backed away with the carefully measured attitude of a man who knows his worth and has joyfully placed that life at the feet of his chosen lord. Voldemort watched him, nostrils flaring with every evidence of pleasure.

As he stood, he kept his eyes fixed on those of his Dark Lord, signifying his lack of fear with whatever Voldemort might find within.

"It is good to see you again, Severus,"Voldemort said calmly."It has been too long since I have had the pleasure of your counsel."

Severus fell back to his knees, head bent in apology.

"No,"Voldemort denied."I do not blame you. You who have done so much. Too well I recall the pain of the soul as it tears itself asunder."

Severus repressed a shiver as the Dark Lord caressed those words. Bleakly he wondered how often Voldemort would wish to relive the moment, to savor his pain. He had no illusions that he would be spared that torture. His illness and incoherency after killing Dumbledore had been a reprieve only.

"It is not that for which I throw myself on your mercy, my Lord."Severus said softly. "I have failed you, Master."

Voldemort threw his head up as if testing the wind. "Ah, is it the girl then, Severus?"

Severus shook his head."No my Lord, she is but a means to further your aims. Had I not wished to seek your desire in this matter I would have killed her immediately."

The Dark Lord hesitated and Severus tensed as he saw the surprise. Voldemort did not deal well with the unexpected. Still, it was well that the Mudblood had been brought into the conversation.

Red eyes flashed."Bad enough that the best of my followers has been enslaved to a filthy Mudblood, have you heard the latest obscenity to befall us, Severus?"

Severus bowed,"My Lord?"

"Muggles,"Voldemort spat."Filthy vermin females bonded to my loyal Death Eaters. They were killed of course,"the Dark Lord added casually.

Severus felt his throat tighten as his mind raced. None of this had been reported, not to the Prophet, and not to the Order. Damn the Ministry. Given that wizards entered the breeding pool at 19 but witches engaged in further education were granted a three year extension, the disparity of male to female in the breeding pool was inevitable. At least for the next three years. Clearly, the Marriage Law had found a solution. Grimly he wondered how many of those muggle women had already died at the hands of their new families.

"My Lord?"

He didn't realize until Voldemort chuckled just how deadly his voice had sounded.

"Ah Severus, I have missed you,"Voldemort said sincerely.

That had always been the Dark Lord's power, Severus thought. Even when he was lying, he was completely sincere.

"Now,"Voldemort said,"tell me more of this perceived failure."

Severus allowed himself to fall forward, abject shame in every line of his body.

"I have no excuse my Lord. It is about the night the old fool finally died. If I had known, I would have held my hand though it cost me my life. But I did not know he was there. I should never have sworn that Vow my Lord, but I thought it a small matter. Something to ease her mind and I admit her sister enraged me with her accusations that my loyalty had wavered."

Voldemort was silent and Severus remained exposed and vulnerable as the Dark Lord stared down at him.

"I perceive this is about Narcissa and her failure of a son,"Voldemort said calmly.

"Yes,my Lord,"Severus said, allowing remorse to color every word. "It is true that swearing the second Unbreakable Vow prevented the old fool from calling on the one he forced me to swear seventeen years ago, but if I had known what he planned to do instead, I would have found another way."

"Severus,"Voldemort hissed abruptly,"my patience grows thin. Do I understand you correctly? Did Narcissa demand you swear an Unbreakable Vow to complete the task her coward of son failed to complete?"

"She...requested it, my Lord,"Severus said quietly.

"Yesss,"Voldemort hissed."On her knees and in tears I'll warrant. But that does not explain why you would swear such a thing. Yes. Yes. I understand about the second Vow protecting you from the first. But Severus, you knew my feelings on this matter. Why would you go against me?"

"Anger,my Lord,"Severus said bluntly. "To my sorrow, pride as well. She challenged my loyalty to you. I could not let that pass unanswered."

He raised his head slightly and met Voldemort's eyes unblinking.

It had always been his advantage, his ability to meet the Dark Lord's gaze. Only Bellatrix and Barty Crouch had ever been fanatical enough not to care what Voldemort saw in their eyes. Now, as ever, Severus saw the Dark Lord absorb that accepting and open gaze.

"No,"Voldemort said coldly. "You could not. But I fear there is more to this tale."

Severus rested his forehead on the ground.

"Potter was on the rooftop, my Lord,"he said wearily.

"What!"Voldemort shrieked.

"He was wearing an invisibility cloak,"Severus admitted."And he had sworn an oath of loyalty to Dumbledore, my Lord."

"Bellatrix!"

A dark shadow detached itself from the bare handful of followers surrounding them. It was hard to see what expression marred her face. She threw herself to her knees and threw her head back to gaze raptly at Voldemort.

"My Lord?"

"Do I even need to ask if Severus speaks the truth?" Voldemort demanded.

"I live only to serve you my Lord,"Bellatrix answered truthfully.

"Yes,"Voldemort said evenly,"and yet your lack of faith in my judgement has lost me the advantage it cost Wormtail a hand to purchase."

Bellatrix frowned with incomprehension."I have never doubted you, my Lord. I simply feared for your safety."

The Dark Lord stared down at the woman who had her face lifted to him, not without fear, but without care. Severus shuddered. Bellatrix truly did not care what the Dark Lord did to her. She was his, body and soul. He wondered if anyone else would see the humor in comparing Bellatrix to Harry Potter. Both oathed and unwavering in their blind allegiance to their sworn Lords. Both convinced their respective Lords had been fooled by the same double-dealing spy.

Voldemort took out his wand and before Severus could brace himself had shouted,"Legilimens!"

The Dark Lord crashed through non-existent barriers. Severus had left his mind completely open and Voldemort was sucked into his carefully chosen memories of the past. His rage as Bellatrix challenged him. His certainty the Unbreakable Vow would allow him to kill Dumbledore. The confusion of that night on the tower and his utter lack of knowledge of the attack. His flight to the tower. His hatred of Dumbledore as the old fool pleaded with him.

Agony shot through him as he relieved fully the moment his soul tore apart and distantly he realized the Dark Lord screamed with him. It had been so long since Voldemort's soul had been whole, he had surely forgotten the agony. Severus held nothing back. The weeks of nightmares, delusions, and weakness.

Then came the Mudblood. He forced horror into his memory. Shame and humiliation as she taunted the Aurors. He let his determination to be revenged fill his being and then both he and the Dark Lord shuddered as he relived the moment she forced his body to respond to hers. He allowed fury to show and let a furtive feeling of shamed desire for the filthy Mudblood squirm through his thoughts. He heard again her words damning him to crawl in order to maintain his oath to his Lord. He let himself dwell on the feel of her body under his and a ruthless determination to see understanding and fear in her eyes when the chain finally broke.

He heard Voldemort laugh.

"Another Mudblood, Severus? Well, perhaps you'll manage to keep this one, hmmm?" Then Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus.

"Crucio."

He screamed and writhed as fired burned through his body.

"Remember the cost of pride, my friend,"Voldemort said fiercely.

Severus lay panting in the mud as the Dark Lord walked back to Bellatrix and reached out to run his hand down her black hair.

"This is twice you have failed me, Bellatrix. I cannot afford for there to be a third time."

Bellatrix did not resist as Voldemort placed his hands around her throat. Nor did she flinch as he stared down with merciless red eyes. The snap as he broke her neck was loud in the darkness. As shadows gathered around her body to bear her away, no one looked at Severus. It would not have mattered even if they had.

He was too experienced to let them see him smile.

* * *

Ginny was unnervingly silent the entire trip to the apothcary. The younger witch had wordlessly gathered up all the ingredients that could not be reduced, leaving Hermione's hands free. Even when they walked back into the fading daylight to find Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting for them, eyes regarding the rest of Diagon Alley suspiciously, Ginny did no more than mumble a quiet greeting. Shacklebolt gave Ginny a sharp look, but otherwise said nothing.

Hermione was briefly puzzled by the angry look of surprise he gave the Firebolt. If she hadn't turned unexpectedly she would have missed the sneer that came and went on his face. Shocked, she had stood staring at him while he ignored her using a pretense of keeping watch on the Alley behind them. Her hands had shook as she finished attaching the last of her parcels to her broom and her eyes had burned as she stared into the greying of the sky above them.

As they sped into the air and the speed of their passing numbed her face she told herself that she had known people would be shocked by her apparent lunacy. Her marriage. Her demands for revenge. It wasn't until they were halfway to Hogwarts that she realized what it was that had bothered her about that look. It hadn't been pity she had seen. It had been contempt.

An hour and a half later, they were gliding towards the gates of Hogwarts and she realized something else. Her face hurt, her hands were numb, and she had no doubt her lips were blue. She had also had over ninety minutes to examine the problem from all angles and had concluded one fact. She wasn't hurt. She was bloody damn furious.

She waited until Ginny started up the hill toward the school. The younger witch had hesitated for a moment, as if considering whether or not to wait, but one look at Hermione's face changed her mind. She had thrown a startled glance toward Shacklebolt, then muttered something about seeing to the packages. A wave of her wand had them bobbing in a rough line behind her as she trudged through the gates.

Hermione stared coldly at Shacklebolt. "I would have thought you'd be glad I wasn't wailing uselessly in my room like a victim."

Or was that how it was supposed to go? Was she supposed to yell and scream and wail and cry until someone told her to grow up, whereupon she'd admit the futility of protesting that which could not be changed and bravely get on with her life? Accept the Ministry's unforgivable incompetence? Accept the idea that this obscenity of a Law had any other acceptable response other than rebellion? If so, the Ministry was in for a rude awakening. She had been trained all her life to fight for justice and freedom. Was she now to accept being denied those things for herself?

Like hell she would.

Shacklebolt shook his head unsmiling. "You really don't want to start this with me right now, Granger."

"Oh,"she said mildly."I didn't start it."

He threw his Cleansweep Seven on the ground and whirled toward her. "Do you think we're out there bleeding and dying so you can play sex games with Dark wizards? You know, maybe I misjudged you. Maybe you're getting exactly what you want out of this situation." His eyes dropped scornfully to the Firebolt still clutched in her left hand.

"Jealous?"she asked sweetly.

"At least I'm not spreading my legs for a Death Eater to get one,"he snapped back.

Accustomed as she was to approval from the older witches and wizards around her, his crude accusation stung.

"Maybe,"she said savagely,"that's why we're losing."

The blood drained from his face and his hand trembled. She glared at him, daring him to go for his wand.

"My parents will not become statistics in this war, Shacklebolt. Mark my words." She smiled as wariness flickered in his eyes as electric fire crackled through her hair. As her magic hummed with all the promise of a Wizard's Vow.

"Don't get in my way,"she warned him.

Anger flared in his eyes, then weariness. "Harry needs..."

"Harry has made his choice,"Hermione interrupted emotionlessly.

She wasn't sure what looked at her then. Bitterness. Desperation, perhaps. Angry recrimination. Too many fears to name them all. She suspected only half of them were echoed in her own nightmares. She watched as he turned his back on her and collected his broom. The silence after he left was accusing.

She waited another heartbeat to collect her emotions, then fished the chain around her neck out from under the concealing fabric of her robes. With the ease of practice she turned the knob back exactly fourteen hours. The wrench as she was spun into the past was familiar and no longer disturbing. When the spinning stopped it was morning and the sky above Hogwarts was just starting to lighten. She turned her head slightly to look at the castle and smirked. Hermione Granger was exactly where everyone expected her to be.

Dropping her wand into her hand she wordlessly cast a Camouflage charm and Apparated.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning after being cursed was never a good one. The only positive thing about this particular morning -aside from the fact he had not been forced to officiate at his wife's ritual murder the night before - was the fact that he did not have double Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Praise Merlin if he never had to suffer such torture again.

The open bedroom door to the left of his own caught his reflexes at an odd moment and he felt a strange pressure in his chest until he recalled seeing the door closed and warded as he staggered to bed last night. He took a slow breath easing the bruised feeling as he reminded himself that his advantage had clearly managed not to get herself killed. He was halfway into the hallway when the familiar sight of his robes billowing around his feet had him stopping and staring down at himself with consternation.

He had almost forgotten that damn pureblood travesty of a business negotiation his wife had managed to acquire. Since it had been patently obvious the stammering female from yesterday had only been the sacrificial envoy, he was quite certain he was going to find himself the recipient of more than one considering gaze today. He drummed his fingers against his thigh as he considered this development with a grimace.

Several of the children had Death Eater parents. Or parents who were Death Eater sympathizers. None would blame him for accepting responsibility for his wife's obligations, but he was not certain she knew exactly what she had promised. Wizard grimoires required a certain level of skill and power to Bind successfully. Hermione had not only claimed - on his behalf no less - that he had such skill, but that she felt perfectly capable of commanding a wizard with that much power and ability in this manner.

Voldemort would only be amused so far by her impertinence.

Ignorance, yes - the Dark Lord would excuse that. The anticipation would delight even as he took pleasure in mocking Severus's apparent humiliation. But...

Severus walked slowly back into his room and stared hard into the mirror.

He had been twenty-eight when he first donned these robes. The authority symbol had appealed to his pride as well as his rather appalling feelings of horror at the thought of being forced to deal with unruly hormone-driven teenagers without the ability to hex them into oblivion. The Headmaster had frowned on pain and death threats as disciplinary tools. Nor could the value of being rendered sexless be underestimated. He had no doubt that few if any of the boys had realized the subtle advantage his robes had given him. Rather than representing their fathers or brothers or the nameless as yet unknown competitors they would eventually cross wands with in their pursuit of the fair sex, his robes had quite neatly moved him from the category of "man" and into one less well-defined, but which carried with it all the weight of institutional power and gravity.

As intimidating as that power could be, however, it also trapped him within it. He was bound by expectations of honor and the educational obligations he had accepted to protect the children in his care. They might fear for their egos and their marks, but only fools like Potter and blood-traitors like Weasley had actually feared for their lives. Although, truthfully, at least Potter had rational reasons to fear his life was in danger. His idiocy had been in the way he had ignored that danger when it suited his whim.

If she were allowed to openly flaunt her perceived control over him, in these robes, the disparity between his institutional authority and her defiance would be too great. Were she to be seen as disrespectful of the tradition these robes represented, it could only undermine the image he needed to maintain for her. The wizarding world might suspect her to be broken, but given an alternative, most would willingly allow themselves to be lulled into thinking it all part of a greater plan. Her lack of sanity was not the worst disadvantage he had ever had to work around, given what he now knew about her magical potential. The Dark Lord was proof of that fact.

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought.

Prior to Dumbledore's death, shedding his robes would have been tantamount to declaring his loyalty to Voldemort. Now, however, if he challenged her on that level, removing the school from the equation, people would see what they wished to see. Done right, the Dark Lord would laugh himself into a permanent grave. For that service, Severus would temporarily bend knee to Potter himself. Compared to such a fate, playing to the fantasies of several hundred hormonal teenagers was the lesser of evils.

It would not be easy. Severus knew his own flaws as well as any. No matter what sops Dumbledore had deigned to throw his way, the iron fist hidden in the velvet glove had never been hidden all that well. That Dumbledore considered himself an enlightened despot was not surprising to the man who had bowed his head if not his knee for almost two decades. Robbed of any chance to truly redeem his error in judgement by the only wizard he had felt capable of granting him absolution, Severus guarded what limited power over his life he did possess with jealous fervour.

That amounted to little more than his pride some days.

He reached slowly into the closet and pushed his robes aside. There were but a handful still living who had ever seen Severus wear the clothes hidden in the back. They had last been worn on the day he offered his services to the Lord of Light - by right if not by inclination. So much suffering, he mused, might have been avoided if Albus Dumbledore had simply accepted that there had always been and always would be a Dark Lord and taken his place within those traditions. Instead, in his hatred of what Dark magic could do, Dumbledore had ignored what Dark magic could be.

The clothes were a uniform as recognizable as his robes. Nor would they be unfamiliar to the student population. The style came back into fashion at random times. Many would see only a desperate man trying to catch the eye of his much younger wife. Others, more familiar with the traditions, would understand the challenge although not the truth of what was being challenged. Potter had never understood and Malfoy had not had the patience nor ability to curb his own arrogance long enough to teach him. It was doubtful Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley would have seen any deeper into Slytherin traditions.

Those who knew of her claim to sexual dominance would see him taking up the gauntlet in a way that did not risk his position as spy for the Dark Lord. Members of the Order would see insolence and sexual threat. Of all the threats the Order might confront for one slightly barmy Gryffindor, that was one that would leave them weaponless and gnashing their teeth.

He drew his hand lightly down the soft linen of the shirt and closed his eyes. Albus had dryly suggested he wear the outfit for that mockery of a duel with Lockhart and had not understood his angry refusal. Or perhaps he had understood and simply been mocking Severus and his beliefs. The cuts had been gentle, but they had bled all the same. Sometimes he believed Albus had thought he was reforming him one cut at a time.

Everything he was capable of being was contained within the twist of this cloth and it already hurt to know that he might as well be screaming his need from the Astronomy Tower for all that any would truly understand. If he scraped away his skin and placed his soul on display he would be less exposed. There was safety in that ignorance of course. That was what would make this perfect disguise.

The best lie was the absolute truth.

* * *

Normally Hermione avoided the Great Hall in the morning. Not only did it reduce the possibility of meeting herself coming or going, it cut down on the number of potential witnesses in a position to see Hermione Granger in two places at once. Unfortunately, Minerva had demanded her presence at the breakfast table, likely to forestall rumours of her torture or death at the hands of her murderous Death Eater husband. The Aurors had had time to take word of her insanity and blatant words of challenge back to the Ministry.However, her conversation with Senrick had reminded her that the Daily Prophet had taken to reporting all new marriages and that bank employees were the not the only ones who would be interested in hers.

People could count.

Plenty would be wondering why she and Snape had anticipated the three month point where the Marriage Law would have forced them together. Parents would be owling their older children for more information and Hermione accepted that the reputation of the school deserved consideration. In the minds of many, Hermione was still a student. Ironically, the Death Eaters and those who worked for the Ministry already thought they knew the answers.

It was everyone else who'd be freaking out.

Still, it was an irritating waste of time, and she stabbed her morning eggs viciously with a fork as she broke the yolks. Two hours of flinging stuff out of the Dowry after she returned had revealed nothing except two more bookshelves and several boxes that probably contained more books. She could only wonder at what Snape's reaction would have been if he could have seen the pile of molding furniture and mildewed curtains she had torched this morning.

There had clearly been periods when the Prince line had possessed money. When they did not, attempts had still been made to add to the inheritance over the generations. Pieces of the furniture had been quite lovely before some moron had allowed it to rot. Some of it had plainly been rescued from flood and fire but most of the damage was sheer neglect and far beyond repairing charms. Truthfully though, the books were the true treasure.

She couldn't suppress a guilty shiver of delight. That wonderful library belonged to her, from now until her death. The hardest part of clearing the junk was resisting the urge to curl up on the floor with each new find. She barely recognized half the titles and she hadn't exposed a quarter of the shelves in the first room. Not only were the walls completely covered, but many of the piles had started life as stacks of yet more books. Muggleborn Hermione Granger had her very own magical library, filled with shelf after shelf of knowledge waiting to be discovered.

Nothing however, that was getting her any closer to solving the problem with the Rainbow Shield.

It had been her studies into muggle physics combined with the fact that nonverbal spells actually worked, that had suggested that it was the vibrational differences between male and female voices that destabilized the shield spell once it hit the sixth dimension. Using muggle instruments to confirm that voiced and voiceless spells vibrated in exactly the same manner in the first three, she had realized that precision with the language of spells was successful not because of the vocalization itself, but due to the corresponding mental visualization that accompanied it. Which is exactly what Snape had told them in Sixth Year.

More or less.

Theoretically then, the pronunciation of each shield charm would have to be adjusted for the mental frequency in which each caster "heard" their own voice. It was crazed, and she had broken about thirteen Misuse of Muggle Artifacts regulations adapting various pieces of acoustic and electromagnetic diagnostic equipment to her needs. Ron had thought she was mental, but it had worked. When she adjusted the wording of the spell to compensate for the tonal variations in her voice compared to Harry's - for whom the spell worked - the instability had vanished.

Oddly, the Arithmancy equations denied it should be possible.

Instead of being discouraged, Hermione had almost fainted when she realized what she might have accidentally discovered. The greatest Arithmancers of the century had speculated that the ninth dimension was a dimension of pure emotion. A spiritual nadir, to be sure, and she was certain there were philosophical implications given that the dimension was almost certainly a union of Light and Dark magics. However, if she was right, the failure of those equations meant the shield actually extended into the ninth dimension. If so, and if she could locate the proper focus, then theoretically, the spell could be adjusted to protect against the Avada Kadavra.

Lily Potter had skirted the edges of the acceptable with her protective spell, and while a mother's love had purified the intent as far as the Ministry was concerned, the scientific fact was that there was no fundamental difference between how the two spells crossed into the ninth dimension. Emotion. Forced to describe the problem in terms of the first three dimensions she would postulate that the emotion of love vibrated at a 180 degree angle to the emotion of hatred, cancelling it out.

If the Avada Kadavra did access the ninth dimension, it would explain why countercurses designed for the first four could not block it. She wasn't certain if the missing piece of the Rainbow Shield was one of definition, focus, or intent. She had managed to adjust the shield to resist the curse but it couldn't absorb the energy fast enough and something in the curse defied the normal reflective ability of the spell.

Minerva had stopped asking why the House Elves were preparing so much pork for dinner.

Hermione sighed and stabbed her eggs again.

On her left, she could see Remus Lupin eye her with concern but she didn't know what to tell him. Besides, the werewolf looked like he had problems of his own. Much as she wished she could throw herself on his shoulder and have him make all her problems go away, she knew it wasn't going to happen. Nor had she liked the odd way he had looked at her as he sat down. If she hadn't been in polite company she'd have accused him of leaning in to get a good sniff.

She was reaching to push her plate away when she abruptly remembered that tonight was the full moon. She hastily grabbed her pumpkin juice to cover her surprise. She darted another glance at Lupin, this time taking in his tired face as well as the stiff way he was moving. Whatever he was being forced to do living with the wild werewolves, it was evidently not very healthy. Then she realized that he was sitting here at Hogwarts, in full view of everyone - on the night of a full moon.

Information that was sure to get back to Greyback.

Something must have happened. Now that she could see his face she could see his eyes were shadowed and his normal smile was missing. She was debating the best way to approach him when she saw his eyes widen and his whole body seemed to bolt upright in shock. Hermione was conscious of Minerva turning her head to eye Remus with concern but she felt herself reaching for her wand as she turned to see what had the werewolf staring with such horrified fascination. Her hand froze as her brain caught up with reflex and she blinked as she saw Snape pacing down the central aisle, black eyes fixed in her direction.

"Dear Merlin,"she heard Minerva gasp.

Black hair swept back from ruthless cheekbones, slashing down to bleed starkest black against a snow white shirt tied loosely at the throat with black laces. Hermione's disbelieving gaze travelled from black eyes to the black raven that rode his shoulder unblinking, to tight black pants that drew the taut muscles of his upper legs in unforgiving lines, and disappeared into flexible black leather boots that could have walked out of any pirate movie.

All the anachronisms that defined Snape: the sharp turns of his head, the sideways looks and sweeping gait came together in a single moment as he stalked across the floor. It was all so easy to read: the duelist's loose-limbed walk, the roving eye, the abrupt turn of the head and evaluating stare. For all its drama, his clothing had been cut for one purpose and the flared sleeves gave him easy access to his wand. She could see the edge of a black leather wand sheath strapped to the top of his left forearm.

Uneasy silence rippled across the Hall as students turned to watch their former professor with open-mouthed shock. Snape came to a halt several paces from where Hermione sat as if once again petrified and the uncomfortable silence grew until she fancied it was a bubble that would deafen them all when it finally popped. Just before the tension passed the point of no return, the raven launched himself toward the rafters with a harsh cry and Snape raised his arms above his head. The strangely graceful gesture allowed the sleeves of his shirt to fall away from his forearms.

A horrified gasp echoed around the Head Table.

Hermione stared at the Dark Mark showcased by the black straps of his wand sheath and realized for the first time that the location had not been chosen randomly. There were more gasps - this time from the mesmerized students as he grasped the hilt of his wand in his right hand and drew it in a single fluid motion. She felt the tension in the room zoom skywards and was peripherally aware of several Sixth and Seventh Years drawing their wands.

None of the teachers moved.

Black eyes held her own and she felt her lips pull back in slight snarl as wills clashed. There were several more muted gasps as sparks appeared in the air between them and then Snape smiled. A mocking smile that was echoed in every line of his body as he spun his wand expertly in long fingers until it was held sideways across his palm. He held his smile as he sank gracefully onto one knee in a very old, very traditional gesture of surrender.

She was aware there were things she didn't understand as she stood. She was aware that Ron was hardly the best source of pureblood tradition. She was aware that several of the children watching her were hoping she would fail. Hoping she'd do something to embarrass herself. Luckily, Viktor had not possessed Ron's lack of feeling for his own history. In her head, the white Queen raised her sword and moved onto the board.

The Black Knight she faced did not move.

Flicking her wand, she lifted his from his hand and floated it in the air above his head. Snape's expression froze and none of what he was thinking leaked into his eyes. It was risky, what she was doing. Risky, and cruel. But he had chosen to mock her in this manner. He could live with the consequences of her lack of ignorance.

Tradition said there were only two responses. In the books and every romantic tale, the witch accepted or spurned her lover's surrender by accepting or ignoring the proffered wand. That was all he expected her to know. But this was a modern affectation and not part of the original tradition. In older days, the vassals of a defeated king offered their wands in exchange for their lives. Before the Light. Before the Age of Reason.When the highest title was that of Dark Lord.

For the common wizard, it was a formality. An acknowledgment of a change in command. Oathed warriors, however, did not usually kneel in surrender. To do so, admitted they might be willing to switch allegiance -and Challenged the new king to prove himself worthy of their loyalty. Of those who offered, most failed or were refused. Victors did not usually care to risk treachery and generally snapped the wands of the oathbound as a prelude to execution. She saw that knowledge in Snape's eyes but he refused to flinch or look away.

Hermione did not smile as she reversed the wand and gently placed it back into his hand.

"Bring it on,"she said clearly.

* * *

The Firewhiskey burned down his throat and his hands still had not stopped shaking when the wards on his door flared and a violent pounding rattled the ancient wood. Not Minerva he noted emotionlessly as the door rattled again. Nor would a student be so lost to reason. He waved his wand carelessly at the door and let it swing inward. He was not greatly surprised when Remus stalked in and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lupin bellowed.

Severus felt an odd urge to giggle hysterically.

"Lupin,"he said courteously.

The former DADA instructor stalked over with typical Gryffindor bullishness and glared down at him. "You know she has no idea what she just did, don't you?"

Severus tilted his head back and wondered if Lupin was aware that his warning had come out as a threat.

"I am extraordinarily aware of that fact,"he said, the Firewhiskey forcing him to enunciate his words extremely carefully. Lupin gave the bottle a disgusted look and Severus forbore pointing out that he had been drunk precisely twice in the last ten years-and both times were because of Harry Potter's bloody muggleborn left-hand lieutenant.

"Whatever possessed you to challenge her in public?"Lupin demanded."Dressed like that no less!"

Severus stared down at his clothes morosely. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Lupin gaped at him unattractively. Severus blinked as Lupin's jaw clicked shut with a snap and a low growl sounded. He tried to recall whether an angry werewolf could change before the rising of the full moon, then decided it didn't matter. Slughorn was a coward, but he had an adequate knowledge of Potions and was enough of a traditionalist that he would take no chances with the lives of the children in the castle. The Wolfsbane would have been brewed correctly.

Lupin ran a hand through his hair and sighed."Severus, I know you have never liked Harry or his friends, but Hermione really doesn't understand what she just did."

Severus frowned as Lupin trailed off uncomfortably. A startling realization occurred to him.

"Was I the only one not told about her crippled instincts?"he asked slowly.

Lupin looked both relieved and annoyed,"It was Dumbledore's decision. He only told me because I was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts that year."

Severus placed a hand over his eyes and tried to remind himself why he shouldn't kill the werewolf. Mustn't kill the werewolf. Not bloody allowed to kill the werewolf.

"Morons,"he articulated, very carefully and very clearly.

Lupin snarled.

"Hermione bloody Granger, you flea-bitten crotch-sniffing moronic excuse for a wizard!"Severus bellowed. "Hermione Granger. The witch with the all-season pass to the Restricted Section courtesy of Potter's Invisible Cloak."

Lupin stepped back as Severus lurched off the sofa and glared at him. "She can read, you useless git."He grabbed his half-empty glass of Firewhiskey and , in spite of better instincts warning of the early hour, downed it in one gulp."She just doesn't think beyond Potter,"he snapped."An appallingly common failing."

The werewolf eyed him uneasily as he stalked toward the Potions cabinet and yanked out a dusty bottle of Ogden's finest.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"Lupin said finally.

"Because you're a moron,"Severus said with satisfaction."And I'm an idiot and she's muggleborn." He held the bottle up to the light and peered at the label. "We are so fucked."

Lupin made a sound of exasperation and yanked the bottle out of his hand. Severus snarled at him but wasn't certain enough of his reflexes to fight hand-to hand with a werewolf.

He looked around for his wand.

"Will you please explain why a few dominance games add up to the end of the world?"Lupin demanded.

Severus squinted at him suspiciously."Weren't you paying attention?"

"Apparently not,"Lupin muttered.

"She just challenged the Dark Lord in public,"Severus stated bluntly. "For me."

Lupin blinked.

Severus gave up trying to get the whiskey back and staggered back to the sofa. "Merlin, I'm tired,"he mumbled.

Ten years of waiting. Of never knowing what sort of savior Harry Potter might become. He knew the sort of savior Albus Dumbledore required. Ten years of balancing on the knife edge of honor, torn between what old oaths would require of him and the new oaths he had never been given the chance to swear. Ten years of praying his single overwhelming mistake could be redeemed at the feet of Lily's son. He stared unseeing into memories of bitter hopes and terrible fears.

Ten wasted years.

Potter was no Dark Lord and Severus was done with kneeling before pretenders.

Memories swirled through his mind. Ten years and eight, it was now. Ten lost to waiting, three to fear. Fear of possibilities and fear the damn fool Gryffindor would get himself killed. Two more gone to bitterness and despair. One spent trying to repair the damage a curse and Gryffindor arrogance could cause. The seventh was lost to the darkness he would never truly escape. Eight had borne the fruit of the seventeen before.

Would there be any hope left at all when the glass turned nine?

"It can't be as bad as all that,"Lupin said finally.

Severus didn't bother to lift his head. "No...it's worse."

He had helped build Hermione Granger. Had shaped her image carefully over six long years, working with a frustrating, irritating, infuriating muggleborn mass of raw material. Hermione Granger who demanded to be heard even without acknowledgment, a subtle claim of equality, but very real. Stubborn, loyal, Gryffindor Granger who lost points for disrespect but who always knew the right answer. Why? Because Professor Snape told them she knew all the answers. There had not been a Slytherin by the end of first year who had not known that Hermione Granger would always know the answer.

A fact that kept her from being hexed in the corridors more often than she knew.

Hermione Granger who saved Longbottom's toad from Severus and the rest of the class from Longbottom. Had she never realized that no one else wanted to work with him because they were terrified of dying? Yet there she was, blithely helping, challenging Severus with her disobedience. Her very heroic, stupidly Gryffindor, atypical and therefore much greater by comparison, disobedience. A disobedience most of the idiots would never have seen without his drawing attention to the matter.

Severus Snape had made an art out of being an enemy to Hermione bloody Granger.

The silly girl had never realized that her very adherence to the rules most of the time, only cemented an aura of honour that Potter did not possess. It had infuriated him when Dumbledore refused to teach her proper manners. True, it would have increased her vulnerability had she expanded her circle of influence, but there had been so much potential in the image he had created that it had physically hurt to see that potential misused. It had been her muggle misunderstanding to see rejection in cautious respect. Some would never see more than a mudblood, but others had been waiting politely for her to acknowledge them and had been offended by what they had perceived as unwarranted arrogance and disdain.

If she had only reached out...

The mindless horde revered Potter, but they did not respect him. So much easier to cheer from the sidelines than to stand next to him in the line of fire. Severus trusted that the boy had learned by now how fickle public opinion was - and how worthless when it mattered. Potter had done nothing to earn their respect and that left fear. Fear was a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands, especially for a powerful wizard.

He held out his arm, the Dark Mark exposed.

"She's called my oath into question, Lupin,"he said softly. "It doesn't matter whether I meant it as mockery or not. She dared me to prove myself to her and she isn't just anyone, is she? And neither am I. For her to suggest that she might take my oath if I offered it, acknowledges that I stand in the inner circle whatever the Daily Prophet might have to say about the matter. Voldemort is not yet defeated however. There is only one way for me to honourably transfer my allegiance. She hasn't called my honour into question, Lupin; she's declared Voldemort unworthy to hold it. There are only two people who would be foolish enough to do such a thing - and she is no challenger to the title of Dark Lady. "

He placed the glass on the side table and dropped his head back into his hands.

"She's declared herself the next Lord of Light."

He waited through the stunned silence, then heard an incredulous snort. Followed by a stifled snicker. Disbelieving, he looked up to find Lupin failing miserably at looking grave.

"Ah, well...I'm sure it seems serious from your point of view, Severus. But who really takes that rot seriously nowadays?"

"Voldemort,"Severus said quietly.

Lupin's smile faded.

"The Death Eaters,"Severus said just as quietly. "Everyone who supports the Dark Lord for reasons of belief instead of fear."

"Prejudice, you mean,"Lupin snapped.

"You are as ignorant now as you were twenty years ago,"Severus said flatly.

"And you're still a fanatic. It was just this sort of religious crap that drove Sirius nuts,"Lupin said, his voice and hands rising with exasperation and anger.

"Then he chose the wrong House to join, didn't he?"Severus snapped back.

Lupin visibly resisted the urge to lunge at him. "Don't you dare try to suck Hermione into this madness. Harry is not the next Dark Lord and Hermione is most certainly not the Lord of Light. Merlin, Severus. Don't you get tired of looking for someone to tell you what to do?"

Severus sneered."Mindless cur. Has it never occurred to you that the position of Dark Lord has never been empty? It has simply been usurped by an artificial construct we call the Ministry? At least I gave my oath thinking to save our world. What's your excuse?"

"At least I never thought my beliefs gave me the right to rob someone else of their life,"Lupin said with deadly calm.

Severus just looked at him, feeling cold and hollow. "Congratulations."

There was a long silence.

"Damn,"Lupin sighed."This is not why I came down here."

"No,"Severus said coldly,"you came down to make sure I wasn't going to chain Hermione to the dungeon wall and pour aphrodisiacs down her throat and leave her screaming."

"Er..."Lupin said, flushing.

"Believe this, if nothing else,"Severus said as evenly as possible."Voldemort will take this challenge seriously because he cannot afford to ignore it."

Lupin ran his hands through his hair. "I understand you think this is serious, Severus. But I'm having a hard time understanding why she's in any more danger than she has always faced."

There was a momentary hesitation as Severus studied Lupin with a tiny frown on his face. In the end, he attempted to explain, because ignorance was far too dangerous. "Did you ever wonder why, prior to the prophecy, Dumbledore never forced a confrontation with the Dark Lord?"

Lupin looked uncomfortable, then his mouth tightened,"I assumed he had his reasons."

Severus smirked."And did those reasons resemble the thought that he was not certain enough of his ability to best Voldemort and preferred not to risk leaving our world hopeless as well as defenseless should he be defeated?"

Lupin's shoulders tightened."I should think it would be an argument you would understand."

"Oh, I do,"Severus said softly. "But I have had years to consider if it was the only reason."

The werewolf narrowed his eyes. "Does it occur to you Severus, that it is not in your best interest to cause me to doubt Dumbledore's judgement?"

Severus stared at Lupin, genuinely startled. Fury ripped through him.

"Fool!"

Lupin took an instinctive step backwards as Severus lurched of the sofa and began stalking around the room.

"Witless, blind, moronic, fool!" He whirled on the werewolf, startling a warning growl from his lips. Severus ignored him, quivering with the force of his fury. "Do you think me tamed? A serpent held caged beneath the catspaw? Fair warning, Lupin. Trust me as little as you should trust the plans Dumbledore had for this world."

"Dumbledore trusted you,"Lupin said quietly.

Severus gave a pained laugh."Merlin save me from noble Gryffindors."He slanted a sideways glare at the wizard studying him with confusion...and was that a hint of pity?

Fools. Blind, dangerous, fools.

"Dumbledore did not trust me, Lupin,"Severus said flatly."He knew better."

A wary tension rippled through the werewolf's body and Severus watched with detached interest as the wizard's prematurely greying head lifted as though scenting for the truth. Ah, but truth was a slippery thing, was it not?

"Dumbledore trusted his knowledge of my interests and trusted his ability to judge where our goals diverged." He watched a wary look cross the werewolf's face and smiled mirthlessly. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you can do the same."

Lupin tilted his head."If that is true, I have to wonder why you are telling me this."

Severus felt all expression leech from his face."Because I truly do not wish to be forced to kill Mr. Potter."

The snarl that ripped from Lupin's throat raised the hair on the back of Severus's neck, all the more so for being almost pure in human expression and intent. Lupin had never understood the true nature of his curse. Severus studied him impassively, sensing the invisible sparks of magical energy the wizard was throwing off in his anger. It coursed wild and angry, coiling with the Dark magic permeating his cells. The Wolfsbane Potion was holding the physical manifestation of the curse at bay, but the emotional...ah, that had always been the unspoken elephant sitting in the room.

Lupin should be grateful that Severus did not blame him for Black's weakness of character.

Did he tell Lupin the truth about the Change, he suspected the Order would be short one werewolf before the next full moon.

It would be sweet vindication indeed, for all the times Lupin sat by and did nothing. The werewolf was weak, and his weakness was a threat to all around him. There had been no Wolfsbane potion thirty years ago.To bring such a risk into this school had exposed the true depths of Dumbledore's ruthless nature. Severus would have respected that ruthlessness had it not betrayed the very foundations of everything Severus believed in. Had Albus stood forth and declared the young werewolf under his protection and taken responsibility for his actions, perhaps even made him swear an Unbreakable Oath, this Severus would have accepted.

But to risk the lives of the children under his care... in secrecy...?

He had not the right.

Dumbledore had denied the Dark. He made a mockery of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The position itself was cursed, not the teaching of it, yet all the teachers avoided it, even when their own subjects legitimately crossed into that arena. Dumbledore gave House Sanctuary to a werewolf and yet denied Lupin the knowledge that might, albeit remotely, have given him a chance to free himself from the worst of his curse. Severus wondered yet if that knowledge would have affected Lupin's calm acceptance of Dumbledore's planned exposure in Third Year and the eventual integration of his hand-tamed messenger with the wild werewolves.

The curse on the Dark Arts position had provided several unique opportunities over the years in spite of the risk - the chance to rid the world of one Gilderoy Lockhart had been sweet indeed. It had the added benefit of proving to be an object lesson to those fatuous idiots who let themselves be victimized by a pretty face. Even the redoubtable Miss Granger, the one student whose incessant questioning should have revealed the man's incompetence, had fallen for that trap. Although, to be fair, she had only fallen once.

Her preference for the brave and the brainless was well established by now.

His sneer turned to a snarl as he recalled her outrage at Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. So betrayed, she had felt, by a man who had bought her loyalty for a few House points and a public pat on the head. Of course, she had good company. If one was inclined to be picky, Severus had been bought by a chance to revenge himself against Black. Sometimes, he thought it was the only apology Dumbledore had ever been prepared to give him. And then, even that had been taken away.

"Dumbledore wished to see the end of the Dark Lord, Lupin. Not Voldemort - the Dark Lord. The position itself and the traditions that support it. But to step forward and defeat Voldemort would hardly suit that purpose. Dumbledore was very much the Lord of Light whether he claimed the title or not. If he defeated Voldemort himself he would only take his place and leave our society unchanged.

I expect that Dumbledore counted on Voldemort's lunacy to call forth and then destroy those remaining faithful to the blood. Those Dumbledore could not reach after Grindelwald fell. He knew Voldemort you see..."Snape said, hearing echoes of regret in his own voice. "... and as a wizard, Voldemort presented a very unique opportunity. This was not a wizard who would be easily defeated. He was also one who would not be kept from excess forever. In fact, his excesses were guaranteed to reach such heights as to force unnatural allies to cooperate if only to survive."

Severus paused and Lupin swallowed, a strange glitter in his eyes.

"I don't believe you,"the werewolf said softly. Firmly.

Severus shrugged. "Do you truly think your belief matters? Dumbledore saw the choice between the Light and the Dark as a choice between Good and Evil and he was willing to do anything to ensure victory for the Light. Including staying his hand until Voldemort had so terrified and disgusted the survivors that the entire Wizarding world would rise up to reject him - and the Dark magic with him."

Severus felt a flutter of panic as he envisioned the world Dumbledore's vision would create. It would work. For a time. Perhaps for a long time. Eventually a Dark Wizard would be born with more than his fair share of ambition and talent but unless he also held a fair portion of ruthlessness, the damage to the muggle-based wizarding culture would be limited. In fact, periodic clashes would serve only to reaffirm the convictions of the Light.

But what would they lose?

"I will not let that happen,"Severus said, very calmly.

Lupin just nodded, as if he expected the answer. "What makes you think you can succeed?"

Severus held himself very still, the answer rising to where he could see it. He had always known this answer. It was even the answer to an earlier question of Lupin's did the werewolf think hard on the answer. There were reasons Slytherin bowed to Gryffindor - when the respect was earned and deserved.

"Because you still believe in innocence, Lupin,"Severus said matter-of-factly,"and unlike me, you are not prepared to sacrifice the innocent."

"We are not the children of the gods,"Lupin said, eyes finally sparking with anger.

"If I kill Potter tomorrow, believing the opposite, who is right?"Severus demanded. "Wrong war, Lupin. The Death Eaters kill because the Dark Lord tells them it is the only way to bring down the Ministry, to bring back the lost traditions. Potter will succeed because Voldemort does not deserve the title of Dark Lord. He sows the seeds of his own destruction. But the beliefs that shaped the Death Eaters will not just go away. "

"We learn tolerance, Severus."

"I am half-muggle, you fool!" Severus yelled abruptly.

Lupin dropped his chin warily.

"Lucius knew. The Death Eaters knew. Voldemort knew."Severus grinned mirthlessly. "It. Never. Mattered."

He waited while the werewolf chewed on that. Arrogant, Gryffindor, fool. All hail the bold, the brave, and the brainless. With Dumbledore the most arrogant and dangerous of them all. Albus had certainly made no attempt to rectify Hermione's ignorance about the wizarding world. Severus had no doubt that Dumbledore had thought he was protecting her. A witch of her potential was needed at Potter's side, not murdered because of ancient traditions she never would have understood. Not then. Maybe not now.

But maybe it no longer mattered.

"Our world is rotting from the inside. How much of that is a result of forgetting what we were supposed to be? We were supposed to protect the magical world, not enslave it. We were guardians, not masters. That is what we have forgotten."

"Tell that to Lucius Malfoy,"Lupin said angrily.

"Did I say he was right?"Severus demanded. "I said he was desperate. Our traditions have been corrupted until we know nothing and follow anyone who has the arrogance to stand up and say 'this is the way it should be'. Our population mindlessly regurgitates whatever is printed in the Daily Prophet. Purebloods defend the use of Dementors and abuse House Elves, all in the name of wizarding superiority. That is a muggle conceit we could have done without, Lupin. Muggles clawed their way out of the Middle Ages and their children declared that everything of the Dark is evil and we fell before our conquerors before we knew we had been invaded."

"And you think the Death Eaters will follow Hermione,"Lupin said scornfully. "A muggleborn."

"No,"Severus acknowledged."Not all of them. Not even most of them. The truly faithful were the first to fall. But the Death Eaters were only the most visible of Voldemort's supporters, weren't they? Our world needs to change. I accept that. Dumbledore, however, would have played Caesar and conquered through assimilation. This, I refuse to accept. "

Lupin swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head as if he truly could not believe the conviction Severus felt licking along his bones. The fire teased his nerves with the promise of a fulfillment he had been denied two decades before when he bent knee to a madman.

"Voldemort must kill her -and do it himself -because, as the Lord of Light, she is more dangerous than Potter. Not in strength, Lupin, but in the numbers who will bend knee to the Lord of Light long before they will bow to Harry Potter."

"You're really prepared to sacrifice her to this madness,"Lupin said in a near whisper, horrified.

For the first time in too long Severus thought he saw a way to save his world from destruction. Through luck and serendipity, Hermione Granger was situated in the perfect position to play symbol. Whether she suited that role any better than Voldemort suited his, time would tell. Severus located his wand and accio'd a Sober-Up potion. Would he sacrifice her? One crazed Gryffindor witch against the heritage he had sworn to protect?

"Absolutely."


	15. Chapter 15

Not wanting to face either Lupin or Minerva now that the initial shock was over, Hermione wanted nothing more than to retreat to her lab after a suitably dramatic exit. The students seemed uninclined to be critical. They were all too busy staring slack-jawed at the elegant figure on one knee in front of the Head Table. She suspected the drama had just replaced the excitement over the inexplicable disappearance of Professor Binns. The silence was so complete She thought she heard the rustle of fabric as he rose to his feet behind her, but as she was already halfway to the doors, she decided it was likely her imagination.

Her hands were still shaking ten minutes later as she leaned dazedly against her potions bench and drew in several deeps breaths attempting to clear the spots whirling in front of her eyes. All the chess pieces in her head were suitably appalled and silent. The White King had keeled over in a dead faint, while her remaining White Knight rested fisted hands on his waist and glared at her. Only the White Queen seemed thoughtful.

As soon as she had challenged him, she had known she had done something very wrong. The students had been too quiet and Snape had seemed stunned. Codswhalloped. Absolutely blinkered. Then she had seen something in his eyes she had never seen before. Sheer, mindless terror. Of her. Or something she had done. Or both.

In this day and age, that meant Voldemort.

Things were not completely out of control. Not completely. She had known she would attract the Dark Lord's interest sooner rather than later. She had planned for that eventuality. Going after his spy had always entailed risk. There had always been the possibility that Snape's abject humiliation at her hands might not be enough to keep Voldemort amused. The Dark Lord was definitely not going to find her challenge amusing. Distraction time was over; time to raise the stakes.

However, if she was going to meet Snape's challenge, she would need some bait.

Books seemed a good place to start.

Her ruthless path of destruction through the Dowry had cleared maybe one-fifth of the floor area in the first room. She had not even dared to try opening the door in the far wall after the first attempt nearly buried her in moldy carpets and rotting curtains. The ash from the destroyed items proved impossible to release from the Dowry, so she transfigured it into brand-new cardboard packing boxes. A tap of her wand as each new book was added to the box and the title was inscribed on the front panel. When the box was full, a double-tap neatly made a copy of the list on a clean bit of parchment numbered to match the appropriate box. A swish and a flick stacked the box neatly in the recently cleared floor space.

It annoyed to pack damaged books, but she would have to deal with them later.

Some piles were near solid with books and required little more than a quick revealing spell to reassure that nothing was hidden in the pages before being added to inventory. Anything discarded for rot was ejected from the Dowry - the impurities would have to be burnt off before she would risk transfiguring any of it to pack books. Broken boxes, stained carpets, ugly dress robes, and every speck of dust she could find would end up burnt to ash and transfigured into nice clean cardboard.

Several hours later, she flexed cramped fingers she stretched her complaining back muscles and looked around with satisfaction. Floor space was still at a premium. Boxes stacked floor to ceiling completely hid the bookshelves behind them, and she was only halfway through the room, but it was a start.

And she had found her bait.

Making copies of her inventory lists she grabbed up her next ten selections to be repaired. She stepped from the Dowry and came to a startled halt. The back wall had vanished, extending the lab into the classroom beyond. The hanging shelves had been moved from the lab into the classroom and more rows of the shelves had been transfigured from the empty desks. A handful of students were moving slowly along the rows making sure the pages were turning properly and refilling the bottles of mildew potion. On the far side of the lab, away from the smelter cauldron, two older students were setting up a potions station and from a quick look at the ingredients three younger students were preparing, they were making more of the stain remover potions.

Snape watched her expressionlessly from where he was seated behind his desk.

As she placed the books cautiously on the desk, he handed her a thin sheaf of parchment. Eyeing him warily she glanced at the top sheet and nearly dropped her jaw in shock. Books. It was a list of books and Marcy's name was printed carefully at the top. Nor was it Snape's handwriting. She flipped through the pages swiftly. More lists, more names. Slowly she realized that this was a response to Marcy's questions from yesterday.

Swallowing tightly she looked up to see the students darting quick sideways looks in her direction. She wondered for a moment at their willingness to voluntarily stay in the same room with Snape. He might look different in those clothes, but he was still Snape. Then she realized that books for books were an even trade. Snape was the one who would be constructing their grimoires. They would not expect him to do it for free. She met Snape's steady gaze with a curious one of her own.

She wondered what he would want for his cooperation.

Black eyes dropped to the newest pile of books and sharpened. A dark eyebrow raised in question and she did not have to wonder at the cause. There were only nine books on the desk. Reaching carefully into her robes she retrieved the tenth and held it carefully in spite of the stasis spell she had placed around it. She reminded herself again of all the reasons why choosing this book was a good idea.

Some extremely valuable books were about to pass through his hands. Books he would not be allowed to copy. Given what had just happened in the Great Hall, she couldn't afford to give him an opportunity to break his word to her. Because he might, just to prove she didn't have the strength or cunning to stop him. But if she understood any part of his challenge, it had just become her responsibility to give him the tools that would force him to keep it. Voldemort, after all, would expect him to betray her, unless given a compelling reason why Snape could not. And whatever Snape might think, she had not issued that challenge lightly.

She had offered to protect his honor.

Now she had to prove that she could.

The book she had chosen for the tenth, was far too valuable when compared to the other nine. It was far too valuable, period. Even Snape would be forced to acknowledge that she was not ignorant of the book's inherent worth. It was, in fact, too valuable for him to refuse. Especially given the part he was supposedly playing for the Order. However, if she gave him this book and he accepted, according to the rules he would owe her until he had corrected the imbalance.

It cut painfully across the grain to be forced to bribe someone into keeping a promise. Every instinct wanted to get angry and accuse him of being untrustworthy and dishonorable. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life being forced to think up ways to keep him loyal. That wasn't loyalty in her books. She could only hope that in the long run, it wasn't in his, either. Nor could she afford to forget that even if he was loyal to the Order, he didn't have the luxury of proving it.

She decided to look at it like a form of diplomacy. For the moment, a truce had been called. Maybe she shouldn't have to help him maintain the treaty, but it was in her best interests to do so. Besides, it was a compliment, wasn't it? Muggleborn Hermione Granger using pureblood rules of combat. Maybe she wasn't any good at it yet, but at least the attempt would show that she knew what was expected of him and, furthermore, believed him honorable enough to follow his own rules. It wasn't like he wouldn't know what she was doing.

So she wasn't trying to manipulate him.

Exactly.

There was also a question of honor on her part. Lord knows he would probably sneer at her Gryffindor morals but if his mother had lived to inherit and had possessed an inkling of what that book might be worth to him, surely she would have allowed him to read it once he gained his Potions Mastery. Whatever his motives, he had saved their lives as children. She might not want the debt, but it existed. The chess pieces all agreed that this was a multi-layered move worthy of a Gryffindor. A return of his mother's legacy, a measure of the recognition he had always seemed to crave, and one bold message to the Black Knight.

If he was worthy to swear a warrior's oath, she was strong enough to hold it.

He refused to look at the cover as she leaned forward to place the book carefully in front of him. He knew damn well it wasn't just a book she was handing him. She had not intended to do this in front of witnesses, but perhaps it was better this way. He had not chosen to discard his robes by accident. Her gaze touched on the open neck of his white shirt and she shivered slightly as she realized that she knew the exact size and shape of the scar hidden a bare inch below the left edge, just above his heart.

A hastily swallowed gasp from behind Hermione brought Snape's gaze snapping to the right, then down to the book that had drawn the shocked inhalation. Hermione watched carefully as his entire body stilled, and when he reached out hesitantly to touch the cover, his normally steady hands trembled slightly.

There were proscribed books, books that could only be owned or read with Ministry permission. There were banned books, books of Dark magic that were confiscated at once and supposedly destroyed. Then there were the lost books. The books that were not proscribed or banned because, according to the Ministry, they did not exist. Written by Merlin himself ,detailing his research into Dark potions and poisons, the Dark Codex was one such book.

"I assume you'll want a copy of that one,"Hermione said matter-of-factly, as if handing over Dark grimoires from the wizarding world's most revered wizard was an everyday occurrence.

She wasn't surprised when he did not immediately reach to claim the book. Instead, he raised his head and studied her as if seeing her for the first time. She stood easily and did not try to avert her eyes. Her only agenda had already been served. She, Hermione Granger, had gifted a Dark grimoire to a Dark wizard - and that grimoire had been written by the father of modern wizardry. She had declared Voldemort to be as good as defeated when she accepted Snape's challenge. Now she declared herself no follower of the Ministry.

Ignorance damned them more certainly than misdirected knowledge.

The Ministry had lost her loyalty when it decided to rape witches using their own magic against them.

Once that book passed into Snape's hands, it was out of her control. She knew that. It wasn't even a question of trust. This wasn't a test. He might use what was held within for good or for ill. That was the whole point. It was up to him to decide what he would do with that knowledge. She would attempt to extract no oaths. Would place no boundaries on what he could do with the gift. Such attempts would be foolish in any case. She had no way to police his actions or punish him in the event of failure to comply, and he would know that she knew this.

All she could do was kill him if he proved too dangerous to live.

* * *

There were days Severus Snape thought the world to be laughing at him.

Then there were times he knew it for fact.

There was no other explanation for how the most unpopular teacher of the school now found himself surrounded by witches of all shapes and sizes. Worse, the surlier he got, the more intriguing some of the older ones appeared to find him. They weren't even all Slytherin! Thank Merlin he wasn't some perving old bastard or they'd be discovering that cutting their eyeteeth on a Dark wizard was better left to Gryffindors.

At which unfortunate point, he would recall that his buxom new apprentice was Gryffindor.

Life these days really was a bit of a farce. In spite of the constant threat of Voldemort summoning him and the insanity brewing in his wife's eyes, did he spend the day toiling over Dark potions? Did he plot the best way to use Hermione Granger to return the wizarding world back to the old traditions lost when their world polluted itself with muggle beliefs and muggle lack of honour? Did he even have time to wonder just what Harry Potter thought he was doing? Hell no.

He was besieged by Hufflepuffs.

It had only taken the distaff conspirators 24 hours to figure out what should have been glaringly obvious from the moment Hermione Granger stated the conditions under which she was willing to trade. If one could trade one book and receive a book one could trade three times for three more books which could be traded an additional three times, one quickly ran out of people who did not have the book one was trading. The solution, of course, was to recruit more people.

Severus had been impressed with how Hermione had dealt with the trust issue. She had drawn up another contract similar in purpose to that which she had created for Potter's so-called Dumbledore's Army. Heirs had permission to recruit as long as they did not give too many specifics. If they were Heir-Presumptive, they could give enough detail to the Heir to get permission to trade. Telling too many details triggered the spell. Given the grim look on her face when she handed them the quill to sign, no one doubted the punishment to be exponentially more severe than a bad case of acne.

No one was brave - or stupid - enough to take the risk.

Severus was quite certain that Minerva would take a dim view of anyone asking an underage child to sign a potentially damaging contract. The Heir-Presumptives, at least, had adult permission. Those who did not have Dowry prospects or who were already Heirs in their own right, placed Ms. Granger in a very grey moral area. One, he was intrigued to note, seemed not to bother her in the least. Of course, that might be the fact she may not have made a complete mental leap from student to adult. In any case, morally ambiguous was not the same as illegal and not a single Dower-Heir refused her Heir-Presumptive permission to trade.

Time would tell if they were being prudent, cautious, or something more sinister.

Severus took shameless advantage of the girls' need for Binding and Copying services. The growing numbers of Fourth and Fifth Years were capable of monitoring the increasing number of books being restored. The Sixth and Seventh Years who were not brewing restoration potions had been put to work brewing the Hospital potions expected from Ms. Granger. He was pleased to see his refusal to don robes did not appear to affect their willingness to follow instructions. Unfortunately, that continuing respect had led to the situation in which he now found himself.

Miss Trent, Hufflepuff, had traded Miss Baker, also Hufflepuff, for a battered Mediwizardy text listing several ancient potions used to treat Dark hexes. He'd taken one look and promptly recommended she toss the book in the nearest bin. Any attempt to brew those potions was likely to result in the death of brewer and patient alike.

An action which had ultimately resulted in the sacrifice of a Slytherin.

Miss Croft had presented herself politely and proceeded to offer the services of every single Sixth and Seventh Year participant in order to brew any and all the Dark potions he deemed necessary for the battlefield. In exchange, they would receive a written recommendation from him to the Master or Mistress of their choice. Miss Croft respectfully conveyed the attitude that they would be doing him a favour by allowing him to teach them advanced potions. She even managed to imply that he'd be blatantly taking advantage of the fact that-as females-they needed every recommendation for further education they could get. The unsubtle mention of the battlefield had been the next best thing to an accusation of treason should he turn them down.

The unmitigated gall had rendered him speechless.

He could not help but be impressed.

The children had clearly voted to take whatever steps were necessary to protect themselves and their families.When it finally came to it, St. Mungo's would not be able to handle the influx of victims. Very few Mediwizards were trained to brew Dark potions and those with the knowledge would be needed to heal hex damage. If they survived, these children could be extremely valuable in the field hospitals. Dark potions were not technically illegal, fortunately, and rested squarely in those areas of Potions, Defense, and Mediwizardy where the three fields merged.

Given the state of Hogwarts Defense training for the last several decades, the wizarding world was woefully unprepared to fight the coming war. Severus had pushed his Potions students with ruthless deliberation for one very good reason. When the war finally broke, medical potions would need to be churned out by the gross ton lot by the injured, the exhausted, and the traumatized. There would be a lack of hygiene, proper workspace, and every unsafe condition peculiar to the front lines. Any student of his capable of no more than an "A" in OWLs would be able to brew whatever basic potions a Field Hospital might require. An "E" student would have the skills to brew just about everything else. His NEWT students were capable of the Wolfsbane Potion.

Something that would be an urgent necessity once Voldemort loosed the werewolves against his enemies.

It was why he had spent seven years creating the damn brew.

The so-called Dark potions were not taught below Journeyman-level as the Ministry preferred to restrict this sort of training to Aurors and Mediwizard Specialists. That, however, was a Ministry decision, not anything relating to the complexity of the potions themselves. Most of the potions were not difficult if proper attention was paid to preparing the ingredients.

He was not unaware of the irony of students who had faked illnesses to get out of his classes as Third Years actually volunteering to place themselves under his authority in a Potions lab. They would have no illusions about his temper nor the precision he would demand. He did not think this a great hurdle however. These were no longer children reluctantly learning a subject they saw no practical use to having. These were young women on the eve of a battle they were determined to survive.

He had shocked more than one student when he stood and bowed. He had seen several sets of shoulders twitch as they realized he was treating them as the adults they had presented themselves to be. He took note of the fear in their eyes, but did not think less of them for it. Only fools would fail to recognize the challenge they had set for themselves.

It only took the Gryffindors two weeks to realize something was going on.

Of all the Houses, Gryffindor possessed the fewest purebloods and their only Dower-Heir was Miss Weasley. The Quidditch Captain's attitude toward Hermione had been witnessed and group consensus apparently decided not to approach her with the Dowry project. Even Gryffindors, however, took note when groups of females started disappearing for several hours every evening. Especially when no one seemed to be neglecting their homework and Slytherins were actually seen talking politely to Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Their chosen spy was a muggleborn Sixth Year they must have thought would appeal to Hermione. That she was the daughter of a British Ambassador might also have had something to do with it. They weren't always stupid, Severus acknowledged, maliciously amused as Miss Wellsley froze three steps into Hermione's lab and gaped at the barely organized chaos therein. Several of the girls eyed the newcomer uneasily, glancing at Severus for direction.

It had not been a brewing day, thankfully.

The girls had been hard at work preparing the ingredients for a stasis potion that was quasi-legal, needing among other things, the addition of the moon's blood of a virgin witch. The girls had flushed with mortification when they'd read that ingredient and he'd politely allowed them to confer among themselves. He'd not inquired who had donated the needed amounts and had been unexpectedly impressed that the young women had dealt with the issue with maturity. None had balked, and if a few of them had refused to meet his eyes when he discussed the potion none of their compatriots betrayed them by so much as a snicker or sideways glance.

Miss Wellsley had taken in the organized activity, including the continued mid-air appearance of furniture and other items destined for destruction. He had seen the speculation in her eyes as she noted the identities of all the girls present. He remembered being extraordinarily surprised when she did not inundate him with questions. She did not ask. She did not accuse. She simply nodded quietly and walked away.

Then the damn witch sent him a Gryffindor apprentice.

Well, to be precise, Mistress Wallace, Bookbinder, sent him an owl asking if he would agree to temporarily oversee the apprenticeship of her sister. Apparently, a little-known side-effect of the Marriage Law suspended the Mastery of a pregnant witch - assumably because pregnant witches did not engage actively in the more dangerous fields. In general, most witches used the time to supervise Apprentice projects or write books and monographs. Some gave lectures. It was a more than satisfactory solution for all involved.

Apparently the Ministry did not agree.

Once her Mastery was suspended, Mistress Wallace's Apprentices would no longer qualify for an education exemption. Severus had just stared at the letter in disbelief. There were never enough qualified Masters in any field - interrupting the education of half the Apprentices they possessed was madness. He frowned as he contemplated that female Masters would start losing the better students to their male colleagues-who would be in an unconscionably powerful position. Apprentices were protected by custom and law, but what witch would risk complaining about abuse when a loss of her Apprenticeship automatically made her subject to the Marriage Law?

He had thought the Marriage Law unacceptably parochial.

If there was an agenda here though, he could not see it.

Leaving speculation for a better time he had looked up to see Miss Wellsley looking at him intently. He had narrowed his eyes suspiciously until an odd thought occurred. Checking the letter again he ran the name of Mistress Wallace's sister through memory. Gryffindor of a certainty. Half-blood father, muggleborn mother. He did not remembered her well, but she had been a Sixth Year the last year he taught Potions. Old enough to remember him with hatred.

Young enough to be desperate.

Mistress Wallace had specifically mentioned that her sister was fully qualified to oversee grimoire construction although she had only just begun her instruction into Binding Charms. Severus had looked again at Miss Wellsley and wondered if she thought he was stupid or if she didn't care that he would know she was sending in a spy. In the end, the offer of a full-time Binding Apprentice-even one only partly trained- had been too good an offer to pass up. He had penned an acceptance of a temporary transfer of responsibility and sent the owl on its way.

He had remembered a chubby Gryffindor witch. He had not recalled that she had blue eyes. Nor that she was as blond as Narcissa and as tall as Weasley. Lupin had choked slightly when he saw her and Severus had wondered faintly if he was expected to protect her or seduce her. Even Miss Wellsley had looked a bit uncertain when she got a good look at the new addition to the staff table. He'd resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. Foolish child. Typical Gryffindor to rush in and only worry about consequences when it was far too late.

He had been curious how Hermione would react.

He'd greeted Miss Wallace with cool courtesy, then stood and bowed to his wife with a deliberately sarcastic edge. Ms. Granger had frozen and regarded him with a flat expression that gave nothing of her thoughts away.

"Satisfied?"he had asked.

She had slowly placed her fork on her plate and held his challenging gaze. Then she had nodded coolly and returned to calmly eating her dinner as if she actually understood the question. Everyone present-even the girls who knew better - would have to assume Miss Wellsley had gone to Ms. Granger on behalf of another Gryffindor. Ms. Granger, in return, must have demanded assistance from her not-so-pleased-about-it husband. Given that he had instructions to court the Order of the Phoenix, such an action was within reason. If Hermione ever wondered about the truth of his motives, she had not cared enough to ask.

He told himself that the silence had not bothered him.

The final step would be to recruit Miss Wellsley before she could reveal whatever she thought she knew-including the fact she had never actually approached Ms. Granger. From the comfort of her lab, Hermione was currently regarding the girl and wearing a slight smile that set off every paranoid instinct in his body. Her smile actually widened with satisfaction when Miss Wellsley asked quietly if anyone would trade for Dowry Charms. Severus felt his muscles lock as every pureblood turned to look at her with incomprehension.

Miss Wellsley looked around aggressively. "I'm willing to trade."

Finally Miss Greenley said quietly."It's not that we won't. We can't. Dowry Charms are closely guarded trade secrets."

A hint of desperation crossed Miss Wellsley's eyes then and she hugged herself as she stared at the floor. Several Hufflepuffs shuffled uncomfortably, then one said slowly,"Katrine Yardley is in Seventh Year."

"She won't do it,"a blond Slytherin said bluntly.

"Because I'm muggleborn?"

The Slytherin - a Miss Cornell- shrugged."You have nothing she wants. The Yardleys have almost as much money and influence as the Malfoys."

Which, for a Slytherin, was a remarkably blunt answer. Severus eyed Miss Wellsley with more interest. Miss Cornell was watching closely for her reaction. Before he could decide whether to intervene, his wife startled him by speaking softly.

"Money cannot buy that which is not for sale. If you would be so kind...?"

Miss Cornell turned to look at Hermione curiously.

Hermione smiled politely,"Please inform Miss Yardley that there are books - and then there are books."

Severus watched as Miss Cornell blinked, then uncertainty followed by an almost frightened respect flashed across her face. The Slytherin bowed extremely politely, an unexpected courtesy that startled Severus.

Then he recalled why the name Yardley was familiar.

* * *

After Dumbledore's death, Hermione's sense of betrayal had been outweighed only by Harry's hatred. The visit to Godric's Hollow had fanned what had been a persistent flame into a raging blaze that threatened to consume him. Then, almost as quickly, he had sunk into a depression that promised to swallow him whole. Day after day she would find him in the library of their new house staring glassy eyed at the walls.

Out of desperation, she'd begun to talk about killing Snape.

Like flowers, she presented Harry with facts. Events gleaned from Snape's history. Articles on the Death Eaters, facts about Eileen Prince, school histories stolen at great risk, and even several midnight raids on Spinner's End. Some of what she discovered surprised her. Most of it confused her. Even as she laid these facts before Harry each morning with a reiteration of her promise that Severus Snape would die, she found a small part of her questioning his life, his betrayal, and the stage upon which he had lived. Ron had accused both of them of being more obsessed with the beak-nosed bastard than Voldemort.

Ron had been right.

But the project had worked. With her promise ringing in his ears, Harry had clawed his way back to sanity and led them on a renewed crusade to destroy the horcruxes. Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup had taken them three months to find, and three more to destroy without killing themselves. In the end, the Rainbow Shield and Harry's reflexes had seen them through it intact and relatively unscathed. Ron had just watched both of them with fear in his eyes.

Her romantic breakup had happened with atypical calm.

She had grown tired of Ron's complaints about never being able to satisfy her and he had gotten tired of her demands. She was not his mother and he was not his father. No matter how their fights had mimicked Weasley tradition, it had finally occurred to them that they were too different for comfort and would tear each other apart if they continued. They each found reasons not to sleep with each other and one morning she had joked about finding him a girlfriend and neither of them had been surprised. Harry had frozen and they had stared at each other, grief and acceptance in three sets of eyes.

They had lost the perfect happy ending.

Harry married to Ginny. Hermione married to Ron. The three of them a family by choice. Solemnly Harry had drawn his dagger, a wizarding weapon he had found in Sirius's vault, and cut his thumb. Without hesitation, Hermione had laid her hand on the table and kept her eyes on his as he ran the edge carefully across her palm, separating skin with surgical precision. Ron had asked no questions, simply holding out his hand when Hermione lifted hers away. She did not know where Harry had found the spell, but as their blood mingled on the blade, Harry had passed it through flame and muttered words that lifted the hair on the back of her neck.

Strangely, they never spoke a word about the consequences.

Not then. Not now. It had never mattered.

It had always been obvious that the last unknown horcrux had to reside in Hogwarts itself. Nothing else could account for the longevity of the curse on the Defense of the Dark Arts position and Dumbledore's inability to find and destroy it. During the last meeting of the Order before they had left, Harry had brought up the curse. He had said nothing of horcruxes. Everyone had sighed and Arthur quietly explained that every experienced curse-breaker from Dumbledore to Bill Weasley had tried to find the locus of the curse.

But no one had mentioned horcruxes.

After the cup had been destroyed they had known someone would have to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione was the logical choice. Then the Marriage Law happened and they had seen their world start to fall apart. Oddly, it was Harry and Hermione's muggle upbringing that allowed them to see clearly what it would do to them. In its own way, it was more terrifying than Voldemort. The Dark wizard was just that - one wizard. One wizard could be destroyed. The Marriage Law was more problematic.

Whatever subsequent events had done to her relationship with Harry and Ron, this had always been part of the original mission. Their goal had been simple. Give every witch a way to hang on to her magic. Knowledge was power, and the witches were being stripped powerless. Not that wizards were having an easy time of it, but they couldn't get pregnant. They had not known Hermione would be married to Snape back when Ron had laid down the original strategy but they had known they would need a powerful incentive to wrest the Dowry charms from the Yardley family.

Every family had a weakness.

The Yardleys had two daughters. One was a student at Hogwarts, the second was a victim of Death Eater viciousness. She had not even been the true target. She had just been in the wrong place when a careless hex missed its intended victim. The curse was an old one, and the cure lost in time. There were vague hints of a potion, however, and the Yardleys had promised a fortune to anyone willing to sell them a copy of one of three books rumoured to possess the recipe. Of the books, one was lost, one was proscribed, and one was banned.

If the Ministry held any of the titles in their vaults, Scrimgeour had no desire to admit it nor assist a family he considered pureblood supporters of the Dark Lord. Harry had one thing the Yardleys did not, however. He had Kreacher. Hermione never found out what Kreacher had done to obtain the book now hidden under her bed. Kreacher had been forbidden to kill anyone, but she was the first to admit that in spite of the commands Harry had spent days checking for loopholes, the house elf might have found a way to hurt someone.

Snape was no fool. He would recognize the book immediately. She could have tried to pass the book off as part of the Dowry, but the fact she had an agenda that did not involve Snape was the point she was trying to make. She had also known she would come to Voldemort's attention eventually, one way or another. She, Harry, and Ron had made plans to address this issue back when the horcrux had been her only goal.

There were many reasons Hermione Granger might return to Hogwarts. It was Ron who had pointed out that she could let her plotting regarding the Dowry charms distract everyone from the fact she was hunting for horcruxes. She had liked it. Better, Harry had liked it. Neither he nor Ron had liked the possibilities if Voldemort had guessed what she was really doing. Still, the Yardleys were potential Death Eaters. Challenging them might anger Voldemort enough for him to make her a priority. They had thought long and hard about how to deal with that fact.

The only way they could think to protect her, was to make her too valuable to kill. Harry had thought Ron had gone nutters when he suggested the plan they had eventually used. It was a bold move, worthy of a Gryffindor - and not one the Dark Lord would expect from the glory-hunting image Harry had somehow acquired. An image mostly due to Snape and the Daily Prophet. The irony had appealed to all of them. Given the challenge she had just thrown out to Voldemort regarding Snape, it was a good thing she had had the weapon to hand. In fact, it was one reason she had dared such a sweeping, attention-gathering action.

They had made Harry an Unspeakable.

The Fidelius charm was a very complex spell. Harder than they expected. They did not want to wipe knowledge of Harry's existence from the world. Nor did they wish to keep people from talking about him. What they wanted to protect was real knowledge of his activities. There was still the risk that people who knew what he was doing could act against him themselves, but they could not speak of his plans, his location, or his activities with anyone not already in on the secret.

Hermione was made Secret Keeper.

Before he agreed, Harry had raged for hours that this would only tempt Voldemort into kidnapping her to torture her for the information. Ron had solved the problem by asking point blank what Hermione would do if she were captured. There had only been one answer. She would die. Harry had stared at her dumbstruck and she knew then he heard echoes of Sirius yelling at Wormtail that he would have died before betraying James and Lily Potter. She would have given anything not to have caused the pain she saw on Harry's face then, but she had finally understood exactly what Sirius had felt.

As much as it scared her, as much as she was terrified of the pain she might be inviting, better to die protecting Harry than survive because another failed at the task. And as much as it scared her, for a moment out of time, she had hated Sirius Black for giving the task to someone who had loved his friends less. She understood his reasoning. The Death Eaters would come after him, if he used himself as bait. He had intended to kill as many of them as possible and had not expected to survive. By making Wormtail the Secret Keeper, the secret would survive Sirius's death and could be undone. So brave, so Gryffindor...so damn stupid. She only hoped that would not be her own epitaph.

Of course, the protection only worked if Voldemort understood she truly would die first.

Studying the regal witch standing with Minerva in the Great Hall, Hermione decided she could not have asked for a better location. The students were just trickling in for the mid-day meal and the more witnesses as she blew her cover to hell, the better. Hermione's sudden chuckle earned her a few odd glances from the nearest students, but Hermione Granger was known to have a few screws loose. She was paranoid, twitchy, and had hexed more than a few portraits for no apparent reason at all.

Her palms were sweating as she approached the two older witches and the White Queen in her head was eyeing Hermione sceptically. Surya Yardley was as pureblood as they came. Minerva was discussing Katrine's progress in Transfiguration when Hermione got close enough to make out individual words. She was mildly amused to see consternation cross Snape's face when he saw where she was headed.

The former Death Eater squeezed his goblet so tightly it shattered and sent something hot and liquid cascading all over the startled werewolf sitting next to him. Hermione ignored his pointed glare and used the distraction to smile politely at the Yardley Matriarch. Surya seemed a bit unsettled by the direct approach and shifted uncomfortably before studying Hermione with the flat gaze of an animal that can't quite decide if it faced fellow predator or prey.

"Mrs. Yardley,"Minerva said unhappily,"may I present Ms. Granger?"

Hermione hesitated as Minerva's social gaffe threw her plans into a momentary tailspin. Surya's face tightened and she said nothing as social etiquette warred with business imperatives. Minerva should have allowed Hermione introduce herself, now there was no polite way to establish a dialogue without insulting someone. Helplessly she reviewed all her recent lessons and resisted the urge to growl when she realized she had no clue what to do next.

"You surprise me, Minerva - even a Gryffindor is capable of introducing herself,"a scathing voice cut through the awkwardness and Hermione blinked as Snape leaned back in his chair and rudely raised his voice loud enough to carry across the Great Hall. He smirked as all three women turned to look at him. "Much as you might prefer to continue to think of her as your prize pupil, I can assure you, she is all grown up."

The disdainfully wolfish leer he threw Hermione would have been insulting at any time, but she grabbed it like the lifeline it was intended to be. He could never have carried it off wearing his robes, but with him leaning lazily back in his chair and wearing duelling sleeves, he had an unexpectedly wicked appeal. She had no idea why he was extricating her from Minerva's muggle manners, but he had succeeded. Surya relaxed slightly as insult was mutated into the reluctance of an older woman to admit her young student had become an adult in her own right.

Hermione bowed stiffly,"Yardley."

Minerva sucked in a scandalized breath and was only prevented from reproaching Hermione by a yelp from the direction of the Slytherin table. Hermione sighed and wondered who had kicked who as Minerva turned to glare across the room. Surya was maintaining her composure by a very thin thread, but she managed a stiff bow in return.

"Child of mud."

A confused silence shivered through the Hall and the White Queen narrowed her eyes as she tried to decide how Hermione should respond. She had never heard the term before but was not fool enough to pretend this was the not original phrase for the pejorative "Mudblood". However, in spite of the fact it had fallen from the lips of a pureblood, it had a formal feel that sounded less insulting than she would have expected. There was a glint of challenge in Surya's eyes and she realized with some surprise that there was also a feeling of anticipation.

Child of mud.

Mud. Another word for clay, in the older dialect of the Language of Spells. Children of clay?

Good Lord.

Random phrases scattered through some of the older grimoires suddenly flashed through memory. Surya was forgotten as connections were made, snapping into place with almost painful intensity. Snape was watching Surya tensely when Hermione risked a quick glance toward the Head Table. Remus was frozen, his nostrils flaring and his eyes half closed. Minerva was trying to decide if she needed to intervene. Hermione held up one hand when the Headmistress shifted slightly.

Any way she looked at it, it was a challenge.

The White Queen unexpectedly drew her sword. Hermione viewed her with surprise. Already? She glanced at Surya's narrow-eyed observation and doubtfully regarded the Queen. The chess piece swished her sword with impatience. In spite of her misgivings, Hermione beckoned silently for Snape to come forward. She was vaguely surprised when he stood and stalked around the table without protest. When he had come to a halt at her shoulder she pinned the aristocratic older woman with a fierce glare and wild grin.

"Are you familiar with the Fidelius charm, Yardley?"

The witch stilled. "They are very complex,"she said finally, not quite calling Hermione a liar to her face.

Hermione felt her smile widen. "Very."

Snape was staring down at her, face empty of expression. She pushed her hand toward him abruptly and heard several students gasp as her magic clashed with his, causing his personal shields to flare yellow. Snape did not react, not even to acknowledge what everyone now knew for fact. He had the experience and sheer power available to maintain shields at all times.

"Strengthen it,"she said softly.

He blinked, then his expression altered abruptly and the students gasped again as the color shifted to a dark purple. The color faded to invisibility as she dropped her hand, impressed in spite of herself. Dear Merlin, just how strong was he? Not as strong as Voldemort, clearly. But still...

Surya was staring wide-eyed at Snape and her eyes snapped to Hermione when the younger witch stepped around her and turned so that she faced the Yardley Matriarch, her back to the Head Table. The move allowed the students to see her face, but that was a bonus. What she really needed was Snape standing with his back to central aisle. He glared at her but did not bother to ask what she intended. The Death Eater spy knew damn well what she planned.

Although perhaps not completely how she intended to accomplish it.

He was standing behind Surya and the witch clearly did not appreciate having him there. Hermione was impressed again when she simply raised her chin defiantly and met Hermione's serious gaze. Nor did Surya react when she felt magic slither by her as Hermione cast a soundless Cushioning charm the entire length of the central aisle. Snape, however, twisted his head around sharply and when he looked back, his eyes were wary.

She smirked at him.

He sighed and tightened his grip on his wand.

"Demand that I tell you where Harry is,"she told him.

There was a general shocked gasp and she did not know who had made the sound. Her focus had narrowed to the wizard who hesitated only briefly before he loudly cast the Imperius Curse. Black eyes bored into her own and she heard herself laugh as she fell into the spell.

First person accounts of the war with Grindelwald had given them this idea. The Aurors had used the Fidelius lavishly and had spared no one the details of what could happen when a Secret Keeper was subjected to the Imperious Curse. If they were strong enough they could resist, but that was not what Hermione needed to show them. She didn't need to challenge Voldemort to break her will, she needed to make him understand just what would happen if he made her desperate enough.

She dove into the torrent of rushing energy that was her magic mated with the Secret Keeper spell. The spell protected itself and as the power behind the Imperius Curse slammed into it, she was distantly aware of herself screaming as the two competing magics made her body a battleground. Then she slammed her hands into the well of her own power and directed it upward and outward. It was dangerous. Extremely dangerous, and her body continued to scream as agony drove her to her knees. Her magic joined with the Secret Keeper spell in a soundless surge of magic that exploded from her hands.

Her magic picked Snape up and threw him the full length of the aisle. Like a human sized doll tossed carelessly by a giant he flew through the air and slammed into the doors with enough force to fling them open. She heard a metallic crash as he smashed into the wall on the other side of the hall and sent the suits of armour spinning like bowling pins. He lay extremely still as the last helmet bounced off the floor and for a moment she thought she had killed him.

She knew what the horrified students saw as she raised her head, the whites of her eyes a lurid red caused by the bursting of blood vessels. Blood flowed from the corners of her eyes and she would have a ghoul's complexion, hair limp and sweaty, pale skin, and battle-bruising around her eyes. She rose and turned her head to see Surya watching her with a strange sort of fascinated horror.

Snape groaned and she tilted her head with interest as he regained his feet. She really had not anticipated throwing him that far. She decided she would have to be careful in the future. Had she tossed someone like Ron, his shields would never have survived the impact with the doors. Ron would have broken his neck - assuming he hadn't been impaled when he fell into the armour.

Snape cursed violently as he straightened, then made his way slowly back into the hall. She watched with a distant interest as he wove slightly, staggering as he approached. He confused her when he sagged to one knee in front of her. An odd prompting brought her hand to rest on his bowed head like she might a pet dog. Her fingers curled slightly, trapping a lock of his hair in her grasp. Then the strange silence broke apart and pain screamed with maniacal glee as it found her.

She was blessedly unconscious when her falling body knocked them both sprawling.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus limped painfully into the lab, cursing the fact that the standard pain potions all interfered with bone regrowth. Once he had some time, he would have to look into designing something better. He ignored the tiny voice inside that sneered at his continual need to pretend that he would ever have time for those sorts of projects.

The pain in his left ankle faded to a dull throb as he seated himself and scanned the pile of work waiting for him. Eight books waited to be copied, and he noted that Miss Amberson had finally convinced Miss Greer to part with her 17th century trilogy of texts on Night Hags and Banshees. Why the silly girl wanted it so badly, he was not curious enough to ask.

Yet.

He glanced at the clock, then ignored it when it failed to alter itself.

The lab was eerily quiet except for the hiss of several hundred pages as they flipped. His temporary Apprentice, in spite of her terror of her new Master, had proven as adept as her sister had written. She had taken responsibility for overseeing the younger students as they de-molded the books and almost thirty plain bound books waited in a stack to become grimoires. He was a bit disappointed she wasn't any more skilled at artistic covers than himself. Still, her presence had freed him to spend more time teaching potions and Copying grimoires.

The eight of the books were in relatively good condition. It was a matter of minutes to set several Copy Quills into motion and then he was left trying to decide what to do next. Merlin's grimoire needed to be restored and it was too valuable not to do it by hand. However, the girls were slated to start a new potion at seven and it would not do to be involved if - when - they arrived. It had been the bell signalling the end of dinner that had reminded him why he needed to check himself out of the Hospital.

A tentative knock on the door sent his head flying up. He scowled when Lupin stepped uneasily over the threshold. He regretfully concluded that ignoring the werewolf would not make him go away. He glared at him instead. Lupin ignored him, letting his gaze rove over the worktables in the co-opted classroom and lingering on the benches in front of Severus's desk. Benches that were clearly set up for potions brewing. Under normal circumstances, Severus would never have allowed the charmwork of the reclamation process this close to heated cauldrons, but the girls were careful and it was the only way he could keep an eye on both groups. Apprentice Wallace was proving trustworthy, but damaged books were not.

Dead apprentices tended to land one in Azkaban.

"Minerva wants to know what you thought you were doing,"Lupin said finally. Which begged the question as to why Lupin was the messenger wolf, but that was a question he could ask Minerva himself when he felt less like hexing everyone.

"Tell her to ask Ms. Granger,"Severus replied politely.

Lupin sat down uninvited. "She's unconscious."

"Then wait until she wakes up."

Lupin snorted, then hesitated, his head turning as he sniffed the air slightly. Severus scowled at him until Lupin blinked and turned curious eyes back to the man who urgently wanted him to leave. Severus glanced at the clock.

"Everyone is a bit unnerved. Does she need to be protected?"

"Who?"Severus asked blankly.

"Hermione,"Lupin said, exasperated.

Severus frowned and wondered if maybe he had hit his head. Poppy had checked for concussion, but maybe she had missed something.

"Why?"he asked cautiously.

A low-growl escaped and Lupin snarled. Severus eyed him uneasily. He had to step hard on his own reflexes as Lupin drew his wand. A moment later a Silencing Charm warded the lab and Lupin's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"What are you going tell Voldemort?"Lupin demanded.

Severus blinked with genuine surprise. "Exactly what she wants me to tell him."

There was no other answer. There had been more than enough witnesses to keep him from altering the truth to his own specifications. Ms. Granger had raised the stakes so high, the fall was going to kill whoever fell off the tightrope. Luckily for him, both Surya and Lupin had been prepared to testify that Hermione had ordered him to use the Unforgivable on her. Minerva had too many memories of the war with Grindelwald. He had honestly thought for a moment she would call the Aurors down on him.

Ms. Granger and her little friends were going to be the death of him, they really were. He frowned as he considered the truth that Potter and Weasley would eventually forgive her. Especially if she got her unwanted husband killed in her quest for vengeance. Did his own plans stand a better chance with Potter at her side? What choice did he have about accepting whatever she did about Potter in any event? Severus could only manipulate her so far. He had no intention of throwing his life away on a vengeance that benefited no greater cause.

She was eventually going to realize that fact.

"You scare me, Snape,"Lupin said abruptly. Severus looked up to see unease swirling in the werewolf's unflinching gaze. "You knelt at her feet like a whipped dog to its master's call. Does it even matter to you, who holds the chain anymore?"

"I was in considerable pain,"Severus said dryly."And you should be very glad I desire those chains."

"Oh yes,"Lupin snapped,"because you were so much less dangerous as a Death Eater."

Severus's snort of laughter caught both of them by surprise. Then his smile faded. "Yes,"he said honestly."I was a lot less dangerous than I could have been."

Lupin's disbelieving expression disappeared when Severus met his eyes evenly.

"You know the reasons why pureblood codes of conduct are so rigid, Lupin." He leaned forward."They have to be. There are times when those codes are all we have to cling to."

"Dark magic,"Lupin accused quietly.

"No,"Severus corrected."Ourselves."

Dark magic was instinctive magic. Emotional. Primitive. It was no coincidence that many of the basic hexes and spells that affected the physical world were Dark to one degree or another. The Ministry simply refused to admit that fact, trying to cage Dark magic by attempting to classify spells according to intent. It was an effort doomed to failure.

In the beginning, all magic was Dark. It was the birth of logic, the influx of muggle science that allowed the wizarding world to see beyond the physical and begin working with the abstract. By its nature, Dark magic responded to emotion and Dark wizards spent most of their lives exploring the depths of their own emotional capacity. Without support, it was a quick way to madness for the strongest.

Self-knowledge was oft times a bitter journey.

"Do you have any idea how powerful Potter truly is, Lupin?" Severus asked pensively. "How powerful he will become? Given Albus's benevolent neglect, that he was sane during his years here says much about his relationship with Ms. Granger. The stronger he becomes, the more important that relationship will become."

Lupin frowned."They are just friends, Severus."

Severus shrugged. "It is not as his lover she reaches him. Hermione is nothing if not definite in her opinions. It is that certainty he will need. The rules she lays down for him. He may not agree with her, but she provides an anchor when his own certainties are lost in self-doubt and anger."

Severus hesitated, then shoved a book across the desk angrily. He did not appreciate being forced to this conversation, but there was no one else. Severus was not certain Albus had truly understood just how lost a powerful Dark wizard could become over questions of honour anyone else would see as easy.

"He'll learn to ignore the opinions of those who fear him. He will have no choice, not if he is to survive this war and what it will demand of him. You don't want to know what happens when the only people who do not fear a Dark wizard are his enemies, Lupin. He will need someone who can look him in the eye and still see a friend. Someone not afraid to cuff him upside the head and tell him to straighten out. He will need a mirror that does not reflect a monster."

He tilted his head."You must admit, Ms. Granger has never intimidated easily." He smirked."Believe me, I've tried."

The irritating little Gryffindor had been impossible to repress. Temporarily squash, maybe, if he threatened to take House points or reproved her for discourtesy to a teacher. Let him turn his back,however, and she was hissing instructions to Longbottom and planning her next epic essay. Nor was she subtle. Half the time she didn't even wait for him to turn his back. If she thought she was right, she'd go toe to toe with Voldemort himself. What was one surly Potions Master who was not allowed to kill her? The harder he marked her essays, the more she took it as a challenge.

It occurred to him that he had always found her willingness to challenge him as reassuring as it had been aggravating.

Lupin's eyes narrowed. "She nearly kills you and you sit there grinning over something that has always annoyed you. Has it ever occurred to you that you're a bit fucked up?"

Severus could not completely control his laughter. Dangerous as it was, Hermione's little demonstration had been impressive as hell. "Voldemort has questioned Secret Keepers before. What do you think he is going to do when he discovers she has the will to blow herself -and anyone within reach - to hell and gone if he tries?"

Severus waited for Lupin to frown.

"Nothing, you moon-crazed moron. He'll do absolutely nothing,"Severus said with gleeful satisfaction. Really, the little witch was getting much sneakier as she matured. "Death Eaters killed her parents, Lupin, and she's barking mad. She'll spit in his eye and laugh while she does it. He can't threaten her and if he kills her, the Secret will likely fall to Weasley. Do you know where he is hiding?" Severus smirked."Because neither do I."

Lupin thought about that, then sighed. "Do you think she really knows where Harry is?"

"You know how that spell works."

"Damn."

"Yes, I agree,"Severus said grimly. "She and her little friends are up to something."

The werewolf blinked.

"Harry?"Lupin asked in blatant disbelief."You actually think Harry would have agreed to wed his best friend to you?"

Severus bared his teeth, mildly amused by the horror on Lupin's face. "No Lupin, I think that was Ms. Granger taking leave of her senses. But I very much doubt she would have known the Yardleys were looking for those books unless she went looking for something to use against them. I'll warrant she had at least one of the books they're looking for before she came here. That Gryffindor witch was after the Dowry Charm all along."

Lupin was watching him with a bemused expression on his face.

"What?"Severus demanded.

"The average wizard would be a bit unnerved to realize his wife was both powerful and completely insane,"Lupin said finally.

Severus turned his left arm over to display the Dark Mark.

Lupin sighed."Point taken."

"Besides,"Severus added,"she's sane enough when it counts."

In fact, if he wasn't so pleased with how she had fooled the others, he'd be a bit more irritated that he had underestimated her. Rushing in to save the world from the Marriage Law was exactly what one could expect from Hermione blasted Granger. As furious he was with her for putting her need for revenge ahead of Potter's need for his left-hand lieutenant, he had to admire the fact that the House of Gryffindor had taken on the Ministry and it had never even noticed.

More fool it.

For a moment he toyed with Lupin's idea that Potter might be ruthless enough to send his friend into the snake pit purely to get his own revenge. Was it possible her lunacy was feigned?

He rejected the thought almost immediately.

No. He could not believe that of them. Even if Potter was willing, Weasley would never allow it. Potter's lack of control was exceeded only by Weasley's jealousy. Still, there was something there. Her parents had not been killed until Halloween. Not enough time between then and when she took refuge at Hogwarts to make the sort of plans she must have made.

However, there had been time for a grief-stricken witch to adapt preexisting plans to her own madness. He had been mentally congratulating her on her devious turn of mind, but that really did not fit with what he knew of Hermione Granger. Grudgingly, he admitted it was more in line with what he knew of Weasley.

He was reluctantly impressed.

Ensconced in Hogwarts, Potter's Secret Keeper was as safe as she could be anywhere in this world. Their chief researcher was firmly planted a five minute walk from the resources of several experts in various fields and one of the largest research libraries within Apparating distance. A researcher who was even now working on a shield that might eventually block the Killing Curse. Once her tattoo had matured early, an isolated school of aged or married professors and several hundred underage teenagers was the safest place for her to be. The inescapable conclusion, was that this had never been about Dowry Charms. The entire plan - as appropriate and believable as it was - had simply been a distraction to hide a greater purpose.

The bloody Gryffindors had been after the horcrux all along.

"Merlin's balls,"he heard Lupin whisper and he realized he had spoken that conclusion out loud. Shocked, he wondered again if Poppy had missed a concussion or if his subconscious had inexplicably decided it trusted the werewolf. Unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable.

"Can't fault their House for a lack of arrogance,"he muttered.

Lupin snorted, but it was a soft sound. Grey eyes were horrified. Severus was not certain what the werewolf considered the greater crime - the fact they had been prepared to proceed unaided, or the thought that if Ms. Granger was here looking for the Gryffindor horcrux, then odds were high the three had found Hufflepuff's cup.

Fidelius charms were tricky things. They could only hide fact, not possibility. Making a secret of her plotting would not halt speculation - and since when did Voldemort rely on fact? Instead, they had hidden their agenda in plain sight by creating a Secret from something that by its very nature could not remain protected from speculation. Too many people were involved. Too many actions that could not be defined by the charm could be observed and wondered about. And yet using the Fidelius ensured that all would accept that what the Secret protected, were the actions the Trio wanted kept hidden.

The failure of the charm would be blamed on their youth.

However mangled the original scheme had become in her madness, the underlying strategy was sound. All three of the Gryffindor Trio had been discussed ad nauseum by Order and Death Eater alike. No one who mattered would question another Granger crusade. Her marriage to him only strengthened the argument that she would aim her wand at the Marriage Law. The Dowry Charms were the perfect smokescreen - all the more potent for being exactly what they appeared to be.

Ms. Granger's first salvo against the Ministry.

Severus sighed. "Completely bats and she still thinks rings around the entire Order. We're idiots, Lupin."

There was a choked sound of agreement. Then a muttered curse. "What's Harry doing, then?"

What indeed?

Severus frowned as he wondered what two angry Gryffindors would do until their fury cooled. Weasley had proven he could hold a grudge until it ossified. Potter would be walking a fine line between grief and madness. Neither would be inclined to sit around kicking their heels until their friend was sane again. Weasley would get on with other plans while Potter was most likely to contemplate revenge. Yet, while Potter might be Unspeakable -yea gods the three were dangerous when they set their minds to it - the Death Eaters would still be able to discuss raids. There had been none.

"They may still be looking for the cup,"he concluded grudgingly.

"Ron just passed his 19th birthday,"Lupin said softly.

"I am aware of that fact."

Less than six months and Weasley would be wed. Potter would follow a few months later. Severus thought it likely that the youngest Weasley would be approached regarding that issue. She had neither the funds nor a true inclination for higher education-although she had the makings of a good Auror. Potter would indeed fly to the rescue. But if Severus was aware of this fact, so was Voldemort. The Weasleys would be under close observation by all.

"Give me Fluffy any day,"he snarled.

He heard a choked laugh from Lupin and glared. The werewolf shrugged helplessly and Severus sighed. Indeed. What else were they to do? Trying to predict Potter's actions would drive him as batty as his wife. He glanced at the clock, then the empty doorway.

"Is your curiosity satisfied,"he said abruptly.

He ignored the confusion that crossed Lupin's face. Without a word, the other wizard undid the Silencing Charm. Then he stood and stared down as Severus glared at the empty desks behind him.

"I am sorry for disturbing you,"Lupin said stiffly.

"It's not like my time is valuable,"Severus said bitterly.

"Did I miss something?"Lupin demanded, exasperated.

"What's to miss? There's nothing to see,"Severus snapped."Unless you count a Death Eater Dark wizard who was seen torturing his wife in public. Are you done sight-seeing?"

Lupin's eyes widened, then he started to chuckle. When Severus glared, he held empty hands up and smiled. "I'm going."

Severus reached to retrieve a sheaf of paper from a drawer, yanking furiously as it stuck halfway.

"However,"Lupin said, a clear smile in his voice as he paused by the door,"I'm afraid I'm not the only tourist on the tour. There are about two dozen female students lurking in the hall."

Severus froze.

"They started arriving five minutes after I got here,"Lupin said, a quiver in his voice. Severus closed his eyes and reminded himself again why he was not allowed to kill the werewolf.

"Thank-you, Lupin,"he managed politely.

Lupin's smile faded and his gaze shifted to the potions benches. Then grey eyes met black squarely.

"Thank-you, Severus,"Lupin said quietly. Then he was gone.

Severus sat unmoving, eyes on the open doorway. "Damn Gryffindor,"he finally muttered.

He scowled as Miss Trent led the parade into the lab.

"You're late,"he snapped.

* * *

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to recall all the reasons she was not allowed to hex the students. She refused to look at Snape who had taken to watching her with amusement as her temper unravelled. Not that a smile crossed his lips, the arrogant bastard. But she knew he was laughing. If ever she had needed an object lesson that she did not possess the patience to teach, this was it.

Surya had spent a week teaching Hermione and three volunteers the Charms for the starter design. Hermione's assistants quickly discovered they could not utter a word about the charms to anyone else, and the contract they had signed prohibited them from going into business for themselves. The magical penalties for breaking that contract were beyond severe. Snape had not been pleased when Hermione absconded with three of the older students, but even he had to admit that she had chosen students who were as skilled with Charms as they were abysmal in Potions.

No great loss in Snape's view of things.

Traditionally, Dowrys were a luxury item. A status symbol. As befit an item that had a limited market, they were extraordinarily expensive. They were also a passing fad. Hermione suspected that the Yardley fortunes, resting almost entirely on Dowry sales, had declined with the shrinking of the pureblood population. More and more children were inheriting them, thus, less and less were requiring them. Research had also revealed that this required the Yardleys to charge almost as much to extend the charms or add extra rooms as they did for the original box.

In the end, a reluctant Surya Yardley acknowledged that most of the girls who would receive Dowrys from the project would never have the funds to purchase either a Dowry or any of the add-ons. Hermione pointed out, however, that with a larger market in possession of Dowrys, the Yardleys could advertise lower priced upgrades and sell in volume. Especially if they pitched their prices to the market. Hermione, after all, was only asking for the charms for a basic starter box. A library, a potions lab, and a storage room. It would not take long for space to become a bit pinched.

Hermione's trade rules were simple. For girls without Dowrys, or for those who wanted to create one with different inheritance conditions, the price of a starter box was ten blank grimoires. She would trade books for other books, or for a set number of blank grimoires. As Snape generally demanded potions in exchange for Copy Services, the girls skilled with potions quickly began trading with the girls who had better hands with creating grimoires.

The girls discovered that as long as they kept reasonably quiet, Madame Pince could be counted on to provide tips and pointers on grimoire construction. Two back tables became an unofficial construction site and Madame Pince had even been witnessed pulling several books from the Restricted section to demonstrate various Binding techniques.

A few of the more inventive prevailed upon Hagrid to take them into the Forbidden Forest to collect potions ingredients. With the failure of any older students to sign up for Care of Magical Creatures for the third straight year running, Hagrid was delighted. In turn, the students were stunned when the half-giant they had always written off as slightly ridiculous now showed them the best places to find unicorn hairs and other rarities. Hagrid might underestimate the danger of many creatures, but not even Snape could complain about his ability to properly harvest potions ingredients.

Given that one unicorn hair would purchase the Copy services for one entire grimoire, Hagrid had plenty of recruits.

Slughorn was startled but pleased when he was approached by several students for extra credit projects. As it had always been traditional for the Hospital to purchase properly prepared potions from these students, Madame Pince soon found herself making a small profit for the Library by selling dragon-hide and parchment to Sixth and Seventh Year potions students. They, in turn, traded any excess materials for whatever they needed.

Gratifying as all that business was, it was also the cause of Hermione's current headache.

The argument had been building all week. Most of the purebloods had refused to trade with the half-bloods and muggleborns. It had taken three days for anyone to figure out the reason for the cool rejection and the rejected had responded with incredulous anger. Miss Wellsley had tried to play peacemaker and had succeeded to the point where the two sides were at least speaking to each other.

At the top of their lungs.

Snape had frozen when the argument escalated and uncharacteristically did nothing as it reached ear-piercing decibels. Indeed, he seemed slightly shell-shocked by the speed of the escalation, and made no move to diffuse the situation. Instead, he sat and emotionlessly watched insults volley across the room. Other than the odd twitch as someone hit a particularly shrill note, only his black eyes moved as he waited for hexes to break out.

"Fine! You're right!" Miss Wellsley finally bellowed, shattering three potions vials and exploding a vat of burn ointment by using the Sonorous charm. The girls nearest her slammed hands over their ears and shrieked. "Everyone is right! So whose goddamn rules do we use?"

A dead silence descended on the lab and everyone stared with shock at the Gryffindor standing on a potions bench. Then scattered voices began to protest.

"...always been tradition.."

"I'm not a bloody pureblood..."

"...my ancestors..."

"Gits."

"THE NEXT PERSON TO INSULT SOMEONE ELSE WILL BE SPENDING THE NIGHT IN THE HOSPITAL I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Snape leaned back and Hermione saw a slightly morbid fascination cross his face as the Gryffindor hollered out that angry challenge. Hermione winced and waited for someone to step forward. It didn't take long. Katrine Yardley crossed her arms and sneered in a rather good imitation of her former Head of House.

"Is this an example of muggle diplomacy, Sarah?"

Hermione winced again.

Sarah flushed, then set her mouth with mulish stubbornness. "No, this is me wanting to survive the war with Voldemort and this damn Marriage Law."

Katrine raised a disdainful eyebrow. "Ambitious."

There was a pained silence. Then Miss Cornell sighed. "That was a request for more information, Wellsley."

Sarah whirled and started when she realized the Slytherin was leaning against the wall directly behind her. The Gryffindor seemed a bit unsettled when the two Slytherins stared at each other expressionlessly.

"You choosing sides, Cornell?" Katrine asked grimly.

"Is this a battlefield, Yardley?"

Katrine grimaced, then looked back at Sarah. "That was a request for information, Wellsley."

Sarah was not the only one looking confused and Hermione was mortified to realize every Gryffindor was included in that group. How had that happened? Sarah was looking uncertain, but gamely straightened her shoulders with Gryffindor determination.

"Why does it matter so much?" she asked slowly.

Anger flashed briefly, then died when Katrine saw that she was not being mocked. She opened her mouth, then closed it without answering. She looked helplessly at Derica Cornell. The other girl straightened, and sighed.

"It's a matter of trust, Wellsley,"she said unhappily. "If you don't care enough to treat your debt-partner with respect, then how can you be trusted?"

"Isn't my word good enough?"Sarah asked quietly.

Derica met Sarah's eyes fiercely,"And how do I know you understand what is being promised?"

The room was silent and the ambassador's daughter nodded slowly. Derica and Katrine both relaxed slightly and all three girls regarded each other carefully.

"Company manners?"A Fourth Year Hufflepuff asked hesitantly.

"Too much emphasis on social standing,"a Sixth Year Ravenclaw said absently.

"We can't just teach them the business forms,"a Fifth Year Slytherin pointed out.

"Why do we have to be the ones to change?"a Third Year Gryffindor demanded belligerently.

Katrine started to answer, then paused. Ruefully, she smiled at Sarah."Kid's got a point."

Several purebloods looked shocked.

Sarah hesitated, then started to grin evilly. "So let's make up our own rules."

Katrine and Derica both blinked.

Sarah's grin widened. "You know the pureblood rules. I know the muggle rules. " She pulled her wand and pointed it at the chalkboard. A swish and a flick and the chalk drew two vertical lines down the center. In the left column it wrote "Pureblood", in the right in wrote "Muggle". Everyone held their breath as the chalk darted to the center and slowly wrote out one word.

"Ours."

Derica tilted her head then flashed a grin at Katrine."My mother is going to kill me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Expelliarmus!"

Severus snapped his head around in time to see a Slytherin Prefect spin defensively, wand high. A Fifth Year Gryffindor was standing, her wand pointed down her own table. A startled looking Sixth Year was staring open-mouthed at his wand now held in the girl's white-knuckled grip and the two Gryffindors traded glares. The girl floated the boy's wand to the Slytherin who caught it awkwardly.

It was a scene ripe for disaster.

The Gryffindor would expect an acknowledgment for her assistance - something the Slytherin could not do without shaming himself for needing help in the first place and undermining his own authority. It was made worse by the fact the entire episode had taken place in the Great Hall in full view of the entire school and Snape cursed Gryffindor impulsiveness.

The Gryffindor bowed.

It was awkward and not quite low enough for a traditionalist- but the intent was clear. Severus forgot to lower his goblet as he watched a Gryffindor student publicly acknowledge a Slytherin and the respect he was due as a representative of the school. The Slytherin stood frozen and Severus saw panic flash briefly in his eyes. Then, at complete odds with the training he had received since birth, the boy nodded his head shortly.

"I'll be damned,"Lupin breathed.

Damned indeed, Severus thought, stunned.

What Severus had thought a passing enthusiasm had tapped a large pool of frustration - on both sides of the line. Just explaining the pureblood code of conduct required constant updating as everyone chimed in with modern interpretations and a traditionalist vs revisionist fight would break out. Then the muggleborns would try to interject their objections and Severus had begun to think Voldemort might not have to attack Hogwarts. The students might just bring the castle down for him.

As heated arguments regularly broke out between Miss Cornell and Miss Wellsley, the two became spokeswitches for the cause. Miss Cornell represented the purebloods, Miss Wellsley the muggleborns and non-traditional half-bloods. Written up as a weekly debate, each witch argued her side - complete with insults and prejudiced assumptions. Grudgingly, Severus admitted that the format solved one of the biggest stumbling blocks to understanding - the fact that most everyone knew their own rules without actually knowing why it was considered courteous. The debate inevitably ended with Miss Yardley suggesting whatever compromise they had invented.

Catfight Rules.

No one had anticipated that someone from the outside would get their hands on the third edition and request a subscription. Never a House to ignore opportunity, the two Slytherins slapped a price on the cover and owled it. Three days later, they had requests for ten more subscriptions and six fights had broken out in the halls. The revisionists disagreed with Miss Cornell, the traditionalists disagreed with Miss Yardley, the muggleborns disagreed with Miss Wellsley, and the half-bloods disagreed with everybody. He had not expected anyone to actually use the new rules.

Now a Slytherin wizard had acknowledged a Gryffindor witch using Catfight rules.

He felt his breath shorten and he saw Lupin look at him curiously as he shoved away from the table. He ignored the voice screaming in his head that it could not be so simple. It had not been so simple. If this were the answer, Dumbledore would have seen to it years ago. Except Dumbledore had not been interested in compromise.

And neither had Severus Snape.

People were tired, he told himself. They were ready to look for answers they would not have accepted years ago. He had not signed his life away to a madman for a worthless cause. All those people had not died for a tradition these children were discarding. Except, the voice said softly,they were not discarding the most important parts. Were they?

A newsletter, he thought, bewildered. A two page newsletter and they had changed the world.

He swept into the lab still off-balance. Ms. Granger looked up from where she was supervising twelve students as they made a simple Dark potion that was the only cure for a flesh-eating hex that Voldemort favored. He ignored the tentative smiles from the students and strode toward his desk. Grimly he grabbed several Copy Quills and tried to ignore the high pitched chatter and shrill laughter that punctuated the conversation.

Ms. Granger was eyeing him warily and he concluded that insanity had not affected her survival instincts. She hushed the students several times, but the irrepressible Miss Wright was as heedless of authority as her former housemates, Weasley and Potter. He lifted his head as she chattered to her lab-mate and did not move when he saw her reach for the wrong ingredient. Ms. Granger reacted too late and he heard a cry as Bubotuber Pus coated Miss Wright's hands.

Her lab-mate cast a stasis charm on the cauldron and Severus watched furiously as the girl turned toward the door, likely to head for the Hospital.

"Miss Wright,"he said flatly.

Granger's head shot up as the silly little twit turned toward him.

"If you walk out that door,"he said evenly,"do not come back."

Everyone stared at him with various shades of disbelief. Miss Wright gaped at him unattractively. Ms. Granger's lips tightened, but she said nothing. Wise girl. He was no longer a potions teacher and business agreements could be broken.

"Sir?" Miss Wright mumbled.

He felt his hands tremble as he stood. He leaned forward to plant them securely on his desk.

"Are we playing games, Miss Wright? Do you think this is a social activity we are holding for your benefit? Is this how you will conduct yourself in battle, when time is short and ingredients worth more than galleons? Do you need to refresh your memory about what this potion does?"

He flicked his wand and the students gasped as a full color reproduction of a pair of hands half-eaten by the hex appeared on the wall. The skin had long since disappeared and, in places, bone shone whitely.

"One hour, Miss Wright. That is how long you have to administer that potion before the damage is irreversible. How long does it take to brew this potion?"

"Three hours,"she whispered.

"Three hours,"he agreed silkily."Perhaps you wish to explain to the twenty-four people this cauldron could heal that you were too concerned about the well-deserved result of your own carelessness to finish brewing it."

Miss Wright stared at her hands and shook her head.

"No? Then perhaps you wish to replace the ingredients your delay will ruin. Of course that is not so easily done during battle. Hellebore in particular will be in short supply. This potion has a shelf life of five years - a fact which makes it the perfect potion to brew now, while we have time. Or do you disagree?"

Her head shook again.

"Then I suggest you finish the project you committed yourself to completing,"he said evenly. "Now."

For the first time in weeks the classroom was silent as the students worked and he ignored the sniffling girl. She could cry all she wanted as long as she didn't get tears in the cauldron. Stupid girl. Crying over a few blisters that were as harmless as they were painful. A few minutes with Poppy would set her to rights. The potion would not be so easily recovered. Assuming it wasn't ruined entirely. Hellebore did not react well to stasis charms lasting longer than ten minutes.

A fact the foolish twit should know full well.

He was aware of Hermione studying him from across the room and he sneered with a combination of anger and disgust. No doubt he'd soon be subjected to accusations of cruelty and lack of understanding. She could save the lecture. He had heard it before. He wasn't even aware of grabbing up a bottle of Pepper-Up until it crashed against far wall. The students jumped and their fear grated like glass against his control. He couldn't even yell at them to leave. It was Hermione's lab and they needed these potions. Dear Merlin, they were going to need far too many of these potions.

He strode past the students, ignoring the way they shrunk back from him. Ignoring the fear in the air. In their magic. He saw something silver shoot past his head and ignored it as well. He sneered. Let her call for assistance. Let the damn Aurors see what a fully-trained Dark wizard could do. Maybe then these damn children would see they had no time for mistakes.

Halfway to his destination the scent of furtive lust grabbed his attention and when he reached out and grabbed, a wild-eyed Hufflepuff dangled from his grasp. He glared at her. Fifteen if she was a day.

"I hope you remembered your contraceptive charms, Miss Kelly,"he snapped."Your friends will not appreciate dying because you were too busy puking your meals up to pass your OWLs. And Mr. Dalton, I trust you've considered how you'll protect your family if you're too tired from putting food on the table to learn defensive charms."

"Severus,"came a calm voice behind him,"put her down."

Severus dropped the shaking Hufflepuff and whirled, lowering his head to glare at the werewolf standing on the other side of the hallway. He ignored the two students as they scurried away. Ms. Granger came racing around the corner a bare second later and skidded to a stop. He ignored her as well.

"Where's your wand, Lupin?"

"Not planning to duel with you,"the werewolf said succinctly.

"No?"Severus demanded."You aren't much for planning are you? No thought for the future. No thought for the students you endangered with your petty rebellion. A werewolf, Lupin! YOU AND JAMES POTTER LOOSED A WEREWOLF ON THIS SCHOOL!"

He shifted, showing the wizard his shoulder, and glared past the veil of his hair.

Lupin was silent.

Severus shook as he tried to control the anger raging through him. He heard the tinkle of glass shattering in the distance and he drew in a burning breath.

"Grindylows,"he spat."What were they supposed to do with that drivel, you mangy wizard? Or perhaps,"he said caustically,"you wasted their time for more personal reasons. Still hoping to show that Dark creatures aren't always evil?"

"They deserved a chance to be children, Severus. Even if it was only for a year,"Lupin said softly.

More glass shattered.

"They don't have time to be children,"Severus hissed. "Your foolishness will get them killed. You and Dumbledore,"he snarled."Fools. Stupid...blind...useless..." he panted as he felt the last of his control fray.

"Do you know what they will do to them?" He twisted to glare at Hermione."Do you want to know what they would do to you before I'm finally allowed to kill you? DO YOU?"

They stared at him, wariness on both their faces.

He turned his back on them and ran.

* * *

"Shit,"Remus cursed.

They scrambled after Snape as he fled through the castle. Hermione did not even have time to contemplate the path of unintended destruction Snape was leaving in his wake. A small part of her mind catalogued the damage however. She could not help but marvel at the power Harry would eventually wield if this was an example of what Snape could do.

Three floors later she knew where he was going.

She passed Remus when the wizard paused to sniff at a fork in the stairwells. She flew up the staircase and down the left hand corridor. Remus asked no questions when she ducked into a little used hallway. She was grateful he did not protest that Snape had not come this way. She needed all her breath for running.

"Shortcut,"she gasped, briefly.

Merlin, she was out of shape.

She skidded to a halt outside the Room of Requirement. The Room did not even offer a token protest. The door flew open at her lightest touch and she and Remus strode inside, uncertain what they would find.

They walked onto a battlefield.

The screams of the dying nearly drove her to her knees. Angry voices spat curses, thunder growled, and above it all, an insane laughter drew fingers of dread across her spine. Her hands went to her ears but she could still hear it, obscene and bloated with delight. She looked for Voldemort, but all she could see was Death Eaters. She could not count how many. Black cloaks and silver masks gleaming in the early shadows before dawn.

A voice screamed high and angry and a Death Eater came apart before her eyes. A head rolled across the ground and Remus snarled, but neither of them moved. They were fixed on the figure of Snape as he lashed out with hand and weapon. She had thought she had known what he was; she remembered thinking she had understood.

She had understood nothing.

His wand had been transfigured into something resembling a cross between a scythe and a staff and he was merciless as he waded into the Death Eaters. Vicious hexes ripped heads from shoulders, bodies from limbs. Green light blasted black cloaks toward the sky. Entrails exploded steaming into the air. The staff whirled and sliced a Death Eater open from right shoulder to left hip and still he did not stop. Long legs bent and uncoiled as he leapt over fallen bodies and he laughed maniacally as he broke a man's neck, then killed three more opponents with a shouted Avada Kadavra.

He did not accept surrender. His lean body twisted and ducked, dodging curses and hexes even as he threw himself into the bloodshed and spilled more blood across the landscape. The grass was thick and slippery with it and other things. She didn't recognize half the curses he threw and he ignored the screams he left behind.

Then the Death Eaters had all fallen but one and Hermione felt her heart pound as the man lifted a black gloved hand to slowly remove his mask. She gasped with relief when she didn't see Snape's own face looking back, then realized she had been relieved too soon. Lucius Malfoy threw back his hood and glared at Snape, his hair as pale as Snape's was dark. Looking between them, seeing their matched heights and the sense of power that emanated from them, she shivered as she contemplated what Voldemort must have seen when he watched them together.

Fallen angels, both.

Snape, dark and feral with the voice of a demon. Lucius, blond and beautiful and corrupt. She wondered if Voldemort had laughed at the illusion. Dark and Light. Emotion and Logic. Two halves of a terrible whole. A fury she didn't understand ripped through her as she contemplated that lie. Together they were a mockery of a greater truth and she saw Remus look at her with confusion as she growled low in her throat.

"Why?"Lucius demanded finally, voice hoarse and bloody.

She didn't want to hear bewildered pain in aristocratic tones. She wanted to hear anger. Disdain. She didn't want to feel sorry for the bastard as he died.

"We gave our oaths to a false lord, Lucius."

"He is still our lord,"Lucius snapped. "You have betrayed us all. For what? A man who would see us swept from the face of the world? A man who would destroy all we have spent a millenia to protect? Why, Severus? What did he offer you?"

"Redemption."

Lucius sneered. "Pah. Lily was given a choice. The Dark Lord offered her a chance. For love of you. For the oath you swore."

"He would have killed a child, Lucius! He feared a child. Is this a man worthy to call himself Dark Lord? You know the rules of causality. He brought his own doom down upon himself. He created his own disaster. For what? Fear? Power? Is this a master you seek to follow?"

Despair crossed Malfoy's face."Who else is there?"he asked hopelessly.

"There were other ways,"Snape said slowly."We never stopped to consider there might be other ways."

"We tried,"Lucius hissed venomously."For centuries, we tried. Look where it brought us."

Snape stared at his friend for a long moment, then nodded. "I am sorry, Lucius."

Grief broke the mask of hate on Malfoy's face."So am I."

Both men lashed out with their wands and cried out. When the sound faded, Lucius lay dead on the ground. Snape sank to his knees beside the body and began to laugh. Hermione shivered as the laugh grew in desperation and she felt Remus grip her shoulder as Snape tipped his head back and screamed.

That was when she noticed the bodies. At first she though it was simply a face she had feared to see. Blase Zabini and Pansy Parkinson among the dead. Then she began to recognize others. Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil. Neville Longbottom. Faces she did not recognize but knew if she checked would find among the lists of students he had taught before Harry. Death Eater robes faded and shattered masks revealed the faces of those he had killed.

Sean. Dean. Justin.

Crabbe. Goyle. Malfoy.

All torn to pieces by his hand. She barely scrambled to a bare piece of grass before being sick. A weary wave of her wand cleansed the floor and her mouth, but her memory was not so fortunate. Remus was panting shallowly and his face was ashen. He turned haunted eyes toward her.

"I thought I had nightmares,"he said with horror.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked dully as she looked around. Where was her own face? How had he killed her? Remus made a small sound of protest as she picked her way through the bodies. The blood was an illusion. No matter how it felt beneath her feet, it left no visible stains on her clothes. She thought that was the most obscene thing of all. Even illusionary blood should leave a stain.

"Hermione, don't do this,"Remus said.

She ignored him. It was important. She found Ron tangled with Ernie and Ginny. Mrs Weasley clutched her wand with one hand and the dead body of Charlie with the other. Everywhere she looked she saw more bodies she recognized. Mr. Weasley. Bill. Fleur. Fred and George. She even found Remus himself and left him staring down at his own body. At least he had taken Greyback with him. Dead Remus's teeth were locked at the other werewolf's throat, his eyes gone strange and wolfy.

No Harry.

Shacklebolt. Tonks. Mungdungus.

Minerva. Poppy. Hagrid.

Severus had stopped screaming and did not react when she stepped around the body of Lucius and dropped to her knees before him.

"Where's Harry, Snape?"she demanded. She wasn't certain why she needed to know. She did not want to see how Snape had killed her friend.

He lifted his head and gave her a bitter smile. "Haven't you figured it out yet, little Gryffindor?"

She slapped him.

He didn't even flinch, just looked at her with mocking black eyes.

She grabbed the fabric of his shirt and heard it tear as her grip tightened. "Where's Harry, Snape?"She tried futilely to shake him, but all he did was sway slightly. "How did you kill Harry, you son-of-a-bitch?"

His hands fisted into her robes and she froze as he lifted her until her face was level with his own.

"I didn't,"he hissed. His acid smile widened. "He's why I killed everyone else."

Then he kissed her.

For a moment she dangled from his grasp. It was almost akin to being stabbed, she thought dazedly as a sharp sort of pleasure shot upward from her groin and into her body. Then she remembered she couldn't hurt him. Not a man who had shattered glass several classrooms away. She heard herself growl and she knocked him backwards when he pulled her against him and she didn't resist. He tried to roll with her but she planted her knees and he was left helpless as she dug her hands into his hair and pulled his head back.

He cried out as she licked the exposed length of his throat. Then his hands were on her hips and he was grinding himself against her with desperate strength. She moaned and pushed her face into his shoulder as she shuddered in electric shock as her panties dampened and his rhythmic motions forced the fabric of her jeans up against her. She rocked willingly against him until he tried to roll with her once more.

She growled and swatted him with her magic.

The body beneath her stilled and she opened her eyes to find him studying her with a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment.

"No,"she said pointedly, just in case he misunderstood.

One eyebrow shot up and she didn't understand the odd fascination with which he regarded her as she set about exploring the body the rips in his shirt had revealed. She rubbed her cheek against the age-softened fabric, feeling the hard nub of his nipple against her skin. Ron had played with her breasts willingly enough, at least until he was distracted by the main event, but he had possessed no real interest in letting her explore. He hadn't seen much point in it, and claimed it tickled when she tried.

Now, extremely cognizant of her determination to do what she wanted, she curiously dampened the fabric with her mouth and rolled the nub with her tongue. He inhaled sharply and she grinned as theory number one was confirmed. Theory number two was confirmed when she wrapped her lips around the nub and tried to suck his nipple through his shirt. His strangled yell was quite satisfactory.

She didn't question the impulse to do what she did next.

When she was a child, all she had seen was the anger. Now all she could see was the corrosive fear. She'd held Harry too many times after he had killed that Death Eater...

Be honest, Granger.

After they had tortured and killed that Death Eater.

Harry was the one who had cast the Killing Curse, but all three of them had been guilty that night. No matter that the Death Eater they chose was as twisted as they came. No matter that he had needed to be put down. They had needed information and they had coldly chosen a target and executed the sentence. Ron had refused to say a word for three days. But Harry, dear god, it was Harry who had torn open his soul.

Ron had held him down as he screamed curses and spat anger at them, but it was Hermione who wielded her magic like a knife and sliced open the seething pockets of corruption. It was Hermione who had learned to spread her magic - and yes, even her soul - across the gaping wound in his own. She soothed him through the nightmares and she had known they could never do it again. The rage was bad enough, but the self-doubt and self-hatred had threatened to drown them all. He'd looked into her eyes and asked if he had become a monster.

Who the hell was she to know?

Then she'd remember all the reasons for what they did, she'd remember all the reasons they would have to succeed, and she looked at the man waiting for her judgment and she'd known. What they had done was monstrous, but Harry was no monster. She'd told him over and over until he believed it. She told him when he lashed out at her with his magic. She told him as she lost her temper and shouted at him for being a spoiled brat. Hell, she told him when she lost her patience and stuck him in a full body bind for a good hour.

Harry had laughed when she'd set canaries on him.

Now, she could see the same doubt looking at her and the fear and the certainty he was too terrible for her look upon. He wouldn't even meet her eyes. A telling sign in a Legilimens. Harry did the same duck and twist. Snape was not Harry, but he was hers. She didn't question the possessive instinct that drove her. She spread her hands above his heart and sent her magic into his body.

Unlike before, this invasion did not bring desire. Instead, his eyes flew open in horror as she ran delicate fingers of magic over the seething mass of anger and fear that was his soul. Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes and traced the barely healed wounds. Beneath the surface she could sense sullen pockets of corruption pulsing hatred and self-doubt. Twisted abcesses of damaged magic. Unhealed injuries and warped scar tissue almost two years old.

Not certain how he would react if she tried to do this slowly, she separated her magic into mental claws and brought all of them slashing down at once. Agony and betrayal exploded into his eyes, then he was too busy screaming as his body convulsed. His magic surged in instinctive defense to shatter harmlessly against the Rainbow Shield. Poor Harry had suffered terribly until she learned to adjust the shield to scatter instead of return the energies directed at it. She heard shouting and hands tried to tear her away from her prey. She heard a snarl and her magic lashed out, throwing the hands away.

Snape was barely conscious, his body shuddering in reaction to the terrible wounds she had caused. His soul quivered and tried to huddle in on itself as she sent a light tendril of discovery across it. There were charms to cleanse flesh of corruption. If such existed for the soul, she had not been able to find them. All she could do was ease her own soul across his, forming a barrier between the raw wounds and the emotions and magic causing pain.

His body stilled abruptly as the bandage sealed itself and she tried to recall everything she thought he might want to see. Her respect for his skill as a Potions Master. Her admiration. Her annoyance and irritation when he refused to acknowledge her. Her understanding of the fear that drove him, and her forgiveness. His soul shivered and she thought she could feel it crying.

She curled up on his chest and smiled.

* * *

He identified the hospital by scent. Opening his eyes hastily slammed them shut again when the pounding in his head increased in volume. He heard a potion bottle being uncorked and Lupin placed it in his unresisting hand. Severus identified the pain reliever by scent and gulped it down.

"How do you feel?"Lupin asked in a hesitant voice.

"She sliced open my soul. How do you think I feel?"he responded waspishly.

The giant in hobnailed boots shrank to something more reasonable. He reopened his eyes cautiously. The werewolf was staring down at him, a guilty expression his face.

"Where's Hermione?"Snape asked politely.

Lupin's expression altered warily. "Why?"

"So I can kill her,"Snape snapped.

Before Lupin could respond, a swish of robes caught his attention and Minerva moved into his line of vision. Her expression was particularly grim and he decided he didn't want to try getting out of bed at just that moment anyway.

"Where's Hermione?"he demanded.

Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder and fear erupted. He snapped his gaze to Lupin who was looking even more guilty than before.

"Take it easy, Severus,"Minerva ordered. "Poppy said that some of those wounds were extremely deep." She glanced uneasily at Lupin. "Remus said your defenses were down completely."

"That's because I was expecting her to seduce me, not perform psychic surgery,"Severus growled. "Now where the hell is my wife?"

Confusion crossed Minerva's face and she turned to Lupin who had started to frown. For the first time, Severus noticed the splint on his arm and the bitter odor of bone-mending potion.

"What happened to you?"he demanded, wondering if it was related to what no one wanted to tell him.

"Er...I..."Lupin stammered.

Minerva's mouth turned down unhappily. "Remus was present for Ms. Granger's assault on you. "

Severus frowned, trying to work that statement into a broken arm. Then he groaned."Bloody hell, you didn't try to stop her did you?"

Lupin's eyes narrowed.

"Threw you through a wall?"he asked with interest. They had been a good thirty feet from any solid surfaces.

Severus forced himself to a sitting position, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Lupin wasn't the only one to frown when the sheet fell away, revealing the scars on his body. Severus ignored them. Instead, he concentrated on the sting of the healing wounds in his soul. The wounds were blessedly free of the pustulant rot that had been a constant ache for over a year. His magic moved cleanly within and in spite of the pain, this time he could feel the strength in the scar tissue as it knit his soul back together.

Merlin, it felt good.

Deciding that actions would be more productive than questions, he hopped off the cot and headed for the quarantine room. He heard a squawk from Minerva and a cough from Lupin. Poppy came rushing out of her office as he stalked by and he decided Auror training was suffering mightily these days. The two wizards in the room with Hermione were far too rattled by the sudden appearance of a naked man.

Hermione's eyes popped open at the startled protest from the youngest Auror. Severus glared and wondered if he was even old enough to shave. These twits were supposed to protect her from an avenging Dark wizard? He snorted. Daft gits.

Hermione was frowning at him.

"Go back to bed,"she ordered.

He raised an eyebrow,"I was under the impression that Poppy was the mediwitch, Madame."

Hermione tried to reply, then started coughing. Severus glared at the youngest Auror.

"Well...?"he snapped."Get her some water, you useless twit."

Hermione's shoulders shook slightly as she drank the water and when she looked up, her eyes were dancing merrily.

"I see you're back to normal."

"Hardly a cause for celebration by most people,"he said dryly.

She smirked, then glanced at the two Aurors.

"I think I'm under arrest,"she said matter-of-factly.

"Assault,"he advised her helpfully.

"Oh." She picked at the bed linen, then sighed."Tell Remus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw him so far."

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and wondered if she had known she had the ability to throw a grown man that far when not using the Secret Keeper. And she was still maturing into her power. Bloody hell.

"You're not under arrest for playing Toss The Werewolf. You're under arrest for trying to kill me."

She stared at him blankly."They're not giving me an award?"

He couldn't help a snort of amusement as her eyes rounded and she slapped a hand over her mouth. From the smell they had used enough Calming Draught to loosen even his tongue.

"They're Aurors,"he reminded her."It's in the job description."

She nodded, still keeping her hand over her mouth. He didn't even bother to ask where she had learned to deal with soul-wounds. He knew damn well why she had learned, and if he asked, Merlin knew what would fall out of her mouth. Either that, or he'd accidentally trip the Secret Keeper charm. He would just as soon avoid that possibility again, thank you very much.

But he could not ignore the implications. Contrary to what Potter had implied, not only had Ms. Granger been aware of the death that had nearly riven Potter's soul, she had been present for the aftermath. Which raised interesting questions about that performance at Grimmauld Place.

Perhaps he had underestimated Potter's ruthlessness after all.

He studied her slightly glassy-eyed expression and wondered abruptly at the complete lack of concern she was showing. She may have spent a year hunting Death Eaters, but her fundamental personality had not changed. At heart, Ms. Granger was a law abiding witch. If she had a commandment, it was generally 'Thou shalt follow the rules'. Even if she was confident her connection to Harry Potter would save her from Azkaban, she should have been showing just the slightest hint of concern about the presence of the Aurors. Calming Draughts or no, most people would.

Even innocent ones.

Before he could wonder at this anomaly further, she tilted her head and squinted. "What the hell happened to your clothes?"

"You tore them off me in a fit of passion,"he said caustically.

The Auror to his left started choking and Hermione sighed.

"Too bad,"she said sadly. "I really liked them."

He blinked. "I do have more than one set of clothes, Ms. Granger,"he said slowly.

She brightened. "Jeans? I think you'd look sexy in jeans,"she confided."And a black turtleneck."

He rounded on the Aurors with outrage. "What the hell did you give her?"

Hermione sniffed with elegant disdain."They laced the Calming Draught with Veritaserum."

He groaned. "For the love of Merlin."

"I warned them,"Hermione said with satisfaction.

"Save me from idiots,"he muttered. He cocked an eyebrow at the nearest Auror. "Did everyone survive?"

The Auror flushed angrily.

Hermione yawned. "I limited the damage. The next time they ask me about Harry though, I'm putting someone through a wall."

Stubborn Gryffindor.

She squeaked slightly when he stepped up to the bed and picked her up, sheets and all. He didn't trust them not to make off with her while he was arguing with Minerva. Both Aurors raised their wands instinctively, then hesitated as they remembered he was supposed to be the injured party. He bared his teeth at them cheerfully and stalked back into the main ward.

"Veritaserum, Minerva?"he asked politely as he dropped Hermione on his vacated cot.

Minerva's eyes widened, but she didn't look away as he soundlessly accio'd his wand. Hermione growled and poked him in the ribs.

"Don't do that. You'll tear everything open again."

Minerva and Lupin both watched her guardedly. Severus could understand their confusion - he was less forgiving of Poppy's silence. The mediwitch was no stranger to soul-wounds. She would have recognized the corrupted wounds for what they were - and the fact they were now healing.

"Ms. Granger..."Minerva began.

"Veritaserum, Professor,"Hermione warned her.

Minerva hesitated, then squared her shoulders."Did you attack Severus deliberately?"

"No."

Minerva blinked. "You attacked him involuntarily?"

"No."

Minerva huffed slightly and Severus could swear he saw a glint of amusement in Lupin's eyes.

"Did you attack Severus?"Lupin asked pointedly.

Hermione grinned. "No. You know, you're much better than those two idiots the Ministry sent. They must be older than they look. Either that or they aren't from Hogwarts."

"How's that Ms. Granger?"Minerva asked without thinking.

"Because they're obviously not graduates of Severus Snape's Crash Course on Resisting Interrogation Under Veritaserum,"Hermione responded cheerfully.

Severus narrowed his eyes and wondered what else they had added to the truth cocktail.

Minerva whirled on him, scandalized. "Severus! Tell me you never administered Veritaserum to the students."

"I never administered Veritaserum to students,"he responded evenly.

"Rule number one,"Hermione piped up."Don't trust your pumpkin juice."

Severus felt his eyebrows fly up and Hermione had a pleased look on her face as she studied his face.

"Or the Calming Draught?"he asked wryly.

"Exactly,"Hermione said happily. She pushed one fist into the air."Constant Vigilance!"

Lupin dodged her waving fist by the barest margin and eyed her warily. Severus felt his lips twitch involuntarily.

"This is ridiculous,"Minerva said with disgust.

"Oh I don't know,"Severus told her. "I'm finding it very informative."

"That's 'cause you're a Slytherin,"Hermione confided with a sly look. Then she sighed."I hate throwing up."

Minerva looked alarmed. "Are you feeling ill, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione gave her former Head of House a look of disgust."No. Pay attention."

Severus couldn't help it. He started to chuckle. Minerva glared at him but Lupin was looking at Hermione with a look of dawning comprehension.

"Hermione, did you...?"

"Don't ask that question, you fool!"Severus snapped. "Merlin's balls, man. Think before you open your mouth."

"Thank-you,"Hermione said with relief.

"Severus, I don't understand..."Minerva started.

"Veritaserum causes nausea, Minerva,"Lupin explained quietly, eyes on Hermione. "If I understand correctly, at some point in the past, Hermione has brewed and administered the potion to herself - probably to see what it felt like to be questioned under its influence."

"Constant Vigilance!"

"Statements, Lupin,"Severus warned."Not implied questions."

"I still don't understand..."Minerva began.

"Severus! Just what do you think you are doing? What if a student walked in?"Poppy shrieked. The two Aurors who had taken up a post by the door winced.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as the mediwitch stalked forward. Minerva tightened her lips and casually transformed a nearby sheet into a set of robes. Severus was unwillingly impressed as she shoved them at him. Hermione snickered as he pulled them on and reached out to brush her fingers along the fabric of his sleeve. The look she gave Minerva was admiring.

"Of all the foolish...Dumbledore would never have allowed such things. I don't know what Ms. Granger thought she was doing. She could have Riven your soul, do you realize that? I don't know what she thought gave her the right to risk such an irresponsible operation."

Severus had been aware of the slow tightening of Hermione's fingers as the mediwitch advanced, but he was caught off guard when she suddenly used his arm for leverage and came to her knees. The momentum threw her forward and she planted her free hand on the cot and glared at Poppy.

"Mine,"she snarled.

"Really, Ms Granger, that is still not an answer. He is not a stuffed toy,"Poppy huffed.

Severus was aware of a high-pitched ringing beginning in his ears as he turned his head to face the mediwitch.

"You were present for the interrogation?"he heard himself ask pleasantly.

There was a small gasp from Minerva and a sense of sharpened silence from the werewolf.

"Of course I was present. The Ministry requires a mediwitch to observe the process,"Poppy said. She jerked her chin toward Hermione and firmed her mouth with displeasure. "She gave the same answer each time they asked why she did it."

"Mine,"Hermione said, this time in warning. Poppy seemed not to hear the shift in tone and Lupin opened his mouth too late. Poppy grabbed Severus's free wrist impatiently and snapped a diagnostic spell that sent her magic stinging through his veins. He could not suppress a reflex attempt to withdraw from the invasion and he was unprepared for Hermione's possessive reaction.

"Mine!"she shrieked, releasing her grip on his wrist and throwing both arms around his neck.

Lupin had launched himself across the bed as soon as she moved and closed his hands over her shoulders just as she let loose with a violent burst of magic. Lupin and Poppy were both blasted off their feet and flung away from Severus. Poppy hit the floor and skidded almost back to her office door. Lupin was not so lucky. He hit the cot behind him and his momentum flipped him end for end. Severus had barely enough time to cast a Cushioning charm before Lupin hit the far wall and he heard the sickening crunch of bone giving way to stone.

Lupin groaned as he hit the floor.

"Remus!"Minerva shrieked, racing toward the fallen wizard.

Hermione was staring with wide eyes at Lupin. Then, with a horrified gasp she flung herself off the bed and joined Minerva. Severus staggered after her, still a bit dazed by the magical energy that had ripped through him. Hermione slowed to a halt next to Lupin's unconscious body and she rocked uneasily from foot to foot as she stared down at him.

Minerva, meanwhile, had finished a basic diagnostic spell and was rousing Lupin with an Enervate. Lupin groaned and tears pooled in Hermione's eyes as she mumbled "sorry, sorry" over and over again.

"Miss Granger, please contain yourself. I need to see if Poppy is in any condition to heal this arm. Damn it, Lupin. Couldn't you have rebroken the other one?" Minerva snapped at the barely conscious werewolf.

Hermione stopped mumbling "sorry" and started repeating Minerva's last words to herself. "Heal? Heal?"she muttered. Then her eyes lit up. "Heal!"she yelled.

Before either functioning adult thought to stop her, Hermione dropped to her knees beside Lupin and grabbed his arm with careless enthusiasm. He screamed as a hideous grinding snap accompanied the abrupt straightening of his arm. Severus had to give the wizard credit. He didn't pass out. A soft emerald glow surrounded his arm and when it faded, Lupin flexed his fingers as if scared they were going to fall off.

Neither Severus nor Minerva could think of a damn thing to say.

Hermione looked up at Severus and grinned."Heal!" Then she launched herself to her feet and threw her arms around his waist.

"Mine,"she said happily. "Mine.Mine.Mine.Mine.Mine."

He did not have the breath to argue as her magic caromed around the inside of his body with all the uncontrolled enthusiasm of an overly large puppy. Minerva hastily used her wand to yank a chair behind him as he fell backwards. Hermione did not seem to notice as she scrambled into his lap and wound her arms around his neck again.

Even more disturbing than having his wife crawling around carelessly on his lap was the strangely innocent feel of her magic. It was like the magic of a very young child, energetic and pure in intent. There were none of the shadings of thought and consequence that inevitably crept into older magic. It was that very purity of intent combined with the utter confidence of the young that sometimes allowed children to perform feats of wandless magic that could take decades of study for their adult selves to duplicate.

That he was also finding the experience unbearably erotic was causing him no end of concern.

"That should not have been possible,"Lupin said quietly, finally deciding his hand wasn't going to magically detach from his body.

"No,"Severus agreed, the beginnings of an unthinkable theory starting to grow. Unthinkable, and tragic.

"Did you feel her access the Spellnet, Minerva?"Lupin asked finally.

Minerva frowned, then slowly shook her head. "You know she cannot..."

"Dark magic is instinctive,"Severus heard himself say distantly.

Minerva scowled. "She is no Dark witch, Severus Snape!"

"But she could have been,"he said softly, burying his face in her hair.

Dear Merlin, she could have been. What a Dark Lady she might have made. Grief shuddered through him and he dared not lift his face from the concealing veil of her hair. He wanted to howl for the unbearable unfairness of the universe. In his head he thought he heard the high-pitched laughter of Voldemort shriek its way across a barren plain.

"Veritaserum can regress a person into their memories, especially when administered with a Calming Draught. "He stated clinically, the only way he could speak. "The information they wanted must have been linked somehow to the memories she possessed from before her instincts were crippled. Given how old she appears to be at the moment, I doubt she is even consciously aware of the association."

"I...I still don't see.."Minerva started to say.

"Memories!"he yelled at her, uncaring that both Minerva and Lupin could see the tears streaking down his face as he lifted his head to glare at her. "She healed him from memories. Knowledge she must have gathered before she severed the connection."

Minerva was gaping at him. "She was barely two years old when it happened, Severus. How could she possibly...?" her voice trailed off as the implications of her own words struck her.

It was not unusual for older wizarding children to first attempt wandless healing on a damaged pet. Wandless healing, however, was not a well-known or simple craft. The knowledge would not have been lying around on the surface of the Spellnet for her to find. She had been comfortable enough within the Spellnet to locate the information, and she had drawn it into her whole and in a form available to her to use.

And now, years later, it was far too late to heal what had been broken.

He wondered if Dumbledore had seen that lost potential, and recognized it for what it had been. He doubted the other wizard would have mourned, had that been the case. Albus had always maintained that their greatest potential lay within the Light; muggle science welded to magic. With her near photographic memory, her magical strength, and native intelligence, the young Miss Granger must have seemed the veriest gift from the gods. Dumbledore had not left Potter in the muggle world purely out of concern. He had wanted the child to absorb the scientific and logical way of thinking that the wizarding world lacked.

Severus had warned him several times that the manner of the boy's upbringing guaranteed that he would retreat to the instinctive side of his magic. Nor had he been able to convince Dumbledore that logic and scientific thinking was not automatically intrinsic to a muggle childhood. Potter had never been rewarded for critical thinking, and his defensive instincts had been honed to a keen edge. Severus had no doubt the boy had subconsciously utilized wandless magic to avoid his cousin whenever possible. Potter would have learned to trust those instincts.

Instinct was of little use when dealing with abstract magic.

Wizarding instinct derived from the pool of knowledge that had accumulated over the centuries. Things today were done the way they had always been done, because hundreds of years of history informed instinct that this was the best way to get things done. It was that pool of knowledge that children learned to access first. It was that pool of knowledge that children learned to trust. And it was that pool of knowledge, dominated by medieval mindsets and feudal thought patterns, that was in direct conflict with the muggle world invading their own. Eventually, however, it would happen.

Severus had no illusions that his was not a dying way of life.

A feudal lifestyle was no longer practical. They were too many in this world. Too different in upbringing for the Dark Lord to tie them all together as he had in the past. Slytherin had been right to mistrust the muggleborn. They did not understand pureblood concepts of honour and did not hold to their oaths with the same dedication. Unfortunately, he had only to look at Lucius to see the tragedy of a man trapped within old oaths and honour. He had only to look at his own life, to see the vulnerability when there were none of honour to hold those oaths properly. Strength could become weakness, if held in the wrong hands.

Or worse.

But the Ministry was not the answer. It was a muggle concept that failed both sides of a conflict nearly one thousand years in the making. Traditional loyalties undermined the authority of that office, and that office failed those of tradition. Oathed lords did more than hold the honour of their chosen warriors, they affirmed their existence. They acknowledged ability and rewarded loyalty and honoured ambition even as they held it in check. There were none of those balances within the Ministry. Nor did anonymous plodding in a bland little office have anything to offer a man like himself.

Instead of wedding traditional and muggle values, the Ministry had become a hybrid monstrosity no more suited to rule than Voldemort. He did not know whether the fault lay within the structure or the values of the people maintaining it, but he knew it for the lie it had become. Old habits and misunderstood traditions had become a cancer that had rotted the foundation of the new government from within. There was no protection, no justice, and no place for idealists, individuals, or men of honour. Nor would there be a place for Dark Wizards. Dumbledore had seen to that.

Just as he had clearly planned to see a muggleborn Lord of Light as the next great Minister of Magic.

To the destruction of all Severus held dear.

If she survived.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next week, Snape seemed unwilling to discuss the events that had led to her short-lived criminal career, but she could feel the skin at the base of her neck prickle at odd times. She never caught him at it, but she was certain he was watching her. She had finally ducked into the Dowry as much to escape his scrutiny as to finish cleaning.

Three days later, she had not found what she was looking for, but she found a tapestry.

It must have been 600 years old and it was sheer luck it had not suffered the same fate as the books. She had finished cataloguing the library and she was still stunned by the unbelievable wealth she had accidentally managed to acquire. Fully half of the room was jammed tight with boxes of books waiting for their turn to be restored. Given that the shelves behind them were also filled with books, she wasn't certain where she was going to put them once they were all repaired. It was when she had shifted the bookshelves to check behind them that she had discovered the tapestry.

In spite of its age, the colors had glowed with soft intensity and she had stared in wonder at what some long ago artist had wrought. It was a full length depiction of Merlin kneeling before King Arthur. The wizard's head was thrown back and the expression on his face was one of joyous capitulation. Her fingers had traced the stitched features and she had felt a shiver deep inside as she responded to some emotion she could not identify.

The craftsmanship was unsettling.

Merlin's robes fell in inky folds about his body and the passion and fire burning in his eyes had disturbed her on an elemental level. Arthur stood tall before his throne, each link of his chain-mail meticulously preserved forever. The expression on his face had drawn her. He had looked noble. No, that was not right. He had looked hard. Judgmental and honourable and terrifying. She had looked into fabric eyes and felt her own heart pound at the thought of disappointing this man.

Snape had gone stark white when he saw it hanging over the fireplace.

She had thought he might find the subject matter appealing. Instead, for one moment, she had thought he was going to pass out. When he could finally bring himself to move, he had looked at her with a bleak horror she did not understand. Then he had fled to his room and refused to look at the tapestry whenever he was later forced to walk past it. In spite of his reaction, something in the tapestry called to her.

She didn't take it down.

On the Dowry front, the girls had finally realized why she had been trading for blank grimoires. In spite of the fact that participation in the project needed to be squeezed in around their schoolwork, most of the girls in the school were now participating in the project. It had only taken four weeks for her collection of blank grimoires to reach the point where she needed a spare classroom to store them all.

Most of the Sixth and Seventh Years had learned the Binding charms well enough to set basic spells. With Snape trading the Copying of basic curriculum texts for the Copying of more advanced grimoires, it did not take long for twenty sets of completed textbooks to line the walls of the lab. Restoration work was mostly suspended the evening Hermione prepared herself to start the first true phase of the Dowry project. The girls in the classroom gathered curiously as she set twenty Dowry boxes on the table.

As befit a starter box, it was plain, the wood rubbed with oil and resin. Still, it possessed an understated elegance and Hermione heard a hush pass through the group as she lifted the lid and charmed the first set of books inside. None of the girls had noticed the slim volume that was Hermione's very personal contribution to the project. Snape's Guide to Field Mediwizardry. That would change, of course, as she planned to begin handing out copies this week, starting with the Sixth and Seventh Years.

Snape was going to suffer an aneurysm when he finally got his hands on a copy.

When the books that had lined the walls were gone, she saw the girls realize how quickly weeks of work had been compressed into the twenty innocuous boxes resting on the table. Drawing a deep breath, Hermione whispered a name and tapped the first box with her wand and heard the group sigh as the box vanished. It took only a moment for the students to realize the significance of the name she had whispered.

Though it was not much mentioned, they all knew there were witches who had not been permitted to attend Hogwarts. Bad enough for a pureblood who might learn wizardry from her family. Worse for a muggleborn who would find herself untrained and vulnerable when she turned 18. One by one, the twenty names that Hermione whispered were a roll call of every witch - pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborn - who had not been permitted to attend their First Year this year.

The girls were quiet when they left the dungeon and they remained subdued for the rest of the week. Hermione was glad they had finally understood the seriousness of what she was doing, but hoped the Hogsmeade weekend would perk up their spirits. They were not to be blamed for the Ministry, or Voldemort, or the insanity of the Marriage Law. She failed, however, to reckon with the guilt of a Gryffindor. Especially a Gryffindor with Slytherin backing. Hermione was never certain, afterwards, how Miss White organized it all.

Suitably bribed with boxes of crystallized pineapple, Slughorn agreed to supervise a weekend of extra credit brewing. Hermione doubted, however, he had anticipated a marathon brewing session that saw quantities of medical potions the school had not seen brewed within its walls since the war with Grindelwald. Sixth and Seventh Year girls tag-teamed each other in a fair imitation of battlefield brewing and someone had found the industrial cauldrons. Boys who came to see where their girlfriends had gone, found themselves drafted into preparing ingredients, cutting parchment, transfiguring storage bottles for the less volatile potions, and sharpening the knives the girls in the Library were using to cut dragon-hide.

Poppy, who sold excess potions to St. Mungo's had no quarrel with the unexpected volume. St. Mungo's had been quietly buying all the Dark potions she could provide. On the basis of the projected income from the potions, Madame Pince used her access to the school accounts to buy a staggering quantity of parchment and hide. Every girl - and every boy who could be drafted - spent the weekend brewing and constructing grimoires.

Hermione never had a clue.

She had been surprised when none of the girls appeared in the lab over the weekend, but had put it down to excitement over the trip to Hogsmeade. The village had never really recovered from Voldemort's attack two years previous, but it was a trip off school grounds and Honeydukes was still there. Taking advantage of the free time, Hermione retreated into the Prince Dowry to Bind more copies of Snape's Guide to Field Mediwizardy, eating from trays provided by the House-Elves, and leaving her lab only to go back to her bedroom to sleep.

Finding himself unexpectedly student-free and thus without assisstants covered by the secrecy contract, Snape did not even bother relocating. He spent the weekend sleeping in the lab. Hermione made a handful of trips out of Dowry to drop off sets of damaged books only to find herself completely ignored as he raced from one end of the reclamation room to the other, renewing charms and brewing reclamation potions. Since her only purpose in reemerging periodically had been to prevent curiousity about her activities, Hermione had no qualms about ignoring his muttered curses and left him to it.

Monday morning, with Snape apparently still holed up in the lab, the others at the Head Table gave her strange looks over breakfast. As the girls were in high spirits, giggling and grinning at her, she assumed only that everyone had a good weekend until she saw the stacks of books lining the hallway outside her lab.

The trail led all the way to the storage closet she used for her blank grimoires. Those books were still there, neatly shelved and stacked. They were forgotten as she peered into the tiny space and saw piles and piles of completed curriculum texts. She found herself trying to count them and lost track somewhere around three hundred and eighty-six. She turned around to see two dozen of the older girls- the ones with study periods that morning- crammed into the hall behind her and promptly burst into tears.

Which was how Snape found them.

She saw him take in the contents of the closet at a glance. Then she saw him scan the crowded hallway.

"Miss Wright,"he barked.

Hermione saw the group shift as a small form edged forward reluctantly.

"I understand you and your conspirators had quite the weekend. Professor Slughorn has just now been taking credit for your competence and professionalism. I, however, would like to know why you chose to use mugwort instead of the more accepted ingredient in Baker's Burn Ointment."

"I...we had to cut some corners,"she said hesitantly. "We spent so much money on the dragon-hide, we didn't have enough for all the usual ingredients. We used enough mint to offset the stability factor, really we did. We also made sure the bottles were clearly notated and dated,"she finished anxiously.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And where did you find such an alternative listed? I wasn't aware it has been mentioned in recent articles. "

Miss Wright flushed, darted a panicked look at Hermione, then mumbled quietly,"A book."

"Impressive,"Snape said dryly. "However, as a side-effect of your appropriately chosen alternatives you have apparently convinced the Purchasing Office for St. Mungo's that we have started training Apprentice-level Potions Mistresses. They have forwarded a list of desired potions in quantities that should subdue even your youthful egos. I have updated the trade list for Copy Services appropriately. " He smirked maliciously. "Congratulations. We start brewing Kirby's Counter-hex and Liver Flush in fifteen minutes."

There was an appalled silence.

The girls looked at each with dazed expressions. Kirby's Counter-hex? After the week-end they had just had? Hermione could almost see the single thought whizzing across their brains. Was Snape insane? They turned to make their way back to the lab, most of them still trying to figure out if they were being complimented or punished.

"Oh, and Miss Wright..."Snape added silkily. "I'd like to see a copy of that book."

Miss Wright paled and ran for the lab.

Hermione, who had been watching all of this while patting the finished books around her, gave him a watery smile. He scowled.

"Slughorn was impressed?"she asked.

"Slughorn is easily impressed,"he said flatly.

"Ah,"she said, nodding."And what about you? Were you impressed?"

"It takes a lot to impress me, Ms. Granger,"he said repressively.

"I didn't hear a no,"she said thoughtfully. "That must have been some weekend."

There was a long silence.

"The first of far too many,"he said finally.

"Bah,"she said."They did good. Admit it. St. Mungo's is requesting potions?" She grinned. "They do know you are here, you know."

"Hanging upside down by my toenails,"he muttered.

Hermione let out a startled snort, and eyed him with surprise. Snape capable of self-deprecating humour? Then he grinned at her, a full-fledged boyish expression, mischievous and delighted before he turned to follow the girls into the lab.

"Oh my,"she said with stunned surprise, as she stared at the empty doorway.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus still wasn't certain how he had found himself in his current predicament. It had certainly been unexpected. Not to mention an unusual discovery. Not unwelcome, exactly. Just unexpected.

Severus Snape was teaching potions again...and he liked it.

The first time he had found himself viewing his modified classroom with a feeling of satisfaction, he had written it off as an oddity. A combination of boredom, lack of pain, and the unusual silence from Voldemort. The second time had occurred when, after explaining yet again why it was excessively important that the counterclockwise stirs in Barber's Nerve Tonic be correctly counted, he'd lost his temper and shoved a good dose of the botched potion down the throat of Ms. Granger's next porcine guinea pig.

The unfortunate animal had shuddered, screamed piteously, and fallen into horrible convulsions.

The girls had shrieked at him accusingly until he pointed his wand at the suffering animal and said a flat Avada Kadavra. The shocked silence had stretched unnervingly long. Then Miss Cornell grabbed a knife and efficiently sliced the animal open from neck to tail and ripped out its spine with her wand. Severus had frozen as she cast a magnified version of the animal's spine on the wall and used her finger to trace several lengths of nerve endings that had turned black and spotty.

Five minutes later, the blood-thirsty little beasts were digging their hands into the carcass and trying to figure out what other damage the tonic had done. The shocked look on Hermione's face when she stepped out of the Dowry into a good replica of a massacre had him more than a little worried. Then Miss Cornell had discovered the secondary effects on the animal's heart and spleen and Hermione dove into the conversation. The ensuing lecture-complete with visual aides - had been given to a rapt audience and he had found it excessively satisfying.

There had been no more arguments about the number of stirs from anyone after that demonstration.

If the boys in the school had started watching him oddly, the girls were even more puzzling. He was used to terrifying students with a raised eyebrow. The use of the Killing Curse should have scared them piss silly. They continued to troop dutifully into the lab, however. The Sixth and Seventh Years actually started asking impertinent questions. It puzzled him to the point he went to the extreme effort of bringing it up with Hermione. She'd just stared at him, confused.

"You didn't use it on one of them,"she pointed out.

"It's the Killing Curse!"he'd raged.

She'd just blinked. "You put the pig out of its misery,"she said finally.

"I'm the one who put it in misery,"he yelled.

She'd patted him on the arm and told him that the girls forgave him. He hadn't been torturing the pig after all. Not like Barty Crouch and his spider. Plus, his point was well made. The potions they were making could kill people. As she walked away, he finally knew, once and for all, that being a Death Eater had nothing to do with his inability to understand women.

Slughorn was not as strict, nor were his standards as high, but Severus grudgingly admitted that while most of the girls were a year behind where he would have preferred them to be, the older students were all capable of learning what he needed to teach them if they applied themselves. The monetary influx from St. Mungo's was providing more than enough motivation for most of them, and the perpetually lazy swiftly found easier work with Apprentice Wallace. There were less of the latter than he expected, which puzzled him even further.

Then again, most of them recognized their survival was at stake.

The older students were focused on OWLs and NEWTs and although they still used the week-ends to brew for St.Mungo's, there were no repeats of the marathon week-end. Minerva had guardedly given permission for Severus to supervise extra credit projects, and Slughorn gratefully left him to it. The most immediate benefit was the access to larger and better equipped facilities.

The money from St. Mungo's was pooled and Severus was strangely pleased with them when they voted to donate fifty percent to materials for the curriculum texts Hermione still required for the Dowry project. The rest was split equally among everyone who participated. The result was that Third Years could make as much money as Seventh Years and the older students soon discovered they had no shortage of assistants to slice and chop for the more difficult potions.

He was frankly astonished by their willing attention to safety precautions. He found he usually only had to give a warning once and with less venom then he was used to using. They had even listened carefully as he explained why their marathon weekend could have ended in disaster. Two of the potions should never have been brewed side by side. Asphodel was easily recognizable under classroom conditions, however, when the brewer was tired, it could be mistaken for another ingredient being used in the potion they had brewed right next to it.

He waited until one of the girls had hissed quietly.

A mistake would have ruined the first potion. Had it happened with the second, the explosion would have destroyed the lab. There had been absolutely no disbelief on any of the faces that had participated. In fact, several had looked positively green. Classroom brews were selected to avoid such potential. Apprentices rarely had more than one potion brewing side by side until the second year of their training - and they were never as overworked as battlefield brewers. The closest industry was industrial brewing, and those sorts of problems were usually solved by good layout.

It was a rare day after that any of them forgot to check which potion was brewing next to them.

With the older students using their free periods for study, and the younger ones in class, most of his day was free until the evening. Apprentice Wallace had taken to spending her mornings with Madame Pince helping her with the Binding charms in the Restricted Section. With the lion's share of the simple Copy Services being handled by the girls themselves, Severus used the daytime to good effect. His own bargain with Hermione had yielded copies of several books that would have cost him a fortune should he have tried to purchase them on the open market. At least two were flatly not available. He held no regrets for this particular bargain. He suffered no disadvantage.

Several Dower-Heirs apparently agreed.

Discreet owls began leaving letters in their quarters. Hermione would read them in private, then owl a response. It wasn't until books began arriving by owl, to be carefully copied, then owled off with a copy of one of Hermione's books that he began to understand what was happening. He confirmed it when he found her using a Copy Quill to make multiple copies of her inventory lists. He received further confirmation when she started pulling certain books from inventory to be restored and copied. Those books had nothing in common but a discreet owl.

A little subtle observation added one more point to his discovery. With every trade, she was adding a slender volume bound in dragon-hide to the package. The quick turnover required before the Dower books Apparated themselves back to their home Dowry meant he was too busy Copying her rush requests to snoop out the identity of the book she was clearly Binding herself. A fact he found extremely curious.

Between Hermione's growing trade venture and the increasing demands for subscriptions to Catfight, owls were a never ending stream moving to and from the school. Minerva had purchased five more owls for the owlery. Severus had casually asked Hermione if she wished a discreet owl of her own and had been unable to interpret the strange look she had given him. She'd given a hollow laugh and said it would be a waste of money.

Disturbed by the tone in her voice he had not pressed the issue.

Now he was more concerned over the discreet owl currently giving him a look of disgust as he searched for an owl treat. What possible reason could the manager of Flourish and Blotts have for asking him to a meeting a half hour before the store even opened? He found the mention of the launch of a new potions text to be mildly interesting, but as the publishers had not sent him a copy, he suspected it would be little worth his time to read. Potions Masters were always on the owl lists for new potions texts of any quality.

However, unless he was reading the missive incorrectly, the manager wanted to discuss a trade matter involving money. Given Hermione's activities, he deemed it worthwhile to at least hear what the man had to say. The fact that a known Dark wizard had the ability to construct and Bind particular types of grimoires might be of interest to the store. Severus was not above making a deal on the side if it proved profitable. Royalties from medical potions were a steady, but not particularly lucrative source of income considering that patents expired after twenty years, placing the potion in the public domain. It was a legality that was still under contention after almost one hundred years of arguing about the new economy.

Leaving a notice on the lab indicating his absence, he made his way off the school grounds and Apparated to London. He left the hood of his cloak up and it was chilly enough that he was not alone in this precaution. He was vaguely surprised to find that the manager had indeed gotten his times correct and had been waiting for him. Severus found himself ushered into the store and handed a hot mug of tea before he could think to turn it down.

"Come in. Come in. Dreadfully cold out today, isn't it?"the manager asked cheerfully. "So glad you could come. I have no expectations that you would be interested in signing autographs, but if you ever change your mind, we'd be happy to accommodate whatever security arrangements you feel necessary."

Severus stared down into the beaming face of the manager and wondered if the man had been drinking.

"I just wanted to express my thanks once again that you were willing to accommodate our clientele. I realize that Masters such as yourself tend to write for a select market, but I feel this book has marvelous potential given recent events don't you think? Such a wonderful surprise when I received your wife's letter."

Ah, Severus thought. Hermione was to blame.

"I believe you had a matter you wished to discuss,"Severus said noncommittally.

"Yes,yes. Of course. Plainly put Master Snape, I was hoping you would reconsider selling to Durmstrang. I know you wish to limit your market as your capacity is limited, but we'd be happy to arrange publishing contracts with some of the best Binders in the business. "

"Is that your only concern?"Severus asked politely, having absolutely nothing else to say.

The manager wrung his hands slightly. "Well there is one more thing. We rather underestimated...you see.."

Severus rolled his eyes."Just spit it out man. I promise my bark is worse than my bite these days."

The manager smiled weakly. "St. Mungo's placed an order for one hundred copies and has indicated they'll want another hundred before the new Apprentices arrive in July, "he said in a rush. "Please, I know you said you couldn't meet that sort of demand, but won't you reconsider? St. Mungo's has stated that they would be happy to pay a five galleon surcharge on each book if we can deliver by the end of June."

The manager was actually sweating, Severus thought with amazement. Merlin's balls, what exactly had Hermione done?

"Refresh my memory,"he said silkily, as though to an errant student,"how much is wholesale again?"

"Twenty...twenty-five Galleons, "the manager stammered, then winced.

Severus almost spit his tea back into his mug.

"Yes,"he managed, thinking espionage a handy thing to have on the resume."And what would the Bindery costs subtract from this total?"

The manager wilted. "Ten galleons."

"So,"Severus said mock thoughtfully,"we lose 500 galleons to meet a deadline we have already indicated we did not want." He paused as the manager wilted a bit more. "They will wait."

"But we could sell them another hundred next year too!"the manager said, regaining his enthusiasm.

Severus practiced looking thoughtful, then sighed as if giving in."I'll discuss it with my wife."

"Really?"the manager asked, voice shocked. Then he realized what he might have implied and hastily backpedalled."I mean...yes, of course... I understand. Your wife...most proper..."

Severus almost laughed at the manager's doubtful tone. "It was her idea,"he stated, completely truthfully.

"Oh,"the manager said with a sigh,"that makes sense. Gryffindor, I understand. Please give her my best."

At which point Severus did not know whether to laugh or curse, but he definitely knew he had to see this book that had the manager in such a dither.

"How did the display turn out?"he asked politely.

The manager beamed.

* * *

There weren't enough hours in a day, even with a Time Turner.

Word of Snape's day off had spread and Hermione found herself disinclined to announce her presence to the tentative few who tapped on the door. Instead, she charmed one last Dowry, tapped it firmly with her wand, and watched as it vanished. She was not certain what she felt as she scratched the final name off the list and sat staring at the empty table for a long while. Perhaps even as long as five minutes.

A luxury, these days.

One Dowry for every muggleborn girl who had attended Hogwarts in the last thirty years. If she was still alive. One for every witch - pureblood or muggleborn - who had not been allowed to return over the last three years. One for every witch slated to turn eleven in the next two years, and one for every unmarried witch currently serving an Apprenticeship of some kind. Even with the deaths and the lowered birth rates, there had been almost 450 names on that list. More than she had expected, and not nearly enough.

Most of the girls - the students who were not Dowry-Heirs - had traded for their own starter boxes, so it was the half-bloods and purebloods who had already graduated that she could not reach. Not yet. There were too many of them. She had been forced to make a choice and the muggleborns were in the greater danger. Plus, any witch with the wit and dedication to secure an Apprenticeship was too valuable to lose.

The Ministry would pay for forcing her to make that choice.

She had decided on fifty books to start each donated Dowry. Thirty-Seven curriculum texts. Ten self-study guides, one for each of the ten main subjects, covering seven years, OWLs and NEWTs. Thank god she had been obsessive about taking notes. Except for her missing Seventh Year, it had taken relatively little time to organize them. One book on wandless magic and wand construction. One book of standard household charms. One book on pregnancy for the modern witch and caring for a magical child. The fifty-first book was a personal gift to the new Dower-Heir.

_Snape's Guide to Field Mediwizardry._

Five hundred and sixty-three copies of that book had been distributed to Dower-Heirs, through the donated Dowrys, or trade. Two hundred shipped to Flourish and Blotts. Three hundred more given as gifts to every female Hogwarts student, even those who had not chosen to participate in the Dowry project. Done. She was finally done. She was finished three months ahead of schedule, and the project had become so much more than she had thought it could be.

It had seemed so straightforward, back when three shell-shocked Gryffindors set out to save their world. Find the horcrux. Kill the snake. Save the world.

Simple.

Hermione stared with fixed attention at the small hand of the Real-Time Time-counter she had created after realizing what her hours in the past would do to her. The smaller hand was dangerously close to the one year mark and she wasn't pregnant. She would trigger the secondary effects of the Marriage Law soon and she would have a choice to make. Because of the mismatch in linear time, he would be unaffected by the biological hunger the Marriage Law would demand. For a few more months anyway. She could survive being forced to have sex with Snape on a weekly basis, but she was not certain she would survive giving him - and Voldemort by extension - that much control over her.

The chess pieces were silent on the subject.

The burnished gold of her tattoo seemed to glint at her, mocking her efforts at control. What did the rage of one Gryffindor matter, in the general scheme of things? In spite of the strange malaise that had crept up on her, resentment flared - and something more. The same impassioned anger at injustice that had fueled her childhood crusade against house-elf enslavement had found a new target and the well of betrayal ran deep and bitter.

The irony was, she would have cooperated, if the Ministry had only asked.

She understood the numbers. She also knew the odds were high that many people would not survive the war. If the Ministry had only asked. If they had come to her with assurances that her education - her ability to help Harry - would not be sacrificed, if they had come with offers of reduced hours and childcare while she needed it, she would have given serious consideration to any list of male names the Ministry handed her. Not to marry. God, no. But a child - yes, that would have been a reasonable thing for her to consider. She would be on the front lines when it came down to it.

She had thought long and hard about what sort of legacy she might leave behind.

The feel of the door wards coming down snapped her head around and she lifted her head to find Snape standing in the doorway dressed in semi-formal robes. His black eyes glittered strangely. A quick darting look reassured him that she was alone and he stepped into the lab and deliberately locked the door. She regarded him uneasily as her own reaction to that action caught her off-guard. Door wards were standard, as both warning and guard for rooms where dangerous work was taking place. But as he physically turned the locking mechanism, she realized she had never been alone in a locked room with Snape. Even the wards on their quarters were magical in nature.

She was in no more danger than she had ever been.

But it didn't feel like it.

"Tell me, Madame, just what am I to make of this?" Snape asked far too casually, the smooth slide of his voice at unnerving odds with the unreadable but intense look in his eyes. She dropped her gaze to his hands as he stalked forward to place a book on the table in front of her with elaborate precision. Snape looming over her was not an unfamiliar experience, but this was the first time she was overly conscious of the fact there was a body inside his clothes. Not an adult. Not a teacher. A male body, lean in places and hard in others.

Annoyed, Hermione refocused on the book, ignoring the slight hint of warm sandalwood and the brush of heavy fabric as he leaned in to stab one long finger at the book cover. Snape's own face glared up at them, arms crossing and robes tightening in exactly the way she had remembered from his speech to her First Year class. The words - his own words - that she quoted on the first page were no promise to bewitch the mind however.

"For the battlefield brewer, the only measure of success will be survival..."

The manager of Flourish and Blotts had been extremely sceptical when she had first approached him. There were other recipe books on the market and Snape was a rather unpleasant fellow, wasn't he? Why, by Merlin, would people read the books? They were more likely to throw them on a bonfire and laugh while the painted Snapes screamed in soundless fury. She had sent him a sample copy anyway. His return owl had arrived the next morning with an order for two hundred. She had smiled grimly as she considered the truth the research for this book had unexpectedly revealed over the last few months. A truth she had not expected to find when she first started this journey, and a truth that had rewritten her whole history at Hogwarts.

Snape had never been teaching the brewing of potions.

Severus Snape had been training them to survive.

Peering at her memories with an adult eye, she had rediscovered that the harsh and judgmental Professor Snape she remembered had not been a facade. On the contrary, he had been a ruthlessly driven man determined to sacrifice anything and anyone to ensure that as many as possible survived a war he had known for a fact was inevitable. He had no patience with carelessness, because carelessness would get them killed. He had no interest in fostering a love for potions, because he truly didn't care if they enjoyed what they did. If a student didn't have the wit and ability to brew successfully, he or she was a liability.

Liabilities could go be cannon fodder elsewhere.

Watching him with the girls, she had finally realized something else. War was coming, and it would take more than Harry killing Voldemort to keep people alive. Always, she had always assumed she was supposed to help Harry. It had finally occurred to her, that maybe she was uniquely qualified to do something more. Knowledge might be a weapon, but so too, would be their ignorance in the hands of the enemy.

These girls were heading for a battlefield. Maybe not today, but someday soon. As she watched them watch him with a strange combination of fear and trust, she had realized that she didn't know anyone who doubted his skill with potions. Nor would anyone question an ex-Death Eater on the best way to brew a Dark potion. Snape had done his job well. She couldn't think of a single student who had enjoyed his teaching, but if it gave even one of them the skill to brew a cure for a Dark hex thrown by a Death Eater, that was one less death to be handed to Voldemort.

And she had the perfect way to allow them to make best use of his teaching.

Because she had used the material from his classes and impromptu sessions with the girls, the book had come out both more intimate - if one could use such a word in this context - and more conversational then she had expected. She had captured his handwriting and his familiar style of presentation to the point that reading this book was like having one of the best potions masters in their world looming over her shoulder and she found it vaguely reassuring.

Of course, the Snape Assistant helped.

The wizarding world did not use computers, so she had no doubt that few would ever realize she had based the Assistant on a bouncing paperclip. It was the two-handed brewing some Dark potions required that gave her the idea to use an index and help system that could be activated verbally. A peculiar side-effect of how she had shaped the Fidelius protecting the book meant that only the people requesting the information could actually hear the words the book spoke - a useful trait in a crowded emergency ward. As Snape had told the girls more than once, grimoires were not designed for amateur brewers engaged in battlefield brewing.

Until now.

When she merely glanced at the cover and regarded him calmly, he gave an exasperated sigh and threw himself onto a sofa someone had transfigured near the door. He sprawled there and regarded her with a look of disgust. "Do I look like a homeless Kneazle, Ms Granger?"he demanded.

She didn't have to fake a look of confusion.

"Save me from Gryffindors with missionary impulses,"he sneered. "In your fervour to get me killed, did it never occur to you that the underlying result of my teaching methods was not something Voldemort needed to know?"

She couldn't help a smirk. "Good thing he'll never know then, isn't it?"

She watched as his entire body seemed to still. Even shrouded in robes, she could feel the tension radiating from him. Fathomless black eyes regarded her unblinking.

"Just how many secrets are you holding, Ms. Granger?"he asked slowly.

"Not as many as you're thinking,"she said. Then an honest sigh. "Too many."

He was a silent for a thoughtful moment. "I wasn't aware the Fidelius was capable of extreme complexity,"he said finally.

She shrugged."It's capable, it's just good practice to keep things simple. The safest secret is one that no one knows exists. Then no one knows to go looking for it. With more complex secrets, logic errors can cause problems."

Like trying to make a baby a secret and having her become invisible to everyone. Or drawing attention to the type of information made secret because information that should be visible suddenly became unreadable. Which caused other problems when it extended to things like Apparation licenses, school records, professional certification, and prescription medications. It was these things they had been forced to consider when they made Harry an Unspeakable.

She thought it highly ironic that it was muggle logic formulas and test equations designed for digital engineering that had allowed her to solve the worst of the problems.

"The spell is keyed to intent,"she said finally. "Flourish and Blotts is acting as my agent which is why they can see the book. However, only people with the intent to purchase a book from them will be able to see the title and content. "She paused, then added,"Anyone who receives a copy as a gift will not be able to see the content unless the book comes from myself or an appointed agent. Nor will anyone be able to discuss the book with someone who does not have permission to know the secret."

"That does not prevent loyal Death Eaters from discovering the truth and attempting to kill me,"he said dryly.

"True,"Hermione acknowledged,"but that won't be their first reaction. Any intent to tell or show the information to Voldemort will instantly revoke permission to know about the secret."

She smiled without humour at his shock. Really, did no one experiment with these Charms? It was a perfectly logical extension of the charm itself. She supposed it fell under the heading of Keep It Simple Stupid. Removing information was a tricky business. What if a random thought triggered the removal at an unfortunate time and someone walked in front of a lorry? Or forgot he was protecting a child and left her at the zoo?

"I'm sorry, Hermione,"he said flatly," but I cannot permit this. It is too risky."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me,"she said honestly.

"You broke the law. You don't have any rights to that material,"he said, his voice distant and oddly hollow. She didn't understand the resignation she seemed to see then. His expression closed over. "The recipes are in the public domain, but I did not give you permission to use my name or reputation when you chose the title."

The White Knight cocked his head with interest and the White Queen smirked. Hermione pointed her wand at the book on the table and floated it over to him.

"Inside front cover,"she advised.

She already knew what it said. As he read it, disbelief crossed his face, then consternation. When he jerked his head up, she saw a confused mix of astonishment, frustration, fear, and the tiniest bit of respectful calculation.

"I didn't use your name,"she said demurely. Funny how the most effective words for this argument were not even magic.

Material compiled and presented without authorization by Hermione Snape, referencing lectures and instruction received by Potions Master Severus Snape while a student and guest at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Images and vocals captured by pensieve.

Hermione felt her smile grow shark teeth. "According to the damnable Marriage Law, I used mine."

* * *

Irritating...

Insolent...

Too-smart-for-her-own-good...

Gryffindor.

Severus snarled as he stalked up the stairs and out onto the grounds.He refused to acknowledge the relief he felt that he had not been forced to defy her openly. Gryffindor himself might have understood the conflict of older oaths, but Gryffindor was dead. Dumbledore had never truly understood - or had chosen to ignore - how important the possibility of a true oath was to Severus. How then could he expect a muggleborn to forgive the betrayal of an oath not yet given a chance to be offered? She would see only that he denied her what she wanted.

If he had thought for one moment that she risked his life in full knowledge and with a plan in place, he would have given it to her willingly. He did not look closely at the kernel of knowledge buried deep in his heart that knew he would never be given a chance to offer. Possibility, however, was almost as good as the action for the moment. After twenty years of barren hopes, he could live for possibilities.

He heard a soft pop and turned to see the Head of St. Mungo's smoothing his robes and striding up to the open gates. Impatiently, the man waited for the Aurors at the gate to scan him with their wands before attempting to proceed further. Severus glared. The manager of Flourish and Blotts had warned him that he would be flooing the hospital. Severus had honestly not anticipated such an immediate response.

While Herbert Mondragon, Master Medican, acknowledged that Dark potions were a necessary evil, he was firmly of the camp that considered Dark magic best to become a lost art. Interaction had always been minimal and strained when it was unavoidable. Mondragon was no fool, however, and Severus was certain he was completely aware what his Purchasing Officer was buying from Hogwarts. It made the courtesies extremely complicated.

As Head of St. Mungo's, he outranked Severus socially and professionally. However, the potions the children were brewing were difficult to acquire in quantity and Mondragon was old enough to remember the last days before Voldemort fell to the magic of a mother's love. Mondragon would also have the records from that time, the inventory the hospital had required, and where it had fallen short.

The truth was, no matter how much the students brewed, it would not be enough. Even if many of the potions had not been too delicate or unstable to transport by Apparation, they usually had to be administered so quickly that using St.Mungo's as a central dispensing location was neither feasible nor safe. Death Eaters had discussed attacking medical stores last time and given Severus's subtle and ongoing reinforcement of that strategy, there was no reason to think the plans had changed. Voldemort would launch his most crippling attacks when winter weather made travel difficult, and at a time when fresh ingredients were hard to find.

Potions would need to be shipped by broomstick to every small hamlet and village across the countryside. If the village were not attacked, the potions would languish while other places went short. It could not be helped. The only real solution was to have enough on hand to keep everyone alive until someone capable of brewing the potions could be dispatched. More efficiently, skilled brewers could be stationed across the countryside instead, brewing what was needed or expired.

Such an effort would be best coordinated through St. Mungo's.

If the attacks came as Severus expected - as he had helped to plan - the Ministry would draft anyone with acceptable potions skill. If the numbers available were too low, if they were drawn too broadly from any single industry, the economic repercussions were unthinkable. The population of the wizarding world was too small to support that sort of drain, especially in wartime. He had only to look at Spinner's End to see the effect of the unexpected on a closed, cottage-level industry. Severus had done what he could to see such a fate never befell his world.

Mondragon's reserved expression did not change as he deliberately swerved to cross paths with Severus.

"Snape,"he acknowledged shortly.

Severus wondered if it was too late to get a divorce. "Read the fine print, Mondragon,"he said shortly.

"Oh...we did,"the other wizard said with a commendable affability. "Interesting defenses the book has, I might add. "

"Then why are we having this conversation?"Severus demanded.

"We need those books."

Severus did not dispute that fact. He was, however, surprised that Mondragon had realized just how badly he really did need those books. Mediwizards and Aurors had their own field manuals, but they were designed for experienced professionals. The average wizard thrown onto the battlefield would be too far out of school to remember the little things, the things the professionals forgot they knew because they took that knowledge for granted.

He had drafted field manuals with a similar intent to Hermione's over the years. By the time he had finished half of what he considered essential, his every attempt had grown too bulky to be practical. When he had gotten over the shock of seeing his own face glaring at him from the cover of a slender volume that betrayed all he had worked to keep secret, he had been unexpectedly disappointed to see that Ms. Granger appeared to have forgotten that not everyone had her memory. She had solved the space problem by eliminating every single scrap of supplementary instruction - a fact which rendered the manual quite useless.

Oblivious to Severus's conflicted reaction to the book in his hand, the manager of Flourish and Blotts had grinned and intoned solemnly,"Help."

Severus had almost dropped the book when his own face appeared in a tiny picture frame sketched into the lower left-hand corner of the left-hand page.

"I love doing that,"the manager said enthusiastically.

Severus had just nodded in reflex and stared at the page in shock. Then he had wondered who she had promised to murder - for surely no lesser crime could have pried the necessary charms from the Wizarding Trading Card Company. A far more disturbing idea was the possibility she had managed to construct the charms on her own.

"I need a substitute for the chamomile in this potion,"the manager told the book.

The Snape Assistant sneered, then asked if two alternatives were available. With another shock Severus recognized both as being readily available in the current season. He'd been too stunned to be impressed. The damn woman had actually given the book rudimentary decision -making capabilities. Meanwhile, the manager had agreed to one of the alternatives and his tiny doppelganger began to give detailed instructions - including warnings that Severus suspected were word for word from one of his Fourth Year lectures.

"It has an extensive day-ta base,"the manager had said proudly.

Severus had just nodded blankly, unable to believe she had succeeded where he had failed. His own field. Hell, forget field, his own damn words. His bloody damn face. He'd kept nodding as the manager displayed something called a Troubleshooter Wizard. Two conclusions kept bashing themselves off the inside of his skull. First, she was going to get him killed. That was an old fear, however, and the second conclusion was more important.

This book might help win a war.

Now, he looked at the man who would be responsible for making best use of the weapon Snape had given him and smirked. "I'm surprised the Spell Damage department hasn't had a go at deconstructing the charms."

"We tried,"Mondragon said with a disgruntled snarl." Every time we run any sort of diagnostic spell on it, the damn book blows up."

"That's..."

Impressive.

"...no concern of mine,"he stated bluntly.

"Yes, it is,"Mondragon said flatly.

In spite of the fact he was arguing mostly out of habit - and just a touch of revenge -Severus felt a reflex urge to hex the other wizard for the effrontery in thinking he could dictate terms. Just who did he think he was? Albus Dumbledore? The sneer that appeared on his face was heartfelt and completely involuntary. Mondragon just crossed his arms and stared at Severus with a hard glint in his eye.

"I never understood why Dumbledore didn't fire you,"Mondragon said, far too evenly. "As a teacher, you were nothing short of appalling. Your famous little speech aside, is there one student you managed to inspire? One mind that didn't graduate from your classes with any love for the Art crushed and mangled?"

Hermione Granger.

Her love of learning, however, had survived his teaching, not been inspired by it.

Draco Malfoy.

The boy was truly gifted and passionate about potions. The identity of his father aside, it had been a real regret that Severus had not had the time to properly teach this one student. Not when he was too busy training soldiers.

As a concept, it was a very muggle thing. The wizarding world had no comprehension of - they did not have the population for - the modern armies of the muggle world. Even Aurors had more in common with law enforcement than they did any sort of military. Dumbledore had seen the effect in action during the war with Grindelwald. Hundreds of thousands of muggles given a common training in a single weapon and standard battle practices. Even Dumbledore however, had not seen the possibilities when applied to their own world until Severus had shown them to him. For all his love of muggles, Albus had been a feudal lord at heart.

There were sacrifices of course. The soldiers themselves needed to be unaware of their conversion. As a weapon, their effectiveness would be in their very unexpected existence, luring Voldemort to attack a position he assumed was weak and leaving his Death Eaters demoralized, and exposed. It had been a given that some students simply would not stand up to the pressure, but Severus had no time to succor weakness. The overly sensitive needed a sharp lesson in the inherent unfairness of the world in any case.

Mondragon grimaced."Even with this school's dismal track record with Defense instructors, it still managed to graduate competent Auror trainees. How many of your students chose to apprentice Potions?"

None.

Nor had he made any attempt to foster such ambitions. Encouraging the intelligent took as much effort as succoring the weak - he had time for neither. Nor could he have risked the luxury of an apprentice for his own self. An apprentice would have negated the need to have the older students help brew the medical stores. Worse, if he apprenticed anyone, he would be expected to apprentice a Slytherin. That just begged to place a viper under the hearthstones.

"Does this harangue have a point, Mondragon, or are you under some sleep-deprived delusion that I care?" Severus asked, too politely.

Mondragon's mouth tightened. "I want to know that you understand what you sacrificed."

He couldn't help it. He laughed. Mondragon shifted uneasily, but did not back down.

"I am well aware of what I am, Medican,"Severus said finally. He smiled slightly, and knew from Mondragon's expression that the wizard understood it was not a friendly smile. "The question is...do you?"

The sliding caress of his tone did what it was intended to do. Mondragon shuddered involuntarily and his pupils contracted sharply. Political allegiances aside, every primitive instinct in Mondragon's body knew what his logical mind may have ignored. Severus was a Dark wizard. The ex-Death Eater was unwillingly impressed when Mondragon remembered himself quickly enough to prevent a step backward.

"I will never admire what you have done, Snape,"Mondragon said abruptly."No matter how it turns out, you singlehandedly terrorized an entire generation. I have three highly competent nurses who start shaking the minute anyone asks them to brew anything more complicated than tea. Some of the best brewers on my staff are convinced they passed their OWLs as a result of dumb luck and lenient testers."

"And yet,"Severus murmured,"if that is their own self-perception, imagine what the Slytherins must think of the quality of your staff."

"As if that lazy lot would care. I doubt half of them passed their OWLs,"Mondragon said with some satisfaction.

Severus raised an eyebrow and waited.

Mondragon's smirk faltered as the other wizard continued to say nothing.

"It's amazing how lax a child will be if given the chance,"Severus said conversationally.

Mondragon was silent for a moment."The parents would notice,"he said slowly.

"How?"Severus asked. "OWL and NEWT results are not posted by the Ministry and you must have a legitimate reason for requesting any student's grades. No one ever thought there was anything to see. Potions is an undervalued skill, Mondragon. Very few expected an OWL in that subject and fewer cared. It suited my purposes to keep it that way."

Without a side by side comparison of school marks verses OWLs, no one had ever realized that Slytherins, on average, dropped a grade in OWLs, while non-Slytherins went up at least one. The drop was not so large that it could not be blamed on nerves or Dumbledore manipulating the Ministry to send Gryffindor-friendly testers. Amazing how that last suspicion brought appreciation for Severus's bias from the Slytherins, instead of criticism.

People truly were morons.

Nor did the wizarding world understand their vulnerability.

Half a dozen Death Eaters could Apparate almost anywhere, attacking at will and taking few if any injuries in return. They would be attacking unprepared witches and wizards, not Aurors. Six Death Eaters, aiming to wound, could injure dozens, tying up dozens more in healers, brewers, and Aurors. This scene could be repeated again and again until - as the Death Eaters assumed - the people turned to Voldemort as the Ministry collapsed.

Strong fighters might win the battle, but it was the logistics of the wounded that could bring a government to its knees.

Meanwhile, the wizarding world would bleed talent like blood through a coarse sieve. The few remaining traditionalists would struggle on, inbreeding and returning to the old days, before Hogwarts. The Dark might return for a while, but the Light would be lost to them. Severus was not such a fool as to wish such a disaster on his kind. He had no desire to see the Dark destroy the Light. The wizarding world had changed too much, profited too greatly, to abandon logic now.

Worse, even if the world did not polarize into two warring factions, Dark against Light, the limited numbers of the Death Eaters would drive them to atrocities no one would forgive. Attacking medical stores was only the beginning. No matter who fell, in the end, there would be no forgiveness for the traditionalists who had been tainted by a false Lord and whose beliefs the muggleborns and non-traditional half-bloods did not understand.

Severus had once sworn never to allow that to happen.

No matter who he had to sacrifice to prevent it.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione finished one more copy of _Snape's Guide to Field Mediwizardry_ and eyed the book uneasily. At the time, it had seemed like a brilliant idea, taking advantage of the potions competence Snape's impossible standards had hammered into most of the wizarding population under the age of thirty-five. Until she had seen Snape's reaction, and considered it in light of everything else she had been learning about him, she had not considered that perhaps there had been more than just basic preparedness for war involved.

There had been a deliberate strategy.

It was the difference between a single move by any given pawn, and the aggressive, multi-layered moves of an entire battle plan. It was the difference between providing them with the knowledge to survive Death Eater attacks, and luring the Death Eaters to attack a position they did not know was strong. It was the difference between Snape being a reluctant ally, and one of the shapers behind the war. He and Dumbledore had played their parts so well, even now, she had trouble deciding what was truth and what was theatre.

She had wondered why Dumbledore had made Snape the Head of Slytherin House. Funny, how she - along with everyone else - had assumed it to be a failing. Snape was so unpleasant. He wasn't nice. Therefore, it must have been an error of some kind. Surely children were supposed to be protected from someone like him.

Why had they assumed that Dumbledore had forgiven his bitter personality, instead of wanted him that way?

_I don't expect any of you to appreciate the subtle science that is potion making..._

Certainly none of them had appreciated the subtle science of creating battlefield potion makers. Ever had he fostered a reliance on their own skill and knowledge. It had been a requirement of success. The recipes were written on the board - much as they would be in a battlefield grimoire - and their success relied on making certain their ingredients were properly prepared, and following the instructions. Failure, for Gryffindor, was measured in humiliation and dead toads.

Snape must have sat in his classroom every day, and seen dead children walking. Talking. Laughing. Doing everything except what they needed to do to survive. He must have seen death in every botched potion. In every careless addition of the wrong ingredient. He didn't have the luxury of telling them what was waiting for them. He couldn't shake them and warn them why they needed to make potions a priority. They would never have believed him. They would never have understood. There was no way they could have understood. Without a war being fought in front of them, death and dying would have seemed a distant thing.

It was all so obvious to her now.

The meticulous preparation of ingredients. The careful application of heat at the right moment. Copious amounts of patience as the mix simmered. Always, the danger of explosion would have been present. As would the risk that the result might not live up to expectations. She wanted to howl with laughter at the irony of using known personality traits, known weaknesses, to mask and disguise the reality of the situation.

She wondered if Snape would appreciate the irony, when she finally told him.

Dumbledore had beamed at the Order and told them that Snape's great contribution to the cause was his ability to act as a spy, and the Order believed him. Harry believed him. Because of those two facts, Voldemort had believed him and no one had thought to look any further. Harry's hatred of Snape protected both greater plans and the man. It solidified his cover and made his eventual betrayal of Dumbledore seem real.

They had assumed that motive had mattered, when in the end, it was about results.

She had always suspected that Dumbledore had carefully fed Harry just enough information to ensure causality. It was clear to her now that Harry's Occlumency lessons with Snape had been a cover story. Harry had become the perfect tool for disinformation, convincing Voldemort of Snape's hatred and Dumbledore's apparent dependence on Harry himself. Ironic really, that Harry had been completely correct about Snape and the fact his Occlumency lessons were being sabotaged.

It shamed her to no end that she had let herself be distracted by her jealousy and sense of betrayal when he had started relying on Snape's old textbook. It had scared her, afterwards, how easily she had been led astray by an envy she didn't know she could possess. Ron was the jealous git. Ron was the one who thought he had to compete. Not Hermione Granger who was the smart one. Not Hermione who was no duellist and never would be.

She traced the scar on her chest and grimaced.

Her intelligence was all she had to offer, and she'd been hurt and infuriated that he had trusted that damn book over her. The book itself had shaken her confidence in her skills at a time when she desperately needed it most. She didn't have an instinctive feel for her magic. Books were all she had. That book had betrayed her just as Harry's trust of it reinforced her fears after the attack on the Ministry. Of all the people who had engaged the Death Eaters that night, she had been the one most seriously injured. Sirius had died as a result of bad luck - she had been injured because Dolohov had been better.

And Neville - hopeless, hapless Neville Longbottom -escaped almost without a scratch.

Funny how that had seemed the greater injury.

It had not occurred to her until much later - sometime in the dark hours after Dumbledore died - to wonder if Snape had deliberately said nothing about his textbook specifically because he knew exactly what it was doing to her. It had seemed an extraordinarily arrogant thought, but it would not leave her. Had he intended to isolate Harry? Had he been trying to remove the liability he perceived her to be? Was it a true warning, meant to show Harry a weakness he had not yet perceived or was it a taunt, revealing her strength to be an illusion?

Had Dumbledore known?

Worse, had he approved?

She decided both of them could go to hell. If they wished to get to Harry through her, they had best choose a better weapon than her pride. Whatever lesson Snape had set out to teach, she doubted the one she had learned was the one he had intended. They wanted causality? She would show them fucking causality.

"Should I be worried?" a baritone voice demanded shrewdly, startling her into an aborted shriek.

Black eyes were watchful and she felt her mental barriers slam shut in a reaction to her surprise. She cursed herself for her own inattention. That sort of thing could get her killed. She eyed him warily as he propped one foot on a nearby bench. He had changed back into his duelling outfit, and his personality had shifted with it. Professor Snape would never have allowed himself so careless a pose - but Severus Snape seemed perfectly comfortable. It made him seem younger, edgier, and she wondered if this incarnation was any more accurate than Professor Snape had been.

Then again, what portion of Professor Snape had been a lie?

She found herself examining him more closely. He seemed unconcerned about her scrutiny and she considered the matter carefully. Truly? What was different about the two men, other than her own perception? Without the heavy robes, he seemed lighter, less bulky. Oddly, it did not diminish him. If anything, it drew attention to the lean body in a way she was suddenly finding very disconcerting. Professor Snape was old. He was a teacher for gods sake. He was not...well, he was not whatever it was this man was.

She felt her hair crackle with frustration.

"Madame Snape, it is an honour to meet you at last,"another voice said politely.

Her head snapped around and Snape raised an eyebrow at her instinctive grab for her wand. She flushed and ignored the smirk on his face as she turned toward the doorway. She froze as she recognized the wizard and she flipped mentally through her newest checklist. Herbert Mondragon outranked her socially, but given the reason he was likely here, she thought it slightly rude of him to revert to social standing. On the other hand, he had probably gotten impatient as he stood waiting while she studied Snape. She wasn't certain how to react, so she just gave him a level stare.

Surprisingly, he flushed and she heard a slight cough from Snape's direction.

Since she didn't know precisely what she had done, she couldn't decide if it was good or bad. She fell back on her knowledge of what Mondragon wanted. The books. That made it a business arrangement, and she was moderately comfortable with those these days. She held her silence and politely waited for him to state his business. His eyes widened slightly and a flash of - not quite annoyance, but definitely surprise - darted across his face before he returned her polite smile.

"I wanted to thank you personally for the exemption you granted medical staff to see each other's books. That will be useful in an emergency situation."

His smile was sincere, but Hermione found herself weighing his words carefully. There was flattery in there, a compliment on her skill with the Fidelius, but the corollary was that Mondragon and his staff had the competence to recognize what they had seen. The comment about emergency situations might be a veiled reference to the coming battle. Mostly, it seemed a polite crossing of wands, a compliment and the underlying warning that she was one young witch facing a staff of more experienced Medicans.

Most courteous.

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure all your medical personnel were aware of my husband's contribution to the war effort before he ended up in a field hospital suffering from hex damage,"she murmured.

There was a crash as whatever Snape was holding landed on the floor.

The look he gave her was enigmatic as he wandlessly cleaned the mess and when she turned back to Mondragon, the Master Medican was staring at her intently, cheekbones still flushed with his first instinctive fury. She waited patiently, wondering if he would hear anything but an accusation of medical murder. She would not have been surprised if he had tried to hex her, because there had been nothing polite about her statement. Courteous - but not polite.

Funny how she was beginning to notice the difference.

Her statement had called his compliments into question. She had not denied his assumptions regarding the complexity of her Fidelius, but she had given him fair warning that there were other motives at work than those that concerned him. Her warning about Snape's danger also drew blunt attention to the fact that Snape was responsible for the existence of those resources in the first place. It was, in all views, a declaration of support Mondragon would not have expected. Not from Hermione Granger, crazed witch and best friend to the man whose hatred of Snape was public knowledge.

Hermione Granger was done being polite.

Mondragon's eyelids flickered slightly, then he lifted his head and regarded Snape expressionlessly. "I've authorized the provisional Mastery of thirty-three Master-level Nurses, with twenty more to acquire provisional status as soon as they have finished a rotation in the Spell Damage department."

The Master Medican seem grimly amused by the outright shock on Snape's face.

It was unnaturally quiet as she watched Snape try to decide how to respond. She did not have to wonder at the reasons for his reaction. Mondragon had been the chief opposition to the creation of the Nursing Mastery in the first place. All medical staff could claim the title of mediwitch or mediwizard, but Medicans were jealous of their privileges and worried the muggle concept of Nurse Practitioner would lower the standard of care received by the wizarding public. The truth however, was that most wizarding children-especially those in remote areas- were treated by their families unless the problem was severe enough to justify the time and expense of a trip to St. Mungos.

Proponents of the Nursing Mastery had argued that Nursing Masters could fill a niche, providing pre-natal care and general medical services for areas that did not have the population to require the services of a fully-trained Medican. That they would be required to brew their own potions meant they would need to be particularly skilled in this area. Nor could she mistake Mondragon's other implication. Provisional Masters could take Apprentices.

"Officially, "Mondragon said softly,"we are understaffed and unable to meet the increased demands for full-time care needed by the increase in hex-damaged patients we are starting to see. Something,"he said bitterly,"which is unfortunately true. Due to ongoing hostilities and in anticipation of a widespread increase in the demand for pre-natal and family services, the Ministry has authorized increased funding to train nursing staff."

Neither Hermione nor Snape said a word as Mondragon laid an offer of safety for the older girls at their feet.

Snape yanked his foot off the bench and strode to his desk. Hermione and Mondragon both watched silently as Snape conjured a large green book seemingly from midair and sat down to open it. Hermione was puzzled by the jerky, almost angry motion of his hands as he flipped carefully through the pages. He frowned intently and paused every once in a while to tap a piece of parchment with his wand. Mondragon did not seem to mind the silence or the lack of explanations. Indeed, he was watching Snape almost as intently as Hermione was watching the Medican himself. Snape reached the end of the book and stared down at the list he had created.

"All are suitable for your needs,"Snape said abruptly, shoving the list toward Mondragon.

Mondragon walked forward and picked up the parchment curiously. He began to frown as he read. "We can handle more than this,"he said.

"You can't..."Snape started to snap, then stopped, drawing in a deep breath. He glowered at the closed book, then all expression faded from his face. "You will need leaders,"he said tonelessly. "Those are the witches I recommend. All are adequate with Defense and Charms, as well as Potions. All are capable of sound judgement and possess the steadiness of character that will be required of them. Assuming you train them properly, you will be able to rely on them when the time comes."

A strange expression crossed Mondragon's face.

"You'll be rotating the Masters into remote areas to provide pre-natal care?"Snape continued, his normally expressive voice still sounding flat.

Mondragon opened his mouth, possibly to protest, then closed it again. The horrified comprehension on his face shifted to disgust. Hermione could understand the reaction. Maybe Snape could live with sacrificing dozens of witches because he thought Mondragon should create some sort of officer corps for his brewing army, but she was not so sanguine. Even if she couldn't argue with the theory. Mediwizards held a cultural authority they could use, when the time came.

"These are real witches you are sacrificing, Snape,"Mondragon said furiously. "For what? Something that might never happen? These children will be having children in another two years if we don't do something now."

"And if you remove most of the graduating class from the breeding pool, who is going to take their place?"Snape asked courteously.

His voice sounded vaguely curious, disturbingly at odds with the tension she could see curling his fingers into claws where they rested on the desk. She was so focused on the anomaly that she did not catch the import of Snape's question at first. She glanced at Mondragon and froze at the uneasy guilt in his eyes. He avoided her questioning gaze.

"What are you talking about?"she demanded.

A tic started in the left corner of Snape's mouth and his black eyes seemed to burn as he held his gaze on Mondragon.

"Muggles,"he said shortly.

"Muggles,"Hermione echoed in disbelief."How would you know...?"

She cut herself off abruptly as the most likely way for him to know something the Ministry was not publicising occurred to her. Sick horror swept through her as she stared at Mondragon. He glared back.

"The Ministry is not abandoning these women. Offenders are being prosecuted,"Mondragon defended himself.

Hermione felt a chill ran down her spine as she realized that Mondragon did not understand the problem.

"They'll break them,"she said hollowly. "They won't even have to try."

The wizarding world itself would do it for them.

Power was power in any world. In the wizarding world, the muggles had none. She could not even imagine living in this world without magic. The muggles would have lost their freedom, the lives they had built for themselves, control over their bodies, their perceptions, and their futures. If they didn't live in the cities, they would be trapped by simple logistics. Wizards didn't own cars. They didn't own telephones or television. The Wizarding Wireless required a wand to operate and wizarding homes ran on charms, not electricity.

Wizards would not have to be Death Eaters to destroy their muggle wives.

And then there were the children.

All would be the product of rape, but beyond that, many muggles would see them as damned. None of the muggles would understand the wandless magic that would be their birthright. Nor would they have the skills to discipline those children. If they were lucky, their spouses would lay down the law, but most wizards worked during the day. Angry children were indiscriminate and uncontrolled. The muggles would have cause to fear those children. Worse, what would it do to those children to grow up seeing fear and hate in their mothers' eyes?

Hermione did not need Arithmancy to see the numbers unfold.

Like muggles, more witches survived to adulthood than males, but the margin was smaller. Much smaller than the numbers of female Apprentices temporarily being removed from the breeding pool. She had been thinking in terms of witches saved. She had not considered that for every name removed from that list, a muggle had been added. Worse, given her lack of magic, perhaps more than one if her husband turned murderous. If they rescued every witch at Hogwarts, for the next three years, every female bound in marriage would be muggle.

"We could always eliminate the excess male population,"she heard herself say courteously.

Snape eyed her warily.

"We'll start with the stupid,"she continued, her voice hardening even as it rose slightly. "Crabbe and Goyle come to mind. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, by any chance?"

Her hair crackled and Mondragon flinched.

The situation would be reversed in three years time. If one looked only at the numbers, it could be assumed that many of the newly graduated Masters would end with younger wizards, offsetting the younger witches entering Apprenticeships. Possibly that is exactly what would happen for some. No doubt the extra training would ensure the best and the brightest survived to bring her children to term.

Realistically, the geographic limitations of the Marriage Law almost ensured that many of those newly minted Masters would not be anywhere near an eligible wizard when her tattoo went active.And muggle men were just as vulnerable to magic as the women. Rape was rape, for any gender, and with the female Masters marrying muggles, the shortfall in witches compared to wizards would again be made up in muggle females.

Glass shattered and she saw both Mondragon and Snape cast defensive shielding charms. She glared at Mondragon.

"Tell Snape how many books you need. I'll see you get them,"she said icily.

She slapped her hand onto her Dowry and vanished inside before Mondragon could be fool enough to ask questions. Ignoring the boxes of books she stalked toward the door in the far wall. It opened with a swish of her wand and she glared at the impossible mess that confronted her. Ignoring any potential for repair she yanked a chair from the mass of objects. Stuffing exploded as fabric shredded and she glared hotly at the empty interior of the chair. Angrily, she picked it up and physically threw it out of the Dowry.

_Muggles._

She reached for another item.

_Dear Merlin._

She was a fool.

_Muggles._

Snape had known. That knowledge burned, even if he was a cheat and had been given the information from another source. She would have known too, if she'd given it some thought. Stupid, dangerous, fool. Too focused on the witches. Too focused on her anger. Too focused on a Ministry that should have known better.

Did know better.

It simply chose to ignore what it did not wish to see.

That son-of-a-whore Scrimgeour was doing a good job following in the shoes of Barty Crouch, Senior. Hermione sent a charred wreak of a chair spinning after half a dozen broken brooms and glared at the pile of stained fabric that fell at her feet.

_Enough._

Clearly the Ministry could not be trusted.

_Enough._

The entire structure was weak. The Wizengamot had been corrupt before it had been gutted. However it came to be that way, too many people had owed too many people too many favours and the entire system relied on the Minister for guidance and accountability. She didn't know if the structure had failed in design or if the people had failed of its care and maintenance. She only knew that it no longer mattered.

_Enough._

When had she realized the Ministry would not save the world?

They would enslave it.

Young wizards forced to sacrifice riskier opportunities in favour of the secure paycheck needed to support growing families. Young witches forced into the role of permanent dependant, powerless in the face of economic slavery. Mindless automatons, all of them, broken down by poverty and lack of education until they didn't possess the knowledge or confidence or worldly experience to question whatever drivel was fed to them by the Daily Prophet.

Hermione bleakly wondered if it would even take five years for the female Masters who temporarily lost their Mastery as a result of pregnancy to lose it permanently when the Ministry decided they weren't active enough in their fields, or hadn't trained enough Apprentices. Then, with a near total loss of female Masters, the number of new Apprentices entering the field would be effectively cut in half. Another limiter on the economy. Perfectly acceptable to the Ministry, however.

The last thing they would want was a surplus of highly trained people.

Highly trained people did things like question the regurgitated pap found in the Daily Prophet. Highly trained people challenged the politicians at the top. Highly trained people caused trouble, asked questions, and raised hell when the government didn't have a good answer. Highly trained people didn't have to settle for well-paid but boring, and highly trained people had the ability to create more highly trained people.

The worker ant made a good mob. Easily led, easily squashed. Easily trimmed and trained and brainwashed. Easily bought off. Highly trained people made bad worker ants. Bad worker ants challenged the status quo.

Hermione was in the mood to be very bad indeed.

She flung another chair through the air and bared her teeth with growing anger.

_Enough._


	21. Chapter 21

It took three days for her rage to run its course.

Though he expected it, her appearance when she reappeared, was a shock. Her hair was a lackluster mass of mats and tangles that framed a face even paler than his own. The fine bones of her skull pushed against her skin and the muggle jeans she was wearing were surely charmed to remain on her body. Far from being guttered or broken however, her power burned within her with a force he could feel from where he was standing. Something wild and triumphant blazed in her eyes and for one moment he feared for what remained of her sanity.

Whatever truth she had discovered, it had not brought her peace.

Her eyes were over-bright and in spite of the fact she ate what the elves provided without complaint, he was uneasy. Minerva stopped by their quarters to reassure herself as to Hermione's health and left looking more disturbed than when she arrived. The air around the younger witch seethed with raw tension and he found it hard to breath whenever he accidentally stepped too close. It was not the magic that worried him, however. It was the sharp, over-controlled motion of a body barely restrained from exploding into motion.

The impatient pacing recalled a much younger Lucius Malfoy on the night of a raid.

She could not settle and he watched her, careful to keep his face expressionless, as she tried to read book after book. She spend five minutes shifting uncomfortably before bouncing to her feet and flinging herself at his bookshelves. She poked at the covers, running her fingers across the spines, hands dancing and darting but unable to chose a topic. He wasn't certain she was actually capable of reading the titles. Had she been anyone else, he might have suspected illegal substances. The fact it was Hermione Granger worried him more than illicit potions.

Adrenaline was just as dangerous.

She ran her fingers through her hair only to yank her hands away from her head with an expression of disgust. He watched her stalk into the bathing room and was unsurprised to hear water running a few seconds later. He could hope the hot water and bath oils would soothe her, but he had his doubts. She was wound too tightly for this to be a reaction to sleep deprivation. In his experience, this type of emotional high tended to precede action.

She reemerged from the bath far sooner than expected.

He eyed the green bathrobe she was wearing with a smirk. It had been a gift from Lucius several years ago, revenge for a set of vitality potions Severus had gifted him on his birthday. He had never worn it, and knew the Never-Lost charm woven into the fabric had amused Lucius to no end. How something made of such expensive fabric could look both trashy and cheap was a secret known only to whatever robe-maker Lucius had bribed to make it. Likely someone whose clients included the whores of Knockturn Alley, because it was a certainty this affront to eyesight had never graced the shops of Madame Malkin.

Hermione seemed oblivious to the picture she made as she fought with the robe, trying to shrink it to fit. The fabric resisted all attempts to make changes. He couldn't resist a small chuckle and was instantly aware of the tactical error. Her head shot up and she stalked in his direction. He swallowed uncomfortably when she grabbed up the trailing length and pulled the yards of fabric away from her legs. He tried to remind himself the length of leg she was showing was no worse than that exposed by shorts.

Unfortunately, it wasn't her legs that caught his attention.

The robe parted high above her knee, barely concealing the shadow of curls he could almost see each time she stepped forward. The thought that those naked curls would be damp and fragrant from her bath taunted him -along with the knowledge that her blood was high and she was overstimulated. He recognized the signs too well. He was about to suggest a Calming Draught when she leaned forward to plant both hands on the arms of his chair and aggressively leaned forward to capture his gaze with her own.

The slither of chain and the sight of her Time Turner as it slipped free of the gaping neckline of the robe grabbed his attention. He narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him. He ignored the predatory intensity in her eyes and reached for his wand. She did not move when he muttered a quick diagnostic charm. The spell was simplistic, intended for the battlefield, and there was no surprise on her face when the results appeared briefly in the air between them.

"One would think you would have learned your lesson regarding that device by now,"he said with disgust.

She just shrugged and moved away from him. If he had not been so concerned with the consequences of her actions, he might have been impressed by her self-control. Now that he was looking he could see the glitter of banked rage spinning in brown eyes. He suddenly understood that whatever reasons she had for rejoining the world, surrender was not one of them. She was fighting the Marriage Law - had been fighting for almost thirty-six hours if he was reading the diagnosis correctly.

He wanted to rage at her for the risk she had taken. Did she have no concept of what Voldemort would demand if he discovered this inequity of power? She had disarmed herself with this move - and left him bereft of the protection her insanity had provided. He would be expected to extract his revenge and the threat of the Order would not protect her. She had stolen their safety and murdered a tiny, barely born fantasy he had not realized until this moment that he had held. He had wanted her to come to him willingly.

Safer to discover it now, before Voldemort found it.

Safer, but not less dangerous.

He was halfway to his bedroom door before he realized she had not attempted to follow him. The look on her face was disgusted and there was no hesitation as she stalked into her own room. He stood there, undecided, as he tried to determine her intentions. He had taken three hesitant steps toward her door when she swept back out dressed in robes that disguised the price the last three days had demanded from her body. She threw the crumpled green robe in his face and spun on her heel. He noted in passing that her rage had dried her hair.

"Pig-headedness will not win this battle, you foolish Gryffindor,"he yelled after her, abruptly angry. Anger was good. Anger was familiar. He understood anger. He didn't want to understand the emotion he felt as she turned her back on him. A day and a half into a spell that was nothing more than a modified version of a hex Avery and Nott had used to entertain themselves - until Severus had discovered it and put a stop to their fun - and she still turned from him in disgust.

Voldemort, at least, had been amused by his Potion Master's prudery.

When she turned around and glared at him he realized he had underestimated the strength of her rage. He had forgotten her insanity - she had made it so easy to forget. He had almost convinced himself it had all been a ploy to search for the horcrux. He had even admired the ruthlessness of it.

Clearly, he had been delusional.

The woman standing before him was so far beyond rage, she could not possibly be sane. She was risking her life, her mission, all the girls who were depending on her for nothing more than some vague point of honour.

"You'll give yourself to me one way or another,"he said coldly." In another six hours, you'll be so far gone you won't care if I strip you naked in the Great Hall and invite Lucius Malfoy to join in. You waste your strength for foolish pride."

She grinned, a crazed rictus born of what he recognized too easily as pain. "Not pride."

"What then?"

Her eyes burned."Me."

Her rage flared as she took in his confused expression and he heard glass shatter in his laboratory. Reflexively he cast a shield and she shuddered as the magic slipped past her. She took a step away from him and clenched her hands into fists.

"Poor Hermione,"she sneered."So sad, her parents killed by Death Eaters. Poor Hermione...who were they?"she demanded. She shuddered again, but he did not move. He groped for an answer. She laughed bitterly. "Don't know do you? Claire Granger. She loved gardening and shopping. She worried about her daughter and always made certain there was a red lolly for Tiffany Clements."

He did not make the mistake of asking who Tiffany might be.

"George Granger. Loved American football and cheese sandwiches. Never remembered his wife's birthday, but never forgot their anniversary. Saved for twenty years to take his wife on a cruise the day they retired. She never knew."

Her tears only seemed to inflame the anger within her. "Ministry statistics...two muggles, killed by unknown Death Eaters. End of story. End of file. End of Claire and George Granger." Her hair crackled dangerously. "My parents will not become statistics,"she swore softly."They are not acceptable sacrifices."

He heard again the echo of a youthful Lucius Malfoy saying just those words. He heard his own voice swearing to do whatever was required to protect his Dark heritage. Acceptable sacrifices. How many years had it taken him to realize there were no such thing?

"The muggles were never supposed to be killed,"he said quietly.

It had never...they had wanted to stop the systematic destruction of their culture by the encroaching muggle values, but it had been the Ministry which had been their target. Surely she understood that a double handful a wizards could never expect to hold the entire planet. All they had wanted was to break the Ministry's corrupt hold on their lives.

It had seemed so simple back then.

"Fool,"she said coldly, and he did not contradict her.

He raised his head and met her gaze unflinching. He had wondered what she might see when she finally understood who he was, and now he knew. He had thought his misjudgement in following a false lord to be the the thing he would have to ask her to forgive. Instead, she had judged his ruthlessness to be the true crime and he was not certain enough to tell her she was wrong. It had been so many years.

He was so tired.

He wanted to hate her. He had certainly hated Black for less, but then he had always hated the cur for what he refused to be. He had been too young to understand that Black's commitment to Gryffindor was rooted in a hatred of Dark magic so deep Black had been committed to its destruction, not its control. Lucius had called him a fool often enough when he kept challenging the Gryffindor past all reason and sanity.

He had hated Black for what he could not be. He had hated Voldemort for what he pretended to be. He had hated Dumbledore for what he refused to be. All three men had died - Voldemort would do the deed twice - and one way or another, Harry Potter was the cause. Son of the man he had envied for his position at Black's left hand. Son of the woman Severus sometimes thought he might have loved if given the chance.

It was nothing to wish for, the devotion of Severus Snape.

After Lily, he had stopped trying to offer his love.

The gods must be laughing to see him at the feet of Harry Potter's left-hand lieutenant. Which would doom her, he wondered. His devotion, or his love? He knew anger and envy. Had sought out each ugly little jealousy and hauled it squirming into the light. Had forced himself to understand his bitterness, his weakness. Such exercise made him a better Dark wizard.

It had not made him a gentle man.

He could help her with revenge. He could offer her the hearts of her enemies on a silver platter if that was her desire. He would not balk at a little bloodshed and pain. He had laid his skills at her feet. The grimoires were the least he could offer.

"Do you want their hands?"he asked abruptly.

Even through her rage, he could see the question and the curiosity.

"The ones who took pieces of your familiar as trophies,"he stated bluntly. "Do you want their hands?"

He saw her eyes widen and pushed on in spite of the voice in his head that warned him he had gone too far past that slippery line Gryffindors called honour. He did not care. He had to find something she would accept before she let this thing run out. He'd damn his soul three ways to hell before he let her torture herself mindless. She had let him touch her once. If, after all he had tried to show her, after all he had offered, if mindless was the only way she could come to his bed, he rather thought she might break him.

"Hands. Eyes. Wands,"he elaborated. "It will be more difficult if you want to take their heads yourself, but even that could be done. "

All she had to do was ask.

The shock in her eyes had shifted to an uneasy fascination that spoke more of horror than admiration.

"Impossible standards,"she said suddenly,"from a man who appears to have none."

He did not understand what she meant at first. Then he saw the cynical look in her eyes and realized she thought his offer false. He opened his mouth to tell her what she was refusing when he felt his soul shudder slightly at what he was contemplating and realized with some surprise that she was right. He expected her to refuse. He wanted her to refuse.

He could not withdraw his oath as it was a trust he had not yet offered. Would he have handed her the wands of her enemies and sneered at her for her weakness? Would that have made her safe, he wondered? Would that have drawn her claws, proven to him she was as false and unworthy as the others? She was no goddess, to be lacking in failure. No more than Dumbledore had been a god. Was it his own weakness and failure instead, to long for the one thing he found it impossible to accept?

Or was it more simple than that?

There were reasons Slytherins tested those they admired. Anyone brought up to Dark magic knew their own strengths as well as their weaknesses. There was little a traditionalist would not do in service to his oath. Severus was a powerful wizard. He had only grown more so over the years and those years had changed him from an angry young man to a man who had honed that anger into a ruthless weapon. He was far more dangerous these days. Nor was he certain he was ready to abandon himself to the safety and risk an oathbound wizard courted.

He needed to know what sort of weapon she would make him.

"I won't let the Ministry win,"she said abruptly. "That is my line in the sand."

"You can't win,"he said.

By the time the Marriage Law was done with her, the body in his bed would bear little resemblance to Hermione Granger. It would take her days to recover. If she would have him turn rapist, he could do the thing properly. He'd damn well tie her to the bed and deal with the problem before it became a problem. There was a huff of air as she gasped and in that moment he saw the same strength he had always admired in Dumbledore. The same strength and the same random points of honour that had confused him as often as they had infuriated him.

"Do you honestly think this resistance will mean something to the Ministry?"he demanded. "It won't. You weaken yourself for nothing. I should think you beyond trying to prove things to yourself." He waited for the flash-fire Gryffindor temper to rip up at him, spitting and snarling.

"Maybe I have something to prove to you,"she said flatly.

Silence.

"What?"he heard himself croak.

A spastic shudder travelled through her body and her eyes glazed over as she tried to focus on his disbelieving gaze. "You challenged me,"she stated harshly.

He felt his head shaking.

No.

The damned witch had not subjected herself to this torture in order to prove something to him. It made no sense. It was not happening. There was no logic, no advantage. No. Just...no.

"My line,"she gasped. "The Ministry is wrong. I will NOT kneel."

Her words echoed and he saw the commitment burning in her eyes. Her line. He turned the words over, tasting them carefully. Her enemy. Not Voldemort. Not the Death Eaters.

The Ministry.

The Marriage Law.

Her gaze was open and he suddenly knew that if he tried, her barriers would not be raised against him. He tasted her words again, trying to find meaning in them. Something he could feel. Something he could believe.

"Strong enough to hold you,"she said suddenly. "Strong enough to use you."

Strong enough.

That was what he had demanded of her, wasn't it? He had not expected her to understand. He was not certain she did understand. He stared down at the witch shaking before him and felt a fear he didn't recognize. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to protect her from himself. He swallowed painfully and his hands shook as he took the most terrifying step he remembered in recent years. More terrifying even than walking wandless into Dumbledore's office and challenging him to defeat the Dark Lord.

That wizard could only have killed him.

She watched glassily as he took her wand and peace-bonded his own. He sealed and warded the room as he opened his potions cabinet and locked his wand inside. Then he carefully placed her wand back in her hand.

"Strong enough?"he heard himself query as if mildly amused.

She nodded and he did something he had never thought to voluntarily do in this lifetime. He sank to both knees and tilted his head back, exposing his throat.

"Prove it."

* * *

_Prove it._

His eyes were closed and he did not react as she reached out to run a hesitant finger down the exposed length of his throat.

_Prove it._

His vulnerability terrified her in a way his earlier offer to bring back the hands of her enemies had not.

Anger stirred.

Her tremors had quieted as soon as she touched him and beneath the echoes of earlier pain she felt fresh desire start to coil in her stomach. She let her hand move from his jaw to his hair and ran her fingers through it experimentally. Pleasure danced along her nerve endings as the rough strands slid over her skin. The texture was heavy and slightly oily, but it was not unpleasant.

Snape kept his eyes closed and she wondered what he expected her to do to him. What did he want her to do? More importantly, what did she need to do? She recognized a test when she saw one. She moved her hand back to his throat and felt his Adam's apple against her palm as he swallowed.

For one horrifying moment she wanted to clench her hand tight. She hated him for his vulnerability. Hated him more than she had ever hated Voldemort or the Ministry. Hated him for trying to control her. For trying to force her to take responsibility for his conscience. It terrified her, the power she possessed. She had never considered herself particularly strong physically, but she could crush that which lay beneath her hand. She could see it so vividly in her head, feel the crack of cartilage and hear the gasps as he writhed on the floor trying to breath. She saw the light of life slowly die from his eyes and the most terrifying thing of all was what she feared she would not see.

Blame.

She shivered and the chill she felt had nothing to do with temperature. Was she supposed to perch on her pedestal and watch with benevolent judgement as he knelt at her feet and added another chain to those binding her to the ground? I just learned to fly, dream Hermione seemed to say with her silent tears. She had told him she was strong enough to hold him. Was she strong enough to keep from losing herself within his need? Was there any way to answer his demand without becoming trapped within it? Why on earth would she agree to such a bargain? If she accepted him, she would be responsible for him for the rest of her life. What could he possibly offer that was worth her freedom?

Revenge, she could take for herself.

Power, she possessed already.

Love?

Such a devil's bargain spoke to need, not love.

Part of her urged to take what he offered. That strange, unfamiliar part of herself accepted him as normal and hers by right and something she had been missing all her life. Part of her clearly had issues. She didn't understand that part, and she sure as hell didn't trust it. Severus Snape did not belong to her and in her saner moments it occurred to her to wonder why any part of her thought he should. He was a complication.

Given the secrets she had yet to reveal, he was a big complication.

She had come to Hogwarts prepared to kill him. Harry would not have allowed her to come otherwise. She would not have put it past him to try something foolish just to keep her safe. Ron would have been right behind him. If Snape had still owed allegiance to Voldemort, if he had still been a loyal Death Eater, she had sworn to do whatever she had to do to survive. She had never expected to find a Death Eater who found loyalty in betraying Voldemort.

That irony had already proven fatal to Dumbledore.

He would draw on her strength, blame her for his weakness, then tell her he needed her when she tried to escape. He would suck her dry and she, Gryffindor fool that she was, would let him. All because she was the responsible one. Ignoring the part of her that kept wanting to whisper demands in his ear just to see how far he'd go, Hermione took her hand off his face and prepared to surrender the field.

He opened his eyes.

His eyes were black not green, but the look of inquiry and the wariness were the same. Unlike Harry, however, he didn't smile when he saw her looking back at him. Where Harry always had a shy smile of welcome - well, when she wasn't taking away his toys, or forcing him to eat, or nagging him to study - Snape's eyes held only the beginnings of despair.

She recognized that emotion now.

Harry's eyes had held the same taint. Like he would never come clean again. As if he knew she did not wish to touch him least she be tainted as well. But Harry's eyes had always held another emotion she did not see here. Deep down in Harry's eyes, she had always seen hope.

The comparison confused her. She had never considered her relationship with Harry to be abusive. Sure, there were times when he needed reassurance, but how many times had she looked up and been soothed by the simple acceptance in his eyes? He was hardly what she would call a docile partner in their friendship. It had always felt equal to her. She had always felt she received at least as much as she invested. This, in a friendship with a man who got a glazed look in his eyes whenever she started talking about advanced spell-work.

She frowned and the look in Snape's eyes shifted to something that caused her heart to hurt. It was a look that had triggered her anger more than once on Harry's behalf. It was a weary look of bruised confusion. Like he wanted to ask the world what it wanted but was afraid of the answer. Harry had never directed that look toward her, and she discovered she did not like the fact it was in Snape's eyes now. There were too many similarities and to her horror she discovered that part of her liked those similarities.

A lot.

He wasn't Harry, she warned that part of herself furiously. He lacked Harry's compassion and gentleness. But the similarity in reaction could not be ignored. What else was waiting to be discovered? He possessed Harry's physical grace and Ron's strategic turn of mind. He possessed the same intensity that had drawn her to Viktor and the biting intelligence that Viktor had lacked. His meticulous nature fascinated her charge ahead Gryffindor side, and his oft times brutal logic appealed to her muggle understanding.

Could they find a friendship within the sort of relationship he wanted with her? Was what he wanted truly as one-sided as she feared? Her knowledge of feudal culture was limited and her understanding of traditional wizarding culture even more so. So, the question was simple. Was possibility worth the risk? Foolish question to ask a Gryffindor.

Anything worth having was worth the risk.

She stepped forward and brought both her hands to his hair and pulled his head back gently. The murmur of the Marriage Law retreated completely now that her decision had been made, although its influence could still be felt in the demands of her body. Hermione studied his face carefully, noting the quickly hidden flash of triumph that flared in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed.

He had challenged her to prove her strength. She was not certain it was wise to allow him to think she could be manipulated so easily. If he wanted to see strength, she needed to lead him places he would not ordinarily go. This was a problem considering her relative lack of experience and Merlin knew what his sexual history contained. She would have considered letting him lead her, except he would blame any willingness on the Marriage Law. She hesitated as that thought circled several times before landing.

It all came down to trust.

She chewed on her lip as she considered the problem. She had let Ron tie her up once. He had transfigured himself a silly looking mustache which he twirled ominously as he detailed the terrible fate in store for her. She had shrieked playfully in all the right places, then discovered that her terrible fate wasn't any different from her regular fate except for the chafing of her wrists. A bit of a disappointment, truth be told.

Snape wasn't Ron, and she didn't know if he even understood the concept of playful.

Snape did not consider power alone to be sufficient. Nor, she suspected, did he want simple ruthlessness. Snape appeared more than aware of his own ruthless nature. He wanted a balance, not a finger on the trigger. He wanted recognition and acceptance for what he was, and he wanted someone capable of using him without betraying the code of honour she had finally realized was a lot more complex than it had first appeared. He would force her to hold to whatever standard of honour she established as her own, she realized.

He would make a formidable enemy if she ever used his loyalty to break that code. He would willingly accept the tasks that were not in her nature. But if she ever betrayed that trust by using him to keep her hands clean, to do what was expedient rather than what was necessary, he would destroy her. It was a terrifying realization if she considered that he would hold her to her own standards. Although, perhaps, that wasn't a bad thing.

It just wasn't a very muggle thing.

Maybe it wasn't even a wizarding thing, for most. Maybe it was only necessary for people like Dumbledore and Snape and Harry and Hermione Granger. People with too much power to ever be safe. People with too much power to ever be normal, even in a world of spells and enchantments. People who sat back and played lesser wizards like chess pieces and used phrases like 'acceptable sacrifices'.

Perhaps the danger was not what she would see in his eyes.

Perhaps the danger was the day she thought she no longer needed to look.

Absently, she waved her wand. Curiosity more than alarm flickered in his eyes when he suddenly found his wrists manacled with steel. His feet remained free, but the chains were too short to allow him to stand. Another flick of her wand and the furniture vanished. As did most of the furnishings. Without the books and carpets to soften the room, it looked like what it once had been.

A dungeon.

Snape looked around a touch warily although with no real concern. A swish and a flick later, however, and her clothes had been transfigured into Auror's robes and she saw him blink once. She saw him calculate the length of time she had been away, factoring in the Time Turner, and she saw him realize she had been gone long enough to complete Auror training. It wasn't true, but she saw him remember her new reflexes and saw the moment when it seriously occurred to him that this just might be the final secret she was hiding.

"I never expected you to leave yourself completely helpless,"she said contemplatively.

His face went blank.

The transition from suspicion to belief would have been frightening if she had not anticipated it. In a split instant, he went from Severus Snape, reluctant lover, to Severus Snape, captive Death Eater. It was a rather fascinating conversion, if one ignored the danger and the cruelty of it. She had no doubt his thoughts were locked down completely and she was rather impressed by his self-control. This being the first time she had seen any significant evidence he actually possessed some.

It was a different man than the easily annoyed, excitable Professor Snape who tested the chains with one sharp jerk of each hand, then settled back on his toes to watch her coldly. The chains were solid and she watched him accept that fact with a calm that boded ill if she should make the slightest mistake. He possessed the strength and training to break the chains wandlessly, but it would take time she had no intention of giving him.

"I never hated you as a child,"she said thoughtfully. "Rather amazing now that I think about it. Of all my teachers, you were the one I wanted to impress the most."

"A flaw of the character,"he said flatly.

"No doubt,"she agreed."Ron thought it was because you were the only one I could never impress."

One side of his mouth twitched derisively. "Mr. Weasley occasionally had flashes of insight that might almost masquerade as intelligence."

"Oh,"she said with mock admiration,"he's feeling wounded, I'm sure."

She let her smile fade.

"What was it you said? Ah yes..."she said mildly. "The Gryffindor kitten has claws."

His head shot up as her wand arced downward and a silent hex split his shirt front and back. She crouched out of his reach and tilted her head sideways. "Somehow I don't think you are finding this as amusing now as you did then."

She stood and walked carefully around him. He grunted slightly as his chains shortened abruptly, pulling his arms down to his sides. She didn't think it was a wise idea to give him the latitude to break her neck. There was a real possibility he would do it. He flinched slightly as she started to trace designs on his back with what she had conjured silently. The icy cold fluid dripped down his back and he couldn't stop a reflex shiver.

"Camelman's Lust Potion,"she lied. "I daresay you'll start feeling the effects soon."

It was nothing more than ice, but she needed something to disguise the effect her non-verbal spells would have on his body, while her verbal ones played with his mind. It was dangerous, so dangerous what she was about to do. She was risking more than she should for someone that everyone would say was not worth it.

Was he strong enough to prove them wrong?

"Was there some point to using worthless runes?"he asked in a bored tone.

"They're traditional,"she said shortly, walking back around to look down at his face.

Anger flared briefly, followed by something that looked like true hatred. She stared into his eyes and let herself feel the truth of that emotion. It wasn't fake. It wasn't a play for the adolescent. It was real and it was exactly what she would be risking every day of her life with him. Even with his oath, she didn't think he would ever be easy.

"The runes are worthless, "she drawled, lying again,"the potion isn't. I brewed it myself as an experiment."

She saw the muscles of his jaw twitch at those words and realized he had hoped perhaps she had used an incorrectly brewed potion. Camelman's was notorious for being extremely touchy.

She smirked."Should I take that irritated expression as a compliment?"

She twirled her wand dramatically and disgust crossed his face as ghostly images of the Wizengamot abruptly peopled the dungeons. The illusions were crude and were as motionless as a muggle photograph. She let her smile fade.

"No?"she asked softly."But I forget the formalities."

Snape's head snapped up as flame exploded around them in a circle she suspected had been called more than once in this room. There was a feel to the old stones that whispered to her. Ignoring the horrified look of comprehension on Snape's face, she reached out with her magic.

"I call the four elements to witness,"she said firmly, doing the same thing non-verbally...and for a slightly different ritual.

There was a moment of silence, then a wind began to blow. She stood resolute as it shrieked into being, whipping her hair into her eyes and tearing Snape's shirt into further tatters. The Death Eater watched grimly as one by one, ancient torches burst into flame. The stone beneath their feet seemed to shift minutely, seemed to gather force and focus as it turned its attention toward the witch who had called it. Water began to seep from the ceiling and the stone walls holding the torches were soon sheeting with water. The amount of water pouring down the walls should have flooded them within seconds, but it swirled outside the circle, forming a moat of living water. It rose so high and then no further.

For now.

"I call you to account, Severus Snape, for the damage you have done to me and mine,"Hermione stated quietly, her stated words and her non-verbal echo in perfect agreement.

Both ceremonies afterall, were a trial.

And both could end in death.


	22. Chapter 22

In all the ways he had expected to die, she had been his executioner for at least three.

The lust potion was a novel twist.

To find himself in chains before her was not a surprise. Truthfully, there had been moments he had looked forward to it. It was preferable to the death that had become most likely the moment age caught up with Albus Dumbledore. He did not expect absolution from the wizarding world. He did not want it. The crime he had committed was not one the Ministry recognized. He felt no guilt for his beliefs and the day Harry Potter turned seventeen, his debt to James Potter had been paid in full. Potter's life was his own, to keep or destroy.

His death now would have no effect on the actions of either side of the war. Potter was beyond his control. Hermione's book would make certain Mondragon could make best use of the weapon Severus had handed him. The Death Eaters had committed too much time to the strategy he had mapped for them to change course easily. Voldemort had always found guerrilla tactics appealing and that had not changed. The Marriage Law would ensure that the witches they needed would take the Apprenticeships offered, thus placing them where they would be needed most when the time came.

His had been the task to define the battlefield and craft the pawns. To Dumbledore had fallen the larger pieces; the White King, and his court. Severus no longer questioned that Hermione Granger was indeed the White Queen to Potter's King. Weasley was a right-side Castle. White Knights were Lupin and Black, of course. Strangely, Longbottom appeared to have crept onto the board as left-side Castle. Severus, himself, played right-side Bishop to both sides of the board, and no matter what Potter believed, the left-side White Bishop had always been Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore did nothing without a reason and he had shaped these pieces extremely carefully from the very beginning. To this day, Severus still wondered about the cancelling of exams at the end of Potter's First Year. At the time, he had assumed Albus was trying to keep Potter's marks from becoming a matter for speculation. Now, he was thinking the old man had been protecting Miss Granger. He wondered what Albus might have done had the girl not been so obliging as to get herself petrified the following year.By the time she had an official academic record, the reputation Severus had created for her had been well established in the minds of the only ones who mattered.

Severus snorted.

He had a sneaky suspicion he had been out-Slytherined by Dumbledore in this regard. He had been too busy being amused by Rita Skeeter's dubbing of Miss Granger in Fourth Year as the best student in the school to truly pay attention. Academically, it was the truth, but surely Miss Granger must have realized by the outraged response from Ravenclaw that her marks were not a matter of well-known public record. Therefore, Skeeter's opinion had been formed by the people she was using as her inside source.

Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins.

First Year had merely established the players. Then that damnable diary had set Albus off on the trail of horcruxes in Second Year. Third Year had deliberately positioned Lupin as a spy within the ranks of the wild werewolves. Fourth Year had been a reaction to the slowly darkening Mark on his arm. Adding nearly fifty Six and Seventh Year students - half of them from Durmstrang - had been intended to deepen Hogwart's defensive line as much as encourage international cooperation. Neither school had ever harboured much support for Voldemort, in spite of - or perhaps because of - Durmstrang's historical adherence to the traditions of Dark magic.

Although Potter had not befriended Krum like Severus had hoped he would, Krum had still proven a valuable pawn. Severus had been unsurprised by the young wizard's attraction to Miss Granger. Dumbledore had counted on it. The sexual potential her maturing power contained would have been enough to fascinate any hormonal seventeen year old boy. Her return regard had been convenient, forcing Weasley to face his own jealousy and providing her with a bodyguard no one would question or suspect.

He wondered if Potter had ever realized that exposing Severus to the Order in Fifth Year had been solely for Potter's benefit. Severus and Dumbledore had planned very carefully how to use the unwitting conduit the boy had become. He had become their independent verification of what Severus was telling Voldemort. The confrontation that removed the boy from Severus's influence had been easy enough to arrange. The boy had his father's curiosity and his godfather's lack of respect. Severus's rage had been real.

The images had been chosen deliberately.

Voldemort had never asked him about the Pensieve, Severus had volunteered the information. He'd smiled slyly as he described how he had used images designed to convince Dumbledore of his deepest shame -why else would the split with Lily have been kept in safety? He had told the Dark Lord he had manufactured the ending of the lessons, leaving the boy crippled and untrained. Dumbledore would search his memories and see the images Severus had left for him, reinforcing his belief in the spy.

Voldemort had howled with delight.

Later, Severus had laughed until he cried.

What wicked lies the truth could be.

He had started brewing the Felix Felicis as soon as Dumbledore had ascertained the likely location of the ring. The six months it took to create had set their timetable, and it was the only reason Dumbledore had survived. With a younger man's reflexes, the potion had allowed Severus to escape unscathed. They had known then, that time had run out. They had managed to keep the Potter's growing rage and rebellion focused on Severus and Dumbledore had laid a bread-crumb trail designed to lead the boy where they needed him to go.

Severus had always intended to kill Dumbledore. Not that night, however. There had still been things to do. Granger had mastered the art of nonverbal spells unexpectedly well, but Potter was woefully inadequate. Nor had he managed to teach them half the spells they would face. Potter's strength was outstripping rational thought and the variation of the Wolfsbane Potion that Severus was testing was not yet stable. Had Potter never realized what ingredients he had been preparing while his detentions kept his feet on the ground and out of target range? Severus had remembered a litany of all the things still left unfinished as he raced up those stairs.

There had been only death in Dumbledore's unrelenting stare.

It had been sheer bad luck that killing the wizard had riven his soul so badly he had been unable to join the Death Eaters as planned. Instead, he had rotted in his cave and pondered the revenge the dead could take. Somehow, he had always believed Dumbledore would relent in the end, and ask for Snape's oath. Fool, he was, to have fooled himself so. Dumbledore had used him as ruthlessly as he had used Potter and without the same consideration. It was a delicate contempt he would never forgive.

If Granger called for his death today, Potter could figure out his own way to kill Nagini. Severus was done trading bits of his life to ungrateful Gryffindors. Whacking great cats, the lot of them. Playing with their food before they devoured it. He should have remembered that before trying to rewrite his fate. Defanged by a slip of an unstable witch.

A bloody powerful witch if she could call the four elements to witness and hold them when they answered. He wondered if she had any inkling of the forces she had just summoned. The magic that ruled them was ancient, born before the magic of the wizarding world had split to Light and Dark. Traditionalists claimed they were the purest example of primordial energy, the union of Light and Dark. Revisionists edged uneasily away from the wild abandon it invoked and called it Dark.

Severus just called it damn dangerous.

The muggleborns giggled about debauchery and called the ancient dances pagan. The Wizengamot called the elements to trial, but even that body had all but forgotten the reasons why they answered. Habit had been robbed of meaning and he wondered if she truly understood that both of them would be judged here tonight. That judgement however, would not be framed by the laws of man.

"Name the kin who claim,"the fire demanded.

Severus flinched at the unexpected voice. An uneasy feeling of dread began to trickle down his spine. Dear Merlin, what had the witch done? The elements were supposed to witness. They were not supposed to speak. He shifted his eyes back to the witch in question and felt himself began to sweat nervously. She was muggleborn. Did she understand the claims of kin?

"Harry Potter,"she said softly.

The flames burned a deep green, signifying acceptance and definition. Severus studied the color emotionlessly, the depth of the color not really a surprise. Not with the way their magic had flowed between them when he had last seen them together. He wondered cynically what the Weasley family had thought of that telltale sign of physical passion and commitment.

"Ronald Weasley,"she stated.

Also not a surprise. He was startled, however, to see the flames burn a crystalline blue twisting with strands of emerald green. He glanced at the witch, unable to stop his reflexive analysis of this development.

"Hermione Granger."

Astonishment almost caused him to forget his chains as the flame shifted to the shimmering white of responsibility accepted. He stared at the flame with disbelief. He had expected her to name her mother, her father, or her familiar. Dumbledore, perhaps, in the position of surrogate parent. Sirius Black, as kin of her kin. If asked, he would have stated such a self-centered complaint was more like to come from Potter than Ms. Granger.

He wondered if she realized his crimes against her would be the easiest to defend.

"What grievances,"the wind sighed,"for Harry Potter?'

He waited for the accusations to pour forth. There were so many cruelties she could claim - and all were defensible. He had owed a life debt to the boy's father. Whatever his personal feelings, in all ways, he had acted to protect the child. He dared her to prove otherwise. His honour was untarnished.

"I accuse him of intending to sever kin from kin,"she said bluntly. "I accuse him of deliberately allowing a breach of trust to widen with the specific intent of separating Harry Potter from one of his strongest allies. Me."

A successful spy dealt with surprise - or it dealt with him.

"Strength is a matter of definition,"he snapped out, mind racing as he tried to find a weakness in this entirely unexpected line of accusation. He would never have considered that she knew what he had done-or intended to do.

"Accepted,"the wind whispered.

"How do I fail your definition?" Hermione demanded.

He opened his mouth to reply hotly, then paused as realization struck him. It had not been Hermione who had failed, but his image of her. Her jealousy after Potter found his old textbook had been predictable - as had her uncertainty and loss of confidence after her injury at the Ministry. He had tried to take advantage of both. Revealing those weaknesses had clearly had a beneficial effect - but that had not been his intent.

"I did not act - you acted on your own,"he said weakly.

The stone beneath his feet rumbled.

"Silence is an act,"the fire hissed,"when held with intent. Yours was the failed responsibility to those in your care. You failed to act with knowledge. Yours was the intent. Guilty."

"Guilty,"echoed the other three elements.

He was too shocked by the rapid judgement to protest.

"What grievances,"the wind prompted,"for Ronald Weasley."

He glared at her, still stunned by the guilty verdict. What legitimate grievance could she possibly hold? He had spent more time trying to keep Weasley's jealousy from shattering the trio than he had spent tormenting the insolent little blood traitor.

"I accuse Snape of actively belittling and humiliating Ron with the specific intent to drive a wedge between him and Harry, severing kin from kin."

He was too busy trying to understand why the elements were accepting a familial definition between the two wizards to respond at first. He knew for a fact that Potter had not yet wed the youngest Weasley. Then he realized the elements were waiting for an answer.

He snorted derisively. "Weasley's jealousy was no doing of mine."

"Not guilty,"the fire sighed.

"Not guilty,"the other three agreed.

Severus could not help the reflex sigh of relief. One could never trust exactly how the magic would respond. He was uncertain what penalty would be assessed for his single guilty verdict. Much would depend on how she phrased her accusations. Magic, on this level, responded to intent as much as result.

She seemed strangely content with the failure of her last accusation.

"What grievance,"the wind said finally,"for Hermione Granger."

There was a moment of silence, no doubt as she tried to alphabetize her long list of grievances.

She met his eyes firmly, without triumph or smile. "False promise,"she said softly.

The elements seemed as stunned as he.

He could not even summon the words to protest. He simply stared at her, heart racing with fury and terror. Did she know what she was doing? Did she have any idea the fate she tried to consign his soul? He had promised her nothing, broken no vows, and earned no punishment close to what the elements would mete out should they find him guilty of that accusation. She met his gaze unflinching and his fury was no proof against the cold creep of despair as it numbed his flesh and froze his soul. He felt the race of his blood slow as it cooled, and he felt his tenuous hope bleed away across the cold dungeon floor.

Redemption, it would seem, had been too much to ask.

All the pieces of himself he had fought so hard to hold together began to slip away. The hollowing shell curled in on itself and he huddled around his own fading warmth until she went to one knee and wound her hand in his hair. Mercilessly, she tilted his head back and forced him to meet her eyes. He stared back at her and wondered bleakly if there was anything else she could do to him. Or if he cared.

"He offered life and wand in service,"she accused,"with no willingness to fulfill that vow in honour."

It was an old, very old, very traditional accusation.

Oddly, the elements remained silent.

"He offered that which he is not capable of giving,"the witch stated disparagingly."Forgiveness is not in his nature. His grievances against me and mine are many, and I accuse that he is not willing to release those grievances, for oath or honour."

Severus blinked slowly.

It took several moments for his mind to actually process the substance of her accusation. He had been so certain she meant to destroy him, that he was having trouble accepting that now she was offering him a way out. If he had the ability to take it. The elements confirmed he was not delusional when they responded.

"Severus Snape,"the fire hissed,"name your grievances."

He would be allowed no pride or false comfort. The Dark demanded honesty in all forms, and the truth was oft times an ugly mirror one would truly prefer not to see. Nor would Hermione be much comforted by the brutality she had demanded. How many times had he bitten his tongue when their faults endangered all that he had worked to protect? Potter's short-sighted, self-centered arrogance. Weasley's petty jealousy and lack of confidence. Granger's need for approval, her demands for attention, and an arrogance that rivalled Dumbledore's when she thought she was right. That last, she would need - and he could even approve of it - but he had suffered by it as well.

It all poured out in a hoarse river of accusation and pain. The suspicion, the accusation, the unnecessary risks, the lack of respect. Small slights, large slights, slights he had forgotten. Potter's refusal to listen. Granger's unwillingness to look past herself and hear what was being said so she could explain it to Potter. Weasley's self-glorification and lack of discipline; his resentment of the very spotlight on Potter that provided him with the reflected attention he could not achieve himself.

The brightest witch of her age. How often had he looked at her and wished that were true? How often had he resented her place at Potter's side, not for what she could not be to Potter, but for what she could never be to him? This generation of Gryffindors offered him nothing - and he was too tired and too damned to wait for the next. Her flaws as he had perceived them came tumbling forth. Many of the older grievances no longer held true, now that he knew about the damage in her mind. He could not even truly call it a flaw.

It was...different, but in many ways, he suspected she was an example of everything Dumbledore had thought the Light could achieve when it finally merged scientific understanding with magical will and ability. Her memory and native intelligence simply amplified the process past all reason. In many ways, her lack of instinctive understanding had given her an ability to trust in her judgement and her Arithmancy and the unseen dimensions, in a way that Dark wizards could not. Not without decades of experience and dedicated study.

Resentment flared with a heat that eclipsed his grievances with her childhood self. She was no child and yet she refused to look past the role he had played and refused to see what he could offer. He had tried. He had taught her to fly. He had offered his skills. Offered his magic and his loyalty and she had spurned it all. What else he could offer?

"Your forgiveness,"she said evenly, as he muttered that last.

He started to sneer, then realized she had caught him in a trap of his own making. Worse, it was a trap he had not seen. A violation of his own honour he had not intended. Whatever he had expected from his mocking offer to switch allegiance, his intent had always been true. He could not have offered otherwise, not and not been forsworn. And yet...

He had forgotten.

Or perhaps he had failed to recall what that oath would demand of him. He had been so used to accepting that he fought on the side of the Light, that he had forgotten what it would mean if he gave his allegiance to one of the Light. That oath, if she accepted, if he swore it in truth, offered a forgiveness of debt. It was inherent for a reason, given the wrongs and the debts that would naturally accrue to both sides of such an offer. It was why so few ever truly offered their wands to a former enemy. She was - irritatingly so - correct in this matter.

Forgiveness was not in the nature of a Dark wizard.

The lust potion she had used was starting to take effect, and when she crouched to place her hands on his chains, her scent temporarily drove every thought from his head. Then a slight click caught his attention and he felt the chains fall away from his wrists. He knelt there in frozen disbelief, staring blankly at the abandoned metal.

He was on his feet, his hands tight on her shoulders before she could do more than stand.

Uneasily, he stared down into her face, looking for the trick. This had to be a trick. There were only two ways this could go. The elements had already found him guilty on one charge. He could not afford a guilty verdict on the third. She knew this. She had to know this. He tightened his grip, almost unaware he was shaking her.

The dead could bring no accusation against the living.

The magic would have no choice but to release him. He would be free. Severus wanted to throw back his head and howl. Free...and guilty. Guilty as charged. If he killed her, he was as forsworn and as false as her accusation made him. He tore himself away from her and paced the edge of the circle furiously. He would receive no apology from Potter or Weasley nor even Miss Granger for the wrongs done to him. How dare she demand he forgive those debts. And yet...

She was only holding him to what he had offered.

He slowed as he battled a sudden feeling of uncertainty. Had he offered falsely? He had been too smug in his arrogant assumption of her ignorance of pureblood traditions. He admitted that fact. He could even admit admiration for her unflinching willingness to call him on it. Amusement was probably inappropriate for this circumstance, but one had to admit a certain irony when one dealt with Gryffindors. She had caught him fair.

He halted and looked at her soberly.

It was one thing to plot against false Lords and make plans that even he knew were little more than dreams. For all his brave words to Lupin, had he really planned to present her to the world as the Lord of Light? Yes...yes he had. But had he truly planned to bend knee to that oath, or would he have used her to his own ends? In his own mind, he wondered if he had assumed she would fail this part of his challenge. There could be no lies in this circle.

In all respects, he was more expendable. Was he truly prepared to offer his life in exchange for hers? No, not her life. His oath. His honour. The implied promises he had made to her. Her place was at Potter's side when the final battle came down and this was a task she would commit him body and soul. It was no more than Dumbledore had demanded, but in a way, it was more painful. At least with Dumbledore, he had known there was nothing beyond completion of his task. Dead wizards offered him nothing. With Hermione, he was left with full knowledge of the future he had just lost.

"I forgive you,"she said simply.

He almost sneered. Of course she did. Those of the Light forgave so easily. She lost nothing by it and he would lose everything. No matter which choice he made, he lost. He had thought he had faced this decision twenty years ago. His life or his honour. In retrospect, he saw now that he had simply abandoned a path that could not lead to what he wanted. Voldemort could not safeguard the traditions, and friendship could not make up for the disastrous path the false lord was taking. So he left, and took his wants elsewhere.

This choice had nothing to do with what he wanted.

She had trapped him with the oldest of pureblood questions and he could not help admiring her for it. Could he sacrifice his wants for hers? Could he abandon his goals for hers? Could he, in the end, give his life for her goals. Not something he believed in. Not a pathway for which he fought. Not even a goal he valued. Simply, his life, at her demand.

Death or dishonour.

It should have been an easy choice for a man who had often seen death as a release.

But it wasn't.

He no longer heard what the fire said as he strode back to where she stood and dug his hands into her hair. He bent her head back until he could see her eyes. They were shut however, and he was surprised in spite of himself. He had always thought she would meet death with her eyes wide open. She flinched slightly when he dropped one hand to her throat and tightened his grip. She surprised him again when she did not react. His breath shortened as his chest tightened painfully.

She had indeed known what she was doing...and she was prepared to pay the price of failure.

He stared down at her, bewildered. Why? Why was she doing this? He had challenged her, yes, but surely her pride was not worth her death. She was forcing him to meet her on her terms. No submission to the Marriage Law was buried in this. The lust potion made his second choice clear, and yet, it was his surrender, not hers, that she was demanding.

She shuddered as he gently laid his lips against the hollow of her throat.

"Severus Snape,"the wind queried harshly,"do you offer forgiveness?"

He ignored the question.

Given other circumstances, he would have wondered what she had done to the lust potion to cause the unnatural fire igniting in his veins. Instead, he offered her the only gentleness he had to give. He had crippled himself with his own hatred all those years ago. Voldemort and Dumbledore had required only his anger. But this would exist. As long as she lived, there would exist one perfect memory where he was not a monster or a coward or a fool. For once in his life he would offer his oath and his honour and his...admiration.

She was shaking beneath her robes and he was fairly certain she still did not know what path he had chosen. He spread the collar of her robe and teased his way across her collarbone and heard her breath rasp hoarsely in the back of her throat. He had not forgotten the effect the Marriage Law was having on her and if he abhorred its existence, he was not going to ruin his only chance at a perfect memory with regrets.

She did not resist as he lowered her to the floor and even arched into him slightly as he separated the folds of her robes to gain access to her body. The scar across her chest was a brutal reminder of how close she had come to dying and he thought, of all her actions, this was the one he would find hardest to forgive. She froze as he touched the tip of his tongue to it gently. Then she shuddered and arched again, writhing with startling strength as he tasted it from top to bottom. She almost tore his hands lose as she twisted and the violence of her response surprised him.

He refused to end his explorations.

He supposed he wanted her to remember him with regret. The elements were growing restless as she lost control. There was a bite to the wind as it snapped at his flesh and demanded a response.

"You have to answer,"she panted slightly, her voice tense.

He ignored her. He ignored the elements. He ignored everything except the surprise on her face as he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed one finger inside her. She shocked him by mewling strangely and then the inner muscles of her body were squeezing and pulsing as she orgasmed. Riveted by the intensity of her response, he ignored the thrashing of her body as he located the spongy spot he was looking for and pressed deeply.

She screeched and for a split second he wasn't certain whether she was trying to get closer or get away. Her entire body convulsed and then he was soothing the aftershocks. She went boneless and quiet and watchful as she lay there panting. He smiled painfully and brought both hands up to tangle his fingers in the lion's mane that bushed out on both sides of her head. He made no attempt to see the truth of what she thought him.

He waited for the question to appear in her eyes, then he lowered a hand to bend one of her legs at the knee and ever so slowly pushed his way inside. He watched as she absorbed the feel of him and with her own pleasure so soon behind her, there were no distractions for her to focus on. She was soft and wet and gave way easily until he reversed direction and retreated, savouring the slide and the friction against his sensitive skin. Her focus shifted and narrowed and he marked the slight widening of her eyes each time he regained entry as a victory.

"My Gryffindor,"he whispered, turning his head to the side to say the words soundlessly against her ear. His to guard. His to protect. His to claim and challenge and offer himself completely. It no longer mattered if she understood everything he had wanted from her. What she had given him was enough. He had followed his own wants for so long, he had forgotten what he had wanted most of all.

_I forgive you._

The words hovered on his tongue and yet he held them back. He refused to say them. As soon as he said them, this would be over. She was shaking and he knew a fierce desire to watch her as she took her pleasure purely from his body, not some damnable spell. Then he took one more look at her eyes and realized it was not pleasure causing her to shudder beneath him. He froze, reality crashing down around him again.

Her eyes were glazed and he needed only to hear the lash in elemental voices to realize how close she was to losing control of the magic.

"Severus Snape,"the fire roared,"are you willing to forgive?"

Selfishly, he held out for one moment longer,but the end had already been decided. He had just wanted...he had only...he had wanted to show her gentleness, not force her defeat. He had nothing else to give her. He did not know the answer. He had not meant to offer in error, but then, he had not actually meant to offer. He had not thought her willing to accept. It had never been an issue he had been forced to confront.

His anger was familiar and it was solid. It was something he understood. He supposed he could forgive Weasley, eventually. The boy's flaws had always been of character rather than choice, and it was the adults around him who had neglected to correct that error. They had been understanding when they should have been judgemental - and that mistake had nearly ruined the boy.

Miss Granger was easy. Ms Granger was more difficult. Hermione was...mostly regret. There was anger, but no true debt. Truthfully, the only wrong he might truly claim was the choice she had made to redirect the path his life had taken. He was Slytherin, however, and understood vengeance. Hers had been well-planned. If she could forgive the choices he had made for this world long before she was born, he could forgive the choice she had made regarding him.

That left Harry Potter.

He had named his grievances today. More than he had remembered and surprising in what he had resented. It had not always been about Potter's arrogance and lack of control. There was an unhealthy dose of envy, guilt, and regret in those wounds. Potter was too many grievances, too many resentments for him to shrug off in a moment of time. Given time - he did not know. He honestly did not know.

For the sake of an oath, he thought he might have been willing to try.

"Accepted,"the wind sighed.

"Accepted,"the fire agreed.

"Accepted," earth and water said together.

"Finally,"Hermione Granger said with exasperation.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione avoided the Great Hall as she escaped into the early pre-dawn morning.

It wasn't that she was too cowardly to face people with what she had done last night. Exactly. She just wanted time to think about the consequences before she had to answer questions. As a result, she found herself creeping out of the castle in a reversal of her normal daily pattern. Her alter ego could be first today.

The grounds were quiet, but she avoided the front gates as she headed for her Apparition point. The Aurors were always on duty, and she did not want anyone questioning her location this early in the morning. She would have told Minerva about the weakness in the castle's defenses, except she had discovered that only someone the castle recognized as a legitimate inhabitant could pass through the doorway. She suspected it had been set up for Snape's use.

She brushed her left hand reflexively over her right arm and sighed. The long sleeves she was wearing would only suffice for the first part of her day. She had left Snape in the dungeons, essentially unhurt but unconscious. Whether it was complications from the Dark Mark, or something else, he had suffered far more than she when the elements made their final judgement. The first time they were seen together, everyone would know what she had done.

She did not regret her actions, however.

It had been dangerous, she had no illusions on that score. Her palms still grew clammy when she thought about how close she had come to losing control of the spell. It had been hard enough as spell-induced passion drove her crazy, but then the damned Slytherin had to go and drag things out. Harry and Ron were going to be livid, but in the end it had been her risk to take. When it came right down to it, she had needed to know if he was trustworthy.

Harry would tell her she was a fool.

Perhaps he was right.

She could have given in to the Marriage Law. She could have kept up the cautious dancing she had been doing with Snape. She could have taken what she needed and dealt with him later. Why then, oh why had something whispered to her that he was going down for the last time? And why, by all she held dear, had she decided it was her job to save him? Reckless, oh Merlin she had been reckless. Snape himself would tell her so when he saw her next.

She finally knew why most kings had snapped the wands of the defeated.

It was very hard to trust.

Hard to know what. Hard to know when. She knew he didn't think like she did. They would all be exponentially safer if she left him to fulfil Dumbledore's plans without protest. But...she could not. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She wasn't certain he could ever be called a good man, but he was an honorable one, and the fact that Dumbledore had planned to throw him away made her angry.

Very angry.

There were too many people, though, who could be hurt by her trust. He would slither through any crack she left him, and she refused to be the weak brick in the wall. The Dowry Project was complete. She had sent Harry the location of the last Horcrux two days ago. The last part of her plan might be forfeit, but that had always been a long shot. Better to sacrifice the ones she might have saved for the ones she could not afford to betray. If she was wrong about Snape, she wanted to be the only one to pay the price.

All the books had warned that old magic was tricky. Intent was rarely pure. Snape had so many conflicting priorities, so many promises to keep, for his intentions to ever be free of other considerations. Assuming he expected to survive. Masking the real ceremony with a fake trial had not been difficult. Both rituals drew from the same roots and shared a common structure. It had been Snape's own certainty of betrayal that made it easy to fool him.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about that.

It had been difficult, deciding how to word her accusations. To accuse him of false promise had been so dangerous. She knew he had been mocking her in the Great Hall. But he had knelt before her and dared her to prove she could hold his oath. And when she had accepted, by his own subsequent actions, he had made the possibility real. So she had worded the accusation carefully. After last night, she now knew two things for fact. He had truly hated Harry for many reasons beyond Harry's control. And his offer to swear allegiance was honest and true.

True.

It was an odd, uncomfortable realization. This was not about friendship. This was not about love. It was about responsibility and there were so many ways she could fail him. Fail the people around her. Fail herself. Yet, in a way, it was also reassuring, because he would not let her fail. Not if he had the power to prevent it. There was power there, on both sides. Obligation. A mutual trust that terrified her because it was Snape of all people.

No wonder Dumbledore had not wanted the job.

For so many years, she had looked at him and seen only the anger. Now, she was having trouble seeing anything but the commitment he had brought to his plan. The conniving sneakiness of it. The brilliant way he had used muggle understanding to confound the purebloods. She had no doubt that thought had amused him. Hell, it amused her. The day to day bravery...did she dare use that word? Yes, it was deserved. He had been brave enough to face the wizarding world every day, knowing he would never receive any thanks or medals. He did it because he believed it was right.

His reasons made him a fanatic, by some measures.

But then, weren't they all, these days?

* * *

"The Ministry is looking for you."

Severus scowled at the face in the fireplace. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around his shoulders and debated adding a robe to the gloves and boots he already wore. He wordlessly cast another heating spell.

"Tell them to go away,"he said irritably, in no mood to play games with the Ministry. Nor did he have any desire to end up in Azkaban, and if he had to deal with those witless fools this morning, that's where he'd be headed.

"They're threatening to send Aurors."

Severus jerked his head up and blinked. Then he glared as the other wizard stepped into his room, scattering ashes on his floor. He did not even have the courtesy to clean up after himself. Lupin took a step forward, then stopped abruptly.

"Merlin, Snape. How hot do you have it in here?"Lupin demanded, tugging at the collar of his robes uncomfortably.

"I'm cold,"Snape bit out."As if that is any of your concern. Go away."

"Not until I find out what's happened to Hermione,"Lupin said bluntly.

Snape shivered again, certain Lupin was mocking him as he stripped off his outer robe and loosened the collar of his shirt. Didn't the other wizard realize how cold it was in the dungeon? What had he said again? Hermione? A moment's thought and he realized what must have happened. He couldn't help the malicious smirk that crossed his lips, regardless of what Lupin probably thought. Served the gits right.

Maybe he'd get lucky and the shock would carry them off.

"Where is Hermione, Snape?"Lupin demanded softly.

Severus tilted his head at the dangerous edge in the other wizard's voice and wondered if perhaps he had misjudged him. There was certainly enough threat in that question to warrant respect. Lupin was no match for him in a duel, but Severus would be the first to admit he was not currently at his best.

He had barely decided to answer when Lupin jerked around, head turning toward the door. Whatever instincts the werewolf had been honing in the wild, survival clearly wasn't one of them. Severus dragged the other wizard to the floor just as the door was ripped from its hinges and sent spinning across the room. Lupin cursed as three powerful disarming charms blasted through the doorway followed by two Aurors who should have known better. The first yelped and ducked as the first of the disarming charms struck the shield Hermione had placed over the tapestry and ricocheted back toward the door.

The second was not so lucky.

Given the strength of the charms, Severus had to wonder how many pieces they had expected to find him in had all three connected. Lupin was staring wide-eyed at the Aurors, no doubt the same thought having just occurred to him.

"It's so nice to have one's talents appreciated,"Severus murmured.

The werewolf grunted.

He couldn't help the smirk as he got to his knees. "My wife is going to be extremely annoyed if you damage me, you daft gits,"he founf himself calling out cheerfully.

Lupin turned his head and gave him an odd look. Severus wandlessly affixed the blanket in place and raised both hands to his head as he stood cautiously. Aurors had less of a sense of humor than Voldemort. Still, he was rather looking forward to the coming revelations. It was a pity that Moody was no longer on active duty. He would have enjoyed showing the man up for the fool he had become. The Auror had been a paranoid menace at his best and had not improved with age.

He was not unduly surprised when Kingsley Shacklebolt was the third Auror through the door. Severus thoughtfully filed the strength of the disarming charms for future consideration. Lupin crawled to his feet and glared at Shacklebolt.

"There was no need for this,"Lupin said angrily.

"Accio Snape's wand,"Shacklebolt said coldly.

Severus was not pleased to be disarmed, but did not resist. He was outnumbered and - for once - not actually guilty of anything. He stood quietly as Shacklebolt grabbed his right wrist and stripped the glove from his hand. He heard Lupin make a pained sound, and the look he turned on Severus was one of stunned disbelief. Severus glanced at the unmarked skin and flexed his hand involuntarily.

The two unfamiliar Aurors with Kingsley tightened their grips on their wands.

Severus almost snorted. As if he would be demented enough to take on three Aurors with wandless magic. Not that it was entirely impossible he supposed. The one on the left was slow and the one on the right was easily distracted. Still, it was a fool concept and one he had no intention of attempting to put into practice. They would learn the truth soon enough.

Once there were more witnesses.

"I demand to see the Headmistress,"he said bluntly.

Shacklebolt snarled. "You have no right to make demands of any kind, Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow."Surely she's curious?"

It was, in all respects, an unsubtle reminder about who headed the Order now that Dumbledore was dead. Shacklebolt, Severus recalled, had not transferred his allegiance with wholehearted enthusiasm. Lupin's abrupt arrival in his quarters began to take on new meaning. Had Shacklebolt informed Minerva of the coming raid, or had she learned at the last minute from another source? If the latter, it boded ill for the Order. Especially if Shacklebolt proved to be a spy for Rufus Scrimgeour.

The Anti-Apparation wards would work to his favour. Shacklebolt would be forced to take him out past the Great Hall. His original intent had simply been to embarrass the Aurors for their assumptions and the damage to his door. A little melodrama to add to the image of Hermione Granger, Lord of Light. Not to mention wanting to see the look in Minerva's eyes when she learned the truth. Now, he was beginning to wish he had not delayed informing Lupin of the true circumstances. He had a feeling Shacklebolt was about to take advantage of that oversight.

The hallways were abnormally clear of students and Severus began to tense as they drew closer to the main doors.

"What is the meaning of this?"Minerva demanded, her voice ringing against the rafters.

Shacklebolt whirled as she stalked toward him. From the tightening of his lips, he was not pleased to see her. Which answered the first of Severus's questions. All three Aurors tensed abruptly. Severus saw three sets of eyes dart left and right as robes whispered against stone and older students began to emerge from the Great Hall and from down the stairs.

"This is a Ministry matter, Minerva,"Kingsley said bluntly.

"I'm certain it is,"Minerva said coldly. "However that does not alter the fact that you have invaded my school without permission. I demand to know by what authority you do so."

"He's wanted for the murder of his wife,"one of the Aurors said angrily.

There was a disturbed rustle among the students and Severus was uncomfortably made aware that he did not like the dismay and horror that appeared on the faces of the girls he had been teaching. It was a disturbing realization given that student opinion of him had never mattered before, but he found himself abandoning any plans to drag this farce out.

"Do you have a body?"Minerva demanded.

Some emotion flickered in Shacklebolt's eyes. Severus eyed him warily and held up his hand in mute explanation. There was a pause as everyone absorbed the implied answer, then there was an outraged hiss among some of the students.

"They're using tracking spells on us?"he heard a female voice exclaim.

The Aurors shifted uneasily as the rumble of student dismay shifted to anger. Judging the timing to be as good as it was going to get, Severus took a premeditated step toward Minerva.

"I didn't..."he managed to say before the Auror behind him - the slow one - reached out reflexively to restrain him. Severus had gauged his distance well and the tips of the Auror's fingers snagged in the blanket, tearing it away from his body as Severus wordlessly released the fixing charm.

There was a hushed silence as everyone stared at his right arm.

The elements had not been gentle when they tore the Marriage Law from his flesh. The scorched and tattered remnants of his sleeve hung limp and charred at his shoulder, well clear of the ancient symbols they had written across his skin instead. One for each element, marching up his forearm in a single row. A double row of braided vines encircled his upper arm, traditional markings representing Life, Death, Union, and Eternity. And centered between them, a single mark that stood for forgiveness and debts paid.

All glowing in a shimmering iridescent blue.

"I trust this answers any questions about Ms. Granger's status among the living?"Minerva managed finally.

Shacklebolt ignored the cutting tone and stared at the marks with angry disbelief. There was another stir among the students as they hissed and muttered amongst themselves. The Prefects were keeping most of the Fourth Years and younger away from the front of the mass, so the witnesses to this debacle were primarily Sixth and Seventh Years. Although he told himself he was not looking for their reactions specifically, Severus was acutely aware of the reason Miss Cornell and several other Slytherins leaned over to discreetly whisper hurried explanations in halfblood and muggleborn ears.

Elemental marriages were rare, to say the least.

Minerva was still standing rigid with shock, and he did not find the confusion and half-guilty regret in her eyes to be as satisfying as he had expected. He discovered that it hurt, her assumptions. Nearly three decades out of her classroom and her assumptions still hurt. He met her gaze and curled his lip contemptuously. Her resultant flinch was infinitely more satisfying.

The wizarding world had its own Romeo and Juliet. He saw amazement and shock as the overly romantic connected the marks on his arm to that well known story. The more cynical no doubt recalled older traditions. The purebloods would remember that the only thing judged was the intent to forgive, to let go of the debts of the past held against the intended spouse and those he or she claimed as kin. It held a similar logic as the mocking offer he had made to Hermione, and for a similar reason. As a marriage designed to seal a truce between two feuding families, the elements required absolute conviction of intent before binding such a union.

The ritual question asked of both parties was "death or forgiveness".

Those who participated literally placed their lives in the hands of the other. The elements judged only the intent, not the result. If the answer was attempted murder, the elements would not prevent it. The laws of magic were not the laws of men, and such intent was honest and pure. The elements would not punish an execution. Had he decided to break Hermione's neck last night, the magic would not have interfered.

The question would have been fairly answered.

Historically, the ritual had often been a risky but effective way for an assassin to reach a favoured child. Treachery was as easily found as forgiveness, and even forgiveness was often flawed. In a popular story told to children, Romeo was Talon, the eldest son of an Irish Borderlord. Sigrid was the daughter of an English Baron and had, over the course of a twenty year diplomatic career, negotiated numerous treaties amongst the smaller warring clans that surrounded her father's land. For the first time in two hundred years, Talon's family had been in danger of losing to their chief rival on the battlefield.

Talon's father requested a truce, and offered Talon as proof of good faith. As the boy was the only surviving son, Sigrid's father was inclined to believe the offer a valid one. Reportedly, Sigrid herself had held doubts. Talon initially refused to go through with the wedding until his father revealed that Sigrid had cast the curse that had killed Talon's brother years before. It was only after Talon began to woo Sigrid with the intent to lure her to the ritual -and her death at his hands - that he learned his brother had attempted to dishonour her and thus deserved his fate.

It was at this point that the outcome of the story took two separate paths. In Slytherin's version, Talon accepted Sigrid's innocence and rationalized that his willingness to forgive her and take her honestly as his wife would be acceptable to the elements. Whether he was blind to his own ambitions or foolish enough to think the elements would not look beyond his intent toward Sigrid was never made clear. Indeed, it was often the point of the story, that ignorance of personal motivation.

In Slytherin's version, the elements struck him down for that folly.

In Gryffindor's version, the elements were more kind. Discovering Sigrid's innocence, Talon allowed himself to fall in love. He was torn between his father's need for vengeance and his love for Sigrid. Turning his back on hatred, Talon passed the elemental test only to die when he stepped between his new wife and his father's wand.

Severus had always thought the variances to be highly symbolic, as representative of the divergence in thought between traditionalist and muggle-influenced revisionist as anything else he had found. He was uncertain how to classify this latest move by his increasingly unpredictable wife.

During the ordeal, he had thought he was the only one on trial. It shook him to the foundations of his soul, the risk she had taken. Yet knowing himself, he wondered if he could have accepted anything less. To accept his oath would place her honour into his keeping every single day of his life. Could he have believed that she understood what he was offering if she had simply mouthed the words of acceptance? He had dared her to prove herself to him and, stubborn Gryffindor that she was, she had leapt into the heart of the flame, sword swinging and caution left far behind her.

To offer everything he was, required an equal sacrifice.

That was a truth Voldemort had never understood.

There was no going back now. Whether she knew it or not, she had bound him body and soul with her trust. He had demanded it of her, and it was a debt that could never be repaid with treachery. He should have been angry that she had redirected his course, but it was her right to protect those valuable to her. It would simply take some getting used to, not being expendable anymore.

A hand planted square in the middle of his back sent him stumbling toward the main doors.

"Kingsley!"Minerva exclaimed.

"The Ministry has issued a warrant for his arrest,"Shacklebolt stated firmly. "If Hermione Granger is located safe and unharmed, he'll be released."

"No!"a female voice cried out.

Everyone, including Severus, turned to look back at the crowd of students. There was a shuffling of bodies as someone shoved their way forward. Miss Wright stumbled from the crowd, red-faced and dishevelled. Someone muffled a snort and she glared at the sniggering boy next to her until he ducked his head and tried to melt into the sea of robes behind him.

"You can't let them take him, Headmistress,"Miss Wright protested." He didn't do anything."

Severus closed his jaw with a snap and found himself exchanging glances with Lupin. The werewolf raised a curious eyebrow and Severus gave a confused shrug. It was none of his doing.

"Miss Wright, I fail to see how this is any of your concern. I suggest you return to your studies at once." Minerva swept a stern look across the entire room."That goes for all of you."

Miss Wright whirled away from her. "Sarah! It's just like those people you told us about. The ones your father tried to save. They're going to disappear him."

Severus stood rooted to the floor,as stunned as anyone as the girl turned to glare at the Aurors. For the love of Merlin, the foolish child was actually near tears. He eyed her warily as she pleaded with the older Gryffindor.

"Please, Sarah...if they take him away from the castle, the Death Eaters will get him."

Severus blinked.

That was a novel concern.

Although given the marks on his arm, not a completely unreasonable fear.

"Miss Wright..."Minerva said with exasperation,"enough of these hysterics. These are Ministry officials on Ministry business. You have no business attempting to interfere."

A low-voiced growl seem to rumble through the stone walls at those words and Minerva hesitated as she sensed the shift in the mood of the crowd. Severus felt the Aurors grow still, and across the room Lupin raised his head to stare at the assembled students with fixed intensity. Sarah Wellsley shifted awkwardly under Miss Wright's pleading gaze and cast a helpless glance toward Miss Cornell. The Slytherin hesitated for a moment, then closed her eyes briefly. When they reopened, she took several steps forward, separating herself from the crowd and directing a hard stare at Severus.

"Who did she declare as kin, Master Snape?"

Severus heard the Auror on the left inhale sharply and the unexpected question left him scrambling for an answer. Lupin was still studying the students raptly, but Severus saw him twitch just the slightest as he listened for the answer. Most of the boys were looking at the girls with bewildered expressions, but a handful of the purebloods were giving him evaluating stares.

In honour, there was only one answer he could give.

"Potter and Weasley,"he replied shortly, noting surprise on several faces for the fact he had replied at all.

Severus Snape was not in the habit of answering impertinent questions from students.

Katrine Yardley grimaced. When Miss Cornell turned to look back, Miss Yardley met her eyes gravely, then nodded slightly. The young man standing next to her grunted slightly with surprise as she too stepped forward.

"Katrine,"he whispered harshly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Miss Yardley smiled wryly as she continued to stare at Miss Cornell.

"Choosing sides,"she said quietly.

There was a long moment of silence, then she turned her head to stare at her boyfriend. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?"he asked blankly.

She sighed again, this time with exasperation.

"Oh...er...right,"he said. He winced as he pulled his wand and stepped up to her side. "My mother is going to kill me,"he muttered nervously.

"Not if the Death Eaters kill us first,"Miss Wellsley said philosophically as she also drew her wand.

The boy looked marginally cheered by that thought.

"This could be interesting,"Lupin remarked faintly.

All of the female Slytherins and most of the female Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that had been part of the Dowry project had drawn their wands and were moving to get a better line of sight on the Aurors. In spite of this unusual support from the students, he had no doubt that Gryffindor would have little use for one Severus Snape. Worse, that House had a history of supporting the Ministry. If the Gryffindors moved on the protesters things were about to get very ugly, very fast.

"Lupin...,"he said warningly.

"They're angry, Severus,"the werewolf said quietly. "Whatever you do, don't give them an excuse."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How very helpful,"he muttered.

Uneasily he watched as the unnaturally quiet Gryffindors allowed themselves to be jostled to the back of the crowd. In the forefront, most of the boys from the other three Houses shifted uncertainly. A few moved to stand with their girlfriends, but most simply stared at the protesters with disbelief. Minerva had a strained expression on her face as she tried to assess the situation and Severus knew with certainty that she was fast losing all control.

Whatever his personal foibles, the traditionalists had respected Dumbledore for what he was - the unacknowledged Lord of Light. Severus held no hope that Minerva would understand that the Slytherins saw Severus as Hermione's liegeman in all but fact. Worse, as far as Voldemort was concerned, the marks on his arm proved he had no ill intent toward Potter. The minute she had claimed Potter as kin, the elements would have killed him had the answer been otherwise.

The lines had been drawn and his allegiance had been made brutally clear. At this moment, the Ministry wasn't arresting Severus Snape. They were illegally dragging away the oathsworn of the self-declared Lord of Light. A declaration to which Snape himself had bent knee. There wasn't a pureblood present who was ignorant of the implications.

The motives of the half-bloods and muggleborns were more problematic.

Hermione had established herself as a vehement opponent of the Marriage Law, but he doubted that would have been enough to spur them to this sort of action. No. Larger choices were being made and he suspected many were taking the route that led to Harry Potter. In the absence of knowledge, Potter was a known defender of all that the wizarding world had come to define as Light. Potter had consistently butted heads with the Ministry and now his left-hand lieutenant had taken arms against it.

These children had known the moment that Hermione revealed herself to be Potter's Secret Keeper that there were larger works in place. Even if all they had seen was her commitment to the Dowry Project, she had still defined the enemy. Voldemort was a vague and shadowy opponent, terrifying for precisely that reason. The Ministry was a much more convenient target.

Embodied here in the persons of three vulnerable Aurors.

Unease trickled down his spine he caught sight of half a dozen Gryffindors standing behind the watchful teachers. Male and female, all were Seventh Years, and all were discreetly holding their wand arms by their sides in a way he recognized. The very lack of noise from the normally brash Gryffindors should have been a warning and as he picked out distinctive red and gold ties, he resisted the urge to curse. While others had fallen into confusion, the Gryffindors had moved to strengthen defensive positions.

The Slytherins should have noticed. Would have noticed if they had not been focused on the revolution on the floor. Shadows through the front windows slashed across the faces of the protesters and heads turned in time to see the Gryffindor Quiddich team lower themselves into a hovering formation just outside the open main doors. In the distance, the red light of multiple Stunners flashed near the main gate-no doubt heralding the incapacitation of the Aurors on duty. A moment later, four more broomsticks rose into the air to take position over the entrance to the school grounds.

It was all the distraction the Gryffindors needed.

A roaring sound filled the hallways and people screamed as Fifth Years crouching low over their broomsticks careened into the hall, robes flying and paths crisscrossing in a dizzying rush of bodies headed for the rafters. Robes whipped furiously with the wind created by their passing and by the time the noise died away, Gryffindor held the castle. Shacklebolt turned to find the teachers held at wandpoint by grim-faced Seventh Year Gryffindors.

Severus was as shocked as the protesters.

A sudden motion through the front door showed a red-haired witch bringing her broomstick to a landing just inside the front doors. Severus almost snorted at the grandstanding typical of her House. Still, the sheer audacity of her actions deserved respect. Ginny Weasley walked three steps into the foyer and studied the scene before her expressionlessly.

"Checkmate,"she said bluntly.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, it wasn't deliberate. The story was finished. But I had a sequel to this story planned which left a few gaps(not to mention one BIG revelation) in the plotline that I figured would be answered later. Due to other WIPs and projects, I don't know if or when I'll be able to complete the sequel, so I'm rewriting the last chapters of Spellcaster to close the gaps._

* * *

She had never intended to take her muggle studies on to the University level.

Much as she had loved learning, it had mostly been to satisfy her parents she had taken any muggle courses at all during Fifth Year. There had been little enough time to devote to her magical studies. Muggle math and history had not been a priority. However, while her parents had never known just how much danger she had been in until Sixth Year, neither were they fools. They had wanted her to have the option to come back to her first world.

Choosing Physics had been deliberate. Computer Programmming had been an accident. Luckily, with the Time-Turner, she had been able to do both, as well as continue her magical research. No one had been thrilled by the time she was using up, but until the EMC activated the Marriage Law, it had been a personal decision that mostly affected Hermione.

Ultimately, she had been looking for a way to fix the Rainbow Shield. Arithmancy said it couldn't be done, but it couldn't tell her why not. It had been a frustrating and ridiculous answer. It made no sense for a spell to work for Harry, but not for her. Especially when it would occasionally work for Ron. Ron had just thought she was jealous. Which she was. But she was also scared.

Arithmancy was not supposed to be wrong.

The Rainbow Shield worked. For Harry, it usually worked perfectly. Ron had been annoyed and a bit jealous, but had seemed uninterested in her point that if it could work for Harry, something must happen to cause it not to work for her. Ron just shrugged and blamed the fact she was a witch. She had failed to make him understand that this was a result, not a reason. It was when she noticed that the only time it failed Harry was when he cast it non-verbally she began to think seriously about the mechanism of spellcasting.

Taking Physics had been a way to learn to use the muggle measuring devices she had eventually adapted to tell her what was happening regarding the frequency and pitch of a wizard's voice when he cast a spell. She had sort of slid into a digital engineering class trying to get access to a voltmeter, and discovered the science of circuit design. She was stunnd to find that the equations that allowed her to build different types of circuits, had a logic that could also be applied to the creation of spells.

It had taken her almost a year to prove that the Language of Spells was analagous to a programming language. It had been her own assumptions that had delayed her understanding. She had thought the Language of Spells to have been a derivative of Latin. So thinking, she had drawn the erroneous conclusion that the words themselves gained meaning only through the use of power and the spellcaster's intent. That had certainly seemed to mesh with how the wizarding world viewed spellcasting.

It had been one of Harry's inherited Dark texts that had given her the final piece of the puzzle. Latin was the child, not the parent of the Language of Spells. The spells were not formed by intent, rather, intent had produced a result. Viewing the result, ancient wizards had remembered the vocal noise required to produce that result and had then assigned the sound meaning. She had no doubt that the language born had resulted entirely from trail and error - and thus the spells they were capable of producing and the understanding the wizards had of their world - had been artificially limited to the sounds and meanings that produced an effect that could seen or sensed in a physical manner.

Latin, she assumed, had developed as a living version of the language, to fill in the conversational gaps. It had probably been developed by wizarding scholars as they travelled the world and began to expand the only common tongue available to them into langauge capable of abstract communication. That had serious implications for multi-dimensional spells.The language dealing with the physical world had developed in response to successful magic. Language dealing with abstract theory, however, had derived from a human need to communicate. Which meant that spells designed to access the multi-dimensional universe were unlikely to make sense from a language persective. With the medieval mindset of those raised in the wizarding world, it was no wonder modern magical theory had failed so miserably to make advancements in multi-dimensional fields.

It was not a completely novel theory in the world of Arithmancy, she soon discovered. However, with her illegal measuring devices, she was startled to realize she was the first to hold solid, physical, scientific proof. And it had almost killed her to keep quiet. She had longed to write up her findings. She hungered to send an owl to the Arithmancy community. She dreamed of talking to others who understood her awe and terror as the implications of her discovery unfolded. Looking back, however, it was a very good thing that wartime requirements had forced her to keep silent. It had given her time to consider other implications.

Social implications.

She had been so excited by the new science and all the glittering possibilities, she would have made a horrible mistake. More terrifying, she would not have considered it a mistake at the time. Purebloods were bad. Purebloods were prejudiced and short-sighted. Purebloods hated muggles and muggleborns because purebloods were evil. Looking back, it was a child's understanding of the world and it was one she had finally understood that Dumbledore had fostered.

Understanding the enemy, however, was a double-edged sword.

It gave her a weapon, but it also made it easier to consider that perhaps the enemy was not who she had thought. Voldemort for certain needed to be destroyed. But what about Marcy and Katrine and Derica? What about Snape? They - all of them - mistrusted muggleborns for the very reasons Salazar Slytherin had hated muggleborns. But maybe he had hated them because he feared them. And maybe he had been right to do so.

The European muggles of Slytherin's time had been Crusaders.

Religious fanatics. Empire builders. Convinced they had the right to spread their version of religion at the point of a sword.

She did not even know what the viewpoint of a true traditionalist contained. She had never asked and there were no books on the subject. Not at Hogwarts, anyway. She was not prepared to hand over a weapon she could not control, not until she knew what would be destroyed. Snape certainly thought something was worth protecting. He had been willing to kill to protect it. She had a suspician that the only thing that had kept him on the side of the Light, was that Voldemort was a greater danger to the Dark than Dumbledore.

She didn't want this responsibility. She truly didn't. She had nightmares about how close she had come to giving the Order of the Phoenix the power to destroy a part of her world she had not even known existed. If Harry hadn't needed her, if secrecy hadn't been forced upon her, she would have handed it over. Bloated with her success and beaming with pride, she would have polished her Order of Merlin and never realized that the books that would be written about their victory over the Dark would lie.

Not intentionally perhaps, but victors were rarely even-handed in their understanding of a situation.

War was so much simpler that way.

A strident beep interupted her thoughts and she glanced down at her laptop and scowled.

"Damn it!"

Her instructor glanced up from her desk briefly, then went back to her laptop. The graduate assistant smiled sympathetically as he walked over.

"What's wrong?"David asked mildly.

Hermione glared at her screen. "I died. Again."

David chuckled. "Don't take it so hard. Bryan just ripped the wing off a 747. At least you were thinking...er...small."

He glanced at the unusual design on her screen and smirked.

Hermione managed a weak smile, but her heart wasn't in it. The design for her air-flow dynamics class was a violation of several Ministry statutes. It was also the least of her crimes at the moment and everyone - including her instructor - thought it was a joke. In any case, it was just a smokescreen. A cover for the compare and analysis program she wanted to run against her latest breakdown of the Language of Spells. She had still wanted to have the design finished by Harry's birthday.

She eyed the 3D model of the broomstick design rotating on her screen and sighed. Computers might be able to do in minutes what it would take a wizard years to do with quill and parchment, but it had still taken a week for her laptop to run those equations. Unfortunately, as much as she'd like to throw the program at the massive supercomputers the University was allowed to access, her research with the Language of Spells was too important to waste even a minute of the handful she was allowed.

She was reaching for the design specs on the varnish she had chosen when the skin across her spine began to prickle. Her head shot up as she froze, waiting for repeat of the sensation. It came. Soft fingers questing along her nerves as magical energy brushed against the wards she had set.

Without hesitation she saved her work, then laid her hand against the screen of her laptop, activating the magical virus she had created the very first day she had started this class. Instantly, it went to work, darting down the network and multiplying. Searching for and destroying any and all information related to one Megan Connelly, AKA Hermione Granger. Yanking her computer from the docking port, she activated the protective spells woven into the laptop case and stuffed her laptop inside. She was zipping the case closed when the lights flickered.

Expletives sounded around the room as laptop screens shifted color and died. Someone screamed as an older CRT monitor in the corner exploded. Hermione was reaching for her wand when she recognized the roiling mass of energy stalking down the hallway toward her. She looked up as the door was shoved open with enough force to slam it back against the wall.

Several of her classmates gasped as a dark-haired man leapt into the room, wand held high. A hard-eyed gaze shot first left, then right, searching for enemies. When he found none, he turned his attention to Hermione. Silently she threw her backpack at him. He shouldered it as she gathered up her laptop case, then ducked his head out into the hall briefly.

"They have Snape,"Harry said grimly.

For a moment she just blinked at him, expecting any words except those ones.

"Wards?"Harry demanded.

She blinked again, then drew in a deep breath. "Just you."

"Miss Connelly?"a shaky voice demanded. "What is this all about?"

Hermione managed a lopsided smile. "I don't think I'll be finishing the class Ms. Clark. I just want you to know how much I appreciate all you've taught me."

"Hermione!"Harry snapped. "We have to go."

Drawing her wand, Hermione followed Harry as he ran down the hallway. Several students turned to look curiously, others recoiled as instinct recognized weapons in their hands. Hermione winced and kept an eye out for security guards.

"Voldemort is pissed about something,"Harry told her as they raced outside and headed for the park. "It started about twenty minutes ago. I didn't want to take any chances they would be after you."

Hermione concentrated on not passing out as concrete changed to grass and Harry slowed to a jog.

"How'd you find me?"she gasped.

She thought she heard him snort as they ducked into a sheltered copse of trees. He came to a halt and cast a hasty Camoflague charm. He reached into the pocket of a leather jacket she did not recognize and handed her a folded piece of paper. She blushed as she found herself looking at the highly detailed timetable she had left tacked next to the whiteboard at the house.

"You left a copy on the fridge,"Harry said dryly. "And in my bedroom. And one in the cereal box."

She gave him a slightly embarassed look and he laughed.

She studied him for a moment, then dropped her laptop and grabbed him in a tight hug. Tears ran down her face as she felt his arms close around her tightly. God she had missed him. She missed Ron. She missed ... well, she missed a lot of things. Harry held her tightly as she cried and rubbed her back gently. When her furious sobs had abated to hiccups he leaned back slightly and grinned slightly.

"Hey, Megan. I like the hair,"he teased, green eyes dancing slightly in spite of the shadows.

Hermione gave a watery sniff. It was short and black and electric blue at the ends. A very effective disguise she had discovered.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. She watched as he transfigured it into a vaguely frog-like shape and proffered it solemnly. She giggled helplessly and bit off the head. It was foolishness, but immediately she felt better and when she smiled at him, it felt real for the first time since she had stood with him and watched firefighters pour water onto her parents' home.

Side-Along always made Harry sick to his stomach when he was the passenger. Actually, Apparating in general made him sick to his stomach, but it was worse when he was the passenger. Hermione raised her wand and waited until he slid his arm around her waist and Apparated. As soon as the spinning stopped, she twisted sideways in a practiced move that placed her back to back with Harry. They both waited tensely, listening for movement of any kind.

Harry had brought them down precisely outside the Anti-Apparition wards, ten feet from her secret doorway. They both ducked into some concealing bushes and crouched defensively as the sound of broomsticks overhead became audible.

Harry peered at her through half-lowered eyelashes, then said a touch triumphantly,"I need more Port Keys."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded shortly, then peered up at the sky as the broomsticks drew a bit closer.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to contact you," he said, tension in his face to match the desperate hope in his eyes. "Did you really find it?"

She nodded shortly, remembering the terror and triumph she had felt when she realized she had done it. She had then spent several days convinced he had lost his coin and hadn't gotten her message. She'd had to force herself not to grab the horcrux and hide it. Truthfully, she had been grateful for the distraction Snape had provided. It had given her something else to worry about.

She whacked him on the arm. "I was worried sick about you!"

Harry yelped quietly and rubbed his armed looking sheepish. "I..er...got myself a little tied up."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"No...really,"Harry said, pulling up the cuffs of his jacket. Hermione gasped at the livid bruises that had not had time to heal.

"It wasn't Death Eaters,"Harry said hastily. "There was a muggle trapped by the Marriage Law in Derry. There were...complications."

Hermione gave him a disgruntled look as he tried to look both shamed and repentant.

"Oh give it up, Harry,"she snapped."You were enjoying yourself."

"Not all the time,"he said truthfully.

She snarled.

"It's that saving people thing again, you know,"he said mournfully.

She snarled again and he grinned. Then sobered.

"Muggles, Hermione,"he said quietly.

She sighed."I know."

He tensed and the green of his eyes darkened. "It's bad,"he said quietly. "And it's getting worse."

He rubbed at his forehead."You were right,"he said bitterly. "The Muggles have it the worst, but it's..." he ran out of words and shook his head.

She was shocked to see tears shining in his eyes.

"There was a woman in Derby,"Harry said. "Ginny's age. A witch. " He swallowed tightly. "She's alive physically, but whoever she could have been is gone."

Hermione winced. "Death Eaters?"

Harry laughed shortly, an ugly sound. "No."

"Oh."

Harry laughed again, and Hermione shivered as it grated like broken glass.

"I never thought I'd see something worse than Voldemort,"Harry said flatly. "And Ron..."

He left the rest of that statement unfinished. He did not need to say the words. Ron's birthday had come and gone. Harry, at least, would have Ginny. But Hermione did not need to use Occlumency to see that the guilt of that relatively easy future was tearing him apart as he waded through the wreakage the Emergency Council was leaving in its wake.

Fools.

Whatever their collective intelligence, they had clearly neglected to take into consideration the changing landscape of Wizarding society. When this spell had last been used, people had still been living in isolated tribal communities. People had known each other, and most of them had been related in one form or another. No doubt there had been disasterous marriages, but the very insularity had meant that witches had been surrounded by family members. That, combined with power, had kept most of the more common forms of domestic abuse to a minimum.

In fact, it was the wizards who had been most vulnerable.

Now, everyone was vulnerable.

Everyone was angry.

And people were dying.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head wearily against her shoulder. Then he said without amusement,"I think at this point, I'd agree to marry Snape myself if I thought it would help."

Hermione couldn't help the laughter she couldn't quite smother. Luckily, the sound wasn't loud enough to give them away, and Harry lifted his head and stared at her with something like wonder as she snuffled and sputtered without dignity.

"Can't you just see the look on his face?"she gasped.

A reluctant grin spread across Harry's face. "Before or after he killed himself in sheer horror?"

Hermione managed a disdainful sniff."Hardly. He's a Slytherin."

"Right,"Harry agreed. "He'd kill me. "

Then his grin faded and his eyes shifted away from hers in embarassment. She frowned before she realized what had caused the shift in his emotions and found herself flushing. Red-faced she picked at the fabric of her cargo pants.

"I'm okay, Harry."

If anything, he looked even more miserable. Appalled and miserable. He wouldn't look at her as she carefully took his hands in hers.

"We talked about this Harry,"she reminded him. "I volunteered."

"You were hurting, Hermione,"Harry said flatly."I took advantage of that."

She tilted her head at him. "Did you? Or did you do what was necessary?"

Harry gave another of those bitter laughs."Necessary. How many people will I destroy do you think, doing what is necessary?"

She tightened her hands,"I won't be one of them,"she promised.

His eyes searched her, desperation in their depths. It was a measure of his insecurity that he didn't use Occlumency to verify the emotions behind her words. Hermione bared her teeth as wild exhultation began to fill her. A strength that had nothing to do with anger and everything to do with the things she had been learning about herself.

"Voldemort will fall, Harry. Not because of you, but because of us. You, me, and Ron. That's your strength and that's why they'll never see us coming."

The man who stared at her from a boy's face was harder than he had been. Had been forced to make decisions no child should have to make. She could see the impatience in him but knew that no matter how it burned, the price she had paid to locate the last horcrux would hold him. He owed her, and it was too soon. He knew that. That too was part of their strength. The boy the Death Eaters knew would not have been so patient, but he was not alone. In this, they were facing Hermione Granger and Harry paid his debts.

He would hold as long as she needed him to hold.

"How much longer?" Harry asked roughly.

She shrugged.

He groaned, but did not protest. They had always known that they could not move on Voldemort until all their plans were set. Not if they could help it. She had already taken an almost unforgivable risk when she substituted a non-verbal marriage cermony for a verbal elemental trial. They had a back-up plan, in case she was killed, but it had still been a foolish risk. Too many people depended on the delicate web of trust Harry had been building. Everything needed to be in place before he faced Voldemort.

Just in case.

"Have the muggles liquidate everything they can,"she said slowly," and move their money to Gringotts."

Harry's eyes widened.

She shrugged at this change in plans. "I know we thought the Ministry would be better able to seize their assets than the muggle government, but we were wrong. The goblins won't be...cooperative."

"Says who?"Harry demanded.

"Snape,"she said dryly, knowing what his response would be.

Harry snorted."And how would he know?"

"Because apparently the Ministry hasn't been able to get them to seize the assets of the Death Eaters either."

"You beleive him?"Harry asked sceptically.

Hermione pulled a key from her pocket and showed it to him. "I have proof."

Harry stared at the key, his face blank. She wasn't sure what thoughts were going through his head, but she did know she had startled him.

"Hermione,"Harry asked slowly,"why did he give that to you?"

She shrugged. "I needed to buy supplies." Truthfully, the full consequences of that gesture had only recently started to sink in.

"He knows I'm hardly likely to rob him,"she said forcefully.

"I guess,"Harry said reluctantly, but she knew she didn't like the speculative look on his face as he looked her.

Giving her that key had given her full control over his account until he revoked that permission. She could clear it out, legally and without recourse. Nor would she have to request Ministry intervention if he died. Ownership of the assets within would automatically fall to her. He didn't possess the assets of the Malfoys, but the balance Himley had shown her had cast her pathetically tiny account into insignificance. Even with the additional gold resulting from the sale to St. Mungo's.

If she had to run, she had access to more money than she had ever possessed in her life.

"Hermione..."Harry said hesitantly,"you know I'll support whatever you thought you had to do to survive. You do know that, right?"

She stared at him, puzzled by his uncertain air and the awkward way he was looking at her.

"It's just...I mean...you didn't...not that I'd hold it against you if you did..."Harry stammered,"but there are bound to be Aurors and they can sense when the Unforgivables are being used..."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as Harry flushed and then she surprised both of them with another quickly smothered shout of laughter. Truly, she had laughed more in the last hour than she had in the last year.

"Are you trying to ask if I put Snape under Imperio?"she gasped and Harry flushed harder. "Snape?"

"Well what else was I supposed to think?"Harry mumbled."Pierce said Snape didn't even try to curse you after you said what you said in front of witnesses. I mean...Gryffindor's bitch, Hermione? He must have gone spare."

Hermione collapsed to her knees and fought the giggles threatening to break free. Harry stared at her, embarassed but determined. Dear god, what had been going through his mind? Had he really thought she had Imperio'd Snape into her bed? Not that the thought was all that funny since she was certain it had been done to someone, somewhere. But Snape? Really?

"Imperio Snape?" she demanded. "Are you insane?"

Ethics aside, they would have never found her body.

Not in one piece anyway.

"That was not the plan,"she pointed out, as it occured to her that perhaps she should be a bit affronted that he thought she would have to Imperio Snape in the first place.

Harry's eyes darkened and his gaze dropped briefly to her covered right arm. "There were a lot of things that were not part of the plan."

Hermione brought her teeth together with a snap and flushed. She avoided his eyes and finally heard him sigh.

"You did what you had to do," he said grudgingly.

"No,"she whispered,"I did what was right."

Green eyes studied her for a long moment, puzzled. She knew her guilt was written on her face. It had been a risk. A big risk. But it had been the right thing to do. Even if she wasn't quite certain she understood the reasons why.

Harry nodded slowly.

"You get to explain it to Ron, though,"he said, mock-lightly.

Then he was up and running for the gap in the wall. The brooms had moved out of earshot and she watched carefully as Harry peered through the wall. He beckoned her forward.

"I can sense the defenses, but I don't have a clue what they are. Can you sneak down to the main gate in case I can't get through?"

She nodded, handing him her laptop. She was about to step through the wards when a thought occurred to her. Harry followed her worried gaze and rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake, Hermione. It was Ron who shrank your last one."

"You stood there and watched him do it,"she said accusingly.

"I think I can keep this one safe,"he said dryly.

"You'd better,"she told him. "There's six months worth of work on that hard disk and I don't have back-ups."

Harry frowned."Why don't you have back-ups? It's...what do you mean, six months? You only started this class three months ago."

Hermione smiled weakly as he narrowed his eyes. "Never mind. I'll see you at the gate."

"Hermione,"he hissed furiously. "Have you been..."

She dove through the wards, cutting off the rest of that furious question.

Casting sight charms were tricky. At least Harry had tree cover most of the way to the gate. She had only scattered bushes. Moving too fast while disguised by sight charms caused a distortion that would be instantly recognized by any experienced Auror. Luckily, the Aurors would be looking down the road, not up toward the castle.

She was halfway to the gate when she heard the distinctive sound of broomsticks through the air and froze. Cautiously she peered upward and was alarmed to see two people in dark robes cruise along the fenceline in what was clearly a patrol of some kind. No sooner had she spotted the first patrol, than she noticed two more in the distance. Given the spacing, she wouldn't be surprised if there was at least one more on the other side of the castle.

Death Eaters?

Terror clawed at her throat and she swallowed painfully as horrific images of what she might find inside the castle cascaded through her brain. Then reason asserted itself. The Death Eaters were aggressive, by they weren't foolhardy about risking their depleted numbers. She was not prepared to say they never used aerial patrols, but she had never seen them do so. They preferred elaborately charmed warning systems and lookouts.

Nor did she think the Death Eaters foolish enough to fly around in plain sight, low enough for a sniper to take them out with a well-placed Stunner. The patrols were flying too low to be safe and too high to spot her as long as she moved carefully. Even if they were wearing Shielded cloaks, she estimated she could take out at least two of the patrols before the others grew suspicious.

So, no.

These weren't Death Eaters.

She didn't have time to wonder further. One moment the patrol was flying along, the next the air rippled suspiciously and then both brooms were yanked out of the sky. She winced and hoped Harry had remembered to put her laptop down first. Casting a quick glamour to replace the missing patrol, she hoped the patrols only talked to each other at shift change. The illusion would not hold up to close scrutiny.

Conscious of the fact she might have to move quickly, Hermione shrugged out of Megan's black leather jacket and shoved it under a rose bush. A hasty Camoflage charm concealed it from view and she was left standing in black cargo pants and a sleeveless blue shirt that almost matched the tattoos on her right arm. She also pulled Megan's eyebrow ring from her flesh. It was too dangerous to risk wearing in a fight and the metal was denser than it looked. Deliberately. She weighed it in her hand with satisfaction and transfigured it into a black leather wand sheath for her left arm.

She spotted the tell-tale distortion of Harry's field as he passed through the gate. She stepped toward him deliberately, allowing their fields to mesh slightly. She grabbed his outstretched hand when it appeared inside her field and let him tug her toward the main doors. Two more people were on guard on either side of the entrance, and she felt Harry's fingers tighten painfully as the school colors both boys wore came into view.

Slytherin.

There was no way they could sneek past them. Sight charms had their limitations and the door was warded against just that sort of intrusion by a non-resident. She could pass, but Harry couldn't. She was about to drag Harry backwards so they could find another way inside when Harry pulled his hand from her grasp and dropped his sight charm. Both Slytherins jumped and Hermione glared helplessly at Harry. He didn't even have his wand out.

The Slytherin on the left conjured a quick-silver Patronus that slithered into the castle and disappeared.

"A snake?"Harry asked wryly.

The Slytherin shrugged and smirked.

A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw appeared in the doorway and Hermione felt herself relax slightly as she recognized the girls. Both had been part of the original Dowry Project group, and the Hufflepuff had a hatred of Voldemort that made Harry's aversion look like mild resentment. Whoever had control of the castle, it wasn't Death Eaters.

"There are two unconscious Gryffindors about fifty feet to the left of the front gate,"Harry said politely.

All four students exchanged startled glances and one of the Slytherins nodded shortly. He headed wordlessly for the gate with the Ravenclaw running two steps to catch up to him. Hermione vaguely recognized him as someone she had seen in the Great Hall, but didn't know anything specific other than the fact he was a Six Year. The Ravenclaw, however, had already been accepted by St. Mungo's for a Medican Apprenticeship in the Spell Damage Department. She turned her head curiously and watched with interest as the Slytherin moved in front of his companion as they neared the Gate.

Harry, too, had turned to watch the Slytherin expressionlessly.

When he returned his attention face-front, the other Slytherin was glaring at him. Likely for what he intrepreted as suspician of a member of his House. Hermione saw Harry raise an eyebrow slightly and thought he might not appreciate the observation that the expression was clearly adapted from Snape. She smirked as the Slytherin flushed and eyed Harry with confusion. Yep. He had recognized it too.

Harry was going to be thrilled.

Neither student protested as Harry walked past them. Hermione snuck in behind him, careful to draw the sight field in as close to her body as she could. The castle did not raise the alarm and she concentrated on not brushing anyone with the spell. The last thing she needed was to have someone notice that part of their body had disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

There were no signs of battle inside the castle walls. Hermione felt her stomach twist at this confirmation of what she had known from the moment Harry broached the invisible line that separated her muggle life from the part she was playing.

Voldemort had Snape.

It was the only thing that made sense. None of the Aurors who knew Harry knew enough about Hermione's mission to think Harry would care what happened to Snape. Nor had there been time for them to relay that sort of message. But Harry would not have burst into a muggle classroom for any lesser reason. He had known that Voldemort had Snape and Harry had worried the Death Eaters would be coming for her. That knowledge however, would not have told him who else might have been injured or killed in the skirmish that captured him.

Harry had his wand sheathed, but his head kept turning as he searched the stone walls for damage. She did not have to be a Legilimens to read his confusion. That more than anything, told her that whatever he was receiving from Voldemort was bad. Harry had come expecting a war zone. She found herself clutching her right arm as a cold knot formed just under her ribcage.

Making Harry an Unspeakable had had an unforeseen affect. Not only did the spell prevent anyone from speaking about Harry's plans, but the spell apparently did not differentiate between thoughts and speech. Voldemort might become aware of Harry in his thoughts, but he could not see any thoughts related to Harry's current plans. As a result, he had not thought there was anything to find.

Until she revealed she was Harry's Secret Keeper.

Voldemort had raised impervious mental shields the moment he had realized his vulnerability. Nor had he been pleased to discover he had been tricked. It had been a calculated risk, losing such an advantage. But if Voldemort had now dropped his shields enough for Harry to see Snape, either Voldemort was enjoying himself too much to be careful...or he wanted Harry to see. With those tattoos on Snape's arm, there was no way he could lie his way to safety and it was her choice that had put them there.

Her choice that had killed him.

Cursing angrily, she dropped her sight shield and stormed past Harry impatiently. She ignored both his muffled protest and the surprised yelps from the students escorting them. A wave of her wand and the doors to the Great Hall crashed open. Vaguely aware of startled heads turning in her direction, she focused on Minerva McGonagall's distinctive profile and stalked toward her.

"What did you do?"she demanded, her voice hitting a shrill note she had always despised. She was too worried to care. The school was still standing and Snape was not here. Those two things were not mutually acceptable. It had to be Minerva's fault.

Hermione glanced contemptuously at the trio of Aurors sitting several chairs away from the gathered professors currently sitting at the Gryffindor table. Shacklebolt had no influence with Snape. Ignoring for the moment why Ginny and several Seventh Year Gryffindors were sitting at the Head Table, Hermione focused her attention on her former Professor. Minerva was the head of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione could think of no one else who could have convinced Snape to leave the safety of the school.

"What did you say to him?"she accused, guilt and panic adding a hysterical edge even she could hear.

Minerva rose to her feet and peer down her nose imperiously." Ms Granger, contain yourself,"she ordered.

Hermione felt her face flame as habit and training tried to embarrass her, to make her give way before this woman she had always respected. It was the other part of her, the part she didn't understand, that held her ground and glared mutinously at the adults who had betrayed her. Harry was staring at her as if he had never seen her lose her temper before - and she supposed he hadn't. Not to a teacher. She flushed hotter, but that part of her that wanted nothing more than to start screaming would not let her back down.

Snape belonged to her, and someone had taken him.

Someone was going to pay.

Shacklebolt yelped as her hair began to crackle, sparks and electricity arcing and snapping between her and the table. All three Aurors shoved their chairs back and leapt away as if they actually considered her to be a threat. Their haste seemed oddly out of place compared to the students around the room who smirked and stared curiously.

"Ms Granger,"Minerva said in an overly-controlled voice,"this emotional outburst is not seemly."

Hermione ignored her. Her magic had started to surge and - shockingly - the tattoos on her arm had answered. The inaudible hum they admitted as her magic flowed across them pulsed outward. A sound that was not a sound moaned slightly as it reached out immaterial fingers, and stretched longingly toward an unseen, distant horizon. Without thought, she added more power to the swirl of magic and was rewarded as the moan altered slightly in pitch, its reach lengthening.

A chill wind whipped her hair into her face as she tilted her head back and stretched her magical senses in a way she usually did not. The sensation was akin to what she had felt the first time her magic had clashed with Snape. Different...yet not. He had reached deep inside her body and touched the very root of her magic. The rush of his power had ridden the rivers and torrents of her own, leaving only sensation in his wake.

This was a separate thing.

Her magic strummed the lines of the tattoos as fingers strummed a harp, and the tone admitted was a note that instinct - the very instinct she had never possessed - told her was the sum of the very vibrations of their lives, intertwined. There was power in that, and she watched, morbidly fascinated, as she reached deep into the well of her power and broke the dam holding it back.

Never had she trusted herself enough to do this. She had always felt the power like a wild beast, barely leashed and never broken to her will. Now, she rode it willingly as it surged forth and spiralled through her. She made no attempt to control it, allowing it to flow unimpeded through her body. The note rising from the tattoos filled her and she was barely aware of her own voice rising in a high, keening wail that merged with the note and pushed it outward.

Instinct and something more, the skills she had been honing with her studies into the language of spells, told her how to alter the pitch of her voice every time the note faltered. Without allowing herself to wonder what would happen if she failed, she rolled the note over and under, an undulating wave of sound that harried and nipped at her magic, driving it upward and outward, chasing itself down unseen paths that opened up to her even as a single conduit of power emerged to swallow the note and drink it down.

Her magic faltered and she reached blindly for more. Her keening wail became a shrill note of demand and she ripped the magic around her from separate moorings and braided it into a single living torrent of magic that flowed at her command. Faint lines of yellow, orange, and lurid purple were wrapped around moderately large strands of blue and a single burning river of emerald green. For all its strength, the green did not resist. It flowed into her hands with eager strength and she used it to tame the others. Then she screamed as she threaded a single line of blue through her tattoo and the rest followed.

Pain became a sound all its own

She hurtled into the darkness, following a quiet river that crackled with power and the flood of magic poured through the darkness with her. Carrying her, guided by her, held to her command by the single note of power thrumming through her body. It was not a note a human throat should have been able to contain and yet it held unending, arising from her very cells, from the heart of her magic, and she almost understood what she was reaching toward when the riverbed ended. The magic that had been guiding her flowed beneath that barrier unimpeded.

Not so the swelling depth of power that followed her.

The magic blasted its way through the mud and branches that clogged the pathway. A deeper note, a scream of agony rose abruptly and twisted to join her own voice. It was pain of another sort, from a source outside herself. She was not certain she could have faced it alone. But the river she had called was immune to pain and had too much force behind it to care. Her voice altered in pitch, a wild delight filling her as the second note hesitated, then dove toward her, twining itself around her.

This...was familiar.

She did not know why. She did not know how. But she knew this pleasure. A strange sense of safety grew as the second note swooped round and round, gathering the magic into a whirlpool of force with her at its quiet center. She hung suspended, for a moment, for an eternity. Then the second note slammed into her and she screamed as she was flung backwards along the pathways of her own power. Unseen hands pushed at her, and she had the sensation of flying as she was pushed faster and faster, back along the line she had followed, her essence barely skimming the surface of the water and the torrent raced away beneath her in the other direction.

She slammed back into her own body with a shriek that shattered the glass of the Great Hall. As the remnants of the great windows rained down against the stone and hard ground outside, she felt the river swallow the last of the magic and the note that had carried her died. She heard a muffled protest and did not recognize her own voice in the harsh croak that came from her own throat. Dry and painful, her throat protested the sudden sensation of air and she would have screamed again if she had held enough strength to do so.

She opened her eyes and blinked several times, uncertain what she would find. Now that the note had ended, thought returned and she started to shake as reaction and pain competed for her attention. A flash of green resolved itself into eyes and she blinked again as Harry swam into focus. He was on his knees facing her, and for a moment this surprised her until she realized she was also kneeling. That struck her as profoundly wrong for reasons she could not name.

Clutching Harry's shoulder she pulled herself to her feet, then urged him to join her. Only when they were both standing did she turn her head reluctantly. She had no desire to see what her uncontrolled magic had done.

Her first thought was vague surprise that the castle was still standing. Her second was faint embarrassment when she saw undisturbed tables and chairs. Had it all been in her head, then? Her ears popped unexpectedly and previously muffled moans and assorted groans assaulted her hearing with startling intensity. She snapped her gaze downward to see various robed bodies sprawled unmoving on the floor. She bit back a moan and tried to reach for the nearest body.

Only Harry's weak grip on her arm kept her from falling on top of it.

She stared at him with mute terror. "What did I do?"she whispered.

Harry coughed, studying her with a strange combination of emotions. He coughed again, then sighed. "Banshee,"he said simply.

Hermione stared at him blankly.

Harry's lips tried a wry smile. "You do get a bit shrill at times, you know."

The joke fell flat as she stared at the unconscious bodies around her. Banshee? She resisted the urge to scoff even as she tried to deny the evidence in front of her. The thought was utterly ridiculous. The Banshee was near myth, Dark magic lost centuries ago. No one had heard the wail of a Banshee witch in over two hundred years. It was a lost art, and certainly no one was alive to have taught it to her. Even if the wail of the Banshee was more than myth, how had she learned the spell? Her magical instincts were crippled and broken.

Uneasily she considered the fact that neither Harry nor Snape were so disabled.

Nor was Ron, come to think of it. She had a vague recollection that he had said something about his great-grandmother being a Banshee. The tattoo on her arm and the Blood-Bond she had sworn with Harry and Ron argued that it was at least possible. They had known there might be further effects from all their plotting as time wore on. Nor was she entirely certain what she might have gained from her elemental marriage. The ability to merge her voice with the vibration of her elemental tattoos was a result of experience and experimentation with the language of spells. Of this, she was certain.

But how had she known it was important to do so?

Uneasily she gazed inward at the chess pieces in her head, and for the first time wondered if she was truly prepared for what that magical tool had cost her. She had sworn she would have no regrets. She had promised herself she would not second-guess the choices they had made. But this was not the first time she had truly understood that certain spells belonged in the Restricted section.

Harry had begun working his way through the mass of bodies, staggering once or twice, but determined to judge the extent of the damage. She was too frightened to ask if everyone was still alive and it was too soon to know if she had stripped them of their magic. She swallowed tightly as unshed tears burned her eyes.

The Ministry had feared the Banshee for good reason.

Harry was kneeling by Ginny when he finally sighed and looked over at her, green eyes filled with relief."Everyone is alive. I remember McGonagall shouting at Kingsley to protect the younger students. He's still alive and his magic is intact so I think we can assume he succeeded." He looked at her seriously. "You didn't kill anyone, Hermione."

She wanted to cry with relief, even as she searched his face for accusation. That was Ginny lying unconscious next to him. She would not have been surprised to find anger and betrayal. Strangely, she found only Harry. She snuffled slightly as tears slid down her face.

"I don't understand what happened,"she said with a slight hysterical, all too human wail.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You were worried about Snape,"he mumbled reluctantly, his gaze going briefly to her right arm.

"But why? I don't understand why he matters so much,"she wailed again, this time with resentment coloring her voice. "I don't even like him."

Most of the time.

Some of the time, she liked him. When he talked to her like a real person. When he got caught up in his own fascination with potions and forgot himself for a moment. Most of the time he just made her uneasy, with his intensity and his alien passions and his anger. She had too much of her own to have any patience with his. He fascinated her sometimes. Scared her. Annoyed her beyond belief. The most shocking thing she had discovered about herself was that sometimes he turned her on.

But she didn't like him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, then stared down at Ginny, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Do you love him?"Harry asked finally, anger and something that sounded like guilt choking his voice.

"No!"she burst out."God Harry, how could I? This is Snape we're talking about. It's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Harry asked quietly, finally meeting her eyes. There was accusation there, but the guilt was stronger and she realized what he must be thinking.

"Not everything is your fault, Harry,"she said with exasperation."It has nothing to do with this...situation."

Harry just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay,"she amended,"maybe it has a little to do with the situation. But I don't even know him. Every time I think I know, he changes into something else. "She flushed slightly. "I admit a find him a bit...fascinating. But like a puzzle, really,"she said in a rush. "It's not love,"she said forcefully.

"No, Ms. Granger," a subdued voice said from behind her. A familiar voice. "It's not love."

Harry's eyes widened with shock and Hermione closed her eyes briefly before turning to face the portrait on the wall.

From a borrowed frame, Dumbledore gazed down at her with a hint of apology in his eyes.

"You know what it is,"Hermione said flatly. "You know why he's important to me."

Why he had always between important to her, albeit in different ways.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I do."

Several muted pops startled her as House-Elves Apparated into the Hall. Immediately they began snapping their fingers and several of the motionless forms vanished.

"The castle will take care of its own,"Dumbledore said reassuringly." Now come."

Harry moved silently to her side and they both watched as Dumbledore hopped from painting to painting, heading in the direction of the Headmistress's tower and the gargoyle staircase.

"I have much to explain,"Dumbledore said regretfully.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione felt a cold shiver work its way down her spine as the door to Minerva's office swung open. Harry glanced at her and grimaced briefly before entering slowly. Hermione followed even more uncertainly. She saw the flash of scrawny knees as Dumbledore raised the skirts of his robe and hopped into his personal frame. He took a moment to shake the fabric back into shape, then stood beside the painted version of his ornately carved chair and regarded them with grave dignity over the edge of his glasses. The sombre expression on his face was matched by the one in his eyes.

"That was a rather impressive display of Dark magic, Ms. Granger. "

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, then realized she did not know what to say. The look on Dumbledore's face was not approving, and she was torn between a need to apologize and a sullen desire to protest that it wasn't her fault. She narrowed her eyes slightly as it occurred to her that both responses put her on the defensive.

"Snape?"she demanded instead.

A weary look crossed Dumbledore's face and he waved his hand. Two chairs appeared behind them and Hermione and Harry exchanged startled glances. It was the first time Hermione had ever heard of a portrait being capable of performing magic. Beyond the simple activation of password charms, that was. They seated themselves slowly.

"Perhaps it was the castle,"Harry muttered.

Hermione regarded her chair warily.

Maybe.

Dumbledore placed both elbows on the arms of his chair as he sat, and steepled his fingers with deliberation. He tapped both forefingers against his lips and peered at Hermione shrewdly.

"I must admit that I found your marriage to Severus most...unexpected, Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked at him without speaking.

"Although,"Dumbledore said softly,"I should have foreseen the possibility."

In Hermione's head, the White Queen raised her head slowly. The White King and Left-Side Castle were listening with alert suspicion.

"Sir?"Harry asked after a long moment when Dumbledore didn't elaborate.

The former Headmaster started, then sighed. "A war is a terrible thing, Harry. We do things that we believe are necessary, but in the end..." The painted wizard shook his head."Perhaps if I had told you what it was that drew you to him, Ms. Granger, you would have been more prepared to defend against it. My only excuse is that I thought it for the best...but it seems I am apologizing for that excuse more and more these days."

Harry's expression went suspiciously blank, but Dumbledore seemed not to see it as he gazed inward. Hermione felt her stomach churn uneasily as she waited for whatever revelation Dumbledore was about to make. She thought she should be concerned that she had made a terrible mistake, but feeling her hand clench defensively around her wand, she rather thought she was preparing to defend something - or someone - else entirely.

"Severus is something of a throwback, even in our world,"Dumbledore mused. "He is not unique in his allegiance to the old ways, but his stubbornness and strength of will - two qualities I suspect you must appreciate, Harry - made him a singularly dangerous pawn in this war."

"You are not speaking of Voldemort,"Hermione said slowly, carefully not thinking about Dumbledore's use of the past tense.

The White King narrowed his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes met hers directly. "No, Ms. Granger. I am not. I trust you have discerned by now that the power of the wizard pales in comparison to the weight of the tradition behind him. Tom, as brutal and as frightening as he is, is but a symptom of a larger disease."

"Dark magic,"Harry said expressionlessly.

Dumbledore nodded agreement." Make no mistake, Harry. If Voldemort wins, the world as we know it is certain not to survive. It takes a certain amount of will to resist the temptations of Dark magic. A will and dedication to honour that most of his followers do not possess. The magic calls to the most primitive parts of us, urging us to give in to our every emotion. The very traditions and codes of conduct designed to protect us have no place in the modern world. In Merlin's time, we were still few in number, spread out and isolated. Our memories collected, but the Spellnet as we know it today did not exist."

Hermione tried to imagine the world Dumbledore was describing. Populations densities would have been low, wizarding kind limited to only a handful of people per location - perhaps as few as one witch or wizard per village. Memories...the memories would have collected slowly, in defined locations. A Healer's cottage, a Hermit's cave. Year after year, one wizard after another, down through the generations.

They must have been closer to the elements back then, she realized. Without the density of magic and memories to draw upon, they would have reached out to the natural world that surrounded them. They would have understood the world around them on an intuitive level the modern wizard could never achieve - not without years of isolation in a remote location that had seen little of wizarding kind.

"We are different,"she said slowly. "From what we used to be."

"Oh yes, Ms. Granger,"Dumbledore said gravely. "We are very different."

The more curious would have travelled, searching for magical hot spots, areas imbued with stronger or unfamiliar memories. Primitive religious sites, as the focus of centuries of ritual, would have grown stronger, drawing pilgrims who then added their own magic to the nascent pool of knowledge. Strange things would have occurred as that growing reservoir of magic affected the world around it. Consciously or unconsciously, things would have happened. New species, odd occurrences...magic uncontrolled accept by the subconscious wishes and desires of the visitors.

"Did we create the elements?"she asked slowly.

Dumbledore shrugged."That is a question we have asked ourselves for thousands of years. Did we create them? Did we Bind what already existed? Our primitive selves worshiped them before we knew better and we created our own religion. Perhaps we created our own gods, as well. It is not a question one asks in polite society."

Children would have absorbed the magical knowledge of their parents, the density of knowledge being greatest around the places where the same family had lingered the longest. Magical skills then, while perhaps not genetically inherited, may have been inherited by exposure. If nothing else, a certain affinity for familiar magic would explain Harry's instinctive ability to fly. More than one person had commented on how similar his style was to that of his father.

Wizards would have moved to protect those family seats and the magic that had collected. Made decisions, sworn oaths to barbarian kings, married their magical daughters into the developing aristocracy of the Bronze Age world.

"Merlin, himself set the template,"Dumbledore said. "Arthur was not the first Dark Lord, but Camelot was the prototype. A golden age of safety and knowledge for our kind that those who would become the Dark Lords attempted to recreate. For a time, they succeeded. Men and women of honour would swear an oath of service to the strongest and in exchange, they became the sword that protected our world."

"Sounds ambitious,"Harry said noncommittally.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "We grew in strength and numbers. It became harder to find honorable masters for all - and the pool of knowledge had begun to spread. Like a disease, the larger our numbers grew, the easier it became for anyone to access knowledge that had once been limited to certain enclaves. That learning was no longer controlled and the men using it were no longer necessarily being raised to the codes of conduct that would have helped them hold to honor. The excesses were...terrible."

"They blamed the muggleborns,"Hermione said flatly.

Dumbledore sighed,"For good reason. Life held little value in those days. Imagine then, what happened every time a man raised in poverty and anger suddenly discovered power. We could not control the spread of the knowledge. We did not even understand what the Spellnet was back then."

"So you decided to control the people,"Hermione spat.

Dumbledore remained silent. Expressionless.

Several chess pieces began moving across the board in her head, and she stared horrified at the pattern that was emerging. Had the Church begun burning witches in reaction to the magic these women possessed - or at the urging of the Dark courts. How much of the hysteria had resulted from muggle and muggleborn mothers being slaughtered so that their children could be raised to a proper way of thinking.

"We needed to protect our world,"Dumbledore said flatly."I do not expect you to understand."

No. Because she had conveniently been kept ignorant of her own history.

"You could never have stopped what was happening,"she said.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened."Regretfully, you are correct. We were fighting a losing battle until the Age of Reason offered us salvation. The magic of the Light requires training as well as knowledge. Goderic Gryffindor saw the possibilities in the research being done by Rowena Ravenclaw and he committed his life to doing what needed to be done. He and the other Founders created Hogwarts as an alternative to the bloodshed. All would be accepted, and all would be trained, and eventually, it would not matter how a wizard had been raised or what codes he followed. All would be equal as far as the Light was concerned."

Hermione felt a frown gather as she tried to interpret the meaning behind the words. Tried to imagine if the Founders had envisioned the world they had gotten. Generations of children training in the abstract magic of the Light. Half-bloods and muggleborns adding their magic and memories to the Spellnet that surrounded Hogwarts. Hundreds of years of slowly changing values as the children of the Wizarding world slowly evolved away from their medieval traditions.

"You failed,"she said bluntly.

Harry winced, but said nothing. Because it was true. Harry had to see it was true. Adding centuries of memories of the Light might make it easier to keep half-bloods and muggleborns from turning to the Dark, but the children who arrived from traditional homes would already have been sensitized to that portion of the Spellnet. The best that could be done was keep their numbers low until the half-bloods and muggleborns in power outnumbered them...

Outnumbered them.

Harry's eyes widened as all the pieces in Hermione's head froze and turned to look at her with appalled expressions.

"Oh my God,"she whispered.

"It won't be so bad,"Dumbledore said gently.

"It's insane,"Harry said.

Dumbledore paused as his gaze went to Harry, then back to Hermione. A thoughtful look crept into his eyes, then was banished as he shook his head.

"She is living proof that we don't need Dark magic, Harry. Look at her! A muggleborn with no connection to the Spellnet at all - and yet look what she has accomplished. Can you think of a better symbol to lead our people into the Light? Can you think of anyone better to fix what is wrong with the Ministry?"

Part of her swelled painfully at the implied compliment. At the implied trust. Even as a more cynical part - a part that sounded a lot like Snape - sneered at the blatant flattery.

"After I kill Voldemort,"Harry said flatly. "After he kills me."

Sadness turned down the edges of Dumbledore's mouth."Our world needs more than just the Boy Who Lived, Harry. This war must end. Or fifty years from today, you will watch your grandchildren fall in the same war that has murdered our children for a thousand years. It. Must. End."

Harry's shoulders tightened as his wand hand clenched and Hermione eyed him warily. It was a stronger argument than Dumbledore knew. And Harry was older than he looked. Hermione's gaze travelled to his right hand and stayed there. It was tattoo-free, but not for many days longer.

Her lips tightened.

"You know how to destroy the Spellnet?" she asked, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

Dumbledore snapped his focus to her face and she wanted to turn away from the intensity. She wanted to turn away from what he intended her to do. What he must always have intended her to do.

She had to know.

"Did...did you do this to me?"she whispered. "Deliberately?"

Shock sped across his face, but she did not know whether it was surprise that she had figured out that portion of her place in his schemes , or if he was truly shocked at the accusation.

"No,"Dumbledore said finally, his gaze unfocused slightly as he stared into the past. "No, Ms. Granger. It was Severus."

Hermione just stared at him. Beside her, Harry never said a word. She didn't turn, she didn't move. It was all she could do to keep her gaze locked on the wizard in the painting. And she waited for the words that would decide her next course of action - because she knew something Dumbledore did not.

She knew exactly how Snape had felt when he had realized what was wrong with her.

"It was not intentional, of course,"Dumbledore said politely.

She waited for the pain. For the rage. For whatever reaction Dumbledore wanted her to have. There was nothing, and she didn't know why. Or perhaps she did. There was one last secret that made everything else pale by comparison, and the reason for that secret was standing by her side. For whatever reason, whatever Dumbledore had done, whatever injury Snape had caused, they had brought her here. Elemental magic shivering across her skin and in this place, at Harry's side.

Whatever had happened had damaged her, in ways that could never be repaired.

But Snape was more right than he had known.

She was not broken.

Dumbledore eyed her uneasily, seemingly disconcerted by her silence. "Ms. Granger?"

"What happened?"she asked courteously.

Dumbledore flinched. Then he shook his head. "What else, Ms. Granger? Dark magic. Severus was brought up by a very traditional witch. His commitment to the codes was set long before he came to Hogwarts and his connection to the Spellnet is very strong. But there is no place for men like that,"Dumbledore said regretfully. "Not anymore."

"What sort of men?"Harry prompted warily, when he failed to continue.

Dumbledore sighed."Complicated men. Ruthless men. Men looking for a master to acknowledge their worth and hold their honor. He tried to prove himself to Sirius so many times..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off, then hardened. "It was why he hated James. James had what he wanted, you see. The witch, the recognition...and the position as the left hand of the only Gryffindor strong enough to hold his oath. When Sirius betrayed him, it broke something I don't think he realized existed until then. Even if I could have acknowledged what had happened, it was too late."

And Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle had been there to pick up the pieces.

Dumbledore shrugged."By the time he finished his Potions training and returned to England, Voldemort was well established. I do not think he was back longer than six months before he realized what he had gotten himself into. He came to me the very next day." Dumbledore's lips quirked. "It was an interesting discussion."

"You sound like you admire him,"Harry said flatly.

Dumbledore looked startled."Admire? Hardly that. However, I must respect the man himself. His strategies were brilliant. As ruthless and as complicated as the wizard himself. Selfless in a strange way. But do not misunderstand. It was Dark magic that destroyed your parents. That is something I will never forgive."

"Sirius Black killed my parents,"Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore stared in shock. "Harry..."his voice trembled slightly with horror and a thread of anger.

Harry's face twisted slightly with pain."Don't."

Hermione was staring as well. In amazement. Not that she didn't agree...but she would never have been stupid enough to say the words out loud. Harry rolled his eyes at her expression.

"I'm not a fool, Hermione. It took me awhile, but I finally figured it out. None of this was a game, but that's the only way it can be played, isn't it? And if you are going to play, there are rules. Sirius agreed to play a part, and everyone trusted him to play that part. He let them down."

"Harry..."Dumbledore said warningly.

"Sirius loved me,"Harry said tightly. "I know that. But don't pretend he didn 't have any responsibility in what happened. You trusted him. You trusted them. It all went to hell because he wasn't where he agreed to be."

Dumbledore's skin tone shifted to grey.

"They looked at Pettigrew and saw someone who didn't matter. To anyone, least of all Voldemort,"Harry said flatly. "They didn't respect him. They just assumed he was safe because no one would ever believe they would trust such a secret to him. They made assumptions about Voldemort and THEY WERE WRONG," he yelled. "They are dead because everyone thought they were protected. You had a spy. Tell me there's absolutely no chance Snape couldn't have saved them if he had known they weren't safe."

Hermione watched with some surprise as Dumbledore seemed to crumple.

"I can't,"Dumbledore whispered.

"They were members of the Order,"Harry said flatly. "Only an idiot would assume there weren't other pieces in play." His left forefinger stabbed the air in Hermione's direction. "She's exactly where she agreed to be and doing what she agreed to do. I know I can count on her. So don't you dare tell me Sirius did what he thought was best...because there's no comparison."

Tears burned in her eyes briefly as Harry threw her a glance that was half defiant, half embarrassed. She smiled as he shrugged and blushed. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his expression shifting to disturbed calculation.

"Harry...what have you done?"he asked finally.

Harry shrugged and smirked,"I couldn't tell you. It's not my secret to tell,"he said with grim humour. Then his smile faded. "What did Snape do?"

Dumbledore blinked at the change in subject and his answer was slow in coming. "He wanted to find someone worthy to hold his oath. When a wizard as powerful as Severus knows exactly what he wants, there are consequences."

There was a momentary silence, then Harry's eyes widened.

"You can't be..." he started incredulously. "Are you saying he created her?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful."Created the circumstances for her existence, certainly. Whether the Spellnet affected her creation or simply provided a means for him to find her, I cannot answer beyond speculation. It was never a conscious action on his part, but a subconscious desire that took form. It is probable that he merely located a powerful witch the moment she was born and...made a connection. The influence of his mind would have affected how she learned to access the Spellnet. It is certain that she was too young to have made the connection without outside assistance."

Hermione felt herself pale. "What I did with Remus? When I healed his arm? "she asked faintly.

Dumbledore sighed."Yes, that was unfortunate. Part of you recognizes Severus on a subconscious level. The Aurors just didn't understand your answers. Every time he was injured back then, his mind subconsciously sought yours. I suspect it is one of the reasons he survived those last few months before James and Lily were killed. Your existence gave him hope and something to cling to."

Hermione swallowed, uncertain of her own emotional reaction to that revelation. Uncertain she actually believed it. But she did.

Dumbledore shrugged. "When Lily was killed, Severus went a bit mad I think. He left to find Sirius and found Death Eaters instead. They did not survive, but they almost took him with them." He turned grave eyes toward Hermione. "You tried to go to him."

For a moment, she didn't understand. Then a memory flashed into her mind. A cat crying and clawing at her feet. Her own determination to... do what? Go somewhere. Somewhere she needed to be.

"I failed,"she heard herself say distantly. "I...fell."

"And when you reached out to him, he attacked you,"Dumbledore said bluntly. "He had nearly Riven his soul and he blamed himself for Lily. You were too young to understand that he was the one causing you pain. You grabbed onto him and he lashed out, tearing your mind in the process. I barely found you in time."

The chaos swirling in her mind took a moment to process that statement, then stilled.

"You found me,"she said flatly.

Dumbledore did not seem to hear the tone of her voice, or see the worried look Harry sent her.

"You Obliviated me,"she said slowly.

Dumbledore looked regretful."It would have been kinder had that been possible. However, your memories of Severus were too intricately woven into your developing magic. I would have crippled your power had I tried."

"Then why didn't I remember him?"she accused, her voice rising angrily in spite of her best efforts at control.

How much of her fear of failure had never been as irrational as she thought. How much of her remembered a ...friend? And how much had she blamed herself for a loss her parents did not understand? She didn't remember anything from before. Snape's investigation into her memories had surprised her as much as they had him. But she remembered what it had been like afterward. She remembered the loneliness. Crawling in to sleep with her parents because there was something in the dark that would hurt her.

And the aching ever present sense of failure.

She had failed to measure up in some way and she had been abandoned. Something integral to her life had gone away and it was her fault. Oh, it was so easy to see. And what was she to do with this sudden suspicion that her injuries may not have been as crippling as Dumbledore was making them seem. He had definitely seized the opportunity her injuries had offered him. But had he taken it one step further? Had he let the wounds heal wrong? She didn't want to believe it of him, and she could never accuse him of it. Not now. Not when there was no way to ever be certain.

But every instinct said that he was capable of making such a decision.

"Did he know?"she heard Harry ask."Did Snape know what he'd done?"

Dumbledore's expression shifted and she was unable to decipher the emotion.

"Would you have told him?"Dumbledore returned seriously.

After a moment, Harry dropped his eyes and shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed. "It took months for him to heal. By the time he was well enough to start reaching out for her, Hermione's link with the Spellnet had been permanently severed. I suspect he knew something of what had happened. He was too good an Occlumens even then not to realize on some level what might have occurred. I believe he did what he needed to do to survive. He never went looking for the answers."

"You told him,"Hermione breathed softly, horror and understanding colliding."Today. You told him what he did."

Dumbledore jerked his head to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Miss Weasley bought us some time. It was Severus himself who came to me, Ms. Granger. After it was over. I told him the truth he needed to hear to finish what we started. His last task was to kill Nagini. He always knew he was unlikely to survive."

"I told him he wasn't expendable,"Hermione replied hotly.

"And I told him the truth,"Dumbledore snapped." This connection you think you have with him was never real. It is a ghost. A leftover sense of recognition from when you were too young to understand his true nature. Do you truly think you understand him? Do you really think you could trust him if he ever found out what you are capable of doing? You wouldn't survive long enough for the echoes of his Avada Kadavra to die away."

Hermione felt her face leech of all expression. "I don't know what you mean."

Dumbledore snorted. "Do not take me for a fool, Ms. Granger. Do you honestly expect me to believe you have not considered it as the obvious solution to the Marriage Law? "

"I don't have that kind of power,"Hermione protested.

"Not yet,"Dumbledore said bluntly, his piercing stare allowing her no room for escape. "And your new science does not depend on the Spellnet. Its destruction will not destroy our world. "

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and seemed surprised that the younger wizard was not reacting to what had clearly been meant as a shocking revelation.

"You must see that it is the only way, Harry,"Dumbledore pleaded. "The threat of another Dark Lord will be gone forever."

"Will it?"Harry asked quietly. "It seems to me that if the knowledge can be learned once, it can be learned again."

"But the mindset will have been lost,"Dumbledore said. "It will be the muggleborn and the half-bloods who will shape the way we look at things to come. Abstract magic, Harry. Logic and mathematics and science. All the things this world does not take seriously. By the time the Dark has been rediscovered, it will be too late. The commitment will have been lost, along with all knowledge of the traditions. Perhaps a small handful of families will keep the traditions alive, but without the numbers they have now, they will never be a serious threat. "

He looked to Hermione. "You will be free,"he said. "The Bindings are constructs of the Spellnet."

Hermione touched her tattoos in surprise, her eyes narrowing. "So are you."

Dumbledore shrugged. "An acceptable sacrifice." He waved his hand and a book lifted itself from the far bookshelf. Hermione raised her hand just in time to catch it as it flew at her.

"Everything this world knows about the Spellnet. Years of research, Ms. Granger, and still incomplete. But it should be enough. Now that you know what you are looking for, I trust you will find the answers we need."He stared at her pleadingly. "Do not let Voldemort and the Emergency Wizarding Council destroy our world."

Hermione stared down at the unassuming book in horror. How could Dumbledore expect this of her? He must know how much they would lose. The protection spells, the spells the Ministry used to track everything from Misuse of Muggle artifacts to Underage Magic. The portraits, all the notification spells. It had never occurred to her before, but many of the wizards she knew probably relied on accessing the Spellnet rather than memory for their spells. How much basic knowledge would they lose?

And what of the magical creatures? The goblins and the hippogriffs and the bowtruckles. Were they independently magical? If they drew any portion of their structure or magic from the Spellnet, they would be lost too. Or maybe this was the opportunity she had been searching for. Perhaps it was only the enslavement of the House Elves the Spellnet protected. She tried to imagine a world wiped clean of everything they knew. A clean slate, as it were. A society that could be made anew.

With the Spellnet destroyed, it would not be hard to track pockets of Dark magic as they formed. She grimaced. Traditional families would be hunted down and broken apart. Children removed from their parents before they could be indoctrinated, adults exiled so as not to reinfect the reforming matrix. Or worse. The EMC would be destroyed, but who would take their place? People like Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge? People who truly thought they would be working in the Ministry's best interest as they formed committees and subcommittees and passed legislation on proper thought and proper behaviour - all in the name of not infecting the brave new world being created.

Hermione shivered.

The world needed to be changed. She was confident enough to think she had the right to change it. But this wasn't change. This was destruction. Voldemort wasn't the Dark, and he never had been. She raised her head and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"Tolerance cuts both ways,"she said softly. "I won't be your weapon."

Harry shifted uneasily. "Hermione?"

She glanced at him unhappily.

"What if he's right?"Harry asked slowly. "What if it's the only way to defeat Voldemort?"

"Voldemort already knows all the Dark magic he needs to kill us. Destroying the Spellnet won't change that. Destroying the Spellnet won't change the loyalties of his followers."

Harry frowned,"But maybe the Spellnet is keeping the hatred alive. Maybe...maybe we need to destroy it,"he said quietly.

And maybe she was just another of Dumbledore's carefully crafted tools. The only witch with no investment in the Spellnet and every reason to want to see it destroyed. The House Elves, the gods-be-damned Marriage Law. The one witch arrogant enough to think she knew best, with a Muggle background that saw nothing wrong with abandoning outdated medieval politics for modern democracy. If that was what they got when everything was over.

The brightest witch of her age, thinking she knew all the answers. Absorbing the confidence she needed to believe she knew what was best. Oh yes, she was a good little weapon. She would be the next Minister of Magic if Dumbledore had his way. And maybe Dumbledore was not wrong. Had this been the plan all along? Had one thousand years of planning gone into bringing her to this place? Or had it simply created the circumstances that allowed a solution like the one Dumbledore proposed?

Maybe the Spellnet did need to be destroyed.

Maybe.

She wasn't confident - or arrogant enough - to say.

But not today.

She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore called after her.

She kept walking.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note of thanks to one reviewer who made a very good point about about the Spellnet and its potential for evil. I had originally come up with the concept that Hermione's only other solution to the Marriage Law would bring down the Spellnet and the spells protecting the Wizarding world. Sort of an ethical dilemna, but I had never considered having any of the characters plan to bring down the 'Net as part of a strategy. Thanks for the suggestion:)


	27. Chapter 27

Lucius and the others had watched silently as he screamed. His bones had snapped and he had twisted in agony until his entire world had been red with pain. No more than he deserved, the Dark Magic had hissed, whispering against his shattered bones. There was nothing left to fight for. No apology he could ever make. He was the architect of his own miserable existence and not even the tattoos on his arm would buy her forgiveness when she discovered who was responsible for the childhood injury that haunted her. And she would discover that truth. If he knew nothing of Hermione Granger, he knew this.

There were tales. Stories of those who had found each other through the Spellnet. Subconscious meeting subconscious. If he had sought her out whenever he was injured, that would explain her facility with healing magic. He had led her to the knowledge. It had faded with time, of course, until Veritiserum and a Calming Draught had drawn it to the surface.

He had lured her to that fall. His need had drawn her to him and he had savaged her mind when she answered. Then, greatest injury of all for a witch who feared the consequences of failure, he had abandoned her. Left her to the fire in her mind and the loss of certainty and companionship she would not have understood. He was responsible for the insecurity that had infuriated him. He could never apologize for that failure.

Dumbledore had been right to keep her from him.

Had he known the truth after it happened, he would have stolen the girl from her parents and likely driven her mad in his attempts to heal her. Or worse. Raised her to be as bitter and crippled as himself. He would have hated her for her infirmity; her failings a constant reminder of his own. A living monument to the fact he had savaged the mind of the one person who might have been able to hold guardianship of the Dark after Potter killed Voldemort.

He vomited coffee-colored blood on Malfoy boot leather and wondered briefly why he was still alive.

He did not know how long he had been here. His only satisfaction had been the laughter he had managed as he repudiated Tom Riddle and spat blood at his feet. He would never kneel to the pretender again. Not of his own will. Never again to anyone. She would not offer and cursed and tainted though it was, his loyalty was better than Voldemort deserved.

The elemental magic had startled everyone. It had healed his bones and he had discovered a healing that was more painful than the breaking. When he had pushed her away, terrified to feel her rejection when she saw the truth in his mind, he had collapsed on the floor and waited to die. Surely now he would die. Maybe Dumbledore would even be kind enough to keep his secrets. Payment for the oath of honour the other wizard had never offered him. Of course, now Severus knew why.

There should have been a reckoning however, for twenty years of service without hope of redemption.

"Sshee iss not worthy of your allegiance, Seseveruss."

Severus shuddered as the cold condemnation coiled around his spine and sank long fangs into the base of his skull. The Death Eaters were silent. Lucius had not moved and Severus brooded on the fact the blond wizard had not cleaned the blood from his boots. There was a message in that decision. There always was, with Lucius.

"It isss not too late to come home, Sseveruss," Voldemort told him quietly.

Severus barely restrained himself from rolling over to stare at his tormentor incredulously. The offer was unprecedented...and highly suspicious as such. A slight twitch of a blond eyebrow was the only reaction from Lucius and the other wizard stared down at Severus with carefully blank eyes.

Voldemort was not given to offering second chances.

"Sshee hass tainted you, Sseveruss. Tainted your body and your magic. Ssseduced you with liess. What doess sshee offer you, my sson? A broken child who undersstandss nothing of sservice or ssacrifice. Would you be reduced to the fate sshe would deliver to our Housse Elvess, Sseveruss? Denied the chance to sserve that iss bred into your boness?"

Severus swallowed past the despair that rolled through him.

"I regret your pain, my sson. Betrayal must be punisshed. I have been lenient however. Thisss is partly our own fault. Your family hass left you very alone these passt yearss have we not? I had not realized how much, until now. Your own sstrength hass betrayed you, Sseveruss. We did not know you were ssuffering ssoo."

The notes of Riddle's voice caressed the lonely ear and tempted far more than Severus would have expected. He was tired. He was so tired of being alone. He was tired of being hated and despised by children for whom he felt nothing but contempt. He was tired of the lies and the demands and the never-ending uselessness of it all. He rested his forehead against cold stone and wished it would just end, once and for all.

"Sshee iss not coming for you, Sseveruss. Sshe hass not the sstrength nor the sstrength of will to meet me. Sshe denies you with her failure. Iss thiss the one you would put in my place?" Voldemort asked gently.

Severus had been unable to discover the one piece of information that might have brought her peace. The identity of those who killed her parents was little enough to offer, but it was the only apology he had left. Morsmordre required strength and more than a touch of the Dark to cast. Only Voldemort himself or those Marked by him could cast it, and according to Draco the Mark had floated above Granger's home the night the building burned. At least one Death Eater bearing the Dark Mark must have been there that night, and yet he had failed to find any who claimed such a victory.

He had other concerns as well.

The Death Eaters gathered here numbered too many. Far too many for this to be a simple gathering of like-minded or desperate individuals. Had he the option, he might have stayed a day or two, trying to ferret out the plans in the making. The tattoos on his arm precluded that option. The judgment of the elements was unassailable, and there would have been no forgiveness for the likes of Hermione Granger if Severus were a true follower of ...

...Voldemort.

It occurred to him, belatedly, that he was a fool.

He had publicly repudiated Voldemort's right to the title of Dark Lord. Not Severus Snape, had done this. No, the elemental husband of the Lord of Light had done this. A man who had publicly offered his wand in service. A service she had yet to accept, true. But that wasn't the point.

Men of faith made good martyrs.

Voldemort had never understood causality. He had an imperfect understanding of human nature. The same flaw that ensured Tom Riddle would never truly wear the title of Dark Lord, ensured that he would not understand that it was his reaction to the threat she posed that ensured that she became that threat in truth. The true threat was not that Severus thought Hermione Granger was the Lord of Light.

The true threat, was that Voldemort accepted that she was.

Worse, he had given Severus a chance to prove his loyalties. With Death Eaters as witnesses. Severus's death was a foregone conclusion, but oh, the difference a little torture makes. Voldemort could have branded Severus a traitor. A coward shifting loyalties with the wind. Better would have been to claim a thirty year loyalty to Dumbledore. In the giving of honour, he would have drained the poison from the betrayal.

Instead, Severus would die in the name of Hermione Granger.

Rightly or wrongly, Hermione had taken the stand Dumbledore had refused to make. She had accepted the offer of an Oathsworn to consider his service and in so doing she had validated the implication in that offer. She had declared Voldemort unfit to hold his oath. The left-hand lieutenant of Harry Potter and the right-hand of Voldemort. The Lord of Light and a true son of the Dark, as it should be.

Severus started to laugh. Astonishment peered out at him from red eyes that would never, ever, understand why Severus had done what he did.

"She doesn't have to come for me,"Severus said, managing belief and even a measure of acceptance as he spit blood and smiled with cold satisfaction.

In his rush to avoid causality, Voldemort had just given birth to the bugger.


	28. Chapter 28

She had only been Stunned a handful of times in her life. It was never pleasant. Neither was discovering herself trussed up with ropes of both magical and muggle origin. Her hands were tied behind her back and her wand nowhere she could sense. A light touch on her fingers would have surprised a scream from her throat if she wasn't already terrified she had been captured by Death Eaters.

She really didn't want them to know she was awake.

The fingers tangling with hers gave a light squeeze and a hint of magic hummed against her shields. She was simultaneously relieved and horrified when she recognized the magic as Harry's.

Harry had followed her into the courtyard after she stormed out of Dumbledore's office. In hindsight, it had been foolish, racing outside the castle, but she had been unable to face the expectations and accusations she was certain she would find in the Great Hall. Nor did she want witnesses when the tattoos on her arm went dark. Grimly she had counted eight linear hours since she had left him in the dungeon. According to Harry, the visions had started five hours after she left.

She had contemplated the damage Voldemort could do in three hours.

Harry had come after her, silent for once. She'd laid her head against his shoulder and he had wrapped his arms around her as she stared dry-eyed into the bright daylight around them. She had ached to cry, but she couldn't put a name to the emotion behind the tears.

"You can't go,"Harry had said flatly.

She had wanted to hate him for that quiet certainty. For daring to tell her what she already knew. Her magic had crackled erratically and Harry had smoothed a hand down her hair, wordlessly taming the magic that could have killed a lesser wizard. Quietly accepting his portion of guilt for what their actions had put in motion. She could not leave and Harry could not go. There were too many secrets hidden in her soul to risk her safety for one man. She had taken too many risks for Snape already.

That must have been when Draco Stunned them.

"You can stop pretending to be unconscious."

She popped her eyes open to glare at the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. He crouched just out of arm's reach and twirled his wand with negligent ease. She had no idea how he had smuggled them off the castle grounds and into this...wherever they were. The edge of a forest by the look of it, and she could see a chimney just over the treetops and maybe a fifteen minute walk away.

She could only hope he hadn't injured anyone when he kidnapped them, however, she didn't plan to beg for the information and he didn't seem inclined to volunteer. She also wasn't counting on rescue anytime soon. Shacklebolt and the others would try. The Order would try for Harry, if nothing else. Unfortunately, Draco didn't seem nervous enough for someone who expected Aurors and Hit Wizards to Apparate at any moment.

His appearance startled her. Like Harry, he had finally started growing into his feet and she was surprised to find a young man rather than a petulant boy. Always fine-boned, whatever had happened to him had drawn the flesh of his face into lean planes. He had neither the pampered look of his father, nor the feral hardness evident in Snape.

But he looked dangerous, this younger Malfoy.

Dark magic shimmered around him. Unlike Harry, whose magic was a dark sun, blazing at midnight, Draco's magic twisted in a smooth serpentine dance around his body. The magic held lethal grace, like a fine silver blade and Hermione didn't realize she was watching him with curious fascination until he gave her an odd look that seemed one part startled and four parts anger.

"Still shooting people in the back, Malfoy?"Harry spat.

Draco sneered,"Whatever it takes, Potter."

He curtly gestured with his wand for them to stand.

She stumbled about halfway up, her arms like leaden weights pulling her off balance. She staggered into Harry who braced himself to carry her weight and she let herself lean against him for a moment. Exhaustion and months of fear fled briefly as she absorbed the solid strength of him against her body and her magic. She glanced into green eyes and smiled wearily as his magic hugged her.

She looked toward the man with the wand and found Draco glaring at her with something that looked disturbingly like hatred. She recoiled slightly in surprise. Draco had never been their friend, but she had never seen this level of antagonism directed at her before. Not even after she smacked him back in Third Year.

"Is that your final revenge, Granger?" he demanded, his tone icy with contempt. "Wearing elemental magic on your right arm and Potter on your left?"

Hermione glanced at Harry in confusion. He shrugged slightly in response and eyed Draco warily.

They weren't touching any longer, but Draco's gaze fell unerringly to the coil of magic Harry had wrapped around her wrist. Hermione blinked again as the implication sank in slowly. She frowned, but Draco spoke before she could get her question arranged in proper order.

"How soon do you plan on presenting Snape with a green-eyed babe and forcing him to claim it as his own?"

Harry froze, his face a mask of utter horror. The White King drew his sword slowly, and Hermione's mind raced. Adding up the odd glances at Grimmauld Place the night they had put their play into action. Things that Marcy had mentioned about proper manners that she hadn't understood at the time. Molly's anger and Ginny's change in attitude. Dear Merlin. Ginny. Hermione choked on her first words, and tried again, knowing Draco could hear every syllable.

"Ginny,"she heard herself whisper.

The chess pieces in her head were unusually silent as a white pawn fell over.

"Ginny,"she said to Harry. Very carefully. Very precise. "She knows. About us."

Harry stood motionless for several long moments, and she was terribly afraid he wasn't going to respond. She prayed silently that he would remember that Ginny had seen them together at Grimmauld Place. That he would remember the other girl's change in attitude afterward. The dreams would have relayed that much and more. There wasn't much about Hermione's life that Harry and Ron did not know...intimately.

It had been the price they had paid for an advantage.

There was rage in his eyes when he looked at her and for a moment she was certain she had finally demanded too much. Then it guttered and died, leaving behind a bleak and bitter loneliness she had hoped never to see again. Draco was watching them suspiciously, and Harry curled his lip in a Gryffindor snarl of contempt.

"It was one night, Malfoy,"Harry said flatly. "So what do you want? Money? Amnesty? What's your price not to say anything to Ginny?"

Draco's eyes widened incredulously. "How dim are you, Potter? No one's magic flows together like that because of one night. And Granger just told you that Weasley knows. Snape knows. Anyone who has ever seen you in the same room together knows. It's not like you're being particularly discreet!"

Hermione noted absently that Draco seemed most offended by that last observation. Harry turned his head away to stare sightlessly at the trees around them. Hermione was not certain which she resented more. An attitude that accepted martial infidelity as long as one was polite about it...or a world that judged them on discretion without giving them the tools to understand that they were being indiscreet.

Draco slashed his wand through the air angrily and the ropes binding them disintegrated. "Snape is planning to die for you, Granger. I should think that would be revenge enough, even for a Gryffindor,"he said bitterly.

Hermione rubbed the circulation back into her arms and regarded Draco narrowly. She wondered to which she would rather admit - anger or ignorance. Draco would believe what he wanted in any case. Luckily, he seemed inclined to believe in the simplest explanation.

"Is that why you are doing this?"Hermione asked in disbelief. "To protect Snape's honour?"

Draco smirked. "No."

He drew two wands from inside his shirt and removed the shields that had prevented them from sensing their nearness. Before Harry could even draw breath to yell "Accio", Draco had tossed them over. Then he grinned at Hermione nastily.

"We're here to save your husband's life."

There was a disbelieving silence. Then...

"You can get me through the wards?" Harry asked bluntly.

Hermione drew in a slow breath and glared at Harry angrily. He caught the look and shrugged apologetically.

"You can't go,"he pointed out.

Draco was eying them both warily, as if waiting for them to hex him. Or laugh at him. For Draco, it was all the same thing as far as insults went. Harry fixed Draco with a steady stare. The Slytherin twitched oddly, then narrowed his eyes. Almost defiantly he pulled up his left sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

"I can get you through the wards."

Harry nodded absently, mulling something over in his head. Hermione recognized the barely restrained sense of anger and excitement building in him.

"Harry..."she said warningly.

He grinned. "Go back to Hogwarts, Hermione. Tell the Order where we are." His grin widened until it had a slightly manic tinge. Hermione felt unease blossom into outright panic.

"Harry..."

He shook his head. "This is what Dumbledore sent Snape here to do, Hermione. It's time."

She resisted the urge to slap the silly grin of his face and fisted her hands on her hips."And what if Nagini isn't the last Horcrux,"she demanded, shrilly enough that Draco winced. " You know we never found out for sure."

Harry turned and met her terrified gaze with that steady, almost fatalistic expression she had grown to despise. In her head, she damned Dumbledore to all nine hells and a few she planned to invent in his honour.

"You know what to do,"Harry said quietly.

This time she really did slap him. The crack of her hand echoed in the afternoon air and Draco crossed his arms and looked uneasy. She promised herself that if Harry died, Draco was going to regret it for the rest of his very short life. Or long one. It would depend.

Draco straightened abruptly when he caught her malevolent gaze. She was prepared for him to smile cockily or glare arrogantly back. It was very satisfying to see him shift nervously and finger his wand.

Harry had not raised a hand to defend himself, and the reddened skin where she slapped him pissed her off even more. Everything was happening too fast. She had barely had time to finish what she had come to Hogwarts to do. There had been no time to work on other projects. They had assumed they would have weeks more. Maybe months.

"I'm going to skin you alive, Malfoy,"she said grimly.

She decided it was very wise of both Harry and Draco to believe her.

"You have a Time Turner,"Draco said in a small voice."We can go back to before Snape left Hogwarts. We can stop him before he leaves."

Harry and Hermione both stared at him.

"That was your plan?"Harry asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged nervously. "Not exactly. But it could work."

"There were...changes made to the device,"Hermione said in a low voice. "I'm the only one who can use it."

And she had already been in two places at once that day. It was possible that there was some way to modify a Time Turner to go past that restriction, but if so, no one had ever found it. After the first few disasters, the Ministry had banned all attempts at further experimentation. Or so they said. There had been rumours.

Minerva had looked ill when Hermione had asked, back when she first got the device.

She had not asked again.

It took Draco a few seconds to realize the implications of her statement. He looked briefly disappointed, then sighed. "So we go back to my first plan. Time to fulfil that prophecy you've been dining out on, Potter." His lip curled derisively.

Harry flushed, and Hermione grabbed onto his wand arm as he lifted it reflexively. There was a brief struggle, then his muscles relaxed as he conceded.

"Fine,"he grumbled."We'll get Snape. Go away."

She rolled her eyes, then found them filling with tears. Throwing her arms around him, she gave him a hard hug and felt him clutch back with desperate strength. She didn't blame him for wanting to get her out of the line of fire. It was how she had gotten him to agree to her plan in the first place. But she blamed him for going off to die. No matter what he said, Harry didn't think he would be seeing her again.

"I can come back to this moment,"she warned him."I'm only here once."

Harry's mouth twisted into a smirk."You gonna stop using that Time Turner between now and when the Ministry falls?"

"If I have to,"she promised.

"Then I guess I'll have to try not to die,"Harry said mock-lightly. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for you going into Time Turner withdrawal."

His Quidditch reflexes got his shoulder out of the way before her fist could connect.

"Are you done?"Draco demanded."I'm getting nauseous. And she's not going anywhere."

Hermione just sniffed and Apparated.

Draco grinned maliciously when she stumbled and fell at his feet. "Anti-Apparition barriers, Granger." He tapped his Dark Mark. "I'm your only way out unless the Dark Lord dies."

"Then I guess we don't need you anymore, do we, Malfoy?"Harry asked in a soft voice that made the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand up.

Draco started to sneer, then sobered when he realized that Harry was serious.

"She's not going,"Harry said flatly. "Take her back through the barrier. Now."

Draco looked confused. "I can't,"he said slowly.

"Malfoy..."

"I can't!"Draco insisted."We're inside the minefield. We can't go back until the mines are all disabled or they'll all go off at once."

He glared at them defiantly.

"Minefield?"Harry asked.

Draco shrugged."That's what the Dark Lord calls it."

"He's not the Dark Lord,"Hermione snapped, irritated without knowing why.

Draco snorted."Like you have any clue what you're talking about."

"If Snape dies today,"she growled,"It won't be at the hands of a Dark Lord."

Draco stilled.

"As if it matters who kills him,"Harry snapped."He'll still be dead."

The glare Draco sent him was a mix of resentment and loss.

"It matters to Snape,"Hermione explained quietly.

"Well it isn't going to matter to us,"Harry retorted."And we'll likely be dead right along with him even if Malfoy can defuse these mines."

Draco hesitated. "I don't know the counter-hexes,"he finally admitted. "Granger does."

Hermione blinked, then returned Harry's accusing stare with a blank one of her own.

"None of this would have been necessary if you hadn't Bound him with that damn Marriage Law,"Draco grumbled. "Snape was going to teach me the charms as soon as he was well enough to keep them from killing me if I got it wrong."

Charms.

Her mind veered to several times in the past few months when she had looked up to see Snape studying her, black eyes expressionless. Tentatively she walked forward, heading for the smoke she could see rising from a distant chimney. Draco didn't try to stop her. She could feel a charm of some kind as she moved further away from them and when she looked back at Draco curiously, he waved his wand and she felt the charm dissolve.

Instantly, sound became sharp and clear and Hermione was shocked to realize she hadn't even known her hearing was muffled. Or if she had, she had just put it down to being Stunned. She was careful to make as little noise as possible as she tip-toed into the minefield.

Harry and Draco moved in behind her.

It was the hiss that warned her. Harry must have brushed against the wrong bush. Or something. Whatever he released, she felt it unfolding. The noxious smell and experience forced her forward, when instinct would have had her flinching back. She lunged into the bush, wand extended, non-verbal counter-hex slicing the first part of the hex from the second. Two more charms later, and the trap lay dead at her feet.

A much bigger, deadlier trap, but familiar all the same.

"I guess I know what he got me for Christmas,"she mumbled, still feeling slightly shocked and breathless.

"A book?"Harry asked facetiously.

He knew damn well that wasn't the answer.

"An advantage,"she said in disbelief.


	29. Chapter 29

If he had not despised the Mudblood menace previous to this, the sight of his lifetime friend lying broken and bleeding on the floor would have been sufficient. What magic, Lucius thought bitterly, had she used to bewitch him? That she had used his need for revenge to support the Potter brat was all too obvious.

He did not look toward the remains of the snake still twitching near the Dark Lord's throne.

Nor did he allow his usual opinion of that bit of Muggle ostentation to rise to the surface of his mind. He did not think the Dark Lord would overlook any threat to his dignity today. Lucius clenched his teeth as Severus screamed once more and he wished there was some way for him to end his suffering. Traitors did not deserve mercy, but surely even the Dark Lord would admit there were...circumstances.

This was about Lily, of course.

Another Mudblood, with raw Muggle manners. She, at least, had not had an overbold opinion of herself. Offensive as her manners had been, Lily had been a powerful witch and a childhood friend to Severus. Lucius had not blamed him for wanting to save her. It was disturbing that he had been unaware of how strongly his friend had truly felt if revenge still drove him after all these years.

Perhaps the Dark Lord would be merciful.

It had been he who had broken his promise to Severus after all.

A required sacrifice, Lucius assured himself. One that had been necessary in light of the prophecy. But still, a promise had been broken. Surely Severus was owed some leniency?

Lucius contemplated pleading mercy for his friend. It would be painful. He would share in the Dark Lord's displeasure and the killing of a servant was a serious offense. But Lucius owed Severus a debt for taking on a task his son was too young to complete. Lucius bowed his head and contemplated again, his own disquiet that his Lord would punish the son for the failures of the father. But the Dark Lord had known Severus would be there. Surely he had known...

There would be no mercy.

Lucius clenched his jaw and reminded himself that Severus had done more than sought revenge. He had betrayed every ideal. Everything they had spent their lives honoring. To offer Wand Oath to that jumped up Mudblood was beyond betrayal. It was a mockery. Severus must see now that she had sacrificed him to the cause of the Light without any thought of offering to hold his oath in truth. The Dark Mark still wrote itself into the flesh of Severus's arm. That was all the truth any of them needed to know.

There was a gasp behind him and Lucius pivoted on one heel, his hand reaching defensively for his wand. Nott and Avery were standing at his back - no doubt hiding from the Dark Lord's displeasure - and their wide-eyed gazes were directed toward the entrance of the basement. He spun sharply, certain he did not wish to contemplate what new disaster was about to befall them.

Magic had done much to expand and alter the crude basement. Ancient roots and stone arched high above their heads and he wondered briefly if she had enough knowledge of the traditions to understand she would not be able to enter this room. She...

He froze as the twisted roots forming the living doorway shuddered slightly. Then he heard another gasp - not his own, thankfully - as the roots at her feet heaved themselves high, tearing through the earth and dislodging the pattern of stonework that protected the door. The very trees had answered her need as if she were a Groveborn priestess and Lucius just stared blankly at the impossibility, unable to fathom what had happened.

He turned around cautiously, and lifted his head to glance at the Dark Lord.

He had come to his feet, red eyes unreadable, reptilian nostrils flaring slightly as he cocked his head as if in puzzlement. He made no move toward his wand as she stepped carefully over the roots at her feet and paced slowly toward him. It was a strange tableaux, the Dark Lord and the advancing Mudblood, the body of the traitor lying bleeding between them.

Lucius refused to consider how this might change things.

It was unthinkable. And yet...

She was here.

He detected no trace of madness in her face. The clothes she wore, however, were an offense. Muggle disrespect and impropriety. The black pants left little to the imagination and the sleeveless top was no better. Lucius ignored the tiny voice mumbling that a Priestess of the Dark often wore only their elemental markings and the Groveborn had worn nothing at all. He snarled at the voice to be silent.

The markings on her arm meant nothing.

Nothing.

Someone - he could not tell who - sent a hex winging its way down the room toward her. Lucius had time to wince at the foolishness, then the air around her rippled in every color of the rainbow and the curse rebounded with a vicious increase in power. Lucius eyed her with shock. The Rainbow Shield? What impossibility was this? There were yelps and screams as Death Eaters threw themselves out of the path of the hex, leaving the caster to face his own idiocy.

The Dark Lord eyed the moaning body of his unwise follower for a long moment, then sighed.

"Surely you are not foolish enough to think the Rainbow Shield enough to stop me?" the Dark Lord asked courteously.

"I am not here for you,"she returned with equal favor.

Lucius was momentarily distracted by the knowledge that someone had been practicing her manners. Severus was the most likely candidate for mentor. Though why the girl should have listened to him was a puzzle. Red eyes dropped to the body of the Potions Master on the floor. Lucius held his breath and the tiny voice began to mutter disturbing things.

This changed...everything.

"You are careless with your possessions, my dear," the Dark Lord said lightly.

Lucius blinked at that easy acknowledgment of an oath that had never been uttered.

The Mudblood snorted offensively.

"He was not here at my bidding,"she stated bluntly, and Lucius wondered if she knew what she was saying with those words. "This is the last gasp of an Unbreakable Vow he took to serve your demands."

Lucius was unwillingly impressed with the disdain she managed to lace into those words. Nor did any miss the accusation. All had known of the Unbreakable Vow Severus had been forced to swear to Dumbledore. It had been broken with the old fool's death, but added to the revenge Severus would have required for Lily, his current actions were all within honour. The Dark Lord had taken, and Severus had taken from him. It was well balanced.

The Dark Lord smiled. "If you are here to claim him, you have made an unwise choice. My servant had cause to be unhappy with me and I fear I have treated him shamefully. I took his loyalty for granted when I should have acknowledged his sacrifices more clearly. But he has ever been in my heart, child. We are his family. Do you truly believe his offer was anything more than a mockery? You? A Mudblood and a whore? I can smell Potter's magic all over you. Do you think a true son of the Dark would honestly give oath to the likes of you?"

Lucius was soothed by the truths the Dark Lord was speaking. It would be fine. Things would turn out as well as they could. Of course Severus had not betrayed them. He would be punished, as was proper. But the Dark Lord would forgive him.

The girl was silent and Lucius could read the tension in her as every eye turned to her, laughing at her for her presumption.

Then the body at the Dark Lord's feet began to move.

Lucius caught his breath as Severus grunted and dug bloodied fingers into the stone floor. One arm hung uselessly, broken in two places. The bones of his legs had healed when that mysterious burst of magic had appeared earlier, but Lucius doubted Severus could stand. It would be wise if he did not. Crawling would appease the Dark Lord and lessen his punishment.

There was a silence broken only by the gasps of the man on the floor as he inched his painful way toward the witch standing alone in the middle of the room. Then she moved, walking slowly forward.

"You walk to your own death,"the Dark Lord warned.

"Do I have any other choice?" the Mudblood asked, sounding curious.

The Dark Lord shrugged. 'You are insignificant. I have no reason to seek you out."

Lucius blinked, surprised that the Dark Lord seemed to be encouraging her to run.

Lucius wondered what was going through the Mudblood's head as she watched Severus continue his bloody path toward her. Was she truly foolish enough to believe in the lies Severus must have fed her? Was her ego that swelled to think she deserved the loyalty of a wizard like Severus?

Lucius sneered.

"That is far enough,"the Dark Lord said softly, as the witch did the unthinkable and voluntarily moved toward her defeat. "He must do the rest on his own."

It was a fair test, Lucius considered. And a suitable punishment.

There was a low moan each time his broken arm slid along the floor, and his gasps for air were rasping wetly in his throat, when they should have sounded dry. Lucius was unsurprised when Severus paused to spit blood from his mouth and wondered faintly if any woman were worth this much pain. Then again, Lily had died to save her son. That alone would have raised her to levels to which no mere mortal witch could aspire in Severus's eyes.

When he finally reached the Mudblood, Lucius was afraid Severus would not have the strength to do what needed to be done. He was astonished when the witch went to her knees before Severus and gently raised him to matching position. Severus screamed hoarsely as she touched his arm with her left hand and the sound of bone resetting itself could be heard clear across the room.

Severus panted as he tried to recover himself. Then he glared at the child.

"You are a fool," Severus said, his snarl a weak echo of itself.

The girl regarded him with solemn eyes. "It was not intentional."

Lucius was startled by the regret in her voice and watched curiously as Severus stilled. The girl smiled unhappily. " Harry was going to rally the Order, but I would not have come myself if I had not been shanghaied. There are things I haven't told you. Secrets that are not mine to tell. I would not have sacrificed you willingly, Snape. But I would not have come. I am sorry."

Severus gave a brittle laugh. "You have a taste for revenge, Gryffindor."

Lucius shifted uneasily, uncertain if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing in that voice. No one else seemed to think the exchange unusual. He saw no doubt in the eyes around him for the Mudblood's fate.

The witch was shaking her head. "Not revenge." Her fingers traced the tattoos on her arm. "I forgave you for your sins against me. Even the ones I did not know about."

Severus stared at her. "I do not forgive as easily."

The witch simply looked at him, eyes locking with his own. Lucius would have thought her foolish except he detected no magic in the air, no suspicion of Legilimency.

The Dark Lord sighed,"Enough. I grow weary of this. Severus, it is time to take your place back among your brothers. Take your revenge for what she has done to you."

A wand sailed through the air and clattered on the floor beside the kneeling wizard. Severus reached for it with his left arm, the one that bore the Dark Lord's Mark. Severus tilted his forearm deliberately to bring it into view.

"Do you understand, now? What I am?"

The witch did not seem to understand what was in store for her.

"I know enough,"she said softly, not looking away.

Lucius would grant her that much bravery. She did not look away.

Severus sat back on his heels, grunting briefly with the effort. "Then I am yours," he said simply.

And he released the grip on his wand, letting it fall across his palm as he offered it to her.

There was a flash of light as she reached for his hand, then magic erupted from their clasped hands and Severus threw back his head and screamed. Screamed as the Dark Mark writhed and twisted on his flesh.

And changed.

There was a howl from the Dark Lord and Lucius turned to look at him before he could see what the Mark had changed into. Then he stood rooted in shock as the Dark Lord drew his wand and swooped down the room toward the newly oathsworn and his Lady. There was nothing beyond hate and rage and murder in his eyes.

Lucius shook his head as the Dark Lord raised his wand, dimly aware of his own disbelief and the fact that he was the only Death Eater within ten feet who had not cowered back from the impossibility before him. The Dark Lord could not be doing this. The Oath was true, accepted by the elements. He could not take their lives over this.

He did not have the right.

But he was going to kill them anyway, Lucius realized dully. In spite of the code. In spite of the traditions. And Lucius, fool that he was, could do no more than watch him do it.

Then Severus moved. He could not have seen Voldemort as he swept down upon them, but he must have seen the truth in her eyes. Lucius closed his own as Severus reared up on his knees and threw his arms around her, shouting the ancient words Lily Potter must have spoken in her last moments.

The sound of Voldemort's 'Avada Kadavra' rang in his ears and Lucius thought he had gone mad because he could have sworn he heard two voices screaming that curse. He forced his eyes open in time to see the air around Severus pulse oddly. Then the magic seemed to shimmer in the air and Lucius had only enough time to wonder what was happening before green light struck Severus in the back.

It splintered across a Rainbow Shield that gleamed golden in color and Lucius watched in bafflement and disbelief as color and light exploded across the room and through the light blinding him, he saw the impossible. Green light, muted and altered in shade, was flung backwards with triple fold strength and slammed into the Dark Lord at the same time another stream of green light caught him from behind.

There was no doubt in Lucius's mind, that when he fell, the Dark Lord was dead.

He raised his eyes to see the bright green eyes of Harry Potter staring with stark horror across the room. Lucius lowered his head to follow his gaze. Severus lay sprawled across the body of his Lady and Lucius could not see if either were breathing.

Stunned Death Eaters, those still brave enough to remain on their feet, did not move as The-Boy-Who-Used-His-Left-Hand-For-A-Diversion moved slowly across the room and knelt beside the body of his friend. Then there was a blur of robes and Lucius barely had time to recognize the silver-grey eyes of his own son before Draco wrapped his right hand around the clasped hands of Severus and his Lady and used his left to grab Potter by the shoulder.

Lucius recognized the words that activated the Portkey as well.

A family heirloom, one that would take them all to a private room at St. Mungo's. Paid for by family money and staffed 24 hours a day.

And then they were gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Severus left Lupin in the Great Hall and made his way into the dungeons, moving slowly as befit a man returning home from the wars and recovering from near-death. The few children to witness his less than stately journey stared at him with wide eyes until older children hustled them off to class. Most of the Sixth and Seventh Years eyed him uncertainly and he was too tired and in too much pain to try and interpret their silences.

Lupin had been the one to retrieve him from the Ministry's good graces. After he had woken from his magically induced coma, after the Medicans had poked and prodded and pronounced themselves baffled by his survival, the Department of Mysteries had ordered his release into their custody.

He had told them the truth as he knew it.

Hermione had accepted his oath and the magic had validated it. The proof to their skepticism was etched into his skin. The Dark Mark was gone, leaving a rampant lion etched in green and gold in its place. And if some had looked in askance at a man who could switch his loyalties, they had been unable to question the truth of it. Nor could they deny the reason for Voldemort's demise.

The first time Voldemort had face Harry Potter, the rebounding Avada Kadavra had weakened him. This time, the rebound had been joined with all the power of the wizard Potter had become, and Voldemort had not survived. Time would tell if his soul had been similarly destroyed. The Ministry had accepted that Nagini had been the last Horcrux. Severus was not as convinced, but would keep that secret to himself for a while.

He could hope, until he knew for certain.

Severus was less surprised by the death of Voldemort than his own survival. Voldemort had never truly understood the code, and Severus had known as soon as he offered his wand to Hermione, what the outcome would be. Voldemort would kill him. But as with Dumbledore's sacrifice for Potter, the ancient magic would accept the care and duty of an Oathsworn in the same manner as they had accepted a mother's love. He had thrown himself in front of her with little regret.

Severus had felt the magic swirling within him and had been faintly surprised to hear a high-pitched note that almost sounded like singing. Hermione had looked at him with shock, then the magic of his words had somehow joined with the Rainbow Shield as she nonverbally extended it to surround him. There had been no time to protest, and then there had only been the wonder in her eyes as the shield flared hot and gold around them. No doubt when she was fully recovered, she would have questions. He was also certain there would be tests, and research, and experiments. He was amused to realize he was looking forward to it.

The Department of Mysteries had not been pleased to discover that Severus had no knowledge of what Hermione had done to repair the Rainbow Shield. That left them with no idea how Severus had survived the Killing Curse with nothing more serious than an extended bout of magical exhaustion. Hermione's exhaustion was more severe, no doubt due to the fact that she had been the focus of the Shield, but the Ministry had grudgingly informed him that she had been whisked away to Hogwarts and was supposedly recovering nicely.

Lupin had been quiet when he came to Apparate him back to Hogwarts. There had been a certain look to him that fairly shouted that the werewolf wished to demand answers to questions Severus hoped he would not ask. Lupin was aware of Hermione's inability to access the Spellnet, but Severus did not want to verbalize that he had been the one responsible for the damage.

It still hurt.

She might have forgiven him, but he had yet to forgive himself. He should have known what Dumbledore wanted when the painting had summoned him after the Gryffindors had taken Hogwarts from the Ministry. Ginny Weasley had been holding court in the Great Hall when the summons came, and -in spite of the fact he should have known better - Severus had gone unsuspecting to his executioner. He had been unaware how much Hermione's words had meant to him - her unshakable conviction that he was not expendable - until Dumbledore's revelations had torn his self-delusion from him.

Dumbledore had done it deliberately, of course. While Severus held no loyalty for Voldemort, he was true to the Dark. Dumbledore would have seen it as a neatly wrapped answer, Nagini and Severus in one package. Much the same way Severus had seen Dumbledore's death, if he were truthful about the matter. Protection for Potter and the removal of the greatest threat to the Dark that he knew - the Lord of Light.

So he had walked into a Death Eater stronghold willingly, rather than face the loss of her regard when she learned the truth. He had stopped only to inform Draco that he would not be returning, and then he had gone to Voldemort. It had been both penance and apology.

He was not certain what the Mark on his arm meant now, given that he suspected she had not expected either of them to survive. He wanted to charge past the guardians that were no doubt posted outside her door and ask her, but felt a change of clothes and a shower might be a good idea first.

It was respect, not cowardice, he told himself firmly.

He was unsurprised, however, to find Potter standing in his living room, stance casual as he stared up at the tapestry hanging above the fireplace. Potter turned his head, forehead furrowed in a familiar look of confusion.

"I feel like I should know what this means,"Potter said quietly. "But I don't."

Severus waited for the rush of resentment, the habitual anger and sense of loss that he inevitably felt when faced with Potter's ignorance of the Dark. Instead, he found only sadness and a strange feeling of sympathy. For the first time, he saw past what the boy could never be, and was startled with what he found instead. A Dark wizard with a power as demanding and instinctual as his own.

He had resented him, Severus admitted. Hated the fact that Lily's love has been etched so far into the boy's flesh that he seemed invulnerable to the doubt that had plagued Severus all his life. And if he were truthful, Severus had resented the presence of Miss Granger at the left-hand of the son as much as he had resented James Potter. Not because he had wanted her position for himself, but because her gods-bedamned certainty and loyalty and Gryffindor regard had shone at the boy every time she looked at him and Potter - like Severus at his age - had not deserved it.

And Severus, who had once possessed something like it, had thrown it away.

And yet, Lily had abandoned him. Had refused to hear his apologies. Would Hermione have abandoned Potter as easily if he had been in Slytherin? He thought not. She'd have yelled at him, cursed him, and ultimately hexed him, but she would not have given up on him. Had Severus been the one to give in too easily? Or had he simply been worth less in Lily's eyes than Potter had been in Hermione's?

He would never know. But while he had reluctantly admitted that Harry Potter was not his father, for the first time, Severus accepted that he was not his mother either. It was an odd sort of freedom to feel, after all these years.

"Who do you think they are?" Severus asked carefully.

Potter seemed startled by the non-confrontational tone and took a moment to respond. "Merlin and Arthur?"

Severus looked at the tapestry for a long moment, and this time, felt the power of it fill him with something other than despair.

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin,"he said softly.

Potter's head jerked around in shock. Severus smirked a little at the wide-eyed shock and disbelief in green eyes.

"Oh do shut your mouth, Potter,"he grumbled. "You'll start catching flies."

Potter closed his mouth with a snap, dropping his head in a way that annoyed Severus even as he recognized that the defensive habit was his own fault. Potter peered at him from below half lowered eyelids and Severus snorted at the bright curiosity he saw there.

"Bloody Gryffindor,"he muttered half-heartedly.

He supposed the brat thought himself fairly invulnerable now that he had done away with the Voldemort. For which favour, Severus supposed he owed him some sort of consideration.

"Tea?" Severus asked ungraciously.

Potter looked startled, then grinned at him cheekily. Severus glowered at him as the boy moved to gather the tea things and it took him a moment to realize how smoothly the boy had done it. He was on the verge of asking just how long Potter had made himself free with Severus's quarters when Potter handed him a cup of tea brewed just how he liked it.

Exactly how he liked it.

Nor did Potter seem to realize what he had done.

Severus regarded the boy with a slight touch of foreboding and wondered how many Gryffindor secrets were left to be discovered. Potter sank uninvited into Hermione's favorite chair and stared at Severus with the unflinching gaze of a cat facing a particularly tasty mouse. Severus eyed him thoughtfully.

"Gryffindor held Slytherin's oath long before they created Hogwarts. Slytherin was the Bonder at his wedding and godfather to his children, " he started. He waited for the shocked accusation of betrayal, but Potter just eyed him warily.

"They had long disagreed on how to handle the danger to our world. As Gryffindor became more involved with the school, it was left to Slytherin to deal with the problems the muggles were creating. Nor did Gryffindor agree with how Slytherin dealt with problems."

"Why not?" Potter asked, right on cue, when Severus paused deliberately.

"Slytherin's solutions tended to be permanent,"Severus said dryly.

Potter winced.

Severus looked down at the surface of his tea. "There were no good solutions, Potter,"he said quietly. "There was no Ministry to turn to, however ineffective. Our values were being corrupted. Our way of life lost. To this day we celebrate Christmas because Gryffindor's muggleborn wife brought the tradition with her."

"Did he kill her?" Potter demanded.

Severus looked up, confused.

"Gryffindor's Mudblood wife,"Potter said bluntly.

For a moment, rage that Potter would even ask that question seemed to prove everything Severus had ever thought about the brat. Then, he saw Potter's right hand clutch at his left arm and he remembered that the boy had faced the manifestation of Slytherin's fear and hatred when he was barely twelve years old.

"No,"Severus said as calmly as he could."He left so that he would not be forced into it. He left so he would not betray his oath. Left everything behind."

"Left a bloody great snake in the basement,"Potter mumbled.

"Left a weapon that could only be released by his true heir. His heir, Potter. Not himself. Gryffindor's wife and children were not touched."

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Potter spat. "That's supposed to make it okay? It killed Myrtle. It could have killed Colin or Justin or Hermione."

"No,"Severus said flatly. "It wasn't right."

Potter glared at him for another moment, a betrayed anger in his eyes that Severus realized had been there for as long as he could remember.

"Did you think Lucius knew what he was releasing?"he demanded. "Do you actually believe I agreed with him?"

Potter's gaze slid away from him and Severus released a careful breath, strangling the rage that had flared. Of course Potter would think that. As for Slytherin's motives, those had only been revealed by the writings Severus had found hidden in the Chamber of Secrets.

"The Basilisk was a weapon of last resort. For the day when Hogwarts was attacked and overrun. Slytherin assumed we would have to retreat one day, and Hogwarts was the logical stronghold. That was one of the reasons the school was built as a castle, Potter. It was to be our last line of defense for our children."

"Unless they were muggleborn,"Potter muttered resentfully.

There was no answer to that.

Severus had stopped believing in acceptable sacrifices when Voldemort had killed Lily Potter.

Potter's accusing gaze suddenly dropped to the sleeve covering Severus's left forearm and Severus wanted to clutch his arm protectively, sheltering it from that intrusive demand.

"What now?" Potter asked sharply.

Severus should have expected the question. It was no doubt the reason Potter was here in these quarters to begin with. But he had no answer for him. He didn't even have answers for himself.

"Voldemort is dead. You don't need me anymore- not to kill him and not to make your peace with my mother,"Potter said with a brutality that should have shocked him."You don't need Hermione to get to me. So what now?"

Severus closed his hand over his left forearm and glared. Only the knowledge that the boy had the power to influence Hermione's decisions kept him from hexing him and throwing him bodily from the room. How dare Potter even ask the question? Potter had been there. He had seen him offer his oath. Surely Potter had enough of an instinct to know that oath had not been offered lightly.

Unless...

Unless he knew more than Severus had given him credit for understanding.

Offering to Hermione had given Severus the ability to save her life. A strategic manoever that had everything to do with keeping his left-hand lieutenant at Potter's side. Nothing had done more damage to Voldemort's image in the eyes of the Death Eaters than that attempt to kill the Oathsworn of the incumbent Lord of Light. Even had Voldemort killed Potter the very next moment, the violation of the code had been witnessed. The damage had been done. But all of that was about Voldemort, not Hermione.

And Severus had just informed Potter that Slytherin had abandoned his Oathsworn Lord because of his muggleborn wife.

And what of Hermione? She had come for him as a distraction. To buy time for Potter to sneak into place. She had accepted his oath, but that did not mean she had ever planned to honour it beyond the moment. With Voldemort dead, she no longer needed him. Not their sham of a marriage that had disguised her hunt for the horcruxes, not to kill Nagini, and not for any other reason he could offer.

He could not even hunt down her parents' killers. The Death Eaters had scattered and of the ones he knew about, none had admitted to the murders. No one had even looked gleeful when the subject had been mentioned. Most had just sounded disgusted as they described what they had heard had happened to her cat.

He had nothing to offer, but he was going to fight for her anyway.

Muggleborn, Gryffindor pain-in-his-arse that she was, she was also his Oathsworn Lady. He expected that he would disagree with her on any number of things to do with Dark magic, but she held his oath and he was content, for the moment, to let her. He had not waited all these years only to let her go before he knew if he wanted to keep her.

Potter made a sound of disgust and before Severus could think of anything constructive to say, the brat strode to the door and was through it before Severus could feel relieved he was leaving. Then he considered that Potter was likely headed straight for the Hospital Wing and Severus would be damned if he gave him time to poison Hermione against him.

Fresh clothes and a shower could wait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Important Note:**

**_If you are rereading, there has been a significant change in the following chapters. You'll know what it is when you see it. (Or don't, in this case, lol) That particular plot twist had been intended for book 2 and it just didn't fit well, crammed into Book 1 with no preparation. So I've axed it. It'll be back in book 2 (eventually)._**

* * *

By the time he got to the Hospital Wing, it was too late.

Potter was already there.

Madame Pomfrey threw Severus an acid glance as he breached the door, then pinched her lips tightly and stalked into her office. Severus listened to the sharp echo of her heels on stone and marked her as a potential enemy. Whether it was due to Ms. Granger's unauthorized absence this morning - Lupin had alluded to that on the journey home - or the children Hermione had almost injured with her Banshee Wail, remained to be seen.

He debated the satisfaction he might find in denouncing the hypocrisy of blaming Ms Granger for an outburst of magic she had never been taught to control. Not that there was any point. All he would discover would be the stench of fear. Magic she could not control had always scared the Matron so very much.

He spun on his heel, then slammed to a halt, head lowering in automatic defense. He felt his expression smooth in reflex, and eyed the sole occupants of the Hospital warily. He resisted the urge to let his hair swing forward to shade his eyes. He had no desire to appear the feral beast while surrounded by all this clean and starched pretense of civilization.

He didn't know what to do.

Anger and insults slammed against the back of his teeth. Terror that she couldn't mean what she had said. Certainty that he had simply been a diversion - in more ways than one. The sick acknowledgement that she was Gryffindor enough to keep her promises, but that they were worthless if she did not value him.

He felt the urge to strike hard rise within him. The ever-present desire to lash out. Drive her away. Verbally flay her soul until it bled and she fled back to Potter in tears and righteous anger. He would not be forsworn, and she would not have the chance to be amused by him.

Dark energy crackled across his skin and he saw the two Gryffindors watching him silently. It was the silence that unnerved him. Potter was always argumentative and Ms. Granger was never quiet. Even when she studied, she hummed and sparked. Mental energy and magical, reaching out to snare the unwary.

No...she was never quiet.

He followed her expressionless gaze down to his clenched right hand and was unsurprised to find it shaking. It took him a moment more to realize his fingers were clenched bloodless around his wand. He stared at it blankly, then back at Hermione. He thought, in that moment, if either of them had looked at him in fear, he would have hexed them both. But they didn't. They just waited to see what he would do.

"What do you want from me?"

There was no silk in that, he noted with despair. Just a harsher demand than he had intended.

It occurred to him only as he asked the question, that she might not know the answer. She had come to the castle hunting horcruxes and revenge. She and Potter had destroyed the last of Voldemort's soul this morning. And revenge...? It was as complete as it was likely to get. Those who had known how to identify the guilty were either dead or in custody.

Perhaps the trials would bring her some measure of peace.

There then, was the blunt and brutal truth. He had nothing more to offer her. Her Dowry project was complete. The war had come to an end with barely a whimper, and the weapon he had created was neither needed nor even recognized by the most and the many.

"We're neither of us Aurors...in case you were wondering,"Ms. Granger said carefully

It had only occurred to him briefly during the mock trial. If he had been thinking clearly, it wouldn't have occurred even then. He suspected that Ms. Granger had lived enough time, but Potter clearly had not - and she would not have taken the training without him. But he had to wonder why she thought it was significant.

Unless she was alluding to her battle with the Ministry.

She opened her mouth several times, each time visibly rethinking what she wanted to say. She finally sighed and looked at Potter. The brat snorted.

"Don't look at me. This was your idea."

"What have you done, Gryffindor?"

His voice was harsh, and he watched two heads turn in almost perfect syncronicity. Not in fear. Caution yes, as befit a lion facing a snake. But no fear. And he wondered if he was doomed to feel the fear for them.

"What have you done?" he asked again, this time, not for their plans and plotting, but for the silences and a perfect cup of tea.

Hermione frowned and touched her fingertips to her forehead. Potter followed the gesture and his mouth tightened.

"We used the Blood Bond," Potter said shortly. "And a Charm called the King;s Eyes."

Severus felt his stomach knot and a howl gather in his throat. The King's Eyes. Otherwise known as the Assassin's Curse. Invented to allow the use of another's eyes and ears, it had gone badly awry. And yet, they were still as they had always been. Saner than they should be, using that charm.

"How have you managed to avoid the merging of personalities?"

He was proud of his matter-of-fact delivery.

Hermione touched her forehead again. "Magical filter. Highly symbolic. Harry and Ron get all the details of my life, but on a subconscious level."

Harry grimaced."The dreams are weird."

Severus blinked at this offhand description of a magic that should have driven them insane.

Hermione rolled her eyes." I get their ongoing impressions manifesting as chesspieces in my head. From what we can tell, they are not even really aware of what they are telling me most of the time. It all works on a subconscious level from their point of view. It's..odd. And very subjective. I have to be careful how I interpret some of their advice."

He had never heard of such a filter. Another of her adaptive spells, no doubt. "It is likely permanent,"he said.

He wondered if they knew that.

Potter shrugged,"There wasn't much choice. We weren't about to let her come here alone."

It took his breath away, the scope of what they had done. The sheer unmitigated arrogance of them. Gryffindor to the core, and none of them willing to regret the cost. Fools, the three of them. It wasn't worth it. They risked true madness on untested magic - and for what? A single Horcrux, hidden within the walls of a fortress.

A Horcrux they had all known had to be there - somewhere.

Ms Granger glanced at Potter, who looked away. Not that it mattered, given that the boy was inside her damn head. Or would be, when he dreamed. Severus was fairly certain he didn't like that aspect of their plotting. In fact, he was increasingly certain he didn't like it at all - with a side of affront and a dash of mortification.

And then she smiled. A lop-sided, rueful thing.

"I didn't come for the Horcrux."

Fool that he was, he just looked at her without understanding.

"We came for you."


	32. Chapter 32

He was going to regret asking the obvious question.

Why?

He was certain there would be a Gryffindor straightforwardness to it, when he finally understood the subtext. No doubt it would all make sense when he had all the pieces. He was surprised he wasn't more...surprised.

Had anyone asked, he would have said Gryffindors in general - and these three in particular - had all the subtlety of an enraged Hippogriff. Which was to say, none. He had never actually needed Legilimency to know when they had been plotting as children, and even the details of their plans had been relatively easy to guess.

Then again, Dumbledore had controlled the information they received, and with it had shaped their goals. The knowledge they had been given had limited their potential reactions to a specific set of moves. Even making Harry promise to keep his knowledge of Horcruxes a secret had been a deliberate act of strategy as it had isolated the boy and his friends from outside opinion. In turn, that had limited the moves they would have been prepared to take.

If Severus had missed any clues that Ms. Granger was not the revenge seeking madwoman she had claimed to be, then it was because the chess pieces had decided on a new definition of victory. A fact that should have bothered him.

He wondered why it didn't bother him more.

"Perhaps you had best start at the beginning, Ms. Granger."

He saw them exchange uneasy glances and speculated as to the source. Their own embarrassment? His reactions? Or his non-reactions. He could see that his lack of temper had confounded them. To be truthful, he confused himself. The thought that they had used him should have infuriated him. But in fairness - although he was not usually wont to be fair - he and Dumbledore had used them all their lives.

The elemental tattoos on his right arm held forgiveness for the use he had thought she meant of him.

What matter if the service she needed of him was different than he had supposed? He resisted the urge to touch the changed Mark on his left arm and felt a tiny ember of hope flare to life. Perhaps he had something to offer yet. Curiosity engaged and he felt a stirring of interest. What could they have found of value in one outcast Slytherin? The answer, he suspected, did not depend on whether they had thought him innocent or guilty at the time.

They could have had no way to be certain of his loyalties, and she had asked nothing of him. Not potions, nor Dark magic. She had assumed any money he possessed had been repossessed by the Ministry and what sexual adventures she had instigated had been driven by the Marriage Law. The first time to seal the marriage, and the second by the backlash of the Elemental Rites.

To be truthful, that alone should have raised his suspicions. For a witch who publicly stated that his sexual bondage and humiliation was her primary goal, she had been amazingly absent from his bed. Of course, he had assumed she had lied about that motivation. Which she had. But clearly she had lied for reasons other than what he had assumed.

Her seeking of revenge for her parents had distracted everyone. Her possession of a rare book guaranteed to get Yardley cooperation had exposed Gryffindor plotting against the Marriage Law and instigated the Dowry project. Her exposure of herself as Potter's Secret Keeper had prevented her immediate assassination, but had been a double-edged blade as it had warned the informed that she was still aware of Voldemort, still defending against him.

Yet, she had not come for the Horcrux.

If not the Horcrux, then what? He was not prepared to dismiss the idea that all the pieces had been laid before him - he simply had not known how to assemble them. He could blame a skillful use of deception, distraction, and Fidelius Charms for that fact.

"We were researching Lily's spell,"Ms. Granger said quietly."If Voldemort could touch Harry after the Tri-Wizard tournament, then we could not assume her protection would be of any use against the Horcruxes. And if that was the case, then why would Dumbledore keep sending Harry back to the Dursley's? We assumed at first that it mattered, that he had a reason, you see. "

Severus wondered when they had realized that Dumbledore had lied.

Dumbledore had forced Harry to return to the Dursley's because it suited him to let Voldemort think that Dumbledore was an old fool grasping at straws. Voldemort had stayed away from Harry because it had suited his purposes to allow Dumbledore the fiction of safety. Voldemort had wanted to consolidate his base of power first, and it had been Severus's job to make certain Dumbledore beleived that Potter had some semblance of protection.

It had given the Light time to hunt Horcruxes.

"We spent a week at the Dursley's, just in case,"Potter said bitterly. "It was horrible. So we took Ron out to see a picture. We thought it would be fun."

"It was just a silly picture,"Ms Granger bit out, her hair crackling in warning. "But it wasn't. And the same things they did to the people in the picture, well that's what Dumbledore did to Harry. He brainwashed him."

The Muggle word sounded odd, even on her tongue.

Ms. Granger's face was flushing unattractively and the fingers of her wand hand were flexing with unconscious intent. He knew what she was seeing. He had read more than a few books on deprogramming when he had first changed sides. It had been an amusing pastime, until he had ceased to be amused.

In a way, Hogwarts itself was a fine example of social reprogramming. Take young children away from their families and all that they know. Put them in an intimidating situation, then give them new rules and ways to succeed. Use the awarding of points to both reward and control their behaviour. They had no choice but to adapt to the new standards.

It was human nature.

It was why students still defined themselves by House affiliations long after they graduated.

Personally, he had always despised the point system, finding it inherently biased and unfair. However, he had taken full advantage of it, to protect his House and those in his care. He might sabotage Slytherin potions skill as a sacrifice for the greater good, but he would use anything else at his disposal to keep them from being broken. He had seen nothing wrong with using brainwashing - to use the Muggle term - if it worked in his favour.

Severus had done his best to prove to the boy that fame and glory were only as steadfast as the fickle public. That being Gryffindor meant more than they were being shown. In their first year, they had recklessly lost the House Cup for their carelessness and Potter had been fairly on his way to understanding that he had to control his actions. That being the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't permission to do whatever he wanted. Then Dumbledore rewarded them for their reckless behaviour and accustomed the boy to the idea that victory erased all crimes and consequence.

Apparently, they had learned well, what they had been taught.

And yet, somehow they had taken what should have been weakness and made it strength. They had taken the obvious and turned it into deception. They had taken the hero and made him an Unspeakable. A Muggleborn witch had learned Pureblood custom well enough to earn Slytherin regard. And Weasley? The jealous young man who had lusted after the spotlight had disappeared into the shadows.

Yet Severus was still no closer to understanding what she had wanted from him.

He touched his left arm reflexively and her gaze followed the motion. He could read a watchful curiosity in her eyes, and he was absolutely certain that of all her plans, this had not been included. Nor could she have intended the Elemental Marriage. She had been driven to it by her desire to prove herself worthy of his challenge and to back up her public stand against Voldemort. It had been strategic.

But he had no doubt it had never been part of their original strategy.

"I'm fairly certain you didn't marry me for my good looks and sweet disposition,"he said curtly.

Potter blinked, then startled Severus by starting to grin. He eyed the boy warily.

"Actually,"Potter said,"that's exactly why she married you. For real anyway."

It was Severus's turn to blink.

And he wasn't certain how to classify his reaction to Potter's definition of the Elemental Marriage as "real".

"I offered to dismember her enemies, Potter,"he said dryly. "Hardly what I'd call sweet."

Potter started to wheeze and fell into the chair beside Ms. Granger's bed. The witch glared while Potter sputtered. For his part, Severus was at a loss why Potter thought that was funny. Ms. Granger waited until she was certain Potter wasn't going to expire from lack of oxygen, then eyed Severus uncertainly.

"We needed the Prince Dowry,"she said finally.


	33. Chapter 33

For one incredulous moment, he thought she had married him for his books.

Then reason caught up with him, and he recalled that she had brought the Yardley book with her and would have had no way to know the contents of the Prince Dowry. Then he reconsidered her ability to research a topic to death and wondered with some ill will if his problems mightn't have been solved decades ago. A book about Horcruxes, perhaps?

Yet surely Dumbledore would have known if such a book existed.

He certainly would have had no qualms about forcing Severus into wedlock to obtain it.

"It was Ron's idea, actually,"Potter said, ignoring Severus's expression of disbelief."He had heard about Lost Dowries and thought you might have been hiding out in one."

Hermione sighed and Severus clenched his teeth to prevent himself from pointing out that he couldn't exactly have been hiding in a Dowry as only the owner of one could vanish inside it. He understood what the boy had so clumsily tried to explain, however. Whether Weasley had meant it or not, he had stumbled over the germ of a rather brilliant idea.

No doubt she had searched old copies of the Daily Prophet, old wedding banns and engagement notices for any hint or rumor of Unplottable Dowered land.

"What did you find, Ms. Granger?"

The delight on her face would have shamed the sun, he thought a bit dazedly. No anger. No resentment for the role she had chosen. Just delight, pure and simple, for the success of her plan.

"An abbey,"she said with satisfaction." An island off the coast of Wales."

"It..."

...won't work, he wanted to tell her. It was no doubt nothing more than barren rock and stormy seas. It might not even be large enough to support any sort of food production. But...

But.

That much water would end the mainland Spellnet at the coast. It was hard to say if the local Spellnet would be better as it was hundreds of years old if it existed at all. Who knew what had evolved in that time. But it was beyond the reach of the Marriage Law, and that was what mattered. And if the plan was protected by the secrets of an Unspeakable, the Ministry would have no warning, no reason to patrol the coastline. That was the essence of the Ministry's control after all. Not a magical barrier, simply a magical alert system and all too human Border Wizards.

Severus began to smile.

Potter's eyes widened in alarm. Severus ignored him. Instead, he focused on the self-satisfied smirk spreading across Ms.Granger's face.

"Bloody Gryffindor," he mumbled. And she was. Gryffindor to the core.

And she was his.

Her grin widened and she held out her hand, palm up. Before he could make a fool of himself by doing something idiotic - like taking hold of her hand - the Dowry appeared. She opened it only long enough to pull out a book.

It was a copy of _Snape's Guide to Field Mediwizardy_.

He frowned at the unusual thickness.

"It's part of a Master copy," Hermione mumbled, blushing slightly as he leaned forward to get a better look at it.

It took him barely a moment to realize that all of the information imparted via the Snape assistants needed to be collected somewhere. Several pages of miniature versions of himself glared at him as she flipped through a hand-sized section containing nothing but miniature portraits. Even as she paused on one page, one of the Snapes gathered his robes around him and walked out of his ink and painted frame.

On-call for the rest of their painted lives, Severus thought morbidly.

But no more so than any Headmaster's portrait he supposed. And he doubted they were self-aware. Simulations of a portrait, as mindless as a Chocolate Frog.

Hermione continued to flip pages, checking several with her wand until she nodded sharply with satisfaction. Then she flipped to the blank first page and held it out to Potter. He drew a shaky breath as Severus watched, mystified, then tapped the page with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,"Potter said softly.

Severus felt his eyes widen as the first few pages began to glow. He didn't even realize he had moved to the other side of her bed from Potter until he found himself leaning over her body to see what was happening.

Golden light spilled from the page as words etched themselves in black ink and a familiar hand. Severus glanced curiously at Potter who was staring at the page intently. Then the light faded and Severus nearly yelped as unexpected pain lanced through his wand hand. He looked down to see Hermione clutching his hand tightly, seemingly unaware she was crushing his fingers.

He blinked uncertainly, then said nothing.

Instead, he looked at Potter who was staring with wide-eyed disbelief at the completed page.

"We did it,"the boy said faintly. Then he met Hermione's fierce gaze with a green-eyed joy that was painfully familiar.

"We did it,"Potter said again.

Hermione took a deep breath, then bared her teeth. "Send it."

Severus was mildly alarmed by the feral satisfaction in Potter's gaze as he held his wand to the book once more.

The jolt of magic exploding outward from the book slammed against Severus's shields and Hermione shone slightly as the Rainbow Shield shimmered briefly into viewed. Then Potter smiled with weary satisfaction and Severus recognized the pulse of energy as he verbally keyed the spell.

"Mischief managed."


	34. Chapter 34

_To Whom It May Concern;_

_If you are reading this, then you are or will be affected by the Marriage Law._

_This paper, like this book, is protected by the Fidelius Charm. If you attempt to tell anyone or show anyone, you will forget you ever saw this page and the book will disappear._

_If you, like me, believe that the Marriage Law is unconscionable, then I have a solution. It will not be easy. The place where we will find sanctuary has been abandoned for centuries. There are no amenities. No luxuries._

_There is only freedom from the Marriage Law and what we make of it._

_I say again, this will not be easy. But if you need sanctuary, we will welcome you._

_In three months time, the ink on my signature will turn from red to gold. When that happens, this book has become a Portkey that will take you to the nearest Waystation along the road. They will instruct you on the next leg of the journey._

_Most of these Waystations are farms. The owners have agreed, of their kindness, to help you escape. There will be a place to sleep and fresh food to purchase, but likely little else._

_Bring what you need, if you can. (if you can't bring anything, but you are in danger, come anyway. We'll take care of you.)_

_Your families are welcome, but be cautious what you say. You cannot explain where you are going or the Fidelius will activate. We are sorry, but for security, it has to be this way._

_You will need shelter, warm clothes, and food to get through the first year. In the following pages you will find charms to create Extensible Tents and Bottomless Bags. There are preservation charms for food, and a variety of shrinking charms._

_Snap your wands. The Ministry can find you if you don't._

_We have people who will help you create another._

_We have been advised that the Ministry is seizing assets of those who flee. If you plan to sell, keep it in gold. Muggle banks are not safe._

_If you do not wish to sell, consider placing your assets in trust. There are options. If you are interested, talk with Apprentice Senrick at Gringott's in Diagon Alley._

_When all is ready, take firm hold of your bottomless bag and place your hand on this page and say, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_

_DON'T FORGET TO SNAP YOUR WAND FIRST. (We will be checking, and we will snap it for you if we find it)_

_See you in Sanctuary,_

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter_

Fin

A/N: And thus we come to the end of Book 1! (I'm sure some of you were wondering if it would ever end,lol) Yes, I still have plans for the sequel, but I have no idea when it will be. I'm trying to get my other WIPs finished first. I'll try though. (Unfortunately, for my other projects, I want to keep writing this story)

I know I tend not to return emails - I just have no time. I'm sorry. But I will try to answer questions if people are confused. Just don't be surprised if it takes a few weeks for me to get to everyone. Emails take forever for me to write because I fuss over them :)

I wanted to say thank-you so much for all the encouragement and feedback. You kept me writing, and I mean that.

As for the Romance tag on this story...to be honest, I tended to see it more in terms of the tradional definition of romantic literature, but yes there will be modern romance too. Eventually, lol. I just didn't see Severus as being ready yet. He has spent too many years trying to find what he needed as a person. But he'll get there...

So without further ado...NOX.


End file.
